


THE RESET

by Writeshears



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Betrayal, Childhood Friends, Dangers of False Information, Deepening Emotions, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Friends, F/F, F/M, False Identity, False Memories, Identity Reveal, Kidnapping, Love/Hate, M/M, Mental Instability, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking, Past Death of Current Characters Loved One, Past unrequited love, Repressed Memories, Revenge, Romance, Spells & Enchantments, Stolen Identity, Underage Drinking, hidden societies, mention of past murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 91,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writeshears/pseuds/Writeshears
Summary: Two hundred and thirty-nine years after their arrival to earth, the five mythestics alpha sons of the four houses must claim and bond with their omega wives to be one step closer in completing a mission bestowed upon each of their houses by the gods. Unfortunately, the mythestics will soon learn that humans are much more complex than they could have ever imagined. Lendon, Sirius, Axel, Chiru, and Ekton must learn to understand, teach, protect, and eventually win over their omega mates or fail to complete the duties bestowed upon them.
Kudos: 31





	1. THE BACKSTORY

At the dawn of Armageddon, natural disasters raged daily, biochemical warfare had been deployed, and talks of nuclear strikes were on the rise. The gods had lost their patience, sending forth the mythestics to earth.

Humans, already struggling to cope with recent biological changes, were ill-prepared for the mythestics arrival.

The human population rapidly dwindled from 7.5 billion to a meager three hundred million. As the human biological metamorphosis completed a second subclass emerged. Classified into three categories; alpha, beta, and omega. The research was limited, as the need to repopulate became urgent. All knowledge gained regarding the subclasses quickly resulted in new laws.

The human fertility rate had dropped to a staggering 5% among all the subclasses except that of the omegas. While in heat, an omega's fertility rate climbed to 80%. They became the most coveted, yet were rare, and had the most restrictive laws set in place regarding their mating selection. It became common knowledge that humans had become more animalistic; but data confirming the subsets' differences, strengths, and weakness lead to even more restrictive codes that were globally embedded into various cultures, myths, and societal norms.

Beta’s, the most common among the subclasses, could mate and produce with any of the three subsets but tended to have higher rates of birth amongst themselves. Alpha's could mate with any of the other subsets but had the lowest birthrates amongst themselves, a slight increase of birthrate with Betas, and the highest rate of birth with Omegas. Omegas could mate with any other subclass except within their own. 

After the mythestics arrived, everything changed; all human technology was studied and destroyed, the eating of meat (not including fish) was restricted to certain classes of Mythestics, hunting of animals was prohibited, genetic tampering was banned, human living quarters were restricted to only 20% of the world's surface. The majority of the worlds governing autonomy was destroyed and reestablished by the mythestics, though some nations fought back, ultimately forming a truce and treaties with the Mythestics. A tiny fraction of three ancient human subcultures were automatically allowed autonomy: The Sayko’s of Asian, The Kemla’s of Africa, and The Izeck’s of South America.  
After 70 years, natural disasters had ceased, agriculture was plentiful, and the waters were clear. Earth had healed. The Mythestics satisfied, enacted phase two, integrating with the humans. Hence the Umusa commencement, of which the alpha sons of the four main houses, notarized by the elements (Earth, Air, Fire, and Water), selected their human wives.

The intention of the gods, unknown to humans and the majority of mythestics, was bestowed only to the Mythestic Primes, who relayed the message to the elder Mythestics of the four houses enforcing their sons to mate and bond with omega human wives. 

However the Mythestics made a mistake, 139 years ago, they accidentally selected beta-human wives.

Extremely rare to find, omega Mythestics were easily identified by their beauty and sweet smell. Mythestics, determining humans to be a lesser species, assumed omegas to be more commonplace. Aided by their assumptions, the original sons mistook human beta's smell, sweeter than any omega Mythestics, as omegas.

The gods were displeased. 

The main houses were forced into an incubation period to rebreed alpha heirs. It has taken them 139 years. But unlike the past, despite their disdain for humans, the Mythestics studied them. Though no admiration was gained. The mythestics learned of the humans’ subsets, scents, expressions, motivations, greed, and their ability to be turned if correctly mated and bonded. They experimented, as success became the norm, an unspoken rule became apart of Mythestic law, all turned mythestics were to be equally respected as their mates. 

As knowledge of the human subsets grew, omega humans became a coveted prize, as only human omegas could successfully bare Mythestic alphas. The only hindrance, being that much like in the mythestic world, omegas were rare in the human world too.


	2. THE PRELUDE

“Hey, did you hear the news?” Lendon looked up to see Axel with all the excitement of a dog about to be fed a bone. 

“Yeah Ax, I heard from my father earlier today,” Lendon responded sourly. 

“Aw Len, don’t sound so excited,” Axel laughed while smacking Lendon on the back.

“I'm not bitter, I mean …it’s just,... it’s just”, Lendon stammered in his mounting fury, “Fuck, it’s just like the filthy humans to attempt to make money regarding such an arrangement” Lendon snapped, “It’s disgusting.” 

Axel could hold his composure no more, laughing despite Lendon’s rage, with tears in his eyes, struggling to find the air too breathe, “OF COURSE, it’s disgusting,” grasping his stomach to continue ”but what did you expect?” 

Lendon still furious, and not appreciating his best friend making a joke of the situation, turned to walk away, but was stopped by Ekton’s voice. “Lendon you can be disgusted, or you can look at it as a gift, either way, we get what we want,” providing Lendon a sickly grin he continued, “this way we don’t even have to search for them, just throw some humans a few coins and they'll be delivered.”

Still upset, Lendon debates Ekton’s words. Ekton, the oldest of the alpha boys had always been the most logical. 

Cooling down some Lendon finally spat, “Yeah, I guess you’re right, I’ll just have to find the beauty of selecting my future wife in a damn near brothel. And do you have to be so sneaky? Make noise when you've entered a room.”


	3. CHAPTER 1: THE ACADEMY

“I am so sorry my love, but this is the only way, forgive me.” Spoken so softly, and how I longed to see the face of my requestor, but as always, the figure remained a blank mass which only grew into complete darkness as I was drawn out of my slumber by the anxious voice of Rhyland.

“Rain, wake up!" Slowly, I lifted myself into a sitting position, blinking rapidly to adjust my eyes to see in the darkened room.

"You okay? “

"Yeah," I answered reflexively, "just a weird dream”.

Under lowered lashes I risked a peek at Rhyland, he looked doubtful, Damn.

“Sorry for waking you. You should try to get back to bed, we only have a couple of hours left before we need to be up.”

Rhyland broke his gaze to examine the alarm clock on the nightstand which flashed 2:48 am. “Your right,” he sighed, “but I want to know about your weird dream, at breakfast.” He ended his statement with an air of finality that made me wince. Quietly, as to not disturb Zeck sound asleep on the other side of the room, he lifted himself from my bed to descend up the small steps to his own.

By the time the clock blinked at 3:00 am, it was painfully clear I wouldn’t be going back to sleep. I remained quiet, keeping an ear out for the signal Rhyland had. Unlike me, Rhyland was always able to return to his slumbers and at 3:55 am, I wasn’t disappointed to be awarded his light snores.

Immediately, I slid out of bed, walked into the adjoined bathroom in our small living quarters, and closed the door before turning on the light. It took just a moment for my eyes to adjust as I approached the faucet to splash cool water onto my face. Willing myself to calm down as I looked into the mirror to question my reflection, “Didn’t you let this go, why now?” I received no response. Frustrated, I yanked a towel from the rack and taking a hot shower to focus on the now more pressing matter, creating a convincing story to provide Rhyland.

Ultimately, I came up with nothing, so my plan of attack was avoidance. I killed an hour studying in the library, before making my way to the garden. There I would be able to lay by my most sacred spot next to the stream, the only place on the campus where natural water could be accessed. I loved being next to the water, just as much as Rhyland loved walking barefoot in the dirt. Quirky, but it relaxed us.

“So, you just planned on skipping breakfast.” I jumped at the voice, as I looked up to a smiling Rhyland. I sat up as he handed me a fruit bowl and silverware, his version of a peace offering for what he was about to do.

“It’s still an hour till breakfast ends, So, it’s hardly skipped,” I muttered, turning my attention away from his condescending face.

“True, but we both know you were going to, so I took the liberty of signing us out to studying.” He was right of course. I had no intention of making it to breakfast and completely forgot to sign myself out, but I only acknowledged his words with a sigh and mumbled thanks.

Although we had a lot of differences, the two of us had grown to be the best of friends. The most noticeable of our differences would be our appearances. While I was of a mocha hue, with silver hair, and grey-blue eyes; Rhyland was very fair, with pinkish-blond hair, and light green/brown eyes. Temperamentally, we were both quick to be angered, but while Rhyland could remain abnormally calm through the worst of situations and kept the most pleasant conversations with people he detested, I completely lacked that ability. Yeah, we were different, but what we had in common made our bond so much stronger. We were both omegas, only able to attend Illuminaet Academy based on the merit of our scores, and unlike the general population of attendees, we were both wards of the school.

Illuminaet Academy, an elite school that only the omega humans of prominent families can attend, is well known for providing its attendees an advanced education in the sciences, languages, arts, and omega domestication. There are only fifty-six attendees of Illuminaet Academy, who range from ages eleven to fifteen. Classes are divided by age, of which there are 16 fifteen-year old’s (class O15), 6 fourteen-year old’s (class O14), 12 thirteen-year old’s (class O13), 10 twelve-year old’s (class O12), and 12 eleven-year old's (class O11). By the age of sixteen attendees would have already graduated. The pride of Illuminaet Academy is that graduates are always arranged to be marked and married off to only the most highly ranked alpha humans and mythestics.

And of the fifty-six attendees of Illuminaet Academy, only seven of us are wards of the school. Only accepted based on our entrance scores and looks, the omega wards in order of age are as follows: Zeck, Rhyland, and me, Azrainah (15), Jude, Rosha, (12), Abele, and Nastafa (11). Wards living quarters are shared by age on the west side away from the general omega population that has individual rooms paid for by their families located on the east side of the academy.

"Rain, don’t forget I am still waiting to hear about your "weird" dream." Damn it, I didn't forget, I was just hoping that he would. "You know this is the fourth time in the last two weeks you've had a restless night?"

Defeated, I decided to tell him the truth, “Rhy, they aren't dreams, they were more likely memories," taking a deep breath before continuing, “there's no visual just a feeling, of pain, and then I hear a woman's voice, I think it may have been my mothers."

There was silence, an eternity of silence before Rhyland spoke. "I thought as much." As I looked at him quizically, "It’s been a while since you've been in this state, but it's happened twice before. The second week of your arrival to the Illuminaet settlements and a week before we departed from the settlements to Illuminaet Academy.”

The Illuminaet settlements an obscure facility, owned by the board members of Illuminaet Academy, housed purchased omegas. The omegas are analyzed for “re-gifting”, a polite term for re-selling, or “educating”. Omegas determined worthy of education are tested into Illuminaet Academy or sold. I was sold to the settlement at the age of eight, Rhy the age of six.

I laid back on the grass as Rhyland’s confession sunk in. Maybe my dreams were a warning, rather memories, but instead of voicing my newfound concerns I turned to Rhyland, “We best get to class before we're late”.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azrainah was a lot of things, but expressionless was not one of them, not unless she is reading you. At her announcement that we should be heading to class, I rose to my feet and picked up our dishes. She was obviously in deep thought, but now was not the time to press her on it.

"Yeah, we should," I agreed lightly extending my hand to help her to her feet, "But, let’s drop these off first". She nodded allowing me to help pull her up, giving me one of her breath-taking smiles, as she said, "let's go".

We were just coming up upon the cafeteria when I spotted Maire. Oh, how I hated this girl.  
"Good morning Marie," I called out in my fakest "sweet" voice, trying to subliminally give Rain a warning of her presence.

"Morning Rhyland," she said sweetly back as she walked closer glaring at Rain with disdain she dropped her voice "Azrainah", she paused "don't you know how to speak?"

Rain returned the glare continuing to walk past her responding coldly, "Not to you."

I contained my laughter as I watched Marie quickly turn red with rage. 

Since, her first encounter with Rain she could never fathom how another omega human would dare disrespect her. She, the daughter of one of the noblest and highly respected human families, the Leopold's. Rewarded riches by the mythestics for their environmental efforts before their arrival, the Leopold's were of but a handful of human families the mythestics acknowledged.

Looking to quickly end this exchange, I gained Marie's attention, "Sorry about that Marie, but we need to drop these off," I motioned toward the dishes in my hands. She nodded her understanding as I jogged past her to catch up with Rain. I looked over at her face, once I caught up to her. Eyes set and angled pursed plump lips yep she was officially pissed.

As we headed to our classroom, dishes dropped off, my mind wandered back to Maire and Rain's first encounter four years ago.

"Hey, you, what's your name," Marie bellowed as she walked in front of Rain's desk to peer down at her. 

"Azrainah, and yours?"

" Oh, that's why you didn't come over," Maire exclaimed as if she just found the answer to the most troublesome equation. "You didn't know. I am Maire Suzan Leopold," she stated boastfully. There was a long awkward silence before she continued, " I know you are a ward," I flinched at the sneer, "but I wouldn't mind having you around me. I mean you're easy to look at, just like me, and smart. I saw you were one of the top three in the entrance exams." Again, awkward silence followed her statement, " We will have to change your name though…Azrainah's too long…. I'll just call you Zara or Az, or no how about -"

"How about you just not call me. If you're unable to call me by my name, I doubt we would have much to talk about," Rain finally spoke, then immediately shifted her focus from Marie to her bag. Retrieving a small book from it, slowly flipping past a couple of pages before settling to read from it, to informally dismiss her. 

Chuckling at the memory, I had never seen someone get that red. And to this day, their interactions have never improved. 

We reached our classroom. Peering inside, it was the start of a typical day. Zeck, as always, was the only student sitting quietly in his seat sketching a building. The other students were huddled around Kalden Martin Thoreau, the same as Marie, in that he too came from a distinguished family. The Thoreau's were awarded riches by the mythestics for their efforts of natural transcendentalism and activism. It was noted that during the peak of the war, they purchased an isolated island to live off the land and nurse orphaned war children. However, Kalden, unlike Marie, had a great personality. He was straightforward, fun-loving, smart, witty, and handsome. Pitty he was an omega he would have made one hell of a beta or alpha. 

Professor Flacon walked in briskly, I as well as the rest of the students quickly settled into our seats. Once he stood at the podium, we all greeted him in unison, "Good morning, Professor Flacon, thank you for gracing us with your presence today."

He scanned the room slowly before he responded, "Yes, your welcome class O15, good morning," He stuttered. "There is going to be a change in today's lesson, in fact, there will be an adjustment to the remainder of the lessons this week. " Rain peered back at me, " Class, please take out your red textbooks, today we will be reviewing etiquette; body, table, speech, serving, and Mythestic addressing." I looked over to Zeck to see if he noticed something was off, from his face, he did.

Classes adjourned later than usual, ending at 8 instead of the typical 6 and we were allowed to retire to our bedrooms at 12:00 am, instead of 10:00 pm, with lights out at 12:30 am.

That night, even Zeck who typically disappeared after classes, went directly to our room to discuss what was going on. In the end, we all agreed the changes had to be related to our graduation. 

The heavy knock on the door reminded us it was time for lights out, we scrambled to our beds. While the other students would never have to fear physical discipline for their transgressions, as wards of the school, we did. And we all had experienced how harsh punishments for the simplest missteps could be.


	4. CHAPTER 2: SIGNS

Another one.

Though it began tranquil enough. I was content, resting beside an ocean until I rose to walk into it. With every step forward, the body of water receded. I stopped to inspect it. Instantaneously, the moon transformed into the sun. Behind me, there was a deep growl calling the sun to descended from the sky and hover just above the ocean. It was mesmerizing, quite a beautiful scene. A deep growl bellowed again but it closer this time. I looked behind me. Nothing there, I turned back around just in time to witness the sun accelerating towards me viciously, but too late to run. I soon found myself surrounded, engulfed in its rays as heat scorched my skin relentlessly. But the pain was familiar, I'd felt this before. Finally, the intense pain caused me to faint and I was able to awaken.

My eyes flew open, I automatically flung myself from my bed, clutching my body. Shaking, I could still feel the sensation of the scalding flames on my skin. Panicked and panting, I rushed to the bathroom, willing the facet to provide me relief. Still clothed, I submerged my entire body into the cold bathwater, remaining there until my lungs demanded that I resurface. I could finally think. My first thoughts that I was thankful I had not awakened Rhyland or Zeck this time. But still, I could not shake this overwhelming feeling of despair.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I heard Rain, but just as I moved to make my way to her she dashed into the bathroom, probably to collect herself in the tub as she has always done since we were children. 

In our darkened room, Zeck questioned me, "So you deciding not to go to her tonight?" I let the silence be my answer. " Is it that you are respecting her space or is it that you’re scared too?"

I positioned myself so I could effectively glare at him, but my face softened as I realized his questions were posed from genuine curiosity.  
"Both," I responded softly.

In truth, I was trying to provide Rain some space, she needed time to herself to think through her thoughts and feelings, without having to read my energy. Because right now, I was petrified, I didn’t trust myself to be the calm that she needed, right now, I just couldn't. I knew my fears didn't come from the prospects of leaving this academy. That was something I was looking forward to. Nor did I care that I would possibly be sold to some wonky alpha human or societal climbing beta mythestic. What I feared the most, was that I would be separated from her, my Rain.

Same as Rain, I couldn't remember my life before the academy. It was a fact that I at one time hated, but through watching Rain’s tormented dreams, I found it to be a blessing. 

In the settlements, before Rain, I was always alone. When I would gain the courage to befriend another omega just as our relationship would begin to grow, they were sold. Initially, I didn't understand the metrics used for their sale, incorrectly assuming they were sold because of me. By the time Rain arrived, I had already been at the settlement for two years. And was no longer interested in getting to know anyone, especially not new arrivals. Though I made sure to always be pleasant, I kept my distance. 

When Rain was introduced by the headmistress to our class O1, I spoke the words I knew the headmistress wanted me to say.

"Hello Azrainah, my name is Rhyland, I am so pleased to meet you.", she was slow to respond, time froze as she studied my face, then tilted her head to say, " No you're not, you're not pleased to meet me, right?"

I was speechless. It was our first encounter, and although I tried to exude an air of pleasantness, she saw right through me.

The headmistress quickly shushed her, reiterating that of course, I was pleased to meet her and that in these confides such rudeness was not tolerated. 

However, her directness required me to reflect on my own emotions. She was right. I was not pleased to meet her. I was never pleased to meet any of the children that arrived because, in the end, they would all be sold anyway.

For weeks, I keep my distance from her, watching her from afar. She looked disinterested most of the time, but over time I found her to be kind. Aiding the other children with their studies or sharing treats she had earned from excelling in her exams. It was not until her second month in, that I gathered the courage to approach her again. 

Awakened from quiet whimpering's coming from her bed, I snuck out of mine to investigate.

Peering down at her, she was completely unlike herself. She looked helpless. Sweating, shaking, and whimpering in her sleep, hot to the touch. I tried to cool her with dampened towels, but it wasn't working. Frustrated, I plopped down beside her and just grabbed her hand. At my touch her shakes stilled, her face calmed, and she instinctively rolled closer to me. Slowly she awakened, her grey-blue eyes, reflected both the ocean and the moon, as she looked at me. I was frozen, anticipating her pulling away or questioning my presence, but instead, she smiled. It was the first time I had seen her do that, it was beautiful. So beautiful, that for the first time of which I could remember, I found myself genuinely smiling back.

As the door to the bathroom squeaked open, I held my breath as I laid in my bed silently debating whether to call out to her or not. 

After a couple of minutes, I made up my mind, whipping out my bed, descending a couple of steps to her bottom bunk, I stood before her. 

She looked up wincing slightly, "Did I wake you?" she asked quietly.

"No", I responded quickly " I just couldn't sleep." She looked at me, studying my face as only she does, then slid over to let me in. 

I climbed in beside her and vowed to create a plan, a plan to stay together. But right now, next to her, I was able to return to sleep.


	5. CHAPTER 3: PLAN

The following morning, Rhyland had woken Rain stating that they needed phones.

"What do we need phones for Rhy?"

"So, we can stay in touch no matter what happens."

"Ok, great idea, now just how do we get them?"

Our conversation was interrupted as Zeck stepped out of our bathroom. "Hey, I'm going to head to the cafeteria, get ready you two or you'll be late," but we didn't care, I would just come up with an excuse for our tardiness, this conversation needed to be finished. 

"Maybe we could try to slip the guards next time they take us to market."

"Yeah, but we have no clue when they have scheduled for us to go."

Rain was right as it was, we had only been allowed to the village’s market three times in the last four years we lived at the academy. And always heavily guarded, with predetermined shops of which to purchase our clothing and study materials.

"Can't we just have one of the general students sneak us in the phones?" Rain whined desperately. Although she already knew the answer was no. Phones were prohibited from the academy and while the general students never needed to fear physical discipline, they could always be expelled. And expulsion would not only bring shame to their families, but it would also ruin any chance the omega had at obtaining a high-status mate.

We stayed in the bed brainstorming ideas and scenarios for an hour before deciding to get ready for class. Hit with yet another surprise as we entered the classroom. 

The instructor of the day was headmistress Swartz. A cold and intimidating woman, many mistook her for an alpha. An impossibility, in that, had she been an alpha, the board would have never allowed her work within the walls of the academy, let alone to head it. "Rhyland, Azrainah, good of you two to join us, though you are late." She exclaimed acidly. 

Rain too exhausted to have the good grace to apologize or look abashed, simply slipped into her seat. I, however, spoke at once "we apologize for our tardiness headmistress, we stayed up later than we should have and overslept."

"Oh, oh dear that is understandable…….Yes, we did keep you little lambs up later than normal yesterday," she chuckled. "Well go and have a seat.” 

I moved quickly, as she turned her attention to the entire class, "I have such good news to share," pausing to scan the faces in the room, "It has come, the time for your graduation. We will be holding the banquet, your showcase for your prospective mates this Friday." she stated gleefully.

"Headmistress," Marie called while raising her hand. "The most eligible alpha humans will be attending, correct?" 

The headmistress smiled at her affectionately. "But of course, my dear Marie, the most eligible alpha humans, beta mythestics, and for the first time in our school's history, alpha mythestics will be in attendance as well. The room spiraled into an uproar. Headmistress Swartz was in such a good mood she allowed the hysterics to continue before calming the room. "Yes, Yes, alpha mythestics will be in attendance this year for graduation and they, of course, will have the rights to the first selection among you. If selected, I am sure this would be a great honor to your families." 

Before the subject could be changed, a student asked, "what if we don't want to be selected by a mythestic". 

Her irritation at the question only surfaced for a split-second before she answered, "Well, of course, your households will have to agree and sign-off on to whom you will be mated and potentially bonded with,…… and surely your families will listen to your input and concerns."

Zeck gave a small snort. I turned my head slowly to stare at him, as it was the first time he had ever spoken out of turn in class. But I understood why. Both I and Rain understood. As wards, our input didn't matter, we would be sold to the highest bidder.

After the headmistress’s announcement, the day continued as usual, with professor Flacon returning to instruct in the afternoon. 

It was a quiet dinner, one of which we noticed Zeck had decided to skip.

"Friday" Rain spat out acidly. "It's already Wednesday!"

"I know."

This was sooner than we had anticipated, we thought we had weeks not two days. 

Attempting to leave tomorrow night would be impossible, the academy would increase security ensuring no one could get in, and more importantly, so no one could get out before the big day. The headmistress seemed pleased from her gage of the classroom; most of the students seemed excited. However, she was a woman who always thought ahead. The other student's nerves would present tomorrow of the excitement of the night faded.

"Rain," I said in all seriousness, "we have to get them tonight".

Upon opening our bedroom door, we found Zeck sitting in the middle of the room on the floor.  
“Your late,” he accused, looking impatiently back at us. Startled I looked at my watch and then back to Zeck confused.  
“Uhm Zeck……I’m sorry but did you call a meeting or something?”  
Shaking his head in annoyance he said, “No, but I would have guessed that you should have already deduced that if your going to get those phones, it would have to be tonight and you would need me onboard to have someone in the room for the lights out knock. "

“How the hell,” Rain questioned. Zeck smiled at her, “You do know I don’t sleep too far away from you two, right?"

"Anyways, I’ve got a plan. I’ve befriended one of the third shift guards, Emma, she works tonight until 3:00 am. The academy is having her pull a double tonight as they want the stronger guards on duty Thursday. I was able to speak to her earlier after classes and told her you two need to get out to the market tonight."

“When... how did you befriend a guard”, Rain asked confused. “

“Is that important right now, guys?”

"Yes,” we stated in unison.

Rolling his eyes, Zeck explained how he had worked to befriended Emma over the last two years. Noting my subtle anger, he quickly explained he had only just gotten her comfortable enough to allow him out to market within the last two weeks. He had only gone out twice being that she normally only patrolled during the day.

"So, what did you do when you were out?"

"Draw." Pulling out a binder of his work, he handed me a sketch of the market so detailed it included the veins of the flowers in the street flower pots.

“Uncle Ben's Tavern is where you are going to need to go to purchase the phones” he stated as he pointed to the small shop in his drawing. “He can get you any contraband you need and most importantly he will sell it to an omega.”

“Will he overcharge us,” I asked, not concerned about the cost, both Rain and I had saved over 4,000 shilds from tutoring our peers over the years, and we always had money left over from our allowances. I just needed to know the climate we were going to be walking into.

“No,” Zeck replied quickly, “he’s not like that, his son is an omega." "It should only take you 30 minutes to get there and back.”

“So, what time should we leave?”

"You'll leave for the garden now and should wait until 10:30 pm to go through the gate at the rear of the garden." It made sense, lights out would be at 10:00 pm, the guards would complete their rounds on our side of the tower by 10:15 pm, headed to the other side of the academy by 10:20 pm, leaving the garden unattended.  
Zeck had a plan for our return too.  
"Bring some study material with you, say you fell asleep outside after studying before lights out, but be sure to hide your purchases in the garden before you attempt to re-enter the building, you know, just in case, they search you." 

We had a plan, now we needed to move. Changing into our lounge clothes, I made sure to grab my favorite backpack and study material before we made our way to the garden.

Before Rain and I went into hiding, we sat in the garden enjoying Zeck's stories about the people he met on his two nights out in the market. His stories eased my nerves as they confirmed what I suspected that the town was comprised of mostly beta's with omega children. It would only make sense that the academy would be built in a territory with the most lenient laws towards omegas. But I could find nothing in the textbooks offered in the library about the small town.

It was a beautiful mid-July night.

As soon as my watch read, 9:30 pm, Zeck stood, slowly making his way back into the building, while Rain and I made our way to the rear of the garden to hide. Waiting for the opportunity to be on the other side of the gate.


	6. CHAPTER 4: TO MARKET

When 10:30 pm arrived we made our way to the gate. "Emma" I called in a whisper.

Seconds later, the gate cracked open, revealing a brown-haired woman with kind tired brown eyes that lite up as she broke into a wide smile. "You must be Zeck's friends' Rhyland and Azrainah, he's told me so much about you........ I've always thought Zeck was gorgeous but god, you two are stunning." 

A little taken aback by her friendliness, I mean she was a guard, I gave her a shy smile in return.

" Oh, I apologize I'm talking too much, I always do, let’s get you two on your way. Zeck told me you wanted to get some things to prepare for your big day on Friday," she continued as she led us out of the garden then pointed towards the little town just up ahead. "My replacement, let me know he would be running an hour late tomorrow morning, so just be back before 4:00 am, he should be here around 4:30 am, but we don’t want you bumping into him just in case he's early. But you know, he’s never early, he’s always late, especially when it comes to me." I was amazed at how much this woman did talk; it wasn't bad, just amazing. 

When she finished, Rain and I nodded our understanding and made our way toward the town, heading directly towards Uncle Ben's Tavern.

Settled at the bar, we were welcomed by a plump bald boisterous man, named Ben. He first inquired if we were travelers or runaways, not that he cared, he assured he would serve us regardless. Our conversation was pleasant and after confirming that we were friends of Zeck's he made quick work in providing us with the latest modeled phones he possessed. He was beyond helpful as he programmed our numbers, showed us how to use them, and as we were set to leave, tossed me a third phone.

"Make sure you get that one to Zeck, he's a cheeky little bugger, just like my boy.......... I’m going to miss him." When we asked him for the cost, he told us it was on the house. 

Looking down at my new phone it displayed 11:15 pm, we were doing great on time so we decided to tour the other shops. There weren't many and at the end of the line, Rain spotted a rustic antique shop.

"Let's go in, Rhy." I nodded as I followed her through the brass door adorned in crystals. Looking around the compacted store I noticed an older woman sitting silently behind a glass counter.

“Welcome guest, please take your time looking around and let me know if you have any questions." We did. The tiny shop contained so many items from traditional clothes from around the world, to animal tusks, jewelry, and porcelain dolls. We attempted to examine everything, tried on weird-looking hats, and mimicked the poses in the various portraits until I heard Rain gasped. Alarmed I made my way over to her to see what had caused her response and gasped as well as I gazed at two mesmerizing white gold matching lockets. 

< They mimicked the constellation with one having the contrasting color of blue the other green. The enigmatic voice of the shop keeper interrupted our trace. We “Oh my, you found those rather quickly.”

“They’re beautiful," Rain exclaimed, not taking her eyes away from the lockets,” did you make them?”

“Make them, oh no, they were brought to me about ten years ago, separately. The green one came to me first, the owner just wanted to be rid of it, chanting that the piece was haunting him. The shopkeeper paused to chuckled, then continued “The blue one was brought to me by a traveler, only a few weeks after the first was put into my care, claimed they were a destined pair, just as the other two were.”

“What other two? Are there more?” Rain asked finally turning her face from the pedants to look at the shopkeeper.

“From what I was told from the traveler these were a part of a four-piece set. They would be a different hue that represented each of the elements, but I've never seen the other two in person." "Did the traveler? Had the traveler seen them all in person before?" "He said he had, but that it was such a long time ago... But enough of that. Why don’t you two try them on, see how they look and feel.”

We helped place the pendants upon one another necks. “Stunning,” the shopkeeper purred. I then looked up to Rain as she looked up to me. Yes, it was unexplainable, it was just jewelry but it felt like we found a piece of home.  
In the end, the shopkeeper allowed us to purchase both pieces for 2,000 shields, even provided us a mini photo shoot so we had pictures of one another to place inside. On such a high, we didn’t want to go back to the academy just yet, so I suggested the shore. From the smile I received, my suggestion was the right one.  


I took a deep breath of the fresh air, once we reached the shore, set my bag down, kicked off my shoes, and planted my feet in the moistened sand. At this moment everything just felt right. I wasn't worried about Friday, though I knew the phones wouldn't prevent us from being separated the thought that we had the means to get back to one another calmed me. Opening my eyes I noticed the waves that were just a moment ago calm began to clash violently. I turned to Rain who was rolling up her shorts, oblivious to waves change. I continued to watch as her eyes set on the condition of the waters, yet she remained undeterred. So, I protested. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You are not going out there when it’s like this!” Rhyland exclaimed.

I had noticed the increasing volatility of the waves, but regardless I still wanted in.

“Rhy, it’s not that bad, plus I'll only go up to my thighs.”

“You shouldn’t go in at all, not tonight.”

“ Right, and when do you think I'll have another chance to come here?” I could tell he wasn’t happy, but I was going in regardless. “Let’s not argue, not tonight.”

“Fine, but If I think that it’s getting too rough, I’ll come to grab you and you’re done.”

“Deal.” I agreed in an attempt to ease the growing tension.

I had to admit as I stepped into the cool waters, that the waves, were harsh. But I mentally willed myself to relax and appreciate the moment, finding an internal calm, it felt as though the waves decided to follow me and settle. Yet, all too soon I felt myself being yanked from the water. Irritated at the interruption. I looked up expecting to give Rhyland an earful, but this was not Rhyland. Whoever he was, he was large, he was intimidating and he was angry, but so was I.

“What are you doing? Let me go”. I screamed.

“Don’t question me, you fool, in case you were not aware, suicide is against the law," The figure snapped. He paused to look at the shore dejectedly. "And your sense of fellowship," he sneered, "your friend was just going to stay onshore and allow it.” He relayed these sentiments all the while effortlessly tugging me back to the shore by Rhyland, who was being interrogated by, I assumed, the figure's friend.

“Suicide,” I scuffled as I began to comprehend his words. “I never had such an idea.”

Back onshore, the man then leaned in close. “Oh, do you regret it now, are you saying this in hopes that I won’t hand you over to the authorities?”

This man was starting to get on my nerves.  
“No, I don’t have any regrets, and I'm saying this because I was not attempting to commit suicide. Think about it. If I was, why would I, as you so kindly pointed out, have a friend witness it?” There was a long pause before he spoke. “Then human, why would you be in waters so late at night while they were ragging as they were, did you think it was safe?”

Human, why the hell is he calling me a human? As my anger subsided my reasoning skills reappeared. Damn this man, was more than a man, he was a mythestic. Recalling my education on the proper form of addressing them, I swiftly lowered my eyes, responding softly, “the waters calm me, no matter its state I couldn’t view it as dangerous.”

The mythestic let out a growl, grabbing my chin as he forced me to look him in the eyes.

“Don’t act coy now, you had no issue addressing me as you willed a moment ago, repeat your reason human.”  
Glaring into his eyes I repeated, “I was in the water because it calms me, not because I had any intention of taking my life”. An eternity, he held my gaze for an eternity before finally, he let go.

“Alright, I will take you for your word today, the authorities have better things to do, but I order you two to head to your homes at once.”

Still upset at being yanked from my paradise for such a ridiculous notion, I said nothing further. Quickly, I felt the familiar hand of Rhyland land on my back, pushing me down into a bow, as he said, “Yes sir, Thank you, sir.” 

The mythestics said nothing further. They simply turned and walked away. We were left to stare silently at their retreating backs, straightening once the figures were a good distance away. The spell broken, I turned to Rhy to ask, "what time is it?”

It was 3:44 am. 

We rushed home. Nearing the gate, we were welcomed by Emma frantically waving her arms. In reach, she smiled, “I was getting a little nervous there, back in you go”. We mumbled our apologies and thanks sliding back to the other side. In the garden, we hid the phones under the roots of a well-defined tree, after which, Rhyland snapped. 

“Rain, are you crazy, do you know how you were speaking, and to a mythestic at that,” Yep, Rhy was pissed.

“Rhy, I didn’t know what or who he was, I’m sorry I worried you.” The glare I received let me know he wasn't satisfied, but that my apology had helped. 

There was an awkward moment of silence, thankfully disrupted by Rhy. “Well, one thing I can say, is that you are consistent.” He looked me over, a small smile sliding into place as he grasped onto his locket. “And I am glad I got to experience this night with you.” I couldn't have agreed more, as I mimicked his actions.  
Surprisingly, the studying and falling asleep in the garden fib worked quite well on the morning guard. As the guard escorted us back to our rooms, he merely mumbled about the 3rd shift having it easy and that was it.

Zeck waited until we were settled in my bottom-bunk before he asked, “Sooooo, how did it go?” 

I looked over at Rhy who gave a snorted laugh before I answered. “It went perfectly well; it was truly an unforgettable night.” 

I rolled over to set the alarm and soon after all three of us were sound asleep.


	7. CHAPTER 5:REVIEW AND PREPARE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, 
> 
> I will attempt to update this series once a week.
> 
> Happy reading.

The night encounter left both Axel and Lendon at a loss. The humans at the shore tonight smelt amazing, their beauty was astonishing, and their audacity beyond mind-googling. The human girl more so than the boy, in Lendon’s mind.

“She talked back to me,” Lendon stated out loud to no one in particular.

“Yeah, she seemed pissed......Do you really believe that tidbit about the waters calming her?” Axel asked offhandedly. 

“I don’t know, her eyes...... it held a resolve,.... they didn’t seem like the eyes of an animal that had given up on life.” What Lendon was also contemplating was the condition of the water, it was raging due to his mood. But as he replayed the scenario over again in his mind, the water in the area the girl stood was calmed.

“You know the boy wasn’t the typical submissive human either,” Axel chucked at the memory of the slight boy demanding him to have his friend unhand her. Initially, he was so taken aback by the boy's request and tone, he had to ask him if he knew to whom he was talking?

“How would I know who I am talking to if we just met, you're bigger, you're faster, Oh,” 

The boy’s face when he realized he was in the presence of a mythestic would be engrained in Axel's mind. A display of momentary shock followed by barely held irritation, if not contempt. Although the boy did quickly provide his apologies for his rudeness, he didn't truly mean it, nor did he beg for forgiveness or grovel as humans that had committed lesser transgressions had before him. 

“Well,” Axel said, disrupting both himself and Lendon from their thoughts, "On a brighter note, at least they were entertaining, Before them, I had already grown tired of this dump of a village.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Rhyland awoke automatically at 6:00 am beating the 7:00 am alarm. Looking over at Rain he knew it would be best to allow her to continue sleeping, awaking Zeck instead. Zeck, typically an earlier riser enjoyed the opportunity to hang out with Rhyland. The boys quickly showered and made their way to the garden to retrieve the phones; Rhyland explaining Ben's sentiments before Zeck could question the third phone. In Zeck like fashion, he laughed off Ben's words and actions but stated he'd miss him as well. In recent years, Zeck and Rhyland's relationship had shifted from the closest of friends to friendly, always maintaining mutual respect for one another. In the dwindling days, Rhyland was reminded that there was so much more to Zeck, regretting he did not cherish him more earlier. 

The pair returned to their room to pick up Rain before they headed to breakfast.

Breakfast was one of Rain's favorites; whole-grain avocado toast paired with a fresh fruit bowl of blueberries, strawberries, and mint. They devoured the meal, enjoying one another's company until the headmistress's voice boomed across the intercom.

"Attention, my lovely little lambs of class O15, after you have finished your breakfast, I will ask you all make your way to the main entrance foyer as your parents are anxiously awaiting to pick you up in preparation for the big day tomorrow." There was excited chatter throughout the room as the headmistress continued "Azrainah, Rhyland, and Zeck, I will ask that you three join me in my office, immediately", ending sweetly with "That is all, and good luck tomorrow, I am so proud." she clicked off the intercom.

Zeck spoke first huffing out, "Proud of what exactly? Us being auctioned off ?" But what was really on their minds, Rhyland voiced, "Do, you think she knows about last night?". 

Neither Zeck nor I answered him. Until I hissed in frustration. " Well, even if she does there's nothing she can do about it now, she wouldn't dream of beating us the day before our auction." I stood from the table, adrenaline running, ready to face her possible wrath. “Let’s just go and get this over with."

Zeck and Rhy followed, slowly, as we made our way to the headmistress's office. Standing before her office doors I admit I started to lose my bravado. Taking a deep breath I looked towards Rhyland then Zeck for their nods of approval before knocking on the large oak door. 

"Come in my little lambs", her voice rang from the other side.

Openning the door, I first searched for the headmistress’s face. She remained seated behind her desk, and from her facial expression, she was unaware of our night's activities or unbothered by it. She looked uncharacteristically elated which was scary enough in its own right.  
"Come in quickly my little lambs", she stated as she hastily waved us in. Stepping deeper into her den, I noted we were not alone, six other adults were standing to the rear of the room. "These," she stated as she motioned with her hands to them, "are your stylist. They will be preparing you for the banquet tomorrow. The three outfits you will need. One for the debut, another for the speed meetings, and the third and final for your graduation." I was shocked and I was certain my face projected it, eliciting an explanatory lecture from her, “Illuminaet Academy would only supply the best for our wards. Especially since the board and I have such high hopes for you three," she paused to visually scan us, "yes, you'll be well worth the investment." 

What followed was a crash course of expectations for tomorrow, explaining every detail from the purpose of our attire to the order in which we would meet with the potentials, during the speed meeting event. We would be last. Reminding us to mind our manners, expel beauty, reflect meekness, and elect sensualism she wrapped up her lecture, releasing us to our respective stylist to be prepared.


	8. CHAPTER 6:THE PREPARATION

I hate shopping. Actually, I did quite enjoy shopping around in the market with Rain, but this experience was making me re-evaluate that. Maybe I just hate trying on clothes. That hate grew from the minute I left the headmistresses office. Two men, one tall and slim the other short and round, drag me into a vacant room on the fifth floor. The room, mostly bare, only contained three full-length mirrors and five rolling racks overfilled with suits of every color.

“Trust me my darling, I'm Louis, you're going to be dazzling when I'm done." Grabbing my face to force me to look at him, he cooed, "I just love your eyes, I’ll be sure to bring them out.” He let my face go, turning to his partner speaking in another language of which the short man nodded and took notes.

They had me try on fifteen green suits before Louis decided. “Take that off, I liked the second one best." I did as instructed as I watched him begin to sort through an array of ties, he landed on one that was golden yellow with hints of green. "This will pair nicely.” He firmly stated as he turned to the shorter man, gibbering again in his language the short man only nodded in the affirmative as Louis made his way behind me. Unexpecting his touch, I flinched once his hands landed in my hair. "Darling for the first look we'll have your hair parted on the right, the hair length is fine…. hmm,....... well, we'll keep it for the middle, only taper the sides." With a look of constipation, Louis stepped back, rounding to the front of me. " We'll swoop and fluff the middle to the left side before combing it to the back, we want your face to show completely for this look, not a hair out of place.” The short man continued to silently take notes. “Yes, yes, the first look is complete,” Louis exclaimed with a clap and wide grin.

I innocently grinned back, assuming we were done, but no.....the saga continued.

“We know you look best in three-piece suits, so we will start there, I’m thinking black for the stark contrast from your skin. You need a different direction from the green suit, something more subtle. Yes, I have ten suits in my mind.”

“TEN!!! , Oh god, why” I groaned, which was ignored.

“Hurry and change into this. “

They had me try on all ten, circled me, then had me retry on four of the suits again before Louis decided on the fifth black three-piece suit. " Perfect", he said as he circled me, " We'll bring the middle of your hair to the side with a bang, that hair in the eye look is just what you need to pull this off."

“Great, are we done?” I asked pleadingly.

“Done??? Absolutely NOT!" Louis exclaimed with his hand over his heart. "We still need to pick out your second attire, the headmistress wanted us to go with something more casual, pity…… you look so good in suits. We still need to do your hair, nails, full-body scrub, and a facial.” “Geoff, get the other clothes racks, and move quickly we have much to do," looking down at his watch Louis gasped, "It’s almost 1 o'clock, ……. we'll just have to skip lunch, then."

I told you, I hate this.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Clothes picked, hair did, nails cleaned, and body scrubbed. By the time they finished with me, it was 6:00 pm, and I was exhausted. Zeck had returned a little before me. Rain, however, didn't make it back until 7:30 pm. We discussed our ordeals with our respective stylist, Zeck's experience mimicked my own, and Rains experience .....I was just slightly happy it wasn't me. 

“What time did they say they were coming back for you in the morning?” I asked Rain.

“Six, They decided to straighten my hair for their look, choosing to do it in the morning so it will be "fresh,” she answered irritably. “Did they tell you two not to eat before they picked you up?”

“Yeah,” both Zeck and I said in unison.

“And to get ready an hour before pick up to ensure our lotions had property absorbed into our skin, "It would be a pity for you to stain your clothes." I mimicked Louis.

“Same here,” Rain said pouting, “I’m going to have to be up by 4:30 am”

I sympathized with her but also thought about what her hair would look like straightened, or in anything other than how she always wore it in her naturally curly bun or long braided ponytail.  
"Zeck, what colors did they choose for your suits?”

Zeck sighed heavily before he began rambling off, “My first suit is a British styled three-piece dark grey suit with a tan vest and brownish tie, the second piece, a dark washed jean, with a beige sweater to be worn over a white blue striped shirt, with brown shoes with a matching brown belt, and for my graduation suit I’ll be wearing an Italian styled three-piece brown suit with a black shirt for contrast with a matching brown tie,” he finished acidly.

“Wow, you sound like them." I shrugged, "I just know the main colors green suit, green top with a light beige cardigan and jeans, and black.” “What about you Rain?”

“I have no clue. They had me in so many things I don’t even know where to start, dresses, skirts, a suit set, and once they were done selecting, Christopher, the designer, said he wanted to personally design and make the dress that I’ll wear for the graduation tonight.”

Too exhausted to do much else, we headed to bed maintaining light conversation until sleep overtook us.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The 5:55 knock on the door ensured that we all would have been up, had we not been up already. Rain unenthusiastically walked out the door shooting me a look to kill when I reasoned, "Don't look so upset, at least you can get something to eat now."

The knock for me and Zeck came at 6:50.

We were led to the same room on the fifth floor. Much like the room I had been in the other day, it was mostly vacant except for the five sinks with lounging chairs to the rear of the room, fifteen-floor length mirrors in the middle of the room, five mini platforms that were placed in front of five of the fifteen mirrors, and two racks of clothes with the shoes and accessories at the bottom.

"We have until 8:30 am to get you ready after that you are to join the other students on the grand ballroom stage on the 3rd floor." Following the statement, our stylist proceeded to dress us for the first look. 

"Perfect, you two look marvelous. Now, let us get you downstairs."

We were the first students to arrive in the ballroom, the only other person present was the headmistress. She smiled widely upon seeing us, turning to the stylist she cooed, "Oh, Louis, Geoff, Mantel, and Libre you've outdone yourselves. They look exceptional." Did we, Zeck did look very handsome, but he always did, if anything he looked uncomfortable to me. 

"Zeck, you stand here on this x. I will be introducing you in order of your academic rank, so you will be first. Rhyland you will be here as the second, then Azrainah, then Kalden…well, we will just wait for the others to come up from the foyer to place them." As if on cue, the ballroom doors opened and was flooded with the elite omegas in their extravagant gowns and suits. "Good morning my lambs, I will be putting you in your places so step forward when I call out your name."

Once she had finished placing all of us, she turned to one of the guards heatedly." Go get Christopher, and tell him to bring Azrainah immediately, he is beyond late. This is why I told him 8 and he's still behind.

"Oh Dear, don't be mad Roxane, you're way too beautiful for that," Christopher lied, "besides I am here and with your precious little Azrainah too."

I peered around the headmistress, gasping as I caught sight of Rain walk down the aisle. She quietly walked up the steps to stand where the headmistress directed her, beside me.  
Her hair had been straightened and pulled back into a loose. messy yet purposeful bun with loose curls and bangs left out to frame her face. Her gown was a white fitted shoulder-less top held at the back of her neck by a grey ribbon embedded into the dresses collar and tidied into a bow, the bottom was a loose blue to white ombre tulle, with a white golden branch-like belting decorating the mid of the dresses, minimally accessorized with a pair of stud diamond earrings, her pendant, and a white gold bracelet on her right wrist, she looked stunning.

"Excellent job Christopher, as expected", the headmistress conceded, "It's the only reason I keep you around."

"Oh, that's not the only reason Roxanne." Christopher cooed, the headmistress ignored him as she turned to face us.

"Now that you all are here, I will quickly tell you how this is to proceed, your prospective mates will be looking at you all from the second-floor balcony. Make sure to look up when I call your names. There has also been a change of plans, you will not have time to change you into your second outfits…. we will be going directly from the debut to the speed meetings. After the speed meetings, the prospects will place their bids for whom they want, you will have the time to change into your graduation outfits during the bidding process. During graduation, we will inform you of completed selections or prospective bids. The prospective bids will be negotiated with your families and the potential bidders and hopefully completed by the end of the day."

"Why does this seem rushed," Zeck whispered to me, but not low enough because the headmistress answered him. 

"Because it is, the alpha mythestics wanted the process shortened as much as possible, and we obliged."

But of course, they did. I wickedly thought. But noise happening above us pulled me out of my thoughts causing me to look up.

There was a formation of figures beginning to filling out the balcony. The headmistress merely smiled, " Now, no more talking my lambs, its showtime."

The debut was conducted quickly. The headmistress introducing each of us, starting from Zeck and ending with Maire.

"And finally, we have our darling Marie. What she lacks in intelligence, she more than makes up for in beauty and grace. She is also the only omega daughter of the Leopold's." The snickers that followed the headmistress's first statement regarding Marie soon turned into awes.

"This concludes the introductions." The headmistress smiled. "I will now ask that you move to the first-floor grand lobby where we have set up the tables for your speed meetings, our precious omegas will be down shortly."

When the balcony above cleared, the headmistress turned to us, instructing us on which room we were to go to, and which table we were to sit in before she dismissed us.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lendon it’s them, isn't it, the humans from last night!" Axel exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, it's them I could scent them as soon as we entered this place." They both looked incredible, even better than they had on the shore, but only the omega girl stayed ingrained in Lendon's mind. "Azrainah," he said smiling as her name rolled off his tongue.

Do you two already know who you want to select?" Ekton asked walking up to the pair.

"I know who I want," Axel stated hastily " I don't even need to meet with him..... I can't wait to see his face when I choose him."

Lendon smiled brightly, "Axel that's an excellent idea, Ekton do you have an idea of whom you are going to choose?"

" Yes, but of course it would only be between the two most noted humans within even the mythestic ranks, I will choose either Kalden or Marie."

"I was thinking the same way my dear friend, maybe that is why we are so close," Sirius stated as he slowly walked up to the group. "Maybe we can end this little event even earlier, Chiru has also already decided on his choice."

"What Chiru did?" Axel questioned, " with the way he always analysis things I thought this would be a full day or week process for him for sure." 

Sirius laughed, " Yeah I did too, but as soon as the headmistress said they were aligned by academic rank, Chiru said he wanted the first and smartest one," turning to Ekton, Sirius continued, "Oh, and my dear friend, you can have the girl, she has an amazing smell, but I have a feeling she would highly annoy me."

Ekton nodded, "Then it has been decided, I'll let the headmistress know we have made our decision and that she is to pull our mates from this purchasing ring immediately."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Glad the debut was over Zeck, Rain, and I lingered behind in the hallways letting the other students rush to the first-floor meeting room.

"It wasn't as bad as I expected, I'm glad we couldn't see them." Rain confided.

"Me too." Zeck agreed. "So, what are we going to talk about during this speed meeting? We only have five minutes with each potential."

I shrugged. "Maybe –"

"Azrainah, Zeck, Rhyland" the headmistress shouted to get our attention as she sped walk to reach us "you may go back into the ballroom, your presence will not be needed for the meetings," she said breathlessly."

"But why?" I questioned. She shot me a deafening stare, "Because I said so, now hurry along, I must go find Kalden and Marie and inform their parents." She then sped down the stairs, not taking a moment to look back to ensure her orders were obeyed.

After re-entering the ballroom, I exploded. "What the hell is this? We can't even attend the meeting, hell we aren't even changing our clothes, what the hell was yesterday for?" Glancing at Zeck, I saw he was starting to look a little sick. I lowered my voice. "Hey, Zeck are you ok?"

He looked at me then at Rain before he spoke, "You know, we must have already been selected," he said shakily, looking down at the floor before he continued, "And the only ones the headmistress would oblige to a selection before the bidding, would be them."

I looked to Rain, who quickly looked away, she must have surmised the same thought as Zeck.

I looked back to Zeck, then the ceiling before I whispered, " Oh, fuck."

Five minutes later before our trio was joined by Kalden and Maire. Kalden looked stoic, but his silence gave away his nervousness, he was never the silent type. Marie, on the other hand, looked outright annoyed.

"I didn't even get to meet with one of the potentials, just wait till my father hears about this, how am I going to be selected in here with all of you." She stated sourly.

"Maire", Zeck said slowly, you are in here with us because you have already been selected, by one of the alpha mythestics no doubt."

As his words reached her, fear crept into her eyes, "No, no, no, not that, anyone, anything but that."

"Oh, the glory not good enough for you?" Rain snapped.

Too distraught, Marie didn't answer, she just stared back at us, tears forming in her light violet-colored eyes.

Kalden remained silent, and for once, couldn't be read. 

The headmistress popped in about twenty minutes later, a smile across her face. "Marie, your parents stated you will be agreeing to the offer of your mate." "Kalden, can you come with me please, your parents would like to hear your opinion regarding the matter."

It was over two hours before the other students rejoined us on the stage having changed into their graduation attire.

Kalden did not return.


	9. CHAPTER 7: THE MEETING

Unlike the debut, instead of the prospects viewing us from the balcony, they were settled as an audience in front of us.

I didn't look up as I heard the headmistress make her way to the podium.  
"Ladies and gentlemen," she addressed, "I would first like to express my gratitude for the gracious fashion in which you accepted the changes to the schedule today. Now, before we get into the bids, I would like to acknowledge the already accepted bonds." Pausing to look at us on the stage, she continued with a small smile. "I will call the name of the omega and their selector; the selector will then come and collect their prize and be escorted into a private room."

"Without further ado, Zeck, may you meet your mate Chiru." Zeck tensed upon his name being called.

A handsome young man with a chiseled face, dark brown hair, light orangish-grey eyes, and sun-kissed skin walked determinately up the wooden steps to stand before Zeck. Towering over him with a friendly smile, he extended his hand and said, "Hello, Zeck my mate, shall we go?" Zeck didn't bother to look up as he placed his hand in the extended one, trailing the mythestic out the heavy wooden main doors.

Once the doors closed behind them, the headmistress continued, "Per the request of the selectors, we will be announcing the following two selections at the same time."  
"Rhyland, may you meet your mate Axel and Azrainah, may you meet your mate Lendon."

I had wanted to look my mate in the face, but my nerves got the best of me and I ended up glaring at the floor. I heard the two pairs of feet as they approached and walked across the stage, I saw the pair of red and gold shoes stop in front of me, although, I didn't look up until I heard Rain.

"You can't be serious, is this a joke?"

Immediately, I snapped my head up, only to peer into the smirking face of the mythestic from the shore.

"There's my interesting little omega," he snickered, grabbing my writs to pull me along with him and from the corner of my eye I saw Lendon doing the same with Rain.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Past the main doors, a guard approached, " Sirs, I will take you to your private rooms"

"No need," Axel said dismissively, "all four of us will go to the same room."

"If you prefer sir, please follow me." Axel followed the guard, dragging me with him, which I allowed, too confused to argue, but not Rain.

As soon as the doors shut behind us. "What is this? Why did you select us?" she thundered.

"Temper, temper little lady." Axel laughed.

"I see not much has changed since our last meeting, do you not know how to properly address a mythestic or do you just refuse?" Lendon questioned darkly.

"My apologies," Rain stated icily, "If it would not be too much of an inconvenience, Sir, could you please explain to me, why the fuck you decided to select us?"

"Language," Lendon growled. 

Axel proceeded to laugh hysterically, pointing at her with a waving finger almost choking as he spoke, "This. This is why…. you're hilarious, I can't."

"Oh, I see, you just needed entertainment." I mumbled. 

Axel stopped laughing upon registering my statement.  
"Well, that was part of it and in truth, we were looking for our mates too, why not kill two birds with one stone."

"Isn't it against the law to hunt or kill animals? I thought mythestics valued rules and law." Rain retorted.

Axel growled leering at her, "It's not against the law for mythestics."

Lendon growled back at Axel, "ENOUGH, both of you. AXEL, watch it she will be my mate."

"Then control her."

"Wait!" Rain continued undeterred, "so this wasn't a mistake, you meant to choose us?.....Why?" Rain demanded.

"RAIN," I shouted turning to look at her, I finished in a whisper "stop."  
She looked at me for a moment, debating whether or not she was going to listen. After a long pause, she turned to look at Lendon, before completely turning her head to stare at the wall.

Lendon chuckled, "Rain, huh, I like it."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From the moment I stepped through the academy doors, I could smell her, the girl from the shore. She had entered my dreams the night before, glaring at me with a seething rage. Of course, I did not fear it but found myself surprised that I also wasn’t annoyed by it.

Upon seeing her standing on the stage, I knew I had to have her. Her silver hair was not the natural curls I appreciated the night at the shore, but it was undoubtedly beautiful. As the mistress of the academy called her name, "Azrainah," she looked up to the balcony, and I realized I was not the only one who appreciated her looks, and that enraged me.

“Oh, which one is she? I heard there were two noble omegas in the litter.” some lower beta mythestic mouthed behind me.

“Yeah there are, it was in the announcement."

"I don’t think it’s her, but who cares, I could try to create an alpha child with her, no problem.” He snickered.

I turned around quickly to address the two beta mythestics, growling lowly, “shut the fuck up before I kill you.”

“Yes sir,” they responded, scurrying from me in a hurry.

Turning back towards the stage I could feel Axel smiling on the side of me. “Shut up,” I stated without heat before he had the chance to speak.

After Ekton spoke with the headmistress, to pull our selected mates from the speed meetings, we individually meet with her to negotiate their price.  
I knew it immediately, that I did not like this woman. She was the epitome of fake. 

Smiling innocently at me she stated, “Sir, you have a great eye as you have picked one of the academy’s best. Azrainah is very intelligent, third in her class, and pleasing on the eyes. So, as you would expect, she will not be purchased for cheap.”

Now, this was better, this is how I understood humans to be, greedy. “I don’t like wasting time, so let’s cut to the chase, what is the anticipated price for her?”

“1,000,000 shields sir.” The price of a middle class fully furnished mini-mansion.

“Double that, and that will be my offer.”

Her eyes widened, “Yes sir, thank you, sir. The board will be so pleased.” She smiled at the thought. Her smile this time was real. It made me almost want to ask, who the hell was the board, but I quickly realized I didn’t care. I had gotten what I wanted, and at such a cheap price.

Returning to the ballroom, I was more in awe with her than I was before.  
Unlike the two before her, she did not look down but stared directly out at the audience before her. And when our names were called, she did not acknowledge our presence as we made our way to the stage. It was as if she was intentionally ignoring us until I stood directly before her.

“You can't be serious, is this a joke?” she asked tilting her head to the side like she was waiting for a punchline.  
“Let’s go.” Was all I said as I grabbed her arm leading her away from the stage, through the main doors, and into the private room we were led to.

In the room, as soon as the doors closed, quite opposite from her current appearance, she lost all sense of composure.  
I was surprised yet again at how quickly I was becoming protective of her. Snapping at my best friend for the threat he directed at her due to her disrespect. And had he not been my best friend, I knew I would have changed form and had his neck within the grips of my fangs.

Even further astonished I was at how his threat did little to relent her tongue, that coupled with the knowledge that what had stopped her was not my warning of “enough”, but the voice of her friend. A simple mention of her name, well nickname, and a soft-spoken “stop”.

Azrainah, I loved her name upon first hearing it, but her nickname…….Rain, it befits her.  
She was like the rain unexpected and unrelenting.  
So ironic I couldn’t help but laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Missed the weekly update goal by a day, I will try to make up for it by having two updates this week.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	10. CHAPTER 8: THE JOURNEY HOME

After the meeting, more like a standoff, with our mates, we were each given three pieces of luggage and an hour to pack any belongings we wished to take.

Changing our clothes before diving into our task, it was only fifteen minutes before we were stopped by a knock on our door. But before we could answer it, the door was pried open by Christopher, Rain's stylist.

"My dear," he addressed her, "I was so devastated when I found out you were not able to wear my signature piece for your graduation, but congratulations, this is my gift to you." He held out an overstuffed garment bag that included way more than three pieces. Smiling at her affectionately, he whipped around to hand Zeck and me garment bags as well.

Though we didn’t take the time to look at the contents of the bag, we thanked him for his gift, packing the offering into our luggage.

Once our hour was up, we were greeted and escorted outside by six guards who carried the bulk of our luggage to the vehicles of the mythestics. 

There were separate cars for each of them, a notion I found humorous due to its hypocrisy. While mythestics adamantly claimed to be light years beyond humans regarding environmental dealings, they couldn't even coordinate a ride-share.

Axel spotted us first. "That was quick, I thought they said you needed time to pack your belongings."

"We did," I said tonelessly.

"In an hour? Did you get a chance to say goodbye?"

The trio stood silently, ignoring the question. Until Lendon repeated it peering down at them, " Don't you need time to say goodbye, cry, wail, or whatever it is you humans do?"

"No,” Rain answered irritably, “we have nothing to say goodbye to, we fulfilled our purpose with them, so that should be enough."

The silence allowed as Lendon, Ekton, Sirius, and Chiru processed her words was broken by Axel’s laughter " Oh, what logic, but wouldn't most humans deem that to be a bit heartless?"

Feeling slightly mocked, I spoke coldly," Can we go, I thought this whole process was rushed due to your urging, or is there a reason we are waiting to leave?" The humor quickly left Axel, my words had hit a nerve.

"You'd be best to watch your tone with me before I ensure you're unable to speak. We will leave when I say, and you require no explanation. " Axel growled as he advanced and towered over me.

"Axel" Ekton replied, but Axel made no move to step away. Ekton's next words were directed to Sirius," Your brother."

Sighing as though he was above it all, Sirius commanded: "Axel, enough".

Only upon his elder brothers' command did Axel create some distance, still piercing Rhyland with his eyes. Rhyland, to his credit, glared just as fiercely back.

And upon Axel distancing himself, he noticed the second pair of eyes glaring just as smoldering as Rhyland's, at him.

"Lendon, check your mate," Axel snapped. 

Glancing at the girl, Lendon understood why he had. "Azrainah", he said forcefully, "look away". The girl didn't move a muscle, "Azrainah" he growled. She still didn't move, hardly blinked.  
Lendon took a meaningful step towards her to make her look away, anger boiling at the obvious disobedience.

"Rain, it's ok," Rhyland spoke softly.

Lendon stopped his advance as Rain slowly transferred her focus from Axel to Rhyland, gaze softening with the switch.

Chiru quickly interjected " I don't care to be here any longer either; Ekton, Sirius why don't you go and fetch your mates. Zeck, I'll show you to my car."

Walking towards the vehicles Chiru started, " Mine's is the..."

"The silver one, right? I saw the guards load my bags into the back." Zeck replied tonelessly.

Chiru smiled widely, "Yeah that's right."

Zeck made his way to the vehicle, opening the back door before he was stopped by Chiru's hand.

"Hey, you sit in the front with me," Chiru stated while moving Zeck' s hand to close the back door "It's going to be a long ride, so I would value the company."

Zeck shrugged, finding the logic in the request, he climbed into the front passengers' seat as Chiru opened the door for him. Chiru rounded the car, providing Zeck time to watch the mythestic closely.  
Zeck reasoned Chiru appeared to be different from the other mythestics in terms of mannerisms. While the others seemed authoritative, sarcastic, distant, or uncertain; Chiru seemed lighthearted and content. And it was impressing Zeck, how he found his personality……………relaxed him.

The click of Chiru's seat belt pulled Zeck out of his thoughts, just in time for Zeck to catch Chiru staring at him with a smile," Are you ready to go home, my mate?" 

Home……. Zeck hadn't had that in a while, it sounded comforting, yet slightly stifling but as he weighed his options for an answer, he could only think of one, "Yes." 

As if possible, Chiru's smile only widened at the response. Gleefully, he pushed the start button and settled to concentrate on the road ahead.

About twenty minutes into the ride, with soft instrumental music playing in the background, Chiru spoke, "So let's get to know each other, I don't need to know what you like or dislike, I'll find that out with time, but I would like to know about your past."

"My past?” Zeck questioned turning from the window to look at Chiru’s profile, “like regarding the academy or before that?"

"Both, but I would be more interested in your life before the academy…… Were you sold into it like some of the others? I noticed you don't come from a noble family."

Deciding it would be best to just get this share-a-care information out the way, with a deep sigh and turning to stare back out the window, Zeck began, "Yes, I was sold into the academy, but unlike the others, I sold myself." 

Chiru took his attention away from the road to stare at Zeck thoughtfully but remained silent. The silence gave Zeck the courage to continue, "As you said, I am not from a noble family", laughing lightly he continued, "far from it, my family was very poor, but we were close. My mom, dad, and little brother Jaxson, he’s so smart and an alpha.” Zeck smiled at the thought. 

"If you were so close, why would they allow you to sell yourself to the academy," Chiru asked softly

"Because they didn't know until the transaction was done," Zeck stated tonelessly. “It wasn't a decision I made lightly, it just was..... it was the most logical, but I knew my mother wouldn’t see that.”

“How could you have the authority to sale yourself, your parents would have the sole domain, no?”

“Yes, they would……well at least my father would as a beta, my mother is an omega…… I had my father sign off his guardianship; he was so sick to the point he could barely see, never mind work. So, my mother had to perform odd jobs to earn some money, of which he had to sign-off on. When he signed away his guardianship of me to the academy, he thought he was signing a permission slip for one of her jobs.”

“Forgive me for not understanding, but if your family was struggling wouldn’t they qualify for social programs.”

Zeck turned from the window to look at Chiru before he spoke, “With beta mythestics in charge the results would have been the same, once they would have been made aware that our household had an unmated Omega in it they would have forced my parents to trade me in exchange for that aid, they were struggling like that because of me.” Turing from Chiru to look back out the window Zeck whispered, “What I chose was the best option.”

Chiru allowed some silence to reflect on Zeck’s words. Slightly angered at the actions of the mythestics in charge of human patrol. But to be honest, he had known some social climbing beta mythestics had found they too could create alpha children with omega humans. But before meeting Zeck, he had never thought to pay that much attention to the issue. He and the other high society mythestics left that to the lower and mid-level mythestics to intermingle with the humans and report their observations. That was something that would change, immediately.

“How did your parents take it when they found out?”

There was a long silence before Zeck answered, so long Chiru assumed he was going to leave the question unanswered.

“My mother was inconsolable, and my father……. well at first, he was livid, but upon me arguing our situation …… he was just disheartened by it all. I hated lying to them, I hated leaving them but when Jaxson showed signs of getting sick too……. It just had to be done.” 

“You sound as though you’re making justifications for your actions, do you regret it?”

“I regret nothing,” Zeck responded acidly, “They got 150,000 shields for my sale, my father was able to purchase the medicine for both himself and Jaxson, a home with farmland, and education for Jaxson with some money left over. It was the only way and it was on my terms.” Irritation rising Zeck snapped, “Was this enough getting to know one another for today? Because if you don’t mind, I’m rather tired and would like to rest.”

Chiru answered in a seriously low tone, “For today the information you provided is enough, thank you for your honesty, ………..however, I would ask that you get comfortable telling me more about your past.” 

Chiru could tell that the conversation was harsh for Zeck and although he wanted his mate to be comfortable, he would exercise his right to know everything about him. Chiru secretly hated his personality that desired to understand, analyze, and know everything once it had his interest, but it was his personality and unfortunately for Zeck, he had piqued his full interest.

Unlike what he had told Sirius, the boy had his interest before he had known about his academic ability. It was his smell, his pitch-black hair, and his light grey eyes when he peered up into the balcony that captured him. It was so unlike him to be attracted to something without a tangible cause, but he was undeniably attracted to Zeck, and he wasn’t entirely sure why.

Once Chiru was drawn from his thoughts by the light snores beside him, he took the liberty to peer over at his Zeck now laying in the reclined passenger seat, he looked so gorgeous, peaceful, and carefree. Then he thought darkly, “the mythestics of Zeck’s old providence will pay.”

The thought wasn’t logical at all, but Chiru, again for the second time that day, thought “fuck logic, I’m going with my instincts.”


	11. CHAPTER 9: RIDDEN TALKS

“Red car, back seat, hurry up,” Axel commanded in clipped tones. He was still pissed about the way Rhyland had spoken earlier and the way Azrainah challenged him. 

Rhyland moved, thankful to be leaving the academy, even if it was with Axel. 

“Put your seatbelt on, the last thing I need is an accident and you flying out the window.” Axel snarled once they were seated.

“Well, be sure not to cause one then,” Rhyland muttered.

Axel glared at him in the rearview mirror, “And like I said before you would be wise to watch your mouth, I am not like my brother I have no qualms about disciplining a mouthy mate.”

“Your seatbelt!” Axel thundered.

Rhyland with a hard sigh clicked his seatbelt into place and glared back at the rearview mirror. 

“ON, Sir,” he responded sarcastically with a salute. 

Axel growled,” Not another word from you.” Turning the engine over as Rhyland turned his eyes away from him to peer out the window.

An hour into the ride, Axel’s temper had cooled and was finding the silence rather boring. “So, what is up with your friend, is she always in a bad mood, or is she just like that to us?” He questioned Rhyland staring into the rearview mirror to look at him. 

Rhyland shifted his eyes to meet Axel's,” Oh, I’m allowed to speak now?” ignoring Axel’s growl he continued, “And your one to talk, you're explosive, laughing hysterically one moment and ready to pounce the next.”

“Explosive.” Axel bellowed, he had never……………. Well, actually...... he had been told that numerous times by his great-grandmother Rosa. It had been her running joke that they should have named him Abaddon (destruction) rather than Axel (peace). 

“Ok, I’ll give you that, I can be explosive when provoked.”

“Or unprovoked.” Rhyland sang.

“Hey, I’m trying to give you an inch here,” Axel responded begrudgingly eliciting a small laugh from Rhyland. 

Catching a view of his face in the mirror, Axel thought the boy looked amazing with that small smile instead of his typical scowl. Causing him to think about their first encounter.  
“Why were you and Azrainah out of the academy that night we met?”

“We…. just needed to get away for a while.”

“Humm getaway…. as in attempting to run away?”

The question was followed with heavy silence as Rhyland thought of an appropriate response, the truth. “We both can’t recall our families or lives before the academy. If we ran away ….at best we'd be found and returned, and at worst…. well….it could have been worse.” Looking into the mirror with an intense glare Rhyland finished, “We have nothing to run away to,” keeping the remainder of his sentence to himself, “expect each other.”

Axel noted the determination and honestly in the omega’s eyes. It was one of the things that intrigued him the night they met. Rhyland just had a way about himself, an aura he had not thought humans were capable of. Though he did border on being outright disrespectful at times, he could work on that with him. 

Uplifted by his thoughts, Axel decided to keep the conversation light, changing it to a topic he never tired of, his great-grandmother Rosa. Rosa was a feisty beta-human turned mythestic and in a weird yet comforting way, Rhyland reminded him of her. "Let me tell you about the time I almost made my grandmother attempt to kill me."

"It was only once? And only your grandmother? Go figure." Rhyland laughed

"Ok, smart aleck, it was more than once, and my great-grandmother is the only one I would allow to attempt to kill me."

His response made Rhyland chuckle, which gave Axel the green light to dabble into his many stories, "let me tell you about the time I set my grandmother's refrigerator on fire."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lendon had Azrainah buckled up in the backseat of his blue Mercedes GLE350. It was thirty minutes into the trip home before he spoke.

“Azrainah, you know you are going to need to learn how to listen and obey me.” Peering at the girl through the mirror, he wondered if she was even paying attention to him as she said nothing while continuing to peer out of the window. 

“Azrainah, are you hearing me.” Lendon bellowed. 

“I’m listening.” She responded distractedly. Rain had so many thoughts racing through her mind. She had never envisioned alpha mythestics selecting them, let alone the alpha mythestics from the shore. Part of her feared that the only reason they had been selected, at least herself and Rhyland, was as some sort of punishment for their behavior. The more she contemplated the mythestics intentions the more irritated she became which made her irrationally lash out. Although she was grateful for the fact that Lendon and Axel, as much as she detested Axel, seemed close. It meant that there was hope that she and Rhyland could remain close without having to run away. However, there was no literature available to humans that described how high-ranking mythestics lived and governed themselves and the not knowing was driving her crazy. 

“Well good, because I hate having my mate threatened, I will not tolerate it, so I also won’t tolerate my mate putting themselves in a position to be threatened.”  
“Azrainah!”

With a heavy sigh, Rain took her hand away from her chin, moving her gaze from the window to stare up at Lendon. “I told you I was listening; I understand what you are saying and so far, it doesn’t seem unreasonable….so what is it that you want me to say?”

Surprised by the response, Lendon stumbled, “Oh… well…. nothing then, I just wanted to be sure you were listening Azrainah.”

“Rain, you can call me Rain if you want,” was the soft reply, as she turned her attention back to the scenery, “Azrainah” sounds like your reprimanding me.”

Rain’s attention was drawn back to Lendon at the sound of his laughter. “Ok, Rain…. I can see how you could come to that conclusion. Most of our interactions thus far have been me scolding you in some form, be it from suicide, backtalk, or your little death stare.”

Automatically opening her mouth to argue, she quickly decided against it, reasoning it would only prove his point. Instead, she studied him, his face which had strong features, set with heavy brows, highlighted with sky blue eyes, on smooth dark skin, framed with jet-black hair. And his smile was mesmerizing. Lendon seemed to be good-natured and logical, quite different from how she viewed him the night they first met, but could she trust her intuition regarding him, he was a mythestic after all.

Quizzically warm blue eyes reflected hers, drawing her out of her examination of him and back towards the window with a whispered, "Just what are we in store for?" 

Of course, Lendon heard her, but he reasoned with himself it would be best to allow her to be informed of the upcoming arrangements amongst the other humans, as the mythestics had discussed earlier. He also wanted to take advantage of whatever mood she was currently in to get more information about her. " So, when's your birthday? Mines is November 15th."

"July 11th"

"Oh, it just passed! Hey, you're not just saying that, to get a belated present out of me, are you?" He asked with a laugh, but his laughter was stopped by the quizzical expression looking back at him in the mirror. "What, did I just call your bluff?"

"No, It's just that…. you do know that they mark an omegas birthday on the hem of our feet as soon as we present, right?"

"What? wait, why would they do that?" Lendon asked noting she was studying his reaction.

It was a while before she spoke, her gaze softening, "I see," so mythestics don't follow the same traditions, she thought, "…. They do it to ensure they have the omega's correct age, it's a universal tradition."

" I guess that makes sense, but why wouldn't they just ask, or…"

"Just in case we lie or can't remember……most purchasers or mates would want their omega before we reach our 16th birthday…. the first year a heat is possible, and we can be bonded."

"Oh, so it's true, humans only bond after a heat can be reached, so did you just turn 16?"

"No, I just turned 15, The eldest amongst us is Kalden, he'll turn 16 on August 18th."

"Oh Hell, not another Leo !!!" Lendon's laughter returned," Sirius has no clue what he's in store for." Looking at Rain's tilted head, Lendon continued to explain through the tear's " Axel…. Axel's a Leo too, his birthday's July 29th, and he butts heads with his brother, all the time, so if Kalden is anything like him…. god help Sirius." 

"No way, they have anything in common besides their zodiacs." Rain affirmed with a smile, Lendon's laughter was infectious.

"Well, if not, that's great for Sirius, but if he is, that’s great for me…. pure entertainment." 

Rain shook her head with a small smile still plastered on her face, she could feel Lendon's delight engulfing the entire vehicle. But as she thought back to the shore, her smile faded. Could the man before her be the same as the one with the intense rage almost hatred she sensed before? She had no clue, but one thing she did know is that she needed to maintain some distance from him, he was too…. encompassing. "Hey, can you roll down my window? The safety lock is on."

"Of course, it is, I didn't want you to try jumping out the window or something else reckless."

"Really?" Rain asked tonelessly. 

"Don't give me that look, I don't have much to go off on concerning you, and your ideas of safety and mine are completely different."

"You know, at some point, you're going to have to let that go."

"Never, I forget nothing," Lendon said triumphantly, but he noted the sadness in Rain's eyes. Did she think he was angry? Is that why she wanted him to let it go? "Hey, I'm just kidding…...kind of…. But I'll lower your window if you put that blanket over yourself, it's a little chilly." 

Silently, as the window screen came down, Rain draped the light grey cotton blanket over herself. Laying her head on top of her folded arms, she retreated into her thoughts as she watched the vivid scenery float by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this post, I will be back to my weekly updates. I will try to be timely but if I am not, I will make up for it. I like hitting my personal goals.
> 
> Any whoo, thank you for reading.


	12. CHAPTER 10: FIRST IMPRESSIONS

Sirius and Ekton had made their way back into the academy to find the headmistress so she could retrieve their mates.

They didn’t have far to go.

As soon as they made their way into the foyer, the headmistress was in the middle of conversing with an elderly, short, alpha human who seemed displeased. Upon her seeing them, she rushed to meet with them. "Sirs, is there anything that you require, or is there anything not to your satisfaction?"

"We require our mates, it is time for us to leave."

"Yes, of course, sirs. The omegas are still in their respective rooms with their families, I will go get them at once."

"That will not be necessary, I believe we would both enjoy the opportunity to meet or mates' honorary families. To be honest, it was the reason they were chosen." Sirius replied smoothly. Noting the anxiety playing across the woman's face.

"Yes sirs, I'll have two guards direct you to their rooms."Honoring her word, the headmistress ran to two guards near the main floor steps providing them the instructions and they were soon on their way. Marie was located on the 6th floor of the east towers and Kalden on the 10th.

"So, there are only stairs?" Sirius asked the guard.

"The guard responded with a sheepish nod, "Yes, unfortunately, sir."

"Great," Sirius replied unenthusiastically as he made his way up the first flight of stairs.

Walking onto the sixth-floor foyer, Ekton noted there were only five rooms, there had been ten rooms on the first five floors, but only one of the five rooms door was ajar.

"It's that room, I presume," Ekton asked the guard.

"Yes, sir."

"Then, thank you, you are dismissed." Ekton watched and waited as the guard completely retreated down the stairs before he approached the room. He was stopped by a human woman's voice. The woman seemed so angry and annoyed it intrigued Ekton.

"Stop looking at your father and hurry up and pack."

"Dear, calm down, Marie is packing"

"Don't, I don't need her talking I need her packing. Did you think we would decline this arrangement? This is your only opportunity to demonstrate some level of worth." She growled.  
"I know, and I knew the offer wouldn't be declined." a soft voice replied.

"If you knew, why would you waste our time, crying to your father? Why must you be such a pathe…"

Before the woman could continue her tirade, a young male's voice boomed, "Mother, this is new for her, she's frightened, and to be frank you are not helping the matter."

"Marcel, my son," the woman's voice had taken on a faked lightness, " I'm just as nervous about this situation as Maire. Why must you always take her side?"

"Marie, come with me, let's get you cleaned up in the bathroom."

Ekton took the silence as a good opportunity to make his presence known. Knocking on the door as he entered the enormous bedroom. Three individuals were standing in the room, A blond-haired blue-eyed, average height and weight man, a dark brunette, brown-eyed stocky woman, and a younger woman slight build with light brunette hair, and hazel eyes.

"Marcel Leopold Jr, I presume," Ekton stated extending his hand to the man. To be honest he was slightly disappointed at the sight before him. The man seemed small and withdrawn into himself, nothing like Marcel Leopold Sr, whom he had met in passing as a child.

"Yes, Sir that's me." Marcel Jr. responded shaking the hand offered to him.

"Ekton Griffon, alpha son of the principle mythestic of earth, I will be the one courting your daughter to be my mate."

"Sir, I am Suzan Leopold, alpha mate to Marcel Leopold Jr." The woman stated extending her hand, which Ekton declined to accept with a wave of his.

"I am in a hurry to retrieve and meet my mate." Ekton directed to Marcel, he had already decided he preferred not to interact with the woman, she wasn't even a direct decedent of the Leopold's, and with such an attitude, she wasn't worth his time.

"Marie!" The woman bellowed, "Come at once."

"Mother you don't need to shout." A striking young alpha male stated walking out the bathroom, with the visually striking young omega girl trailing behind him. The young boy looked to be the spitting image of Marcel Leopold Sr, broad shoulders, deep smooth tone of voice, and alert. Ekton deemed him worthy of his time. His initial expression was irritation, an expression that he attempted to mask upon seeing Ekton. "Are you to be Marie's mate?" he asked.

"Yes, my name is Ekton Griffon, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance as well sir," moving his sister to the front of him, but still protectively holding her shoulders he continued," This is my youngest sister Marie, let me apologize in advance for her, she is very nervous. I ask that you be patient." Ekton found himself smiling at the brother's request.

"But of course." He responded warmly.

Nodding his head, the boy continued," Also, will Marie, be allowed to keep in touch with us, you see my sister is very precious to me and.."

"Ekton is in a hurry Marcel, he does not have the time to entertain your requests," Suzan responded wickedly.

Still pointedly ignoring Suzan, I addressed Marcel, "It is true I am in a hurry; I wish to get us home before nightfall. But regarding your request Marcel, yes, your sister has my permission to remain in contact with you. And once she is settled, I will arrange for you to visit our dwelling."

"Thank you, sir, I appreciate that……. May I walk Maire's down with you."

With a nod of his head, Ekton watched as Marcel took hold of Marie's hand, walked past his parents to retrieve her enormous roller bag from the side of the queen-sized bed, and trailed him to his vehicle. Throughout the entire exchange, Marie remained quiet, only lifting her head once to peer back at her father as she walked out of the door.

Upon reaching the green Mercedes truck, Marcel opened and slid Marie's luggage into the back of the truck bed. When finished he turned to his sister pulling her into a tight hug whispering in her ear," I love you, make sure you call me, every day if you can." Marie provided him a nodded yes once he let her go, looking up to me uncertainly.

I just grabbed her hand, opened the passenger's door, lifted her into her seat, buckled her seat belt, closed her door, and walked to the driver's side. I was stopped by the feeling of piercing eyes on me.

Though I had never felt the need to explain or calm the worries of a human before, in this instance I did.

"You have my word," I stated before opening the driver's door, "she will never be harmed, she will remain in contact, and eventually…. I will make sure she is happy."

"Thank you, sir"

I didn't respond, just jumped into my truck, turned the engine over and concentrated on the road turning the lingering figure in the rearview mirror observing our departure into an insignificant dot as we continued on our way.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Why the hell wouldn't this place have an elevator, were they trying to kill me?" Sirius expressed as he leaned over the banister to look at the stairs left to climb.

Once he had reached the eighth floor and it became apparent only one room started to encompass the entire floor. Fed up with the mountain climb, he dismissed the guard, not wishing to have anyone around.

Reluctantly, he preceded up the ninth flight of stairs, stopping on the last step as he heard voices coming out of the 10th-floor bedroom.

"Kalden, if you want to change your mind you know you can, we only want the best for you and this…. we don't know what to expect."

"Mother, I've made up my mind, I've already agreed."

"Yes, ……but are you sure? This is so sudden, too sudden. I don't want you to think for a second you must agree to this, you don't have too."

"Kalden, stop packing and listen to mom for a second. We aren't comfortable with this, I'm not comfortable with this."

"What's the problem? We've been around mythestics before." Kalden expressed offhandedly.

"Yes, but low-level mythestics, our family is damn near the same level, so if there were any issues, we would have the pull to get you out…but this…. Kalden, Please, let's just deny the offer." The male voice asked pleadingly.

"Cameron, Mom, Dad, you've always said no matter what you would support my decisions, whether I chose to remain single my entire life, or be mated. I appreciate the concern you have for me, I do, but………I've made my choice, so I ask that you please remember to respect it."

"Valeria, Cameron, Kalden has made his decision……. son, we will support you in it."

"Thank you, Dad."

"Samuel, I don't and can't support this!"

"Valeria, I have spoken, and my decision is final…Kalden, son, you know you can always come to us if you ever change your mind whether that be tonight, tomorrow, or five years from now. We will always be here for you."

Kalden responded promptly, "Yes, dad I know."

Glad that they had come to a resolution, I knocked on the door. "Good afternoon, I am sorry to intrude, but I am here to meet and pick up Kalden."

"And you are?" Valeria asked remaining seated on the bed.

"Sirius Hagen Dyspro, eldest alpha son of the principle mythestic of fire."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sirius. I'm Kalden, let me introduce my family to you," the boy stated as he moved to stand in front of me with his hand extended, I shook it while maintaining eye contact. He had green-hazel eye's more green than brown, which made the brown closest to the irises look like fire. He was of slight build but had well-defined muscles, lightly tanned skin, and brown hair.

"This is my mother, Valeria" He directed at the only woman in the room, she was of slight build, jet black hair, pale skin, with big chocolate-colored eyes, a beautiful woman at all angles. "My father Samuel Martin Thoreau Sr," the man was large, even by a mythestics standpoint. He had dark brown hair, darker than Kalden's, but the same lightly tanned skin tone, with warm brown eyes, he was undoubtedly an alpha. "And this”, Kalden finished while walking and looking up to the man in question, "is my elder brother Samuel-Cameron Martin Thoreau, Jr, Cameron for short”, the boy was the spitting image of their father.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all," I stated after the introduction.

Samual nodded, looking as though he was going to ask something but was interrupted by his wife. "So where are you going to be taking my son."

"Valeria!" Samual growled. The woman seemed quite unfazed as she continued to stare at me waiting for an answer.

"I will be taking Kalden to our home, in Nepeuta the capital of our city, it's about five hours drive from here."

"Well, I will need an address, I will be sending Kalden many of things that he will need, also his birthday is coming up soon, of which I expect we will be able to visit him, correct?" The woman questioned, her eyes never leaving mine.

"Of course, let’s exchange numbers and I will text you the address," I said smoothly. To be honest I was slightly confused by her demeanor. I had promptly agreed to pay a higher price, as soon as the headmistress made me aware there was a hesitance on the family's side.

After we exchanged numbers I asked, "Was the amount for the bonding not satisfactory? I am willing to offer more for Kalden."

The woman's eyes on mine fumed, if she could kill me, I believe she would have. "The price you paid, is irrelevant, as we won't be keeping any of it. The headmistress is very aware that any amount received will be donated to the academy. We would never attempt to profit off our son's future. But, if you find you have any second thoughts regarding your offer, I would gladly pay you the money you offered the academy to nullify this agreement."

Damn, this woman is downright hostile, but her words made me realize why they were held in such high regard. Unlike most humans, the Thearou' s could not be morally compromised by mere money.  
"I apologize for the insult, I was not informed of your arrangement with the academy. I was given the impression you were not satisfied with my purchasing price."

"See Samuel, I told you I didn't trust that woman."

"Ok love, you may have been right, however, this academy still had the best education, and Kalden wanted to attend this school." Samual reasoned.

With a heavy sigh, Valeria turned her attention back to me," I apologize for being rude," though she didn’t look it. "It's just that this is too sudden, but Kalden has made the decision to bond with you, so I am trying to support it."

If this was her trying, I would hate to see what she would have been like if she wasn't  
.  
Cameron remained quiet throughout the entire exchange, only moving once to put his arms around and nuzzle his little brother, but his eyes stayed on me the entire time.

I felt a buzz from my phone and read the message from Ekton that he was already in the car heading home.

"I don't wish to cut this meeting short," but, I did, "but we really should get on the road before it becomes too late. As for Kalden's birthday, once we have decided on what we will plan, I will invite you up to celebrate."

Samual, moved first, grabbing two of Kalden's luggage bags, followed by Cameron who retrieved two more luggage bags.  
"I understand, and we'll be in touch," Samuaul stated in a smooth tone, we'll walk these down to the car."

Valeria moved to her youngest son, giving him a hug and kissing his face which he allowed without complaint, she whispered " I love you, and if you have a smidge of regret let me know. " Her words were deafening to my ears.

Once we were in the car and on our way Kalden turned to me with a smile. "Sorry, about the fanfare, my parents and brother can be beyond smothering at the best of times."

The funny thing was that thinking about Kalden, his smile, his eyes, his bold stance against his family, I could understand them, I could understand why. Even as a human, he was something worth protecting.


	13. CHAPTER 12: THE HOMECOMING

It was pitch dark, by the time all they arrived at their shared home. Tired, they nixed the planned grand tour of the home, settling for a mini one. The home was a modern build made completely of stone, glass, and oak wood. The tour highlighted the common areas, such as the living room, kitchen, workout room, laundry room, study room, the maid’s quarters, the butler quarters, and their five individual commons (bedrooms). They left the gardens, patio, basement, second-level, and third level of the dwelling for another day. 

After the tour, the mythestics unloaded their cars and settled their mates to unpack in their rooms, with clear instructions to come to the living room after they completed their task. 

The mythestics, gathered in the living room, reflected the events of the day.

“What did you guys find out on your way back here?” Chiru asked the others uncharacteristically darkly.

“That humans are bat shit crazy.” Axel promptly answered

“Axel!” Sirius interjected

“Well, Sirius…. Axel's not totally off,” Lendon started, “I found that humans do have some odd traditions……. did you know they mark the birthdays of omegas on their feet? Supposedly, they want them sold before they turn 16, the year of their heat…… Also, the rumor that humans only mate after the arrival of a heat is true."

“Oh, so humans really are worst than animals,” Axel interjected with a laugh, “they’re only able to form a bond after they can purposefully fuck.”

“Really? Axel, do you have to say it like that?” Sirius questioned while rubbing his temples.

“Well yeah, because it’s the truth, why sugar coat it?... Oh and Lendon, Rhyland let me know that he and Azrainah don’t have any family, or at least they don't have any family of which they can remember, they both can't remember anything before they entered the academy.”

“So, they don’t know anything before the age of 11?” Chiru asked curiously.

“Funny you should ask, that’s exactly what I thought, at first, but when I started bringing up stories about grandma Rose… you know the one where I played the trick on her by hiding in the garden after starting a mini fire that I couldn’t control in martial arts room.” After getting an affirmative nod from Lendon, Axel continued, “Well Rhyland, said he and Azrainah did something similar at the academy, hiding in the garden............ when they were eight.”

“I thought the earliest the academy was allowed to accept students per our laws was the age of eleven?” Lendon questioned.

“Interesting.” Sirius said straightening up from the walls, “And Lendon you're correct per the laws our grandfathers wrote, humans are not allowed to enter into a boarding academy before the age of eleven.” 

“After speaking with Zeck, I am finding an issue regarding the behavior of low-level mythestics. We've all noticed the increase of alpha born mythestics amongst the betas....... We must provide better oversight on how they are allowed to engage with humans, especially omega humans. This is something I will be looking into and bringing up within our respective committees.”

“Ekton, what about you, you’re quiet tonight.” Sirius chimed.

“I’m quiet because I am taken in what you all are saying, I wasn’t able to get much out of my mate concerning the academy or the human world, but….”

“But, what?” Axel whined, “You know I hate unfinished statements.”

“But the conversation I walked in on with Marie’s and her mother, it was just that her mother’s aura it felt off, almost …. evil…. It made me think of our indifference to humans. That……maybe we were too focused on restructuring how humans interacted with the environment we grossly overlooked how they interacted amongst themselves.” 

“I’d say, we have a lot we must look into…. humans’ interactions with mythestics, humans’ interactions amongst themselves, and that academy." Chiru stated eerily, “We'll talk later of how we'll divide up the research and to which committees we will present our findings; I have a personal interest in …………. I hear footsteps.”

The mythestics stopped mid-conversation to look to the footsteps etching towards the doorway. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn’t take me long to put away my things. Axel provided me a large walk-in closest in his room…. I mean, our room of which my items didn’t come close to filling. With time to spare, I walked into his closet space, which was filled to the brim with clothes, and accessories. It looked like a store, I could never imagine him having the ability to wear it all. Overwhelmed, I left. But instead of walking to the living room, like instructed. I walked right past our grand sitting room sauna to find Zeck. I was certain he would have finished quickly and I was correct. 

He was laying on the bed drawing, per usual, when I entered his room. 

Welcoming my entrance with a sheepish grin, "Rhy I'm glad it was you. I just had to start drawing this place, it's amazing."

"Of course you would." I laughed, "But why don't you put that away and we go fetch Rain."

"Yeah, your right, for a second there I was worried you were Chiru." 

"Worried? are you scared of him?"

"Aren't you scared of Axel?" Zeck countered.

"Well, I'm not scared, it's just that he is a little unpredictable....... but he's not THAT bad. I thought Chiru was different, so far he seems kind."

"Yeah he is, that's what has me on edge, he is just too aware, too present...I just can't explain it."

I didn't understand his explanation, luckily we changed the conversation and made our way to Rain's room.

Rain’s and Lendon’s bedroom was huge, or at least if felt bigger because of all the floor-length windows.  
She had just finished putting away her luggage bags when Zeck and I walked in. 

“Nice room you got here Rain,” Zeck said lightly.

“Yeah, I guess, It’s a nice view of the forest from here.” Rain replied.

“Yeah, the forbidden forest, how many times did they say that during the tour?” I asked.

Unanimously we sang “A lot.” with a laugh, it reminded us of a song we had heard from one of the students back at the academy.

“You know,” Rain started, “ I’m glad all three of us are here, that we'll be living and going through this together.………….. You both know I don’t care for Marie and that feeling is mutual……it’s just that she looked so distressed and so…….. I was hoping that maybe one or both of you could reach out to her.”

“Uhm, Rain that’s really mature of you, but you see…………. I really can’t stand the girl, so no, sorry, not sorry.” Zeck finished looking any and everywhere but at Rain.

“Ok, that’s fair, what about you Rhy?”

Now Rain knows I don’t care for Marie, but if she's asking me to schmooze with her it means she is legitimately concerned, and while if I typically don't care about you I just don't care, this now was about Rain………” I’ll check in on her,” I stated begrudgingly.

“Perfect, then I’ll go get Kalden, we should at least seem to be a united front against the mythestics, it seems like they already united against us.”

I could see Rain’s point. “Ok, I’ll go get Marie, meet you in Kalden’s room, and then we'll head to the living room from there.”

“Sounds like a good plan to me, I'll be going with Rain,” Zeck said cheerfully, as we walked out of the bedroom.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After watching Zeck and Rain walk down the hall towards Sirius and Kalden’s room I turned to make my way to Maire. How did I let Rain talk me into this?

The sitting room leading to Marie’s and Elkon’s bedroom was amazing, it looked like a mini forest with an obvious glass-encased garden in the center. Keeping on the multi-colored pebble stone path I reached the bedroom door that was slightly ajar, allowing me to overhear Marie’s conversation.

“Don’t worry, I told you I’m not alone, there are four other human omegas here.”.................... “ No, the home is massive.” 

Not wanting to impose but also not wanting to be a creep, I knocked on the door to make her aware of my presence.

“Hey, I need to get going, I’ll call you later.” Listening to the person on the other end, she smiled before she replied, “I love you too, Marcel…..Nite.”

Once she ended the call I spoke. “Sorry to interrupt, but the others thought it was best if I come and collect you so we could go to the living room together as a united front.”

“ When you say the others, I am sure you mean you and Kalden. God knows Rain wouldn’t suggest such a thing….and Zeck……well let’s just say I don’t think he’s a fan of mine.” Marie stated acidly.

Normally, I would allow the girl to assume what she wanted, but we were now stuck together for god knows how long so I needed to start being truthful with her. “Actually when I said the other’s it was Rain’s idea for me to come to collect you. She wanted to be sure you felt included by me and Zeck……..But you're right about Zeck, I don’t think he’s too keen regarding you either.”

“Oh.” She stated in a soft voice, “I never would have….so not even Kalden?” 

There was some hurt behind the question she posed. And taking the time to look at her, she did look awful, tired, and pale. 

“We didn’t meet with Kalden yet, Zeck and Rain were headed to his room now, we’ll be going to meet them there.” She looked relieved, so I continued, “You know they don’t hate you, they just thought you would be most comfortable, initially, talking with me.”

“Well, Thank you Rhyland………. Do you.” She paused looking away from me.

“Do I what?”

“Uhm, I don’t know how to ask this but…ah…. what would be…. the best way for me to say…. thank you .....you know to Azrainah. She only really talks or listens to you and Zeck.”

That wasn’t true. Rain would talk or listen to anyone unless you crossed her or her friends and once that happened well. 

“Marie………. look Rain isn’t that complicated, just approach her respectfully and talk with her. And Zeck, well just don’t have the condescending attitude that you had at the academy and he’ll come around on his own.”

“Ok, I can do that.” She responded lightly with a smile.

“Good, now let’s go join the others.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The sitting room that leads to Kalden’s and Sirius’s bedroom mimicked my own, a well-decorated sauna surrounded by contained fires, it was hot as hell.

We walked in on Zeck, Rain, and Kalden busing themselves with running back and forth from Kalden’s closet and suitcase putting away and organizing his many things. 

“Wow, how much stuff did you bring Kalden?,” Marie questioned.

Kalden sighed, “I have no clue. My mom packed my things as soon as the headmistress called her with the bond offer, and she’ll be mailing over a ton more as soon as my father allows her.” 

“Oh yes, I remember your mother from the Solen ball. Wasn’t she the one that smacked that alpha woman who was yelling at you for dancing with her daughter?”

“Yeah,” Kalden, chucked, “that was my mom. My dad gave her an earful for that on the car ride home of which she paid no heed, stating the woman was lucky that was all she did.”

“Your mom is non-traditional isn’t she, and isn’t she just a beta?” Marie inquired.

“She is, but what does that matter?” Kalden stopped moving items to look at Marie.

“Well, she married into an honorary family, shouldn’t she be more………. conservative with her actions. Does she not fear your father may leave her if her actions are dishonorable to the family name?”

Kalden looked at Marie’s serious face before he busted into a fit of laughter. “My father could never leave my mother; he loves her. If anything, he would fear her leaving him. Not many know this, but my mother was a self-made billionaire way before she met my father, she's responsible for creating the organic compound that safely degrades plastic and triclosan made products.”

Marie looked surprised at Kalden’s statement, but I didn’t know-how. We had just less than a month ago been quizzed on scientific advances of the past two decades, and Valeria Thoreau’s work was on the test.

Kalden turned his attention to me. “Zeck and Rain stated we should have a united front,” I shook my head in agreement with Kalden’s statement before he continued. “I agree, we should stick together.”

“Right,” Marie said snidely. “So, I guess in honor of this agreement you want us to start by organizing and putting away all your crap.”

Welp, it looked like Marie was already back to her old self.

While Marie settled herself on the chair next to the bed. The four of us made quick work of unpacking and placing Kalden’s items into the closet, and bathroom.

All too soon we found ourselves on our way to the living room. 

“Do you think they are in there waiting for us?” Marie questioned nervously.

It was quiet as we rounded the corner to the hallway that connected to the living room. Upon us reaching the wide archway of the living room entrance, five pairs of eyes snapped up to look at us.

“Yep,” Zeck answered Marie tonelessly.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Ekton was the first to speak to us. “Have a seat on the couch, we have much to discusses.” We quickly made our way to the large sofas situated in front of the mythestics to which Ekton had pointed. 

Once settled Ekton continued.” I will be going over the house rules and expectations and Sirius will go over the fast-approaching upcoming events of which we must prepare.”

“Question," Zeck interrupted, "so how long will we be living in this home together, is this temporary or….”

“For the remainder of this conversation, I would prefer that you refrain from interrupting until the end when I ask you if you have any questions,” Ekton stated glaring at Zeck while he commented, he then shifted his attention to all of us and continued. “This will be our permanent home. The alpha offspring of the four families live under the same house once they reach the age of sixteen and until their demise, when we have children it will be the same for them which we will start the construction of their home once the first child reaches the age of twelve.” 

Well, that was good news, sort of I thought, at least we would stay together.

Ekton continued without a break, "Now, regarding the rules of the house it is quite simple:  
1\. You do as you are told  
2\. You always remain respectful  
3\. You remain honest with your respective mate  
4\. You never venture into the forest unaccompanied  
5\. Until our first bonding ceremony, you do not leave this home”

Great! I thought, so we left the prison of the academy and landed into prison de la mate.

“Now regarding the expectations:  
You five will be responsible for the cooking and cleaning until after the bonding no staff will be allowed onto the premises.  
After you are bonded you will start your lessons. Your lessons will include training on cooking, martial arts, sword dancing for the 2nd bond ceremony, and finance, economics, law, technology, education methodology, and research and medicine, the level and amount of the subject you study will depend on the committee of which your mate heads.”

Marie was turning red. “Why must we have classes. We already know how to cook and what good would it be to know the other things?”

Ekton studied the girl before he spoke again eyes now trained on her. “Do not interrupt. In the future, I will not repeat myself. While you may know how to cook, I am certain you do not know how to prepare meals with meat, as it was forbidden. The other studies are required for you to prepare for the bonding ceremonies and life as a helpful mate. We are directors of various committees. I am the Director of Education methodologies, Chiru is the Director or Research and Medicine, Lendon directs Economics and Trade, Sirius is over Technological Advances, and Axel heads Banking and Treasury Finance. And we all equally head the committee of law, punishment, and war. Hence, it is essential that our mates are also knowledgeable in those fields.”

“Now are there any questions, with what Ekton has told you?” Sirius asked.

“Yes, why are we not allowed to have staff in the home until after we are bonded?” Rain asked.

“Because we do not trust nor want any other mythestics around you until you have been officially bonded as our mates. The staff and your trainers will be composed of beta mythestics. We would prefer not to tempt them…………. Now were there any other questions before I start.” Sirius asked calmly. 

At the silence, Sirius continued, “Now, regarding upcoming events. There will be the initial bonding ceremony that will take place on August 1st, unlike human’s we mythestics typically bond with our mates before heats. This is to ensure our mates are selected based on logical and not just hormonal whims. The initial bonding ceremony will comprise of a small gathering of our families where they will meet you for the first time. December 21st, we will have our celebration of the death of which we will bring in the winter season. March 19th we will have the celebration of life, of which we welcome the spring season and new year. And on the anniversary of our initial bond, we will hold the formal bonding ceremony to which all mythestics, your human families and friends, and our families will be invited. You will be using the year to prepare. You five will be responsible for preparing the family meal and providing the opening entertainment with a sword dance. As more events transpire, we will let you know. Now……. any questions?”

“Yeah, you said an initial and formal bonding ceremony, so are you implying you will be biting us twice?” Rain boldly asked. I had been thinking the same, but honestly, I was too scared to know the answer.

Axel laughed, “Actually we will be biting you four times, four different bond bites.”

“Why, doesn’t it only take one?” Rain pressed.

Chiru responded gently, with his eyes trained on Zeck. “It only takes humans one bite to bond with their mate, for us to completely bond with a human it requires four, and to bond, with another mythestic, it would require two. The first bite marks you as our bond, no one else can bond with you. The second bite occurs after your heat and marks us as your bond, we can bond with no one else. The third bite, if successful, will transform you into a mythestic, and the fourth bite will seal our bonds for eternity and allows you the ability to conceive.”

Zeck was visibly shaking. “Why can’t you just bite us four times at once and get it over with?”

Chiru with gentle eyes responded, “My mate if I could. I would. However, the bonds require time, a year per bite is the minimum. Hence, they will be performed on the anniversary of the initial bite. 

“So, only two of the bonding bites require a ceremony?” I asked hesitantly.

“No, two do,” Lendon interjected. “But the third and fourth bond bites require no preparation, for the third we will be called by our elders to perform the bites before them at the same time. It’s not something you need to concern yourself with at the moment.”

With a shaky voice, Zeck asked, “ What about the fourth bite? what if we don’t want to conceive, must we take the fourth bite? and what if we don’t do it within a year, what will happen to us?”

Chiru walked up to Zeck pulling him into a hug before answering his question, “Don’t be so frightened. If you are not ready to take the fourth bite after a year, it can wait until you are ready. Nothing will happen besides the fact that you will be unable to conceive. The bites do not have to happen within a year, a year is just the minimum acceptable for the bond to settle.”

“Marie.” Ekton said oddly stern, “Are you alright?”

Looking over to her, she was as white as snow, shaking more harshly than Zeck was a moment ago. But her only response to Ekton, with all eye’s now on her, was to lean over her knees to throw up.


	14. CHAPTER 13: THE DAY AFTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The omegas are settling into their new home. Their chores have been decided and they are getting more of a glimpse of what their daily routines will entail.
> 
> I hope you all are enjoying the story and staying safe.

(Zeck's POV) The light shining through the window was pleasing, so pleasing that I opened my eyes to greet the day, so pleasing that my brain was starting to function. And function to the point that I was able to recall my reality, the reality that I was currently lying in a California king-sized bed with a sleeping mythestic curled up to my right side.

I shot up and out of the bed, looked around the room until my eyes landed on the metal alarm clock settled on the stone ledge of the built-in dresser as it flashed 7:25 am, July 23rd. 

Chiru, awakened from my movement, rolling completely onto his stomach to complain, "Why are you up so early? Come back to bed."

Frozen, I could only look from the bed to the couch, still covered with the fur throw blanket and pillow, I'd placed there last night. Last night when I declared there was no way I was going to be sleeping in the same bed as Chiru, but TADA, I had.

"You agreed to let me sleep on the couch."

"No, I didn't" Chiru countered. 

"You did!" I responded with a risen voice.

Chiru sighed, sitting up before he shot me an irritated look," I did not, but let's just say I did, for the sake of ending this little tit for tat. You did sleep on the couch. I simply placed you in our bed after you fell asleep."

The “our” Chiru stated was not missed on me as I quickly thought back to the prior night.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After the conversation in the living room, the mythestics agreed to retire to their respective bedrooms and meet again in the morning. The disagreement began as soon as we entered the bedroom.

“I am tired, but I’m not sleeping in the same bed.”

“Zeck, my mate, this is not up for debate. Go take your shower and come to bed.”

“Isn’t there anywhere else I can sleep.”

“No, our bed is the only option.”

“Fine, I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“Not only is that not practical, but it also won’t be comfortable.”

“It will be for me, I’ll just take this, you don’t need it right?”

Chiru closed his eyes and began rubbing his temple as I snatched the blanket and a pillow from the bed. 

“Zeck, shower, now please.”

Having deposited my build a bed item on the couch, I made my way to the bathroom to get ready for the night. The water from the shower was smoothing as it sprayed in all directions and once done I tucked myself under the fur throw and fell fast asleep.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“That was sneaky,” Zeck stated with a pout.

“No. That was called me compromising. You wanted to sleep on the couch, I allowed it. I wanted you in bed, I ensured that…. Now, it’s still early, let’s get an hour more of rest in before we need to meet the others downstairs.”

Zeck contemplated his two options, one he could just shut up and get an hour’s rest or two he could attempt to continue this draining conversation. He looked over to Chiru on the bed, his face was unnecessarily deadpanned, leading him to suspect further conversation wouldn’t lead to a favored result. 

“Fine.” Zeck spat, walking towards the bed to lie back down. 

Chiru just smiled, pulling back the comforter to let Zeck slide in. 

Settled under the comforter, Zeck made to scoot to the beds' edge, but Chiru was having none of it. Simply snaking his arm around Zeck’s waist he effortlessly pulled until his back was against his chest.

After a momentary pause, Zeck wiggled in a final attempt to create some space only to be awarded a low growl and an iron-clad grip pinning him even further against the mythestic. 

Resigned to the position, Zeck gave up with an exaggerated huff, willed himself back to sleep.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Chiru POV)

Chiru knew he was overbearing but he didn't care. Zeck's shakes from the prior night remained vividly in his mind as well as the calming aura he felt overcome him when he pulled him into a hug. That minor display of trust and comfort was pleasing to Chiru, and he honestly just didn't want to let Zeck out of his reach now although he knew this frustrated the boy. Emphasized by the petty argument last night and this morning, and as much as he didn't necessarily enjoy arguing with his mate a part of him felt delighted by the fact his mate was comfortable enough to argue his opinions with him. Chiru also knew that could just be wishful thinking, but he was going to roll with that line of reasoning for now.

The two slept in until 9:15 am, got ready, and headed downstairs to meet up with the others. 

As they walked in, they noticed all the other couples were already present, except for Ekton and Marie. 

Rhyland and Axel looked highly agitated, Chiru suspected the two must have already gotten into an argument. Azrainah was quietly reading a book while Lendon silently stared at her from across the room. And Kalden was occupied in light conversation with Sirius who was surprisingly engaged in it, something he typically reserved only for Ekton or his brother when he is in the right mood.

Sirius looked up to me as we walked in, l made my way to stand next to Sirius as Zeck walked towards the couches to sit next to Rhyland. 

" So, you finally decided to join us, I guess we can get started." At my puzzled look, Sirius continued. "Ekton texted that he will be spending the day tending to Marie. He'll catch her up on what her responsibilities will be later."

At my nod, Sirius turned his attention to the humans sitting on the couch.

"Ok you four, as we mentioned last night you will be responsible for completing the chores that are to get done around the home until the staff arrives. So, you'll be responsible for cooking, cleaning, and light gardening. We will divide the responsibilities now. Who will be responsible for cooking?" Sirius asked.

"Not me, Kayden answered automatically, "I honestly have no clue how to boil water."

Zeck responded next, "I can boil water, but that’s about it, so no go for me."

Axel, growing increasingly annoyed by the responses snapped, "Well we aren't going to starve, so someone's going to have to do it."

Rain responded detachedly still staring at her book, "Rhyland and I can switch off on cooking the meals if that's ok with Rhy."

"Yeah, I'm fine with that," Rhyland responded tonelessly.

"Ok, good, and Azrainah can you put your book away." Azrainah wordlessly bent the top right corner of her current page, closed the book, and placed it on her lap.

"Thank you." Sirius paused waiting for her to respond, but upon the elongated silence, he sighed and moved on. 

"Alright now we have the cleaning, the dishes, laundry, cleaning of bathrooms every two days and the trash."

"I can do the laundry," Zeck responded immediately. 

"I got the trash." Kalden boomed. 

Zeck scooted himself to the edge of the couch to look at Kalden seated on the couches edge, " That's not all you're going to be doing right? I mean how often does one need to take out the trash."

"No, and your one to talk, how often will you have to wash clothes?" Kalden countered

Sirius interrupted the debate, " You two will also be responsible for the cleaning of the bathrooms."

"Damn." Zeck mumbled, " what about the garden can we do that instead."

"The only thing required of the garden will be the cutting of the lawn the day before the initial bonding of which both you and Kalden will be responsible for as well. I'll let Ekton know that Marie will be responsible for washing and drying dishes after each of the meals."

"So, the garden’s plants don't require any trimming or watering?" Rhyland asked meekly.

"No." Axel answered him tensely, "Ekton prides himself in taking care of that, the only thing you need to worry about is making sure we have something to eat. Now, what are you making for breakfast?"

"Nothing, who said it was my turn to cook," Rhyland answered Axel just as tensely back.

Axel pulled himself off the wall, face darkening as he made to move toward Rhyland.

"Maybe an omelet, maybe pancakes, depends on what you have on hand in the kitchen" Azrainah, replied, before turning to look at Rhyland. "Rhy let's go." She stated as she stood, placing her book on the coffee table, before turning to walk towards the kitchen.

"I didn't dismiss you all yet," Sirius stated.

Azrainah turned to acknowledge Sirius this time, "Oh, was there more, I assumed you were done."

"Rain!" Lendon bellowed.

"What Lendon?" Rain questioned.

"You need to be respectful, sit back down."

"What the hell, I was." The girl mumbled walking back towards the couch.

Sirius silently watched until Azrainah was settled before he continued. " We expect the chores to be completed first thing in the morning, and the food to be prepared by 9:30 am for breakfast, 1 pm for lunch, and 7 pm for dinner." 

Both Azrainah' s and Rhyland's faces darkened at the news.

"Is that understood?" Sirius questioned.

Only Kalden rewarded Sirius's question with a yes. 

"I expect a yes sir when I ask a question."

Again, only Kalden responded with a yes sir.

"Rhyland, I am growing tired, did you not hear my brother."

Rhyland rolled his eyes towards Axel before he responded, " Yeah, I heard him."

"Then respond."

"But of course, yes sir, we heard you, sir, are we done now sir, may we go cook now sir. I apologize, sir, breakfast will be later than desired, sir." Rhyland responded rapidly with exaggerated sweetness.

Lendon almost laughed at how Axel's face reddened with anger, he was trembling he so upset. Yep, Axel had most definitely met his match. 

"Zeck," Chiru spoke," Did you hear Sirius?"

Zeck looked done with the entire conversation and for a second the room questioned if he had heard the question directed at him. "I heard him, but I don't understand. Why do we need to get things completed by the morning? And why do we have such specific times to eat? It's kind of weird."

"It's to get you all used to a routine.” Chiru calmly answered the boy’s question, “Once your tutors are allowed, your training will take place in the morning and early afternoon."

"Ok. I guess." Zeck responded, with his arms folded looking away. 

"Oh god," Sirius looked to the ceiling for his patience, "Alright, we'll end it here for the day. Starting tomorrow morning each of you will start the process of your chores, Azrainah and Rhyland you'll be the only ones to start today." Sirius waited for a response from the omegas, entertaining the silence for a full fifteen seconds before he caved wanting to end the conversation. "You are all dismissed."

"Finally," Rhyland mumbled scooting off the couch looking back only once to grab both Azrainah's and then Zeck's wrists to pull them into the direction of the kitchen.

"You're coming too Kalden!" Zeck declared as he was being dragged away by Rhyland.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Once in the kitchen, Zeck twisted out of Rhyland's grasp turning on the pink-haired omega.

"Why the hell would you drag me into the kitchen, you know full well I have no business in here."

Rhyland chuckled his first laugh of the day. "Don't worry I didn't drag YOU in here to cook, just to catch up from last night."

Rain made her way to the refrigerator, leaning in and rummaging through items until she returned to the marble counter with an armful of ingredients.

"So, what did you decide on Rain?" Zeck asked still glaring at Rhyland.

"I'll keep it simple, just a spinach tomato and cheese omelet, with avocado toast on the side."

" You sure do love your avocado toast." Rhyland smiled. 

" Yeah, it tastes good and it was rarely provided at the academy."

Zeck looked at the pile of ingredients Rain had deposited on the countertop. " Rain, you said simple, why do you have more than eggs than."

"Zeck it's less than ten items in front of you, two of which are just salt and pepper." Rhyland countered

"Yep, nine things too many, and where the hell is Kalden? He better not have ducked off to go work out or something, if I have to be here, so does he." Zeck ranted as he stomped over to the kitchen entryway to check. 

Just as Zeck made his way to the kitchen’s entry, Kalden bumped into him. 

"There you are, what took you so long?"

"Zeck, calm down, I was right behind you. And what is with you, you’re never this grouchy or talkative." Kalden questioned.

"Oh Zeck, has always been talkative when he's in the mood, just typically not in the mornings," Rhyland answered for him.

"I am not, grouchy or talkative." Zeck pouted.

"He's probably irritated he hasn't had the chance to get away and draw yet." Rain chimed in as she turned from the iron pan heating on the stove. 

"I guess I AM irritated, and no I haven't had a chance to draw…………. Chiru has been hovering over me since we got here last night. It's freaking annoying and it has only been one day."

"Oooohhh, so because your irritated that you're being hovered over, you've decided to hoover over and regulate me." Kalden sarcastically asked with his signature smile.

"I'm not."

"Really?"

"Ok,..maybe I am, I didn't mean to…. Sorry."

Kalden just laughed. Walking closer to the others by the counter to take a seat on one of the stools. 

"It's fine, to be honest, it's interesting to see a different side of you, in the academy you always seemed so calm."

"Rain you want some help?" Rhyland interrupted.

"It's ok, it's almost done." Rain responded as she quickly chopped the red peppers and tomatoes." Anyway, how were your nights."

Rain continued fixing the breakfast as the four discussed their respective nights, all their nights were quite similar to Zeck's. They all attempted to negotiate sleeping on the couches of their bedrooms, and they all ended up sleeping on the bed with their mates. All but Kalden, he didn't mind sharing the space with his mate and stated that he felt sorry for Sirius because he was a heavy sleeper and an even heavier snorer. 

"Don't feel sorry for him, that's what he gets. Maybe I need to look up how to become a snorer." Zeck smiled wickedly. 

Kalden set the table and placed the finished dishes of food on both ends, while Rhyland and Azrainah finished washing, drying, and putting away the used dishes and ingredients.  
"Zeck you want to go tell the others the food is ready," Kalden asked lightly.

"No, I don't want to, but I guess I can since I was just standing here." Zeck left the kitchen with a roll of his eyes returning a couple of minutes later with a "there on their way, let's sit together."

The omegas made their way to sit next to each other at the end of the table before the mythestics joined them. They left two places empty. At the end of the table by them, which would have been for Marie, and the seat to the left of Zeck.

"Finally, some food," Axel stated as he walked into the kitchen making his plate right away.

"Yeah, and it looks and smells good you all." Sirius praised as he sat down to the right of Kalden.

Chiru stopped and surveyed the table, allowing the other mythestics to get their plates and take a seat before he made his plate and moved to sit in the empty seat next to Zeck. 

During the meal, Axel tried to tempt Lendon into a tennis match in the basement of which Lendon declined as he had committee material he needed to catch up on. Kalden, however, jumped at the chance for some physical activity and competition, of which, Axel accepted and ended up roping Chiru and Azrainah in the activity for a bet.

Winners would be allowed to command the losers to do whatever tasks they desired the following day, all day. 

Rhyland agreed to keep the score, which left Zeck the opportunity to finally be alone to wander around his new home and draw.


	15. CHAPTER 14: GAME DAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, you will get a glimpse of what Marie and Ekton were up to while not in the meeting and the tennis match between the humans and mythestics.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you all are staying safe.

From the moment Maire threw up in the living room, her condition did not improve. 

Throughout the night she suffered from nightmares and night sweats to the point I had to run her a warm bath to clean and soothe her. It was a night from hell, with the girl, when coherent, constantly apologizing around her tears.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry….” Marie sobbed.

“Hush, enough of that, you never need to apologize to me for felling unwell, just try to relax Maire.”

I ended up asking Marie for her brother's number. Who was quick to provide me with information regarding her favorite foods, things to do, and what typically helped her when she suffered from a panic attack. 

By morning, she had finally gone to sleep in my arms, soothed by slowly read stories just as her brother had suggested. 

Carefully I tucked Marie in the remade bed and texted Sirius that we would not be present at the morning meeting and should not be disturbed. He received the text from me and responded, “understood.” I made my way to the kitchen, picking out some snacks and light food and drinks to bring back to the room. \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As the others made their way down to the tennis court, the three self-imposed loners of the breakfast group went their separate ways. 

Zeck dashed to his room to retrieve his sketch pad and pencils. Sirius stalked off to his study to catch-up on work. And Lendon headed to his study to complete some work, however, the thought of the tennis game was a major distraction for him. Though he was certain the outcome would be the mythestics inevitable victory, Lendon couldn’t help but wonder how well or bad the omegas would compete. Plopping down in his chair, he stared at the two blank monitors then shifted his gaze to the mountain of reports scattered among his desk. He groaned out loud, before snatching two reports from his desk and making his way to the tennis court.

Coming down the stairs, Lendon spotted Rhyland arranging the scorecards on the side of the benches and walked over to him.

“I thought you had important work to complete,” Rhyland asked with a slight smirk on his face.

“I do, but it can wait for now.” 

Rhyland just shrugged, turning his attention back to arranging the scorecards. Lendon set next to him, his eyes catching sight of Azrainah on the opposite side of the court picking out her racquet with Kalden. Well, for now, the omegas seem relaxed, but he doubted it would remain that way once Axel got started. In truth, Lendon loved playing the sport, he just refused to play against Axel who was known to take the game WAY too seriously. 

“Are we playing today or are you two just going to stand there eyeballing the racquets,” Axel complained

“We’re ready” Kalden called back making his way to the center mark as Azrainah made her way to the service line.

“About time, I’ll serve first” 

Lendon watched as Axel smiled to Kalden, his opposite before he tossed the ball mid-air to deliver a blazing-fast serve.

“Love, zero” Rhyland called out as he changed the cards expressionlessly.

If Axel’s first serve was any indication, Lendon knew Axel had no plans of holding back. When the first set was won by Axel and Chiru 6 to 2, Axel’s natural cockiness began to appear. 

“Oh, What am I going to have you two do once Chiru and I win? Should I have you hand wash my clothes or do running exercises? I haven’t a clue I better think about it.”

The two playing omegas didn’t speak, Lendon also noticed Rhyland was as calm as the other two were. But why? They were playing a hard game against two mythestics and while they were currently down only one set out of a possible five, the two humans didn’t seem to be tired, out of breath, or bothered.

“Rhyland, do you think those two have a chance at winning?” Lendon inquired.

“Rhyland’s expressionless face grew into a smirk before he answered, “If this is the best Axel and Chiru can do, I think they have a high possibility of winning.”

As if on cue, Azrainah performed an ace, and from there the true match began. 

Once the score had reached 6/2, 3/6, and 4/6 Rhyland finally spoke again.“Kalden’s brother is an ATP professional tennis player, Kalden became his training partner and was ranked third in the junior tournaments.”

“What about Azrainah?”

“She learned from Kalden the first year they met, and Kalden hasn’t won a game against her since then.”

As the fourth game ensued, Axel’s temperament was rapidly deteriorating. He was pissed, yelling at his partner, suggesting Rhyland was cheating, doing the most. 

But the game itself was so intense Lendon couldn’t look away or walk away. The scores switched back and forth between deuce and advantage constantly, until finally, Kalden served an excellent volley missed by Chiru, winning the set with 10/12 and winning the match with 3 to 1.

Axel was so pissed he immediately began yelling at Chiru, right before he raised his racquet to throw it down to the ground with so much force it snapped into two bits.

“Axel calm down.” Chiru scolded. “It’s just a game, I know you're upset but don’t come at me like that." Axel calmed slightly by Chiru’s words for even he knew as levelheaded as Chiru was, once he was crossed, he was very dangerous with unrelenting wrath that was not easily appeased.

“Oh, don’t worry Axel and Chiru.” Kalden bellowed, “Rain, and I decided to just have you all complete all our chores tomorrow, nothing too grand.”

Rain laughed at Axel’s darkened expression before she chimed in, “Good game, I would shake your hand, but it looks like you wouldn’t want to right now.”

Only Chiru responded to the omegas, “Yeah, fair enough and it was a good game you two.” 

Noting the signs and wanting to distance the humans from Axel in his current state, Lendon ordered them upstairs, to shower, change, and prep for dinner. It was going to be a long night and tomorrow was going to be a long day of Axel brooding. Lendon just prayed for patience as Chiru walked towards the stairs noting to Lendon.

“You temper him. The way I’m feeling right now I may hurt him.”

Lendon nodded with a sigh, walking towards his best friend to tempt him into a mind-clearing run in the forest.


	16. CHAPTER 15: DRAWN OUT

Zeck was just starting to pack up his belongings to head back into the house when he saw them. Two alluringly powerful big cats running at full speed into the forest. He’d never seen anything so beautiful in person. He just had to draw them. Without a moment's hesitation, he left the quaint garden to follow them into the forest.

Leaving the protection of the well-maintained garden behind him, he entered the forest the enchanting creatures no longer in sight. He was highly disappointed he lost them, though the smells and vivid scenery of the forest enticed him just the same. The trees were massive with small streams interwoven between their enormous trucks. Having outgrown their underground quarters centuries ago, the trunks had taken residence twisted and looped above ground. 

Excited at the new opportunity before him, Zeck quickly slipped his tattered backpack from his shoulders and found a comfortable truck on which to sit, unearthed his pad and pen, and began to draw. 

Time passed quickly. The sunlight just starting to give way as Zeck decided to pack up and make his way back home. He had just finished securing his backpack across his slight shoulders when he heard the heckling of laughing hyenas. And not just any hyenas, but a young male alpha mythestic pack of five. Turning to face them he noticed their sickly grins.

"Oh, what a sight Trek." The largest of the pack jeered.

"Yes, your right Brin." The second to smallest stated with a smirk. "Whatever is such a little flower doing all the way out here and alone?"

"And he smells too good." The smallest smiled wickedly after he took a second to sniff the air.

"Yes, good enough to devour." The hyena now identified as Trek stated as he slowly leered closer to Zeck.

Zeck had been backing up slowly against the tree he’d just been drawing a little while earlier, knowing he wouldn't be able to outrun them he figured his only options would be to hid or climb.

"Hey" the second to largest, but most striking hyena blocked Trek's path. "What gives you the right to stake a claim, I'm the one that initially smelled him."

"Zinc, who cares, I'm the leader of this pack I get him."

"That has not been decided, should we duel?"

This was Zeck's opportunity. As the hyenas began to fight amongst themselves, Zeck did the only thing he could do, climb. He had always been an avid climber; loving to settle into the highest of branches he could find to read. As much trouble it caused him in the academy it was a great aid to him now. It didn't hurt that he had been drawing the tree for hours, the grooves and nooks of the tree trucks temporarily memorized. By the time the hyenas quarreling had quelled, Zeck was already 50 ft up high.

"Where'd he go?" Brin questioned the group.

"He couldn't have gone far, I can still smell him," Zinc stated as he sniffed the air, only to stand his nose to the base of the tree trunk and look up, "there's our little monkey."

"Well go get him, it's your fault he got away!!" Trek snapped.

"Not happening, I don't do heights." Zinc retorted.

"Neither do I." The smallest mythestic conceded.

"Oh, well we can wait him out, he'll have to come down eventually." Brin smiled up before continuing, "And the longer he makes us wait the more pent up for him we'll be."

Zeck shuddered at the comment the group of hyenas laughed off. He began to regret his decisions, tenfold. He should have never entered this forest. He could have at least told one of his friends before heading off alone. He could have even left a note. Just as he was starting to give way to his potential demise, he remembered his phone. Balancing himself carefully on a wide tree branch, he reached into his backpack retrieving his lifeline texting both Rain, Kalden, and Rhy his current predicament praying that one of the three would find his message and soon.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lendon and Axel returned from their long run. Axel, in a much better headspace, was headed towards his room he noticed the worried faces of Rhyland and Rain as they roamed the corridors of the home.

"What's with the long faces, shouldn't you still be celebrating your victory? “

"Nothing," Rain answered warily, "It's just…. have you seen Zeck at all?"

Axel had only known Azrainah for a little more than 30 hours and in that time, he had not known her to be meek. The question also made Axel recognize that there was one less sweetened smell in his presence, confirming that wherever the boy was, he was not on the premises. 

Walking quickly towards the pair he asked, "When was the last time you saw him."

"During brunch before the game, we were sure that he must have just been wondering around drawing but then he didn’t show up for dinner, and Zeck wouldn't miss that," Rhyland answered.

"Nothing to worry over, I'm just going to go inform Chiru, we’ll find him in no time." Just as Axel, turned to head towards Chiru's corridor he saw Kalden running towards them.

"Quick, Zeck' s in the forest and needs help, he's surrounded by a pack of hyenas."

"Shit." Axel exclaimed, " Go let the others know, I'm headed to him now." Axel stated over his shoulder before transforming into a graciously powerful lion, dashing at full speed in the direction of the forest.

"Split up" Rhyland yelled as the omegas scrambled immediately in different directions to find all the mythestics of the house.

Rain, literally ran into Lendon in the kitchen, delivering the message to him with such speed it took him a full five seconds to comprehend what she said. He was certain it was said in the human language of English, a language he believed himself to be fluent in before this very moment. Once he gained comprehension of the situation, he too transformed into an elegantly powerful black panther, darting off towards the forest.

Kalden found Sirius in his study, on the second level of their corridor above their bedroom. After explaining the situation, Sirius calmly called Ekton to inform him of the current events. After his phone conversation, Sirius took a moment to look to the ceiling and let out a deeply held sigh, before rising from his desk to leave. He took only a moment more to instruct Kalden to wait in their bedroom for his return. Sirius knew his brother; he would find the boy as quickly as possible. And the threat were only hyenas, they typically would only be after one thing, breeding the boy. But in the slight chance that they may have done more harm, Sirius would rather not risk his mate catching sight of something unforgettable.

Rhyland had a harder time finding Chiru. He looked on the main floor of their bedroom, downstairs, the common areas, only to return to Chiru's and Zeck's bedroom. Before leaving out again he noticed the small door left slightly ajar that led to steps. Rhyland quickly ran up them opening the door at the top, only to find Chiru painting as he listened to music. 

"Rhyland what's going…"

"Zeck' s surrounded by a pack of hyenas in the forest, Axel's already on the way to him." Rhyland panted out quickly.

Rhyland saw how Chiru's eyes darkened at the news, dropping his paintbrush to the floor without a second thought as he rose running past him to rush down the stairs.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Zeck clutched the phone, praying for a response, hoping that there was a slithers chance that his friends would have their phones on them. And while that was one issue on his mind the other more pressing issue, besides the five beings stalking around the base of the tree, was the rapidly dropping temperature along with his energy. 

It was summer. And while the weather presented warms with the glaring rays of the sun during the day, once the sun left the sky, the warmth went with it. 

Just as Zeck was about to give up hope on his friends finding his message tonight, his phone buzzed with a message from Kalden, "The mythestics are on their way, how are you holding up?"

"I'm ok, just a little cold and tired." 

"Good, keep texting me, do you want me to call you?"

"No, I think they shouldn’t know I am in contact with anyone right now, they're only staying still thinking that I'll eventually have to make my way down."

Just as Zeck pressed send for his text, he heard a loud thunderous roar. Looking down he saw a lion, the same lion he’d seen earlier from the garden, burrowing into the hyena pack stopping only to grab Brin by the neck before slinging his body into a tree trunk.

The youngest hyena immediately scattered deep into the forest, leaving his pack behind.

"Your too late," Trek screeched, "that omegas mine." As he made way to lung towards Axel, Lendon pounced out of the bushes, pinning the hyena to the ground, only to silence his movements seconds later with a deadly gouge to the hyena’s throat.

The remaining pack looked to their leader's lifeless body before turning to retreat into the forest as well.

Just as, Lendon turned his head to spit out the hunk of flesh in his mouth, Chiru came barreling through the brush at full force looking around, smelling his mate but not seeing him.

"ZECK" he bellowed. 

"I'm up here," Zeck replied automatically. He knew that voice and the fierce golden- grey-brown eyes of the muscular jaguar looking up at him was Chiru.

"Can you come down, or do you need me to get you?" Chiru asked seriously.

"I can come down," Zeck stated as he slowly crawled away from the thick tree limb and down the trunk. Once Zeck had made it about 7 ft from the ground, Chiru who transformed back into his humanoid form, picked him up only to settle him down on the ground before him. Chiru, unbothered by his nakedness, stood before Zeck in a much more present manner than Zeck could recall. Finding the stony face before him too harsh to look at, he quickly settled his eyes to the ground, peeking only once at Chiru’s package, stunned at just how huge he was.

“Are you hurt? Did they touch you?” Chiru asked as he inspected Zeck’s body. Only at Zeck’s persistent head shake "no" did he stop his inspection, moving his hand under Zeck’s chin, forcing Zeck to look at him. 

“You will go back to the house with Axel and Lendon and wait for me in our room. We have much to discuss tonight. I am not pleased in the slightest sense that you were out here.”

As serious as Chiru’s face and eyes were, Zeck, couldn’t even fathom disobeying or backtalking him, not tonight, and most definitely not right now.  
“Yes, sir.” He murmured.

As Axel turned to guide Zeck, back towards the house Sirius casually walked up to the rest of the group, still in his human form and clothes.

“Well, how nice of you to finally show up brother.” Axel sneered.

“I knew you had it handled with hyenas, now if they were bears that would have been something different.” Sirius defended himself before turning to Zeck, “Tsk, tsk, you sure did manage to find yourself in a lot of trouble tonight, was it worth it?”

Eyeing Chiru before he dropped his eyes back to the ground, Zeck answered, “No, sir.”

“Let’s go, Zeck, I am sure the others are concerned about you,” Axel stated as he led the boy away.

Chiru watched as the two departed before he morphed back into his jaguar form, stooping to sniff the carcass of the hyena. 

“What do you think you're doing?” Sirius cautioned.

“Scenting them,” Chiru answered dryly.

“Come now Chiru, Zeck’s no longer in danger, let’s let it go for tonight.” Sirius attempted to reason, but no avail.

“Lendon, how many others were there, I’m picking up six different scents.”

“There were only four others, really three not counting the small one that ran away on sight.”

Chiru nodded,” So there were four. I’ll be back in about two hours.”

Sighing Sirius turned on Lendon as Chiru sped off in the direction of the hyena pack. “Lendon, couldn’t you have tried to stop him.” 

“Could you?” Lendon shrugged, “You know full well if Chiru’s like that there is no stopping him.”

“Fine, I’ll just write the damn report for this incident, now. Thanks for the work.”

“You’re welcome.” Lendon smiled easily.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Zeck!!!” Rain and Rhyland exclaimed, running to him with Kalden trailing closely behind as soon as they spotted him and Axel from the window.

“Why the hell were you in the forest, and why didn’t you tell us so we could at least be with you.” Rain asked. Her question was responded to by Axel's low snarl “If anyone else steps foot in the forest without us, your life as you know it will cease to be worth living. Is that understood?”

“Yes,” Was choirs from all four of the omegas present. 

Satisfied Axel turned to Zeck, “I think you should be heading to your bedroom as Chiru asked.”

Zeck merely nodded, having his goodnight and slight apology to friends before slowly making his way towards the bedroom. 

After taking a soothing bath, Zeck sat cross-legged on the bed for at least an hour, thinking back to what had transpired. How he’d witnessed Lendon effortlessly kill and Chiru, his intense eyes, stature, voice, just everything. Ominously Chiru's words ghosted over him, "We have much to discuss tonight. I am not pleased in the slightest sense". Yeah, well, that Zeck could tell without Chiru needing to voice it. 

The turning knob of the bedroom door had Zeck sitting upright in seconds. Chiru strolled through, making a beeline for the shower. He had bloodstains all over his body.

When was Chiru hurt? That much blood couldn’t have been his. Zeck continued questioning himself before the lightbulb went off, it was the blood of the hyena’s.

Shower finished, Chiru stepped out of the bathroom, hair still slightly damp now fully clothed in a grey tee and black shorts to beeline towards Zeck. Wordlessly he grabbed Zeck by his foot, pulling him to the bed's edge to peer down at him.

“What possessed you to go into that forest alone?” Chiru questioned, eyes still stony.

“I…I don’t know, I just saw something that caught my eye and followed it into the forest without thinking…………I’m sorry I went I-”

“Zeck, that’s not a good enough excuse, you were warned......multiple times not to enter the forest. Period.” Though Chiru’s voice was sternly leveled, his last words made Zeck flinch despite himself.

“Chiru, I’m sorry I disobeyed you and worried everyone.”

“Zeck, my mate, this is bigger than you just disobeying me, you put yourself, your life, and ultimately my life at risk.” 

“I’m sorry, I just wasn’t thinking...”

“No, you weren’t, but we're going to rectify that right now, stand up please.” Chiru backed up just a bit from Zeck allowing a small space for him to stand. Switching their positions, Chiru took a seat on the bed pulling Zeck in between his knees. 

“Shorts down please.” Zeck snapped his head up to look Chiru in the eye to protest, but the look he received has the same witnessed in the forest, and instead of allowing the pleas to escape his lips he merely did as he was told.

Once his shorts were pushed down to his feet, he was quickly guided over Chiru’s knees.

The air was cool against his skin until the atmosphere quickly changed as a large hand pressed against his brief covered butt, seconds before it left only to return with a sharp sounding whack. Zeck was not prepared for this. As the hand rain down multiple times, Zeck tried every maneuver to get away from the punishing hand, but to no avail, with one arm pinned against himself and Chiru’s torso and his right dominant hand pinned to the middle of his back, Chiru ensured he would go nowhere. The only thing Zeck could do was concentrate on the dark wooden floors below him as he pleaded for Chiru to stop. 

On the brink of tears, Chiru finally did stop, Zeck taking that as his cue to get up only to be pinned back down before he felt Chiru’s hand on the waistband of his briefs before they were quickly pulled south.

“Nooo, Chiru, I’m sorry, it won’t happen again. Please no.”

Chiru said nothing as he returned to the onslaughter of the bottom beneath him. Chiru continued undeterred even when Zeck had reached the point of sobbing uncontrollably. 

Once he had finished, he left the boy where he was, slowly rubbing circles on his back. After about ten minutes of this, Chiru picked Zeck up, placing him on the floor to pull up his briefs despite his winces, and maneuvered him in a straddle across his thighs.

Embarrassed, Zeck automatically put his arms around Chiru burying his face into his neck. The position allowed him to hear and feel the rumble when Chiru spoke.

“Zeck, do not enter that forest again. I know you’ve been provided a lot of rules, but when it comes to any rule that is in place for your safety, you are going to take them seriously. Is that understood?”

“Yes.” Zeck softly replied. 

“Alright, let’s get to bed,” Chiru stated as he easily picked Zeck up, pulling back the covers and laying down with Zeck on top of him with his arm around his waist.

After a few minutes of silence, Zeck whispered into Chiru's chest, “I am sorry for going into the forest and worrying everyone.”

“It’s alright, we’ll start tomorrow with a clean slate, now let’s get some sleep.”

Zeck snuggled in closer to Chiru but couldn’t shake the nagging question of what Chiru did in the forest. “Chiru?” Zeck asked cautiously.

“Yes, what is it?.”

“What did you do in the forest after I’d left?” 

“I tracked down the rest of the pack.”

“Did you, uhm, kill them?”

“Yes.”

“All of them?”

“The four whose scents were present at the tree trunk you were perched in.”

“Oh, sorry”

“Don’t dwell on it. Now no more questions. Go to sleep.”

Exhausted, embarrassed, warm, and surprising, minus his backside, comfortable, Zeck fell asleep.


	17. CHAPTER 16: NIGHTCAP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The same night of the encounter in the woods, the chapter provides a glimpse of the clean up the is required of the mythestics and the emotional impact it has on Zeck's fellow omegas Rhyland and Azrainah.

Sirius and Lendon returned to the home after Chiru so they could collect the bodies after he had completed his self-ordained task of thinning the herd. 

“This is EXACTLY why they need to listen. Now I have yet more work added to my plate.” Sirius complained begrudgingly to Lendon as he dragged two of the bodies out of the forest heading for the rear of the garden.

“Sirius relax it’ll be no more than filling out five forms and a presentation for the justice committee, I can fill out the forms if you like.”

“Yes, I would appreciate that.” Sirius sighed in relief.

“I’ll have them to you by tomorrow afternoon.”

“Thanks, but I still cannot understand why Chiru could not keep a handle on his temper. Did he have to track all of them down?”

“Well, the first kill was me.” Feeling Sirius glare, Lendon defended his actions. “Hey, he was about to attack Axel…………….and the others well I can’t deny I probably would have done the same if it was Rain. Wouldn’t you if it was Kalden.”

“Kalden would have never been out in the forest without me or my permission if the first place.”

“Well, just for kicks, what if he was.” 

Sirius allowed his silence to be his answer. Shifting gears to focus on the task at hand he spoke again, “Let’s move them to the shed.”

They made quick work of gathering the lifeless hyenas into the shed, locked the doors, then made their way into the home to clean themselves up.

Sirius stopped at the sight of Kalden in the living room.

“I thought I told you to stay in our room.” Sirius sternly commented with an eyebrow raised.

“Ekton had us all gather into the living room.” Kalden answered quickly. Although Kalden had not seen Sirius upset nor was he frightened by him, he had a good sense tonight was not the night to evoke unnecessary provocation. 

At the sounds and scents indicating the two mythestics arrival, Ekton walked back into the living room.

“Welcome back, Lendon, Sirius, I am pleased the mini-mission was a success.”

“If you gathered them all, where’s Marie?” Sirius questioned acerbically

“She was and still is resting, I saw no reason to wake and worry her when she has just calmed from an anxiety attack.” Ekton offered tone even.

“I see, thank you for keeping watch. Kalden, it’s late we will be heading to our room, NOW.” Kalden rose from the couch, quickly relaying his goodnights to his friends before following Sirius out of the living room.

Ekton shook his head, stating his goodnights before he headed towards his room and Maire. Leaving Lendon, Rhyland, and Azrainah to their own devices. 

Lendon spoke first, “Let’s head to bed you two, it’s been a long night.”

Rain and Rhyland rose immediately, trailing behind Lendon until Rhyland stopped halfway down the hallway to speak. 

“I know you all prefer us to sleep in our respective rooms, but,……. can I sleep with Rain tonight?” 

Lendon turned to look at him before he spoke. “If you know what we prefer, why would you ask?”

“I just……., I don’t know how to explain it, I just feel...” Rhyland struggled to find his words turning his head to the floor to find them.

“Unsettled.” Rain answered for him as she took his hand, her eye’s focused on his face she continued,” I’ll be sleeping with Rhy tonight.”

“You won’t, we’ve been over this, you are to sleep with- “

“Look, I’m not trying to be difficult, but right now the person I need isn’t you.”

Lendon was temporarily speechless. How was one to respond to that? It was, of course, an undeniable fact that the two omegas shared a deep bond between themselves, he had witnessed that the first night they met, but that didn’t stop the small pain Lendon felt from the girl’s words. She was his mate, but the reality was they had known each other for less than a full three days, and she had not yet been claimed. 

Forcing himself to maintain a calm demeanor he relented and then spoke. “This will be the first and last time this will happen…… You two can take our room, I will let Axel know of our arrangement and will spend the night there.” 

Before Lendon could stalk his way past the two, Rain grabbed his arm, presenting him with a heartfelt smile before the accompanied whisper, “Thank you Lendon.”

He wanted to stay angry, wanted to stay annoyed but met with such gracious appreciation he could only nod before making his way to Axel.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Axel answered the knock at his door without looking up. “What is it Lendon?”

“What, not even a come in? How polite of you. Axel” Lendon teased.

“ I smelled you a while ago growing closer, what would be the point of feigning ignorance, plus I’m not in the mood.”

“Noted and understood, however, you are going to have to allow my presence for the night, our mates are going to be occupying my room.”

“WHAT, WHY??”

“I believe they need to use the night to regroup themselves, they took Zeck’s earlier situation harder than I expected.”

“WE’RE supposed to be bonding with them right now, that’s the whole point, I’m going to go get him.” Axel lifted himself from the window-seal bench to make his way towards the door when he was stilled by Lendon’s voice and hand on his arm. 

“Ax, I thought that way at first too, but looking at them…., I think it would be wiser to let them have this one night. They don’t have to break their bond to form one with us.”

“That is exactly what they need to do,” Axel exclaimed as he pulled away from Lendon.

“Axel, really. When you were upset from the match earlier would Rhyland have been able to approach you the right way to calm you?”

“Naw, his smart mouth and smirking little face would have pissed me off even more.”

“Right, and our mates aren’t breaking our bond. We’re brothers through and through. And we have known them for less than a week, don’t you think it would be the same for them?” 

“Ok, fine you may be right. But even if I allow this for the night, why the hell do I need to allow you to spend the night in the same room with me?”

“Just in case Rain needed to look for me I wanted her to know what room I would be in, brother.”

“Make’s sense but I won’t be sharing a bed with you, we’re no longer kids.”

Rolling his eyes, Lendon responded, “Of course not, I’m taking your couch, throw me a blanket.”

“Hey, Lendon?”

“Hmmh”

“How did Rhyland seem? He and Azrainah looked worried as hell before I went after Zeck and didn’t look much better once we returned.”

“They are still shaken up, I think Rhyland more than Rain, at least outwardly, that’s really why I relented.”

“Yeah, I kind of guessed that was the case.”

“Hmmh”

“You know I kind of was looking forward to bed tonight with him just to talk the day through with him, but………maybe it’s for the best we would have probably ended up arguing anyway.” 

“Axel, what do you want me to say to you right now? You should go get him and talk to him because you want to even though right now, he needs Rain. That if you did act off on what you want to do you wouldn’t slip up and care about your needs more than his that would possibly end up in an argument and make tonight’s situation worst.”

“I don’t know what I want to hear, but I want to be able to do something for him… anything.”

“Well then give him the night, and be in a better mood tomorrow. Now get to sleep you have their chores to do in the morning.”

“Awh shit, I forgot.”

“Yeah, I'm sure you did, but I bet they didn’t.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Rain had the bedroom door closed behind them Rhyland dissolved into tears. Unrushed Rain guided him to the bed's edge, guiding Rhyland’s head into her lap as she rubbed his shoulders and back, they stayed that way for a good fifteen minutes. 

Once the sobbing stopped, Rhyland slowly sat up, scooting back further on the bed to draw in his knees to rest his head. The two set in the silence for a while before Rain broke it. “Better?” she asked softly. 

“Yeah, I’m better, now………Let’s just lay down.”

Rain’s only response was to dress down for bed, Rhyland followed suit, grateful for the fact that unlike himself Rian wouldn’t attempt to force him to voice his feelings of what had just transpired  
Facing each other, and in the comfort of each other’s embrace, Rhyland found his voice. “I won’t be able to handle losing anyone else…. Not you, not Zeck, not even Kalden. And just the thought ……. I’m broken.”

“Rhy, it’s okay, we’re here and we’re just as broken …at least me and Zeck are…but we won’t allow each other to break.”

Rhyland allowed a moment to lift himself to place a kiss on Rain’s forehead, before lying back down to snuggle closer.

“But on brighter news, good job on winning the match earlier.”

“Why thank you Rhy, it gives us time to sleep in……should we make a show of inspecting the chores they complete?” 

Rhy just laughed at the thought, “That could be fun, let’s see how their mood is in the morning.”

“Good idea”

“Hey, Rain”

“Huh,” the girl replied sleepily.

“Thanks, for being here.”

“Always. Nite Rhy”

“Nite,” Rhy responded before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Easter Sunday.
> 
> Sorry for the delay, and thanks for continuing to read.
> 
> If you have any questions about the characters or their background let me know in the comments and I will either answer or let you know the information will come.
> 
> As always stay safe, and I hope you enjoy it.


	18. CHAPTER 17: MORNING VIEWS PART 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter provides a glimpse of Marie's perspective regarding her situation of her mating and Ekton thus far. It also provides Zeck's perspective regarding his punishment from Chiru and his anticipation regarding his much-needed conversation with his omega friends.

I felt the subtle shift as Ekton moved to answer his phone, feigning sleep I could only hear his reply, “how unfortunate, I'll keep guard at the residence.” 

Funny, I hadn’t known there was anything to keep guard from, except the mythestics themselves of course. 

The phone call ended quickly after his reply, bringing Ekton’s attention back to me.

“I’m sorry I woke you, Marie, you’ve been asleep for a while now, would you like something to eat?” he asked softly as he stroked my hair.

Shaking my head, I provided my response, “I’m not hungry.”

“Hmh, well sit up anyways so you can drink some water.” 

I wasn’t thirsty either, but he didn’t pose that as a question this time and I wasn’t inclined to deny the command. I sat up accepting and drinking from the bottle of water he provided.

“What time is it?” I asked cautiously, though it was obvious from the darkened sky that the day was over or very near. 

“A little past nine o'clock.”

“So, I slept through the entire day, I apologize.”

“You needed it, in fact after you eat this, I would like you to get a little more rest.” 

Didn’t I just tell him I wasn’t hungry? Not that I could decline, he was a mythestic, an alpha mythestic no less and unlike the others, I had been raised to know my place. 

Being born a Leopold, afforded me a status above most others, despite being an omega. But my status in no way could outrank a first-born beta or alpha human of equal status never mind a mythestic. 

That was why it had been my private hope to be selected by a high-ranked second-born human alpha or beta. It would have been easier. My legendary last name would have afforded me a comfortable life as a homemaker, never a servant or slave. And if the mating had been for the business purposes of having proximity to my father or brother and ultimately Leopold Inc, I could have hoped for even more.

But no, I was selected by my biggest fear, a mythestic. 

I risked a glance at Ekton before I accepted the fruit from his outstretched hand. The same hand that rocked me in the early hours of the morning, helped bathe me the previous night and pulled me into his chest as he read to me and I drifted off to sleep.

He was..... gentle, quite unexpected. No mythestic should ever tend to a human, so why had he…...?

“Ekton?”

“Yes.”

“Thank you, sir, for last night and this morning.”

“There is no need to thank me, you are my mate.”

“But…I’m human.”

“Yes, for now, but you will soon be a mythestic.” 

The conversation from last night coming back to my mind causing me to feel lightheaded again at the thought. I was to become a mythestic. I would no longer be human, I would change. This fact combined with the knowledge that I had dared to talk back during the mythestics presentation was what edged me into my panic attack the previous night.

“Maire, you're looking pale again, lie down,” Ekton commanded, concern laced in his voice.

A command I had no problem obeying. I watched Ekton, as I laid on my side, head towards the bedroom door, stopping to only tell me to blow on the whistle he left on the nightstand if I needed him. 

With an affirmative nod, I quickly found myself alone and able to drift back to sleep.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking up with Chiru’s heavy arm around my waist wasn’t uncomfortable, just an annoying reminder of what took place last night. 

I risked looking up at Chiru, his long brown lashes created a light shadow on his checks. His hair could be described as brown but looking closer it had a mixture of browns with light ash highlights blended in between. Skin so soft it felt like velvet, but his hard pulsing muscles could be seen bulging underneath. I shifted my head only slightly to get a better view of him, before golden-brownish-green tinted eyes met mine, forcing me to look away before he spoke.

“How are you feeling this morning?”

Right, how was I feeling? I hadn’t thought about it until he asked. As I moved to get up I was stilled by a faint pain, the answer to how I felt physically was obvious. “Sore.” and embarrassed but I left that unsaid along with apprehensive and anxious. I still needed to face up to Rhy, Rain, and Kalden.

“I would hope so.” His response was far from sympathetic and hardly condescending, just matter of fact. It gave me no logical room to challenge it. 

“Can I get up and get ready?” I felt my previous urges to fight him were momentarily gone, and the only thing I craved was getting my conversations with the others over with.

Chiru produced a light grow as he removed his heavy arm which allowed me to cautiously maneuver out of the bed. 

Standing up I realized I had downplayed my physical feelings. I wasn’t sore, I was in pain. 

Alone in the bathroom, I peered in the mirror expecting to see real damage but was surprised to see nothing more than an angry shade of pink. In the academy, the beatings were so severe they would leave gashes on my back and legs, but I couldn’t recall crying as I received them, as I had last night with Chiru.

The thought of how clingy I was made me want to gag, but instead of giving in to that urge I simply rushed through my morning shower and made my way towards Rhy’s room.  
Rhy was visibly upset last night. Rain and Kalden were too, but not in the same manner as him.

Knocking on the door, I was allowed access in from the voice of Axel. I should count it as a blessing I could properly thank him for being the first to come and rescue me and have a chat with Rhy too.

Opening the door, I only saw Axel in bed.

“Good morning, I was looking to talk to Rhy, is he in the bathroom.”

“No, he’s in Lendon’s room with Rain recovering from your little adventure into the blue-green wonders,” Axel answered snidely.

“Oh, yeah…I should have known…I’m sorry for disturbing you further.” In truth, I should have known with him looking like that, that those two would have fought to be together last night.

Jumping at the second and unexpected voice in the room, I turned to stare at Lendon who was lounging on a plush couch to the right of the room. “Zeck, you aren’t a disturbance, ignore Axel he’s not in the best of moods from last night and the fact that he needs to complete your chores.”

“Ok…. and thank you both and sorry for last night,” I provided meekly, “And thank you, Axel, for telling me where I can find Rhy, I’ll be going to him now.”

Neither mythestic responded as I closed the door behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this post, I will be back on schedule. Yeah...And as always thanks for reading and stay safe.


	19. CHAPTER 17: MORNING VIEWS PART 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Zeck makes his way to apologize to his friends, which leads to him clearing up some misunderstandings that had occurred back in the academy. 
> 
> I just hope this story conveys how much Rhyland hates to be alone and Zeck is and has always been the one to count on to make hard decisions....even if those decisions are ultimately self-destructive.

"Damn," Zeck thought. He wanted to talk to Rhy first before he had to face Rain. He was certain he was going to have an earful coming from the girl, she was never one to hold back, especially for something like this.

Slowly he made his way to Rain’s room, knocking on the door once he arrived to make his presence known. Opening the door without an invitation, he saw both Rain and Rhy sitting in the large bed. Rain on top of the comforter already dressed while Rhy remained underneath them. He still looked disheveled but was fractionally better than he had appeared last night.

“Rain, Rhy, I just…”

“You two need to talk.” Rain interrupted harshly, providing me a death glare before she yanked herself off of the bed to head towards the door past me.

“Rain don’t be like….,”

“Zeck, we’ll talk later, right now, you owe it to Rhy to give him your explanation, and to be honest, I don’t want to hear it.” Momentarily sparing me her glare, she turned back to face Rhy “I’ll be in the garden if you need me.” And with that, she walked out the door.

I knew they weren’t going to let this boil over easily, slowly I walked closer to the bed, Rhy's eye's on me the entire time.  
“Can I sit down…. please.”

“Sure.” One-word sentences, this was bad.

“Rhy, I’m sorry I worried you, I’m sorry I went into the forest alone and without telling you or Rain or even Kalden beforehand. I didn’t plan it; it was just something caught my eye and I just went.”

“Right.”

“Rhy, I’m trying to explain what happened, I don’t like you being mad at me.”

“ZECK, I don’t like you being dead. You're always like this, making moves without telling us and when you do it's always as an afterthought. Hell, half of our beatings at the academy were because of you. Rain would feel something was off so we'd follow you, try to clean up your mess or keep watch and if caught we'd all suffered.”

“I know...I’m.” Zeck stuttered as he was confronted by Rhylands rage, he’d never seen it displayed so openly before at least not towards him.

“Aren’t we friends, why can’t you confide in us?” Rhyland's question stirred a rage in Zeck, one he’d been holding back as well.

“We were friends, but you two are the ones that pulled away from me first, after that shopping trip incident.”

“Because you were being too fucking reckless, I could have sworn you were trying to get yourself, Rain and I expelled. Didn’t you notice every time we were beaten the state she would be in.”

“I never asked you two to follow me, I never wanted you involved........ you just always budded in, and I was left feeling so…guilty.”

“Duh, because we cared, you fucking idiot. Of course, we would follow you. But it’s like it emboldened you…to the point me and Rain had to force each other not to follow you, not to trail you, and in the year, we stopped you calmed your escapades. We thought we were the source of you behaving so stupidly, or at least I did.”

“So that’s why we grew apart?” Zeck gave a snorting laugh, “I loved you guys, still do, I was just.......I don't know....searching for a release. I felt so guilty back then, I’d get a letter from my brother telling me how much mom missed me, wouldn't eat, cried herself to sleep, and in those moments I just wanted to go home to her. And the only way I could think of, that would allow them to keep the money was if they expelled me. But they never did......... Beat me sure, expel me…I don’t even think they considered it.”

“Zeck.”

“While I was thinking about that, I didn’t think about you two until I'd find you had been blamed along with me.... because of me…. I never meant to hurt you and push you away from me at least not in the sense of being my friends.” On the brink of tears, Zeck choked out, “Sorry.”

Rhyland was at my side immediately crying out his apologies too for not being there for me in the way a friend should've. We stayed like that, going back and forth with our regrets and promises to do better for a full hour before we tired ourselves. I left with the declaration that I needed to find and talk to Rain.

It wasn't a fun game of hide-and-seek, as I found her right where she said she would be, in the garden next to a stream by the lily encrusted gazebo. She didn’t look at all surprised to see me approaching instead of Rhyland, nor did she carry the same glare she had for me earlier. 

I purposefully spoke before she could tell me to get away as I feared she may. 

“Rain I’M SO SORRY, I love you and Rhy both, I just didn’t know what to do in the academy and although I looked like I was pushing you two away, that wasn't my intention.”

“I know, you were self-sabotaging us for us, right?”

She put it so simply, I really couldn’t have explained it better, so I just nodded my head in the affirmative. 

“So, now that you realize it, are you done?” She asked tilting her head to the side as she does which at times is as endearing as it can be annoying.

I looked into her eyes before I spoke.

“Yes, I’m done.”

“Good,” she stated gracing me with one of her heartfelt smiles, “then apology accepted.” 

“Rain, back then, you know I was trying to get myself expelled.”

“Yeah, I could tell.” Rain chuckled.

Surprised by the admission I had to ask, “If you knew, why the hell would you and Rhyland follow me to only end up getting punished as well?” 

“Well…. there were four reasons….One, I knew the possibility of us getting expelled was non-existent, they were hell-bent on making good on their investment. Two, the physical punishments were bearable. Three, we wanted you to know that you weren’t alone. And four, some of the crazy schemes you came up with were fun as hell, even when we only watched you complete them.”

“Then why did you pull away from me?” I asked softly.

She gave a heavy sigh before she answered, “It was starting to become a vicious cycle. The physical punishments were bearable, but they triggered my…nightmares, and that was negatively affecting Rhyland. Once I came to terms that it wasn’t something, I could control, I had to pull back from you,” she paused to look at me before she continued with a grin, “That and I realized, the more we were punished. the more crazed your schemes became; you were punishing yourself.”

Damn, she was right. Once they started withdrawing from me, I felt that was what I deserved. We were still able to get along, but I did feel a release in the knowledge that we were not as close as we once were. It was my deserved punishment. If my mother couldn't be completely happy then neither should I. Their absence led me to start focusing on drawing, it gave me another world to belong too, and I found comfort in that.

“Rain, I get it now, so in the future, just talk to me………you know you have a nasty habit of not explaining things.”

“Yeah, I know…so call me on it…. Rhy sure does.” She shrugged her shoulders as she turned her attention back to the stream.

“Be prepared because I WILL,” I growled slightly annoyed by her candidness.

Chucking she affirmed, “Well I guess, I’ve been warned. And you be sure not to forget, you answer to us too.” She responded without heat. 

“I promise, I won’t.”

We stayed in the garden just a little while longer, engaging in lighthearted conversation, before making our way back indoors. 

I made my final round of my apology tour with the final destination being Kalden. Pleased that my apology to him was met with much-needed light-heartedness and understanding.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The rest of the day passed quickly. 

Chiru and Axel completed most of our chores, really Chiru completed them, Axel just complained. The cooking chore was taken away after Axel attempted to serve a lunch that contained only meat, medium-rare steak to be precise, that was something we were not going to touch let alone eat. 

At the sight of the bloody mounds, Marie and Rain ran to the kitchen working together to fix us a meatless lasagna, Caesar salad, and homemade garlic bread, it was delicious.

In the evening all five of us omegas and Axel retired to the garden. Rain and Rhyland reading, Kalden and Axel playing a round of kickball, Marie lounging in the sun texting and talking on the phone, and me drawing. 

I noticed Chiru checking in on the garden every couple of minutes. And while a part of me was annoyed, the other part of me understood. So instead of confronting him and complaining, I let it go. If it humored the guy, I could tune him out and I did, or at least I tried. Every time he drew near I was slightly distracted by his scent that had become much more pronounced to me since the night in the woods.

But despite that one misgiving this day was unexpectedly peaceful. Right now in the comfort of the garden surrounded by my friends, I felt relaxed, I felt understood, and I felt safe, things I had not felt in years. This place, though I had been in it for less than a week was starting to feel familiar, it was starting to feel a little like home.


	20. CHAPTER 18: THE VISIT PART 1 OF 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit from the legendary great grandmother Rosa.

The next four days passed quickly. 

I was taken aback at just how smoothly everyone was starting to get along, the omegas had already been close with the exception being my Marie. 

It didn’t seem as though the others held any open hostilities towards her, it was just a lukewarm acknowledgment of her presence. And Maire, she was as reserved around them as she was around me and the other mythestics. The only time I was able to see glimpses of her personality was when she was cooking with Rain. It was the only time the two pleasantly interacted, something both myself and Lendon noticed and made a great effort to include ourselves in the bonding moment by aiding them with the meal preparations. 

Trying to understand Maire thus far has been interesting. She never talks back nor complains, least not to me, though her nose wrinkles ever so slightly anytime she is asked to do something she would prefer not to. Quite a fun game, that she reserved just for me, as I had overheard her openly voice her displeasures to the other omegas whenever she was annoyed or found something displeasing. And I found a lot of things displeased her. She is a very orderly person, reorganized the entire kitchen, and created a list of all current groceries, ingredients, and sauces with their expectation dates. One of her biggest blowups with Zeck had been when he dirtied her list with food, it wasn't pretty, Kalden and Rhyland had to break it up. 

The dynamics amongst the others were becoming quite interesting to watch as well. Kalden and Axel had become the best of friends, where you would find one you would find the other more than likely dabbling in some competitive sport especially if Lendon or Sirius were tied up with work as they almost always were lately. And I was finding a rather comfortable companionship with Rhyland.

Rhyland has a rather keen eye and the ability for gardening. Something I noticed when I found out he had been the one tending to my private garden in my sitting room. Due to the constant panic attacks, Marie suffered my attention had been focused on ensuring her adjustment, to the point I had completely neglected my plants. When I rushed to my garden to render them much needed attention, I had found they had already been attended to. 

I allowed Rhyland to continue to aid me in caring for both my private garden and the shared gardens outside, and when he assisted, he always eagerly asked questions seeking to learn more regarding plants' proper care.

The house was tranquil, as we fell into a comfortable routine.......that was....it was tranquil... before my Great Aunt Rosa decided to make her appearance. 

“Where are my babies!” Her voice rang through the corridors accompanied moments later with a bang of the main door. Great Aunt Rosa was never one for subtleties. 

“Great-Grandmother Rosa,” Axel exclaimed as he made his way to the front door running into the elder’s arms.

“Oh, my baby Axel, I’ve missed you so…. you know I just had to come for your birthday.”

“As always, what have you cooked up for me this time?”

“I’m hurt, you say that like you don’t enjoy the birthday ideas I come up with for you?” She mockingly pouted as she rocked Axel in the bear hug, she was surrounding him in.  
I watched their exchange from the entryway before her eyes met mine and she let one arm leave Axel’s body to invite me into their exchange. “My dear nephew, aren’t you going to join in on the love.”

But of course, I had to, she was by far my favorite elder. She was never one to stick to decorum, that was what made her so much fun. Even the fact that she made a point to celebrate birthdays, even the non-essential ones. When scolded by the other elders for her tendencies she would easily blame it on her human-side resurfacing. A brilliant excuse, as the other complaints immediately ceased. Everyone well aware they never to question her of anything related to or before her transition, because it was forbidden and because no one wanted to face the wrath of her husband, Great - Elder Cove.

“Of course,” I stated as I made my way into her arms. “What brought on your visit today?”

“Well I had to come to surprise Axel and I wanted to meet your mates.”

“You would have met them at the bonding ceremony coming up?” Sirius stated coolly as he approached us. “I apologize for my rude entrance, but welcome Elder Great Grandmother Rosa.”

“Oh, why so stuffy Sirius? And at the ceremony, there wouldn't be enough time for me to really meet them, plus I wanted to celebrate Axel's birthday with you all.”

“Elder Rosa, you must stop babying him, he will be turning 17 tomorrow, and he doesn’t need further incentive to act anymore childish than he already does.”

“Hey, Sirius, do continue talk about me as if I am not standing right here.”

Sirius merely rolled his eyes, directing his attention back to our elder. “I will have one of the omegas make a bed for you immediately on the second floor, but how long do you intend on staying with us?”

“Don’t bother, I can make my bed. I do know where everything is being that I am the one that designed this home. I'll only be here until the end of the day tomorrow.”

“If that is your wish, Elder Rosa,” Sirius responded. His response caused Rosa to roll her eyes.

“I thought having a mate would have mellowed you out, but I guess not.” She responded before looking around, “I smell them, so where are they.”

“Out in the garden and the kitchen, do you want me to go get them.” Axel excitedly responded almost bouncing.

“Heck, no I’ll go to them.”

Aunt Rosa happened upon Maire and Rain first, as they were busy preparing lunch in the kitchen. She started a light conversation that lasted over an hour with the girls, hitting on the fact that she enjoyed cooking as well and would be looking forward to cooking and sharing recipes with them in the future. She even offered to cook dinner for tonight as she had already bought the ingredients, Rain readily agreed and was quickly interested in aiding her. She always wanted to learn how to cook more meals that involved different forms of seafood. Marie remained silent and stone-faced after the offer. When their conversation was completed, so was the food. 

Axel called the remaining omegas in from the garden for lunch and introduced them to his dear great-grandmother Rosa.

Rhyland immediately remembered her from the countless stories Axel had relayed about her, but after reviewing her was surprised that the woman looked like an average human. Not that mythestics were obvious, it was just that in terms of presence, height, and build, there was something more about them something grander. It was something she, in his eyes, lacked. “I thought you were transformed into a mythestic?” Rhyland asked her bluntly looking at her from across the table.

“Rhyland that is NOT acceptable.” Sirius bellowed at him.

“Brother, watch your tone with my mate,” Axel growled.

Rosa merely stared back a Rhyland for a moment before she began to laugh, “I was, it was so long ago though sometimes I forget myself.”

“Oh....it's just that you look…. just like a regular human.” Rhyland continued softly.

“Mhm,….and most times I feel like one too, but I am undoubtedly a mythestic now. Other than my ability to safely bare a mythestic child, and morph when I choose, I didn't really change much physically,” Rosa responded with a smile.

Rhyland was going to ask her what she meant by the "safely bare" a mythestic child but was cut off by Sirius.

“I know you all may not have been informed by your partners of proper etiquette regarding mythestics, especially shifted mythestics, but it is completely improper and forbidden to ask or inquire about a mythestics human past.” Sirius sternly voiced.

“Even by us? I mean we will be in the same position, correct.” Rain asked before taking a sip of water from her cup.

“Well, no,......it is only forbidden for other mythestics to question my past as a human." Rosa replied quickly cutting off Sirius’s response, "Per our laws, I am on equal footing, so mentioning my past would be a form of disrespect…. But if you four have any questions for me be it now or when you are shifted feel free to ask."

Lunch was continued and completed with a light conversation that kept everyone in attendance comfortable. When all the food was gone and the table was cleared, Rosa made her announcement. She would be taking the entire house out for Axel's birthday celebration at Nu-Wave amusement park.

“I’m dying to get out of this house, and I heard so much about the rollercoasters at that park. I’m so excited.” Kalden exclaimed.

“Roller-coasters really, I’ve never been on one, I’m excited for this too,” Zeck exclaimed

“Wait,” Maire held her hand in the air as if she was waiting to be called on, “I thought only mythestic were able to enter that amusement park.”

Rosa just smiled at the girl,” That's correct, but as you will find soon enough if you're of a certain status shutting down the park for an entire day and invite whomever you choose is not a problem.” She quickly turned to Sirius, “That should also negate any complaints you would have had regarding the omega’s safety correct.”

“Yes, you are correct Elder Rosa,” Sirius answered immediately. 

“Perfect I LOVE the amusement park,” Axel exclaimed just as excited as Kalden and Zeck.

“Oh, but of course you would,” Sirius responded acidly to Axel.

Noticing the signs that this was about to get ugly Rosa interrupted them, “Well, that’s why I arranged it, Sirius, because I knew he would enjoy it, as you did when you were younger. Axel would you help me arrange my room for the night please.” She stated as she got up from the table. 

Wordlessly, Axel followed her, though he looked like he had so much he wanted to unleash on his brother.

Sirius had been busy with work these last couple of days, and when he did have time to be home his attitude towards his brother had been uncharacteristically icy.

Once the room was cleared, I approached Sirius for a quick talk.  
“Sirius, what is up with you? Why do you keep purposefully picking on Ax?”

“I’m not, I’m just annoyed that he’s still so childish, he’s not getting any younger he needs to grow up.”

“Like you and be stuck and thrown into work, at all times.” I simply stated

“I am not.” Sirius retorted flatly.

“Si, I’ve watched almost all the times you’ve blown up at him and they almost always center around when he is having fun, about to have fun, or is hanging around Kalden. I, must ask, is this about him, or is this about you and Kalden?”

“I’m not misdirecting my frustrations if that is what you are insinuating Ekton.”

“Alright, if you say so, but lighten up on Ax. When it's time for him to work he always gets it done. And we all know his personality, he will never be as serious as you so stop trying to change him.”

“I’m not trying to change him,” Sirius stated acidly.

“Ok, prematurely age him, either way, my friend, stop it.” With that, I gave Sirius a light pat on the shoulder and walked out of the room. I had a garden to get to.


	21. CHAPTER 18: THE VISIT PART 2 OF 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axel receives his birthday present and dinner from Rosa, Sirius's attempt to apologize to Axel takes a nosedive for the worst, and Axel ends up finding comfort from none other than Rhyland.

Once in her room, she beelined towards her rose gold luggage bag, rummaging through it for a while until she smiled as she murmured, “here it is,” pulled out a black box, then stood and made her way back over to me. Snatching my wrist, she guided me into the sitting area. Settled me on the bench beside her, taking my hand with a gentle squeeze. I looked up at her. “Axel, you are becoming a man before my very eyes, but you will always be my baby.” If I was her baby, Why was she the one with the tears in her eyes? Her tears always made me uncomfortable, I would do anything to avoid having her in that state. “I know it's not customary, but I want you to have this.” She let go of my hand to place the box in my lap. I stared at it for about fifteen seconds before she lost her patience and snapped, “Open it today will you.” I smiled at the strengthened tone while opening the box. Peering inside, I found myself staring at two breathtakingly gorgeous bracelets. The bands were made of intertwined white and yellow gold encasing a fire flame of red and yellow gold. “They’re beautiful, where’d you get...”

“My sister made them; you know before your grandfather Silas and granduncle Theo were born.”

I looked at her in surprise, “But how, and then aren’t these to belong to Sirius’s?”

She gave me a small smile before she spoke again. Well, as you know Aster was an excellent jeweler, even before we were taken she had always busied herself in making pieces, especially ones of the elements. Her teacher was obsessed with them after he had been asked long ago to craft some necklaces and she caught on to that obsession as well. Anyway, while we were pregnant together, though we knew that mythestics birthrates were low, we still assumed because we were twins we would have twins as well. So, on top of the rings that were fashioned for each of the head family households, she made additional bracelets for herself and me to be given to the younger twin.

“But you didn't, and you kept them all this time?”

“Of course, her pieces remind me of her, it wasn't as if I could throw them away. The day I found out Suede was blessed to be pregnant again and with a second alpha son no less, I immediately knew the purpose of these bracelets would finally be fulfilled. Axel, I was so happy.” She smiled brightly at me, it caused me to look away before I responded.

“Thanks, but I think you were the only one….my birth caused a lot of upset didn’t it?”

“Not true, and it didn’t cause upset more so just shock, no other mythestics of the past were able to birth more than one alpha in the same family at least not with the same mate, so when you were confirmed to be an alpha, your father reasonably had to have you tested just to be sure you were biologically his.”

Yeah I know, that was the explanation she had been trying to drill into me for years. That I wasn’t the cause of my mother’s animosity towards my father. That the elders push for me to live separately from Sirius during his formative years until I understood my role as a secondary alpha was for my sake, not his. I knew this drill, so instead of debating her smooth explanation, I simply ended the conversation with a chuckle and a “Yes, I know.”

She straightened up with that and clasp her hands together excitedly. “Alright, enough sappy moments I’ve got a grand birthday dinner to cook for you, so you just run along and put that away until the day after the bonding ceremony to present to your mate.”

“Yes, grandmother Rosa, but…. what are you cooking, you know I love your food.” That was no lie, her food was amazing it was one of the many pleasures I had while I lived with her and great-grandfather Cove for those four years. 

With a laugh, she replied, “I know but I’m going to make you wait…. just know that it’s going to involve a lot of meat, fish for the humans.”

“YES! That is exactly what I’ve been missing, make sure it’s a lot of meat.”

Rumbling with laughter,” Of course. Now, be sure to stay out of my kitchen or I’ll chase you down and end you.” After I burned her stove twice, she hated letting anyone who wasn’t as good of a cook as her in the kitchen while she was preparing meals. Understandable but that was almost a decade ago. 

“Yeah, yeah I know, I know,” I replied before I stopped at the door to seriously thank her for the bracelets. 

Walking to my bedroom, I opened the box again, a silly smile making its way to my face. It was stupid, I never noticed until this moment that I cared but I did. It made me happy. Happy to know that, even though I wasn’t the head alpha of the family, I too, now had an item to present to my mate.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When grandmother Rosa said she was going to be making a grand meal for Axel and to stay out of the kitchen, she meant it. When dinner was ready we walked in on a table laid out with garlic butter grilled salmon, honey garlic shrimp, garlic-rubbed steak with blue cheese, braised brisket with mushrooms, wild rice, roasted potatoes, asparagus, broccoli, and homemade cheddar-butter biscuits. Axel was beyond pleased with the meal, as we all were. 

The dinner conversation was kept light which worked for me as I still had work on my mind. I had just received a call from grandfather Silas that I was expected to attend two emergency committee meetings tomorrow, meaning I would not be able to attend Axel’s birthday festivities. 

After dinner, I sought Ekton’s advice on how I should approach him with the news. Ekton's advice, in my opinion, was not helpful. 

“Are you certain you won’t have ANY time to attend Sirius?

“Of, course I’m certain. Do you think I am missing it on purpose? And if I were, do you believe I would miss it to attend meetings?

“That is not what I am saying. How do you think this will look to Axel?.......It won’t look good.” Of course, it wouldn’t look good, why did he think I was wasting my time to seek advice on how to let Axel know accurately?

“I know that, but it has to be done, he’ll just have to be an adult about it.”

“Humph, and have you yet to apologize to him for earlier this afternoon?” I just gave Ekton the side-eye, of which he sighed replying. “Right, of course, you didn’t. Do that first and then apologize for this.” Shaking his head, he walked towards the entryway. “Let me know how it goes, I’ve got to show Marie how to plant and care for the herbs she wants to start growing.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I went to find Axel, and all hell ended up breaking loose.

The first step toward that destination was the phone call I received and answered from our father. He informed me that I would be heading the Justice Committee tomorrow in his stead, as practice, and that I was to be prepared to present the justification of the hyena killings in the woods. And just as soon as I had finished informing him I was more than prepared, he surmised that he would rather have Axel present the justification. I understood the reasoning, as I would be taking on his position in the future, Axel would be required to take on my current roles. But Axel already had plans for tomorrow, it was his birthday, something I knew my father was aware of but didn't care about. I had to redirect him. 

I made sure the reason I disapproved of his request was not the fickle reasoning of Axel's birthday, but my ego. That my ego would not allow me to let someone else present my work, especially not my younger alpha brother. In truth I could not have cared less and had it been another day I would have been all for it. But the excuse I provided was a notion I knew my father would not take lightly. Even still, it took over an hour to dissuade father from his last-minute plans. 

I had just ended the call when none other than Axel rounded the corner.

“I see, I’m not good enough to do a stupid little presentation in your stead?” Axel sneered at me.

If I were a man of cuss words, I had a couple in mind I could use right now. “Axel, you only had half of the..”

“Don’t explain it to me, I get it, I’m only in the way, too immature to hold a presentation that I don’t even want to hold in the first place.”

“Yeah, I knew you wouldn’t,” I said off-handedly, and that was the third step that shipped us to hell.

“I’m sure you’d think that you always think the worst of me!” Axel continued to screech.

“Axel calm down.”

“Don’t tell me to calm down!”

“Fine, don’t calm down just SHUT UP, you complain about me finding you immature, but you are immature. You only think about yourself, can barely contain your temper, you're always hanging out with Kalden, and why are you around Kalden so much he’s my mate and your not a human you’re a mythestic an alpha one at that. So start acting like it. I was trying to tell you I won’t be able to go to your excuse for a birthday party tomorrow, not that I wanted to go in the first place, but no you just can never shut up. Do you even know what I think, how I feel, what I wish? I wish you just never would have been born a….”

My sentence was cut off by Axel’s words, and the hurt in his face, “I know.” With that, he turned and walked away from me.

I wanted so badly to finish my sentence or to take back my words. I only wished my baby brother had never been born an alpha, had he been born a beta, his life would have been so much simpler but it wasn’t something we could change and I hated that, I had always hated that.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All three of us, myself, Kalden, and Rain were coming back in from outside when we heard the mythestics arguing. We couldn't make out what Axel was saying in the beginning but we most certainly heard Sirius.

“Rhy I’ve never heard Axel so…”

“Hurt…Rain I was thinking the same thing, I know he can be a jerk at times, but his brother’s worst.”

“Sirius is not a jerk, just stressed.” Kalden admonished as the trio walked back towards the living room.

“Kalden I know you are taking your role as “mate” and all seriously, but we all just heard what he said to his BROTHER, the day before his birthday. I think you have to be blinding yourself to a lot to not be able to admit he’s a jerk.” Rain retorted. 

“I’m not blinding myself to anything, I just know he’s stressed. Believe me, he normally isn’t…”

“Normal! Kalden, we’ve known these mythestics for all of a week, and while I agree they are nothing like I feared, their “normal” is what they show us and continue to show us.” Rhyland stepped in front of Kalden looking him in the face, “Now talk to your “mate” you feel hellbent to defend so I don’t have to have even more awkward conversations as I will tonight with mine.” 

“I already planned too,” Kalden answered looking away from Rhyland for a second before he spoke again, “And I wasn’t trying to defend his actions I was just trying to explain why he might have been so harsh.”

“That’s kind of a defense.” Rain retorted

“Ok maybe it is, but you guys don’t know him, have barely spent time around him, he isn’t that bad.”

“Well yeah, one he’s never here and two like Rhy said it’s only been a week.”

“But in that week, he’s talked with my mom every day since graduation. Pleasantly. To the point my mom confessed to me she’s finding it hard to not like him. That's no easy feat. Believe me. That on top of the fact that he’s busy as hell, gets calls constantly, especially from their father but he never complains. He……NEVERMIND, “Kalden exploded throwing up his hands, “just know I will talk to him.”

“Ok, thanks. “Rhyland said smoothly.

“You’re welcome, I’m heading to my room for the night. Nite.”

The two stood silently watching Kalden retreat from the room before Rhyland spoke again.

“Uhm, Rain was it just me, or did Kalden seem pissed at us for talking about Sirius?”

Chuckling Rain responded, “Nope he was definitely pissed.” Looking at me seriously Rain changed the subject,” So, how are you planning to approach Axel, sounds like you’ve planned to have a conversation as awkward as it may be with him.

I groaned in response, “I have no clue, I mean should I let him know I overheard their conversation, or should I just you know put on a cheery façade and act like I’m just gun-ho for the amusement park tomorrow? “

“Rhy, you two have gotten closer this past couple of days, just feel out his mood and go from there, by broaching on the subject and leaving an opening,” Rain chuckled for a moment before continuing, “ it always worked when you’ve used that approach on me.” 

Rhyland laughed and blushed at Rain’s words, “Yeah but I know you, you’re an open book.”

“Yeah, but I think he is too.” Rain retorted looking into the distance for a second before she turned to me with a small smile. “Well, I’m off to bed so I’ll be ready for tomorrow. Good luck and remember to keep your temper.” 

“I always keep my temper.” I playfully snapped at her as she walked away.

I could hear the grin in her voice “Yeah you used to, but when it comes to him, it seems you can’t.”

I wanted to retort her words but the more I thought about it, yet again she was correct. I had been losing my temper more and more since I met Axel that night. Sure, Rain’s seen me angry before, even Zeck, but they were my friends…… But now wasn’t the time to think about that, tonight I needed to focus on how to approach Axel. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All too soon I found myself looking at the entrance of our bedroom door. Immediately I felt nervous, second-guessing everything. Should I knock or just bust through, and once I entered should I start speaking or just ignore him until he speaks to me. Ultimately I decided to just wing it. Taking in a deep breath, I knocked lightly on the door, opening it quickly, not waiting for a response. Upon opening the door, I saw Axel’s initially glaring eyes soften as he recognized the intruder was me.

“Why knock on your own bedroom door?” Axel asked tensely

Be nice Rhy, be nice Rhy was the mantra I told myself before I spoke. “You looked … troubled earlier at lunch and I didn’t want to startle you.” 

“I’m wasn’t troubled,” Axel grumbled, “just annoyed.”

“Tomato, tomatoe,” I shrugged, sighing at the glare he gave me, “Look, do you want to talk about it, get it off your chest.”

“No,” 

“Are you sure? You look like you have a lot to say.”

“Rhyland”

“Yes?” I inquired lightly with feigned sweetness and a smile.

The smile dropped with the tense reply, “Drop it, NOW!” 

“Fine, but don’t get mad at me, I’m only trying to help,” I stated as I stamped towards the bathroom to cool off and give us some space before I made things worst.

“I’m not, and I know………Thanks, Rhy.” The soft reply stopped quelled by anger and reminded me of my original goal. 

“Axel, I came in here intending to make you feel better, it is your birthday tomorrow after all.”

“Yeah it’s my birthday, but I don’t even feel like celebrating it, anymore.”

“Is that what you want, not to celebrate it and stay home? If so, I’ll accommodate your wishes without complaint as your birthday gift…. but this is a one-time thing.” I stated, holding up my index finger to ensure he had the correct number of how many times this would happen.

“Oh, so you’d prefer to stay here in the house alone with me doing nothing instead of going to the amusement park with Rain and everyone else…. well minus my brother of course.”

“No, I wouldn’t…. but if that is what you’d prefer to do for tomorrow I would do that, just this once.”

After the words left my lips, I was greeted with such an endearing smile I was left momentarily speechless. I had no clue Axel was capable of such a thing. I was only thawed from his deep rumbling laugh.

“Thanks for the offer, but I am looking forward to the amusement park, I love them, and anytime with Grandma Rosa is a good time…. I was more ticked off from a conversation with my brother.”

“Yeah, Uhm, sorry but I kind of overheard it.”

“I see.”

“I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, I just was walking that way, and you two were there so.”

“Yeah, it's ok…. I understand it happens.”

“Oh…. ok, so then we can go to the amusement park tomorrow?”

“Yeah, we’re going” Axel responded with a small smile on his lips.

“Great, because I wanted to, I've read about amusement parks and how rollercoasters are and were made in the past.” Axel just stared at me in mild amusement, which made me continue to ramble on. “Did you know they were made completely out of wood initially?” At his head shake of yes, I ended my speech, “Well I didn’t before I read up on them, I’m just really excited that we get to go.”

“Yeah?” Axel asked as his smile became more seductive and he moved to tower over me. I just nodded yes. “Well,” he bent down until his face met mine, “If you’re that excited you should prove it to me.”

“Prove it?” I squeaked, nervous at the insinuation.

“Yeah, by you know, not with words but with actions…. actions that would involve you and the bed.”

I closed my eyes at the thought, “The bed” I squeaked again. I only opened them again at the sound of Axel doubled over in laughter.

“Hey….”

“Oh my god, Rhy you should see your face.”

“Were you just toying with me,” I asked with a pout.

“Not really, I meant what I said,” he continued to laugh as he spoke,” you would need to be in bed to get some solid rest to be ready for the full day we’ll have tomorrow…..you’ve never been on a roller coaster so you would need to prepare yourself……..but your face told me you were thinking something else.”

“That’s because you got so close….” As the realization of what I was admitting dawned, I stalked off to the bathroom, leaving his laughter behind me in the other room as I got ready for bed.

Damn, Axel could be so annoying, always making light of a situation. But I appreciated his laugher and arguing over his forlornness, and as I showered the only thing, I could think about was him. His full lips, his golden-brown hair, his fiery-brown eyes, and that smile. 

Damn, I knew I should have just ignored him and gone to bed.

I exited the bathroom, expecting him to still be doubled over in laughter, and if he was, I already had it planned to trip him onto the floor. 

But instead of that, as soon as I exited the bath, I found myself engulfed in two strong arms, being buried into a deep hug.

“Thanks’ Rhy, you cheered me up tonight.”

There was no hint of the amusement he had earlier in his voice, it was genuine. But before I could respond or get acquainted with his embrace, he let go.

Left awkwardly standing by myself, looking at the now-closed bathroom door I felt I was able to understand the comments describing the twists and turns they felt while on the rides I'd read.

“Who needs sleep to prepare for tomorrow when your preparation enough,” I grumbled as I made my way to bed.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I was already pissed when I entered our bedroom. And upon finding Sirius in his usual spot, at his desk, working on the piles of files surrounding him. My irritation grew.

“Kal, your mother called, I told her you would give her a call in the morning.”

“Fine,” I stated icily. My response made Sirius look up from his computer and lay his paperwork down.

“Excuse me?”

“No, you’re not excused.” That response had him on his feet moving towards me with a swiftness that should have quelled my tongue, but it didn’t.

“You’re obviously upset, and we’ll get to that and why, but first, you would be wise to rethink how you are to address and answer me. Is that understood?” Sirius asked with a growl.

“I don’t see how I have inappropriately addressed or answered you? So, no, I do not understand.” I responded folding my arms in the process.

“Hmh, so “No, you’re not excused” Is a respectful statement?”

“More respectful than the statements you directed at your brother tonight.” I quipped, “How could you be so heartless to say you wished he weren’t even born…and you’re the elder brother! If my brother stated half the words you said to Axel to me, I don’t know what I would do. And then you question why he’s around me so much and to back off. Why should he? Why do you even care? I can’t leave the house yet, I’ve completed all the chores I’m assigned, you’re not even here most of the time. So, what's your issue?”

“We'll get to that later, and you eavesdropping on my conversations.” Sirius stated evenly peering down at me “Right now, I asked you, and I am still waiting for a response, as to whether or not you think “No, you’re not excused is a respectful statement from you to me?” His face was stern and while I was still irritated, I knew I shouldn’t push my luck any further right now.

“No,” I answered sullenly.

“No, what?” Sirius growled as he grabbed my chin.

“No Sir, it was not respectful,” I answered keeping eye contact. 

“Thank you, and no it wasn’t, do not repeat that disrespect to me again, put your arms down, now.”

I slowly complied, getting a little more nervous about our exchange as my comfortable position was forced to change. When my hands were at my side he continued. “Now, you obviously were set off by my conversation with my brother. Which number one, you should not have been listening to and number two had nothing to do with you.

“How could it have nothing to do with me if you were talking about me? And if your conversation weren’t so loud, I wouldn’t have overheard it.”

“Did I tell you; you could speak?”

Reigning in my temper I answered in clipped tones, “No, Sir.”

“No, I didn’t, As I was saying what set you off was a conversation that had nothing to do with you and was not directed towards you. So, if that was the only issue you have, then this tantrum and this conversation are over.”

“Can, I speak now”

“Kalden,” Sirius said in a tone so sinister, I nearly backed down.

“Sir, I am respectfully asking to speak if you are done.”

“You may.” Was the growled response.

“Apart from the fact that the conversation was not intended for me, I heard it. And as your “mate” and a growing friend of Axel, that conversation does concern me. How could you say that and intend not to show up tomorrow?” I just…”

“I said this conversation was over if that was your only issue and I mean that, my decision, not yours. Now get ready for bed.” Sirius growled.

I walked away from him muttering under my breath, “And to think I defended you, they were right, you are a fucking jerk,” right before I closed the bathroom door to take my much-needed shower to refresh myself from the dirtiness of the day.

When I emerged from the bathroom, Sirius had made his way right back to his desk. 

Perfect, I thought, as I now had devised my plan to respectfully terminate all conversation with him.

I made my way to my side of the bed, placing the extra pillows as a barrier between us, and planned to get up early enough to ensure he had no opportunity to converse with me.

When he finally made it to bed, I was met with a simple sigh and a “good night Kalden”.

I respectfully let silence be my response as I drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun reading and stay safe.
> 
> If you would like to know more about the characters or have suggestions let me know.
> 
> Enjoy.


	22. CHAPTER 18: THE VISIT PART 3 OF 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's July 29th, Axel's birthday! But this chapter will focus on Sirius's perspective of the previous night and provide a glimpse into his work life.

Waking up to an empty bed, I regretfully recalled the previous night. It was not one of my best moments and I especially hated that Kalden, of all people, witnessed it.  
But I didn’t have much time to dwell on it, I needed to not only be at the committee today but head it as well. And looking at the clock on the wall, that only left me an hour and a half to get ready and drive. I quickly got to it, only stopping, in the now quiet kitchen to grab some coffee and an energy bar. 

The pot had just finished brewing when Kalden walked in. 

I put my empty to-go mug to the side, to look at him properly, and just as quickly as our eyes met, Kalden turned away. Heading straight for the refrigerator, he pulled out a water bottle, closed the door with a sharp bang, and gracefully pivoted towards the archway to walk back out of the kitchen. He only stopped upon hearing my voice.

“Kalden, good morning, were you working out right now?” I attempted to keep the conversation light as I knew he was still upset.

“Yes, sir.” He responded coldly without even turning around. 

With a heavy sigh, I attempted to engage him in conversation again.  
“I see you’re still upset regarding last night.” I left an opening for him to reply, of which he didn’t, causing me to ask impatiently. “Do you have something you want to say to me?”

“No, sir.” Was the emotionless response. 

Yes sir, No sir, three bags full sir. Was that it? Normally we would be enjoying tantalizing conversation and now all he could produce were two-word responses. It was beyond frustrating.  
“Kalden, at least look at me when I’m speaking to you.” He slowly turned around, face neutral. The only sign, he was anxious was the continuous thumping of the water bottle he held against his leg.

“Kalden, I know last night was not pleasant for you, and I wish to……” Just then I was interrupted by my phone buzzing from none other than my father, I reflexively answered it, to which I was reminded to hurry along. He wished to speak to me in person before the committee commenced. Ending the call, I redirected my attention to Kalden, letting him know that we would finish this conversation later tonight. Biding him goodbye and an enjoyable day as I poured my coffee into my mug and shoved my energy bar into my suitcase.

His only response was “Good day, Sir.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the road headed to the capitol building, a thirty-minute drive from our home, I got a call from Egress.  
Egress, a dear childhood friend of both myself and Ekton, was a high-ranking beta mythestic. In our youth, we enjoyed most classes and many social events together. Now as adults we shared space as voting members on the majority of the same committees. 

“Morning Sirius” was the joyous greeting provided over the speakerphone."

“ Good morning Egress, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call.”

“Sirius, why do you have to be so blunt. Can’t I just call you to hear your voice?”

I chuckled inwardly at his response, his antics always reminded me so much of Axel. The only thing was that he was a beta, a smart one, a hard-working one, but a beta none the less, and so his demeanor befitted him. His older sister, Bella, was the alpha. A high ranking general in our militia, and beyond overprotective if not overbearing, she kind of reminded me of my soon-to-be mother in law.

“No, not when I’m driving and not when we have emergency meetings to attend in less than an hour.”  
“Well, that’s why I called you.......I already know how I and the majority of the members are going to vote regarding your hyena killing spree and the pest-control problem, that's an easy pass. But the findings of the report and their suggestions. I mean…..I plan to agree to it as is, but you know the traditional members are not in favor of it. Not at all. The proposal goes against our nature.”

“It doesn’t, the suggestions are just adding law requirements not even for high ranking mythestics, just mid-level or lower.”

“Yeah the majority, with the potential punishment of death for non-compliance.”

“Egress, that’s what this meeting is for if the members are against something they can amend or strike it.”

“Si, then there would be no proposal left. You know how they think. They believe our focus should be on humans’ actions, not mythestics.”

“Then they didn’t read the report.”

“Well, it was 200 pages.”

“The original was 500, I asked Chiru to condense it, so the members would read it.”

“Oh, so you and Chiru are in on this together?”

“There’s nothing to be in on. I honestly didn’t know he submitted the revised report to our committee already nor that he added the urgency flag that would call us to have an emergency meeting.”

“Uhmmm, Si, he didn’t flag it as urgent. He flagged it as important. What pushed our meeting up to an emergency was the outcry from the members when they read the suggestions. They complained directly to Elder Silas, enough so that he called the emergency meeting above your father.”

Oh, so that was why this was pushed I thought darkly. Well, that was interesting news and explained why I had received a call from my grandfather first. It also explained why father wanted me to head the committee today, his pride wouldn’t allow him to head a committee he’d been instructed to call by a beta elder, even if that elder was his own father. 

“I understand what you are saying, I anticipated that the MH-SRD Report was going to be an issue that may not be resolved in this one meeting today.”

“Yeah, or never Sirius, look I have been mingling with a good majority of the members and they are not in favor at all.” That was another advantage of having Egress as a friend, he was always intuitive, and always found out the mood of the members before all the committees we shared. 

“Noted, I’ll see you in a few, I’m hanging up.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I arrived at the capitol building with thirty minutes to spare, swiftly I made my way to my father’s office. 

“Sirius, son have a seat.” I did.

“Sirius today is a great opportunity for you to show your leadership ability to the committee members, I had wanted Axel to be a part of this as well. The members will need time to get comfortable with his presence, they must trust him. Trust that we will need when I propose to vote the unprecedented action you and him as Co-Chairs. You know I plan to soon step down as CEO of our company. You will take over, but I need you to retain our honor as Chair of our committee. But Dyspro Industries will require most of your focus, we must expand. Today I've allowed this opportunity to be squandered for the sake of your pride. Know that it shall not happen again. Is that understood Sirius?”

“Yes father, I understand. But beyond my pride, I disagree, today would have been unsuitable for goals for a couple of reasons. The first being that Axel would've been put on the spot, at the last minute, to explain the hyena killings in which he played a small role. If the committee voted out of his favor, then what?”

“They wouldn’t dare.” Atlas snarled  
.  
“Yes, because most of our members are a traditionalist. I know that, and you know that, but Axel would not. But the very fact that they are traditionalists could have worked against Axel as well, some may have voted against him for the mere fact that he is a secondary alpha.” Father let out a deep breath, the only sign that he had acknowledged my words. “And lastly father, today is Axel’s birthday, or did you forget?” There was a slight bitterness to my voice that I had attempted to keep at bay. But judging from the stern look father provided I had failed to do so.

“I'll concede to the first two claims, but concerning Axel’s birthday, it shouldn't matter. It’s not a special one. He has already had his noted birthdays of 12 and 16.”

“Yes, but Elder Rosa planned to celebrate…”

“Of course, she did," Atlas spat "her human spirit is spoiling him, he’s an alpha, I have no time for that sentimental bullshit……I see what this is, yet again you're spoiling him as well, coddling him. Within our ranks, he is an adult and he needs the responsibilities of one.”

“Father I am not “spoiling” him; I just don’t want him to take on too much too quickly and burn out.”

“Burn out, please, he’s had an advantage no other mythestic in history has ever had. The luxury to have, an older alpha brother to learn and watch from on top of being an alpha himself. I must say, I carry strong DNA. He’s not a little beta brother or omega, so stop being overprotective.”

“I’m not.”

“Well, good, because after the bonding ceremony, I will officially have him step up into your voting role within the committee and will have you formally take my role as chair and have you named as President of Dyspro Industries. I will have Axel named as Vice president as soon as you have completed training in your new position.”

“Father that…”

“Is not up for discussion, it has been decided. Now you should go, you have a committee to run.”

“Yes, Father.” And with that, I made my way out of my father’s office and toward the committee chambers. Quickly realizing the hell of the night would pale in comparison to the hell of the next month.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Justice Committee meetings went as I had anticipated, better actually.

The presentation went smoothly, leading to the first order of business, the hyena killings, which were quickly voted away as a necessary evil. The mythestics involved Axel, Lendon, and Chiru would be ordered to pay the low-level hyena mythestic families funeral cost as well as 100,000 shields each. A slap on the wrist by far.

The second order of business was based on a 50-page report detailing the recent activity of the Wuquil bee’s an invasive species that were found to be nothing but a deadly nuisance since their migration to the Northern region about four months ago. Toxic to the birds and bats that attempted to eat them, non-producing of any tangible byproducts, and lethal to the very plants they fed on. They were desecrating the ecosystem. It took less than 30 minutes to agree on their fate and less than an hour to write and vote in the referendum approving the Research and Medicine and Technological Advances committees to activate and release the robotic bees to identify and exterminate the entire Wuquil bee species. 

The final order of business nearly evoked a blood bath. Based on a referendum report of high importance from the Research and Development Committee authored directly by the Chair Chiru Espen Francium. Referendum Mythestic – Human Social Redevelopment Directive (the MH-SRD) Report highlighted the troubling findings of current human and mythestics relations especially when concerning middle and low-level beta mythestics. 

The statistics drew the correlation of missing and killed omega and beta humans with that of the increased birth rate of middle-level alpha mythestics. The report speculated that humans were being used in egregious fashions. Kidnapped or sold through coercion and not properly bonded, making them suspectable to carry a mythestic child, only to be awarded certain death during childbirth  
.  
The report included human and mythestic testimony, projective ingroup issues to arise, projective human uprising if left unchecked, ending with seven suggestions. Those suggestions placed restrictions and mandates on mythestics while simultaneously empowering humans with newfound rights.

And while traditional members could not contradict Chiru’s findings, they still detested his suggestions.

1\. A temporary ban on all non-bonded mythestic and human sexual relations of mid and low-level mythestics  
2\. There would need to be increased oversight in the form of inspections for each of the human colonies and domains of which mid and low-level mythestics dwelled.  
3\. A database of which all mythestics are to report bonded relationships with humans no matter orientation or decree.  
a. The database will track and note the result of the union, were children made, and were the humans correctly turned  
4\. Upon all bonded relations being reported, proposed relationships between humans and mythestic will need to be petitioned to the Justice Committee and approved before allowed.  
5\. Human’s will have the right to petition the Justice Committee directly to report mid-level and low-level mythestics that have disobeyed this decree  
6\. Humans who have been improperly bonded to a mythestic will have a right to directly petition the Justice Committee to have the bond terminated.  
7\. If mythestics are found to violate this decree, they shall be put to death

The deliberation lasted for over five hours of which three recesses had to be called when civility left the room. 

In the end, the referendum was passed with only two amendments. The first amendment added a clarification for what exactly increased oversight would entail. And the second amendment added that humans found to have petitioned a false report on a mythestic, maybe be put to death.

Surprised and grateful we were able to reach a consensus and pass with an affirmative vote. I moved quickly to bring the night to a close. I publicly thanked my father for the opportunity to chair the committee, adjourned the committee, and completed the necessary light conversations with the prominent members, before heading out to my car. Glancing at the dashboard I noted it was only 6:00 pm. And while I was dog tired, I realized I would be able to make it to the park to celebrate Axel, even if for just for a little while.

Pushing the ignition to start, while simultaneously turning my phone back on, I was welcomed to four missed calls from none other than my soon to be mother-in-law Valeria.  
I had a strong inkling I knew why she was calling. It could not be regarding Kalden’s birthday as it had already been discussed and planned, it couldn’t have been her questioning when she would be able to meet my family as she had already been provided the date. 

I took a deep breath before dialing her number. She answered on the second ring.

“WHAT DID YOU DO! I talked to Kalden earlier today, earlier enough that it was still the day and he sounded so down, not preoccupied, not mad, but down. Now explain yourself.” She thundered.

Of course, Kalden didn’t tell her what was wrong. He was a prideful one. If he had an issue with you he would tell you or in this case, let it alone and you along with it. But he should have known, as I already did, that his refusing to talk would not stop Valeria from knowing what was going on with her son. So instead of the real possibility of having her take the first plane to invite herself to our home for an in-person investigation, I found my inner calm and began to relay the story of what occurred last night. 

My drive from the capital to the amusement park was an hour-long, of which our conversation occupied the entire time. It involved more of her talking and me listening, the gist of our discussion was her informing me of the error of my ways, what she proposed I do to make it up to her son, and even how I should make up with my brother. In her words, “I screwed up big time.” And by the time she ended the call, I found myself yet again agreeing with her. 

I texted Ekton as soon as I parked, asking where there were and the best way I could surprise Axel with my presence, that was if it was still even wanted. He replied quickly.

“Just leave that to me and Elder Rosa, I'll call you in a few minutes when we have a plan.”  



	23. CHAPTER 19: PLEASURE GROUND TO PLEASANT GROUND PART 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Axels official birthday and the group enjoy themselves at the park. The day will go through Lendon's, Rhyland's, Chiru, finishing with Sirius's view of the day.

We were not the only attendees of the park, as Elder Rosa had claimed we would be. Ekton took the liberty to question her regarding the attending crowd; the response was an Elder Rosa original. A fine art of embraced denial and acknowledgment at the same time. 

“Oh, did I say there wouldn't be ANY other's here?" She batted her eyes innocently. "If so who would run the rides?" At Ekton's glare, she continued no longer looking innocent, but smug. "Forgive me. If I did, it must have been my old age playing tricks on me again.”

Axel laughed, beyond use to her antics. Honestly, I was too, and I highly doubted it was a surprise to Ekton either. Her statement last night was intended to silence the anticipated objections of Sirius.

Ekton, shaking his head, made his way over to the entrance gate.

“What's his problem? We shouldn’t run into any issues plus a little birdy informed me of how proactive you are at keeping your mates safe.” Rosa added with a wink, before excitedly turning her attention to the omegas.  
"So where would you lads like to start?" 

Zeck, Rain, Rhyland, and Kalden looked at each other for a split second before they excitedly exclaimed simultaneously.

“ROLLERCOSTERS”

Marie rolled her eyes before mumbling, “whatever,” pushing past Zeck and Rhyland to follow behind Ekton. They paid Marie and her mood no mind, focusing instead on racing each other towards the entrance leaving Axel, Elder Rosa, Chiru, and I behind. Zeck and Kalden tied for the win. 

I shot a look at Axel of which he responded with a shoulder shrug and a small laugh. He knew what that look meant. It meant I knew this was going to be a long-ass a day. 

Plastering a large grin on his face, he hooked an arm around both my and Chiru's necks, directing us to follow after the rest of the group. It took 20 minutes to map out where all the rides were located once inside the park. And as soon as the Frightening Four, as Alex, Chiru, and I had dubbed them, had that information they made good on dragging us on to every single roller-coaster, drop tower, sling tower, and pendulum ride they could find. Beyond the Frightening Four (F4 for short), which comprised of Rain, Rhy, Zeck, and Kalden; we had two other dubs for their pairings. If we said the Terrorizing Trio (TripleT), we were talking about Zeck, Rain, and Rhy. We left the Double trouble (Tdub) to describe Rain and Rhyland. It was easy to tell Maire was beyond easy to manage and typically kept to herself and Kalden, unless influenced by the Troublesome Three, was beyond easy to get along with and was included in the majority of Axel and my activities. 

Marie’s lack of enthusiasm, we found, was the result of her fear of heights, so much so that she almost had a panic attack. Ekton quickly calmed her, restricting her to the circular rides and keeping her company while the rest of us enjoyed the metal giants. When the opportunity for Marie to enjoy a ride came, no one was interested in joining her. We mythestics were out due to our size. Zeck and Rhyland flat out refused to partake in such "kiddie rides" as Zeck had exclaimed. Elder Rosa had politely excused herself stating she needed to find a restroom. Which left only Rain and Kalden. They decided to battle in a three-piece set of rock, paper, scissors, with Axel cheering Kalden on. Rain painstakingly lost the last two games, landing her as Marie’s merry-go-round buddy. Her facial expression during the ride was a mixture of tortured boredom and confusion a stark contrast from Marie's gleeful squeals. The display had almost all of us on the ground laughing hysterically. I think I even saw Chiru crack a smile. 

Once the two returned from their ride. Zeck couldn't help but rub Rain's ride partnership in her face.

“I would ask how you enjoyed the ride, but your face already told me.” Before Rain could retaliate, Zeck continued, turning to Marie. “And why are you so scared of rides? Where you dropped or something as a baby? Even Rosa got on all of them and she’s like 100 years old.”

“Zeck, that’s rude, both to Elder Rosa and Marie,” Chiru spoke quickly  
.  
“Not to me Chiru, 100 years old, “She patted her face lightly,” I’m glad to know I still look so young, I haven’t been 100 in over 100 years.” Elder Rosa laughed.

Marie didn’t take his comment as lightly. “I just don’t like heights ZECK, and why do you care?” Marie snarled.

“I don’t, especially since I won’t be pushed into riding those stupid kiddie rides with you like Rain.” Zeck deadpanned.

“Zeck, keep it up, and I’ll have you exclusively accompany Marie on every single ride she chooses,” Chiru interjected sternly before Ekton got the chance. A good move, because although Ekton was usually slow to anger, he was becoming increasingly protective of Marie lately, and with that came a shorter fuse to his restraint when it regarded her. 

Zeck scowled but quickly stated that he was done. 

“I’m hungry,” Rhy exclaimed, breaking up the group tension.

“Me too, and a little lightheaded from everything you all forced us on,” Axel mockingly accused. 

Rhy shot back with a laugh, “Never forced, just strongly suggested.”

“Yeah, yeah ok, Grandma Rosa, did you plan lunch for us?”

“Of course, I did. We have a reservation at the main dining hall from 12 to 3. It’s 1 now, so we can go if you all want.”

At the shake of everyone’s head, we followed her to the main hall. 

Lunch was excessive. She had the food catered from outside of the park, as I doubted you would find the five-star dining of steakburgers, shrimp-PO boy's, salmon sandwiches, and multitude of sides, at an amusement park.  
After lunch, we jumped right back into some activities, playing five rounds of laser-tag. Marie, Rosa, Rhyland, and Ekton swiftly declined the invitation to join. Destroying the possibility of teaming up in groups of two with our mates. With us remaining, Rain chose to pair with Kalden, Zeck protested, almost refused to play. He felt like having them grouped was akin to cheating. 

I thought he was being a bit dramatic until we began playing against the pair, it was then that I completely understood and agreed with Zeck’s sentiments. They were beast when it came to working together. Their coordination on a different level, they won all five rounds against us. They would strategically get either Chiru or me out first and then went after Axel. Zeck was only hit out by Axel once in the first round, then protected by the others for the remainder. But regardless of winners, even Axel had to admit, it was fun.

Grabbing some ice-cream from a stand, Rosa's eyes landed on a cooking competition brochure that was due to start in the exhibit center. She planned to join but needed a partner. And for the first time, I saw Marie’s eyes sparkle, yet deaden when Rosa asked Rain if she wanted to partake. Rain must have been tired or had seen Marie’s initial excitement. I wasn't sure. But I was still surprised by her response. 

“Rosa, I would love too, but I want to see you win, and the best cook of our group is Maire,” turning to speak to Marie for the first time of the day she asked with a sly smile, ”Are you up for the challenge?”

Marie must have been just as surprised as I was, as she just blinked at Rain for a while before, she responded with a sly grin of her own. “But of course, I reign in the kitchen. And here I thought you were a person oblivious to the realities of life.”

Rolling her eyes with a shrug of her shoulders, Rain taunted, “Well, confirm that by winning.”

Elder Rosa registered them for the competition while the rest of us made our way to the stands. It during this time that I finally took notice of the other patrons in the park. The majority were mostly human and mythestic pairings, in this typically mythestic only park and then it dawned on me that we had not encountered any other alpha mythestic while here, an impossibility as alphas was the second-largest subset. As always, Elder Rosa had secretly planned things her way. 

Settled on the bleachers. Axel and Kalden were on the opposite dead in deep conversation regarding the strategies used in the game and bumper cars. Ekton and Chiru were directly behind us discussing a possible resolution Chiru was working to submit to one of Ekton’s committees. Zeck, Rhyland, and Rain were in the middle of the group, glancing over the park map to ensure they hadn't missed any rides. 

At the start of the competition, I was surprised yet again to see Rain fully engage, as the others stayed preoccupied in their earlier conversations. When it was Marie’s turn to run and retrieve three more ingredients from the back table to add to the mystery ingredients under the overturned bowel in front of her, Rain was glued to her movements. She pulled her eyes away from her, only to look over to the timer on the right wall that was counting down rather quickly. 

She was so engrossed in Marie that I had to tap her knee to get her attention twice. “I thought you told me you didn’t particularly like Marie?”

“I don’t” she answered with a slight pout.

“Mhmm, suuuurrrre,” I responded with a growing smirk

“Don’t give me that look, and a “sure” I don’t particularly like her, but I don’t particularly dislike her that much…anymore.”

I was forced to think about that for a minute. Contemplating her words I was filled with mixed emotions.

“That seems to be your trend, same with Axel. And I’m happy your starting to get along with my best friend, I just don’t know if I particularly like how friendly you are.”

“Friendly,” she laughed, “hardly, and Lendon that sounds like a personal issue you need to figure out.” She chuckled turning her attention back to Maire.

Her words and movement elected a small grow from me. “Just wait till you have my bite,” I mumbled under my breath, had she been a mythestic, she would have heard me, thank the heavens she wasn't. 

The competition went well. 

Marie and Rosa placed second. The judges found Marie’s steak to be a little dryer than desired but gave her high marks on the flavor. Rosa's meal, of course, wowed the judges, and once the competition was over those same judges came back to finish her plate. The prize was cooking lessons by a renowned chef in the mythestic world and although everyone congratulated Marie for her win, she seemed slightly depressed that she had not placed first.

We returned to the rides. Kalden and Axel turning the bumper cars station into a war zone, causing other patrons to jump out of their cart and run to the safety of the ground. 

Ekton got a text, an eerily smile spread across his face as he quickly texted back and headed over to Rosa. She displayed a wide smile before whispering something to Ekton.

Ekton came over to Chiru and me, excusing himself and Rosa stating that they were going to get a surprise ready for Axel, with firm instructions to keep him occupied and that he would text me when they were ready for us. Chiru shrugged him off, stating that wouldn't be hard to do, being in an amusement park and all. Ekton satisfied with his response, left with Elder Rosa. 

My feet were starting to hurt, as we aimlessly walked around. So, when I heard the music coming from one of the smaller dining halls, I had the others follow me in. 

It was karaoke. 

Axel’s entire face lite up as he pulled Kalden into the music room yelling for the rest of us to follow. 

On one hand, I was thankful to be able to sit down and relax my feet. On the other hand, I shook my head at the thought of the pain my poor ears were about to endure. But despite that, I put on a smile and followed the group. Well, at least this would most definitely keep Axel occupied.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Axel had been in a good mood since we woke up this morning, despite his asshole of a brother. I was burning to ask him if Sirius had at least wished him a happy birthday, but didn’t want to risk upsetting him if he hadn't.

Breakfast served by Rosa was as grand as the dinner she served the night before. Pancakes, waffles, egg whites, bacon, sausage, grits, and fresh-squeezed orange juice from the garden. I politely, passed on the bacon and sausage but relented and tried the eggs at Axel's urging. They were surprisingly good, weird in texture but satisfying.

Once at the park, I felt I finally understood what heaven would be like. 

Rain, Zeck, Kalden, and I made a pact to get on every single ride we could find and we made good on our promise. Even Lendon, Chiru, Rosa, and Axel joined in on all the activities without complaint. Unlike some people, Marie. She sat out of everything claiming disinterest until on ride three Ekton attempted to persuade her onto a smaller drop ride, she had a panic attack in the line, right before we were set to get on. After that, Ekton put an end to further discussions of her joining us on any of the larger rides. 

After her attack, even I was starting to feel sorry for her. For as boisterous and domineering as she may have seemed at the academy, in reality, she was just a sheltered, easily wound up, rule-oriented, cry baby. But that sympathetic heart didn’t extend to Zeck at all and didn’t extend enough to me to render any action on my part because I too refused to get on any of the baby rides, she felt comfortable partaking in. 

That left Kalden and Rain, of which I was surprised Rain would even entertain the idea and just knew Kalden while he couldn’t care less he would never pass up an opportunity for some competition especially with Axel hyping him up like his personal cheerleader. It was just a game of rock paper scissors. 

Slightly annoyed at how much Axel was doting over Kalden, I readily declined the invitation to play laser-tag. Instead, I choose to tag along with Ekton and Maire to look at the gardening exhibit, which was amazing, although random as this was supposed to be an amusement park.

When Rosa mentioned a cooking competition, I was surprised yet again when Rain turned down the chance to join in on the competition while offering the chance to Marie. It was at that moment that I realized Rain was softening to her, and I didn’t like it.

The afternoon after the cooking competition passed by quickly until we passed by what at first I would have described as a boot-leg night club. 

Axel practically bounced onto the stage, dragging first Lendon with him to sing a duet, causing both Rain and me to laugh at Lendon’s obvious discomfort. 

He then performed a solo song. I loved his voice. It was quite soothing leaving the audience practically swooning over him. Once he was off the stage, he made it his mission to get all of us on it. Maire flat out refused. Axel skipped over asking Chiru, I wondered why but didn’t harp on it. Zeck and Rain practically begged him to relent, until I took both their hands towing them to the stage. It kinda looked like it could be fun, and I was right. We couldn't sing well, but it looked like the crowd was still having fun with us. The audience hadn't booed us off, as they had some earlier people, and they keep shouting out names of different songs they wanted us to continue to perform. 

Dancing during the instrumentals, taking turns singing and providing unwritten backup singing and dancing. It was fun. And it also didn't hurt that every time I looked over to Axel it seemed like he was enjoying our show as well.

We were just about to perform once more at the bequest of an audience member screaming out

"Have them sing Uptown Funk by Bruno next!” 

When Chiru materialized on the stage, taking the mics out of Zeck’s left hand while pushing him behind himself as he took hold of his right, turning to address the audience. 

“I hope you enjoyed the show, but our mates are now done for the night. Goodbye.”

He dropped the mic on the ground while motioning Rain and me with his head to head towards the stairs and off the stage. 

The others were already standing by the exit doors waiting for us.

Axel still looking excited made me second guess the idea that we were leaving the park. I was not the only one.

“So are we leaving now?” Zeck asked breaking out of Chiru's grip.

“Naw, we're headed to meet up with Ekton and Grandmother Rosa, I’m pretty sure she’s got a cake for me to blow out.” Smiling at the thought, he continued, “It’s how she closes out my birthday every year.” 

“Right,” Lendon added as he moved to stand closer to Rain. “So, Let’s not keep them waiting.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Lendon stumbled us upon one of Axel’s favorite past-time, I knew the group was in for it.

Excluding me, of course. Axel had learned long ago my voice was bad enough to crack windows and leave toddlers crying. The first and last time Axel attempted to force me into singing, he was begging me to stop in less than a minute, mid-song. I carried on and completed the song on principle, and he has never asked me to sing again. Yeah, I could carry a howl or growl or two, but no tune. 

I was not surprised when Axel took over the stage dazzling the crowd with his voice, I was not surprised when he attempted to force everyone but me on stage, but I was surprised by TripleT. They were not phenomenal singers, but they certainly had an uplifting stage presence and were rather good dancers. 

The songs they sang were ancient, I doubt if they even knew the titles, but they grasped the beats quickly, especially Rain. Hell, especially Zeck. I was already half-way compelled to pull him off the stage and found much relief when Lendon finally received the godforsaken text from Ekton indicating they were ready for us. 

“Thank God” I muttered as I rushed the stage and announced with much satisfaction the end of the audience's enjoyment of my mate. The crowd looked quite disappointed at the news, which brought me further satisfaction as we descended the stage to met up with the others.

Lendon questioningly looked at the grip at which I had on Zeck’s hand which made me relent, allowing him to wiggle out of my hold. It wasn't that I was typically a killjoy. I was beyond ecstatic that the TripleT enjoyed themselves. I just didn't enjoy all the attention they were getting, especially while they still were not officially mated. 

Lendon led us back to the main dining hall. 

The outside was decorated in red and orange balloons with large lit fire torches leading the way to the entry of the building.

Inside, we were directed to where Rosa had arranged us at a large rectangular oak table, adorned with yet again with an exquisite meal. 

After dinner she had Axel open all sixteen presents, she had purchased him. The sixteen signified the age he was leaving behind. It was her tradition to always give him the main present in private, representing the age he was turning, on a separate day.

The presents were open and we were already stuffed beyond imagination when Rosa stated it was time for Axel to blow out his birthday cake. Axel was seated at the head of the table, with his back turned to the kitchen. It was not until the cake deliverer stood directly at Axel’s right side with the seventeen burning candle cake and spoke that Axel looked up to acknowledge him.

“Happy birthday, my dear brother Axel, and I wish you many more.” It was the first time I had ever seen Axel rendered speechless.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ekton and Rosa greeted me at the car, both ecstatic that I was able to make it. I secretly was pleased with this outcome as well. 

I had it in mind just to meet up with the others, but Elder Rosa, per usual, had other ideas. Such as putting me to work on Axel's cake. I protested at first, baking was not my forty, but she countered that it was the least I could do since I missed the majority of the celebration. I had to concede.

But I was starving. I hadn't found the chance to eat anything besides the energy bar from this morning. And as soon as I told Elder Rosa, like any over the top great-grandmother, she ordered me to sit as she had the staff prepare me a plate of the meal that would be served later. While I ate and then cooked, Ekton discussed the highlights of the day. Practically boasting about Maire's cooking skills and 2nd place win. It was obvious, he was already quite fond of the girl.

And it sounded as though the group had a great time, I was regretting that I hadn't experienced it., I could have made some memories with Kalden before our initial bonding day. I decided not to dwell on it for too long, allowing my focus to be on the cake. And with Elder Rosa's help, it turned out pretty well. It didn't compare to the cakes she made but it wasn't the burnt leaning towers I'd made in the past when trying to bake on my own.

Ekton let us know when the others had arrived, confirming he would text me when it was time to bring the cake. When iI got his text, I lite the candles and carefully lifted the cake gracefully pushing through the swinging doors.

My eyes went immediately to Kalden, who at first appeared shocked until his expression transformed, gracing me with a radiant smile. "That was a promising reaction," I thought until my eyes shifted to Rhyland who was glaring at me relentlessly. 

The others were faces were of delight-shock or indifference. 

Axel didn’t notice my presence until I spoke.

“Happy birthday, my dear brother Axel, and I wish you many more.”

As he looked up at me, he didn’t speak. His usual carefree smile gone, temporarily replaced by complete awe and confusion. It was a while before he spoke.

“You came?”

“Yeah and baked a cake.” To which he finally looked down and acknowledge it.

“I can tell.” He responded with a snorted laugh.

“Hey, it’s not that bad,” I answered with mock hurt.

“No, it’s not, thank you,” A small smile back on his face.

I smiled back. “Well, then make a wish and blow out your candles.”

He did. 

Elder Rosa cut and passed out pieces of the cake to everyone seated. I made my way to set up residency in the empty seat to the right of Kalden. Seated, Kalden wiped his head around to face me, face neutral, before he broke out into a wide smile and he leaned in.

“That was sweet, I’m glad you made it.” 

We were on speaking terms again. Thank god. But I wanted to be sure, so I asked.

“Are you speaking to me again now?”

Kalden shrugged his shoulders turning his attention back to his plate before he answered, “For now, I am,” with a grin. 

That was the second highlight of my day, Axel's reaction being the first. Kalden’s reaction also provided the added relief of what I could provide my mother-in-law, Valeria, in our follow-up conversation tomorrow. 

We enjoyed the desert and ended the night. 

Elder Rosa provided the van and driver that would be taking everyone back home but had a separate car for herself as it was time for her to head to her own home.  
I stopped Axel after he said his goodbye’s to Elder Rosa.

“Ax, can you ride back with me? We need to talk……. privately”

“ Yeah. Just let me tell the others.”

Once he made his way over to my car I asked if he preferred to drive.

“Sirius are you ok? I mean I know it’s my birthday and all but you’re offering to let me drive YOUR car?” 

I had to laugh at that, I was usually strongly against allowing just anyone in my car let alone drive it.

“I’m fine, and I’m serious. Yes or No?”

“Hell yes.”

Normally I would mention something regarding his language, but not tonight, possibly never again


	24. CHAPTER 19: PLEASURE GROUND TO PLEASANT GROUND PART 2

My birthday was amazing and became even better once Sirius arrived. I was surprised by both his presence and lack of complaint, particularly regarding the extra park attendees, he was a good sport. 

Regretfully, the day had to come to an end. And even in parting, great-grandmother Rosa thought of everything.  
I had just finished bidding her my thanks and a goodnight when I was stopped by Sirius. 

“Ax, can you ride back with me? We need to talk……. privately.” 

It was the first time I heard his voice quiver, the first time I had seen him...nervous; which prompted me to quickly agree to his request.  
“Yeah. Just let me tell the others.” 

At his nod, I ran over to the van to let the others know the change of plans. 

Rhyland was not impressed.

“Why? Why can’t Kalden ride back with him?” he questioned begrudgingly. 

“Because we need some PRIVACY to talk,” He slumped back dejectedly into his seat, catching the innuendo of my words and emphasis on the word privacy. He didn’t bother to verbally respond as he continued to provide his signature glare. He did it well, although towards me it didn't inspire the intimidation I believe he was looking to expel, as I found it adorable. 

“I’ll see you back at the house,” I stated firmly after shaking his hair out of his eyes before closing the car door, and making my way towards Sirius’s car.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Would you prefer to drive or sit passenger side ?”

“What?” I asked, knowing I must have misheard him.

“I asked if you would prefer to drive or if you would rather just sit back and let me. I know driving relaxes you just as much as it does me.”

I copied one of the looks I memorized from Rain, tilting my head to stare at him for a couple of seconds before inquiring further, “Sirius are you ok? I mean I know it’s my birthday and all but are you offering to let me drive YOUR car?” 

I was floored when he continued to laugh off my concern, still extending the offer to let me drive his classic 2019 Bugatti Veyron. Hiss baby, which I quickly accepted.

The magic of the offer was broken by the start of our conversation. 

“Ax, I don’t know where to start, but first let me say….I apologize.”

My mind blanked "Did he just apologize? Since when? Who is this imposter?" I whipped my head so quickly to look at him, I damn near had whiplash. "This could not be Si." I thought.

“Axel!!! Eyes on the road!” he snapped.

"Ok, maybe it was, that was more like him." I thought and chuckled as I obeyed the command returning my focus to the road ahead. 

He let out a deep breath, before continuing, “Ax, the blow-up we had the other night.....it's been bothering me. Especially the thought that you think I don’t see you as a valued brother.”

“Yeah, you see me as an obligation,” I stated flatly.

“An obligation? It would be easier if I could see you that way,” He responded dejectedly. “Ax, I want to finish explaining to you what I attempted to yesterday.....My selfish wish. My wish has always been that you were born as anything but an alpha.”

What the HELL!!! That was his wish? I didn't know how to respond so I attempted to laugh it off. “Oh, you hate the competition?”

“Competition would've been welcomed, but you and I both know there is none.” He deadpanned

And he was right. There never was and never would be competition between us. He was the clear winner. Our society was one that strived to maintain order by respecting the natural order of things. Natural orders such as age and rank in regards to lineage succession. As the firstborn, Sirius would be given certain rights, and as the first-born alpha, he'd been given complete rights and domain. That was the precise reason why my birth caused such an issue within our family and the mythestic community, especially amongst the traditionalist who called for my immediate removal from the household. I was lucky to have been born into such a high ranking family of which my father couldn't be ordered beyond his whims. I was also lucky that my father found my alpha status as proof of his superior stock rather than a defect.

“Then why?” Lucky that I had the distraction of the road to focus on, not certain if I wanted to hear his answer.

“Because regardless of your rank, I see you and want to treat you as my little brother. That goes against proper decorum. I'm supposed to treat you as an alpha. It just would have been so simple if..”

“I was a beta.”

“Yes.”

“So, it wasn’t that you hated me, it’s just that you hate I was born an alpha.”

“Wait, you thought I hated you?”

“More like resented me.”

“Ax, I could never hate or resent you. If anything, I thought you resented me. I continue to overstep with you despite my knowing proper decorum, it makes me feel like a failure.”

“Damn bro, I had no clue you were dedicating so much thought to this.”

“Language Axel!”

At my laugh, Sirius quickly blushed, looking away from the mirror before adding solemnly, “Sorry, see this is what I meant.”

I couldn’t help but laugh, despite him being uncomfortable. “Oh, you meant you being an overbearing prick.”

“Hey!!!” He found the nerve to sound offended, which I ignored with a shrug of my shoulders.

“You’re that way with everyone. I never took that as you “acting out of decorum” with me. That's just you. But I had always felt like there was this invisible wall of discomfort with you regarding me, so I assumed you were like mom, overtly, of course.”

"God no, I’m sorry I allowed you to think that....... I love our mother but at times.....at the best of times she can be a..”

“Raging Bitch.” I decided to answer for him.

“Language……. But for lack of better words….. yes, she can be.”  
It was the first time he had ever admitted it, and having that confirmation uplifted me. 

“So, where do we go from here?

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. Father is looking to increase your activity in the family business both politically and directly in the company starting soon after the initial bonding ceremony.”

Yeah, I had figured as much, that the old man was up to something. I have friends on the capitol keeping an ear out for me. I also knew of the spies father had planted in a couple of committees to gauge my participation and progress. So the issue Sirius was attempting to present wasn't an issue nor surprise.  
“Do you not want father to expand my duties?”

“It’s not that I don’t want him too, honestly, I could use the help and there is no one I trust more than you and Ekton. I just don’t want you to be overloaded.”

I had to step on the break and quickly put the car into the park so I could safely double over in laughter.  
Sirius was worried about me being overloaded with work. "The hypocrisy." I thought wickedly.

“Axel, quite apart from the fact that it is not safe to be parked in the middle of the road, I doubt that my concerns could be this humorous"

“That’s because you’re not looking at the big picture. Have you ever seen me stressed about work or schooling? Yet I always return high marks. And I'm laughing at how I overlooked for so long how much of a worry-wart you were."

“Axel, take this seriously, please.”

“I am, but It’s simple. We just have to work together on whatever father’s plans are and exceed his expectations.”

“Correct, but it won’t be as simple as you are relaying it to be. You have mythestics would love nothing more than to see and ensure that you fail.”

I rolled my eyes at the belated warning, “Yeah, nothing new. Not an issue I'm just relieved you've just confirmed your not part of that crew.”

His voice was shaky, “You thought I wanted you to...”

“I wasn’t sure,” I shrugged off the unfinished question, “I know mother does and you were raised by her, I was sure she must have influenced you in some way.”

“I see. She influenced nothing…..So moving forward, we're on the same page. We're a team.”

“Yeah, we're a team.” I smiled.

“And, I’ll try to be less of a prick.” He smiled back.

“Well good luck with that.” I rolled my eyes and laughed, completely doubting his ability in that arena.

The rest of our car ride was completed with light conversation, minus the topic of Kalden. Sirius admitted to his slight jealously at the companionship Kalden and I had formed. I quickly assured him, "He likes me as a friend he views you as his mate, what's there to be jealous of...unless you want to switch roles?"

"Ax too soon." I doubled over with laughter at his response.

Pulling into our driveway, I quickly exited the vehicle, thanked Sirius for our talk, and made my into the house. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I was pissed. 

So, Sirius just pops up at the end of the day for Axel’s birthday after being the source that could have dampened the whole day and Axel just acts oh so excited to see him. Utter bullshit.  
Maybe I did need to cool off, both Kalden and Rain had approached me after I had been pacing the lobby waiting for Axel’s return to confront him.

“Rhy, calm down. Let the brothers work this out amongst themselves.” Rain suggested. And while it seemed like a logical request, I could not disagree with her sentiments more, and I had no clue why.

“I think not.” I sneered, ignoring Rain’s eye roll, and “oh god.”

“Rhy what are you so upset at?” Kalden acidly questioned,” Shouldn’t you be happy that they are attempting to making up?” 

I ignored the question. “They shouldn’t have anything to make up from, Sirius shouldn’t be such a gigantic asshole.”

“Oh, so you’re going to match him then…. And stop calling my mate an asshole.” Kalden retorted.

“I’ll call him whatever I wish.” I spat. He moved quickly, his fist missing my face barely, thanks to the light shove from Rain, she slowed the strength of the swing with her hand on Kalden's arm.

“Kalden,” She spoke softly in, clipped tones, “I think it would be best if you go somewhere and cool off before we have an all-out war.” 

And that was my Rain, she always had my back whether good, bad, or indifferent and it was the same for her for me. 

“Fine. Nite Rain.” Kalden gritted out, turning to head to his room.

Once Kalden was out of sight, Rain turned on me. “So what was your goal tonight upset everyone else because you're upset?”

“I’m upsetting us?” I asked flabbergasted. “He was just willing to fight me over a mythestic,” I yelled.

Rain lifted an eyebrow,” And you were willing to instigate a fight amongst us, over a mythestic.”

Damn, she was right and I had no retort for her. She must have seen my surrender on my face as her features softened before she spoke again. “I think Kalden was right, you should think about what has you so upset. And once you figure that out you need to talk and apologize to Kalden.”,

Her words were logical, yet I still refused to respond, causing her to let out a deep breath on me, a clear sign she was irritated. “I’m headed to bed; I would suggest you head to the garden so you can cool off and think.”

As I watched her retreating, I wanted to renege on my mini silent treatment and ask her to join me, but I resisted the urge. 

Begrudgingly, I made my way to the garden.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	25. CHAPTER 20: TURBULENCE ROUND 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, because I was late posting the last chapter, I'll make up for it by posting this chapter a little early.
> 
> This chapter is an overview of the feel the characters have of their mates, and each other thus far. In the next chapter, more characters will be introduced, and more of Maire's family dynamics will be explained, which will stem from the brief history Zeck has regarding Maire and her family. 
> 
> Happy reading. :)

The whole crew looked exhausted after the driver dropped us off, everyone but, Zeck. 

Ekton and Maire excused themselves to their room immediately. After Rhyland had been pacing the lobby for a couple of minutes Lendon suggested they await Sirius and Axel's return in the living room, but after an hour of gameplay on the big screen, Lendon lost his battle with exhaustion and retired to his room.

The omega’s continued to play their game as I read over the resolution outcomes from the Justice Committee. I was surprised the committee passed it, though I expected some amendments the tameness of them worried me. I could already sense there would be some retaliatory legislation in the works.

“Rain you're supposed to be my partner, give me another life,” Zeck whined

“I’ve already given you five.”

“Yeah, but you’ve already found a way to get two more lives back, spare me one more.”

“Zeck you two should just surrender gracefully, me and Rhy have you on this.” Kalden laughed.

“NEVER.” Zeck deadpanned to Kalden, before turning to Rain his pointer finger raised for emphasis, “One more.” He pleaded with a pout.

“Fine.” Rain surrendered with an exaggerated eye-roll. 

Kalden’s taunting improved Zeck’s gameplay considerably. As they were engrossed in the game they continued into a smooth conversation I found to be quite interesting.

“Today was so much fun. I can’t wait to go back,” Zeck beamed 

“Yeah, it was. It looked like everyone enjoyed themselves…. Even Marie.”

Zeck didn’t appreciate Kalden’s response. “Forget Marie, she’s such a killjoy. Rain I can’t believe you agreed to ride with her?”

Rhy quickly injected himself into the conversation, agreeing with Zeck, “Yeah, and you let her partake in that stupid competition. I know you wanted to do it. What’s up with you?”

“She’s not that bad and Rhy, I love competitions, but I love winning even more. You can’t deny Maire is by far the better cook.”

“Yeah, but you bake better…Shit………. Zeck how can you attack me when I’m pleading your case right now.” Rhy exclaimed.

“Sorry bro, but you got to keep your head in the game. Plus, I need more lives so I can stop taking Rains.”

“Rhy, you do know it was a cooking competition not a baking one, right?” 

“Kalden, shut up, you’re my partner right now, So I’m going to need that blind loyalty you so easily give to Sirius.”

“Oh, you're going to start that up again?” Kalden turned to Rhy as he stood from the couch.

I knew I should have stopped them, but I found the incident too fascinating to end. 

“Yeah, I am.” Rhy retorted as he rose from the couch as well.

Their arguments of late had lost my interest days ago, they were quite predictable. But this row allowed me to observe the reactions of the other two. Rain had become silently alert, her easy smile gone, eyes now focused on the bickering pair; while my mate Zeck took full advantage of the situation, smiling madly as he cast as many blows to their characters as he could while the others were distracted. 

I was going to need to keep a watchful eye on him. Zeck was quite a sneaky little thing. The knowledge I had gathered from our first conversation in the car. He was smart, a quick learner, blindly adventurous, and stubborn. Never a good combination of the one you wished to control. Not that I wished to control him, more like predictably guide him.

Kalden’s and Rhy’s argument was disrupted moments later when the television blared a loud “GAME OVER”. 

I watched as two pairs of eyes looked to the screen and then to Zeck, who sat back with a large grin on his face, “That was too easy, why don’t you two just kiss and makeup already and let me and Rain beat you again.”

“You’re a cheater.” Kalden snapped

“And you’re a sore loser. Stop acting like Marie.” Zeck retorted.

That was another thing I wanted to know. What the hell was Zeck’s problem with Maire? She was one of the most respectful out of the bunch, at least to us mythestics, something both Kalden and she tied for. And from watching their interactions in the house, I could not find a reasonable source of Zeck’s obvious disdain.

My interest piqued, coupled with the fact that I had enough waiting for Axel and Sirius’s return, I was calling it a night.

“Zeck, we’re heading to bed,” I stated as I made my way over to grab his upper arm to escort him to our room. 

“Chiru, let go.” Zeck whined, “I’m not tired and I want to hang out some more.” he continued as he attempted to twist out of my grip.

“You can catch up with them in the morning, and I want a word with you.”

“Why?” he hesitantly asked.

“We’ll talk in the room. Right now, you can help Rain get this room settled, and then we will head to bed. Kalden, Rhyland, why don’t you two go into the kitchen and get something to drink to cool down while you wait for your mates?”

“Fine,” Zeck responded begrudgingly, as I let go of his arm.  
“Ok” Kalden answered softly as he turned towards the kitchen.  
Rhy and Rain silently glanced at one another before turning to complete the tasks I had instructed.

Once the room was settled, Rain approached Zeck, her words were softly whispered, but I heard the bite in her accusation, “You arranged that, didn’t you?”

Zeck’s eyes went wide for a split-second before he attempted to mask his expression with an air of innocence. “Arranged what?” He asked looking to the blank face of Rain. He lost the staring contest and conceded with a laugh, “Well, how else were we supposed to beat them, they had two full sets of lives.” 

The sneaky little bugger.

“Right, Nite Zeck.” Rain shot back emotionlessly as she turned to make way towards the kitchen.

I stopped Zeck’s advance towards her as a grabbed his arm to lead him towards our room. “Goodnight Rain,” I called out to her retreating back.

Once alone, Zeck looked up to my face hesitantly, “So, what was it you wanted to discuss?”

“Oh, nothing major.” I smiled down at him, “I just want you to tell me what it is that you have against Maire.”

“Nothing.” Zeck spat out quickly looking away. 

Not convinced. I crouched down to eye-level with him, keeping that smile plastered on my face as I grabbed his chin to look at me. “Oh no my mate, it’s something. And you will be telling me what it is, tonight.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I had a feeling Zeck set up that opening. 

Those two had been bickering for the past couple of days without outside provocation, Zeck knew the slightest of things could set them off. At first, the bickering stemmed from Rhyland teasing Kalden about how obediently he got on with Sirius, but after that overheard conversation, the squabbling’s became more personal. 

In part, the problem was that Rhyland could be quite possessive of those he considered to be his friends. Zeck was the only exception I had witnessed to date, it was as if they had a clear understanding of just how much of a free spirit Zeck was. But when it came to me and Kalden, it was difficult for Rhy to let go, especially for those he felt were not, in his mind, worthy of our affection. Rhy viewed Sirius was a “cold-hearted bastard” and seeing Kalden cap for him annoyed him to no end.

It also did not go unnoticed on me, how my slight attention to Maire, heavily irritated him. I would be sure to be mindful of that in the future. Hell, it wasn’t like I had any emotional attachment to her, it would be easy to limit my interactions with her until Rhy felt more comfortable. One less thing for Rhy to have to worry about, as he needed to focus his attention on a much more serious development, the fact that he was starting to care about Axel. It didn't happen often, but I could recognize the signs. And as much as they argued and teased one another, Rhy was starting to view him as a friend, maybe more.

I walked into the kitchen, which was now empty and swiped a bottle of water. 

They were back in the lobby, with Rhyland pacing again and those two once again locked into the earlier argument about Sirius and Axel. They were starting to kill my mood, especially Rhyland. I know I struggled to let things go, but damn, Rhy was being unnecessarily relentless, and as sweet as Kalden was I wasn't too sure of how much more he could take before he snapped.

Kalden had made some valid points both earlier and now, but Rhy was too worked up to listen to them. 

As I had feared, tonight was the night Kalden had reached his boiling point. I felt rather than witnessed him move to strike Rhy and moved instinctively. 

The whole situation was unnecessary, especially Rhy's behavior. I couldn't even blame Kalden for snapping and wanting to hit Rhy. But as much as I understood it, as much as I loved Kalden, and as annoying as Rhyland was being right now; I'd still kill for him. But he should have never have put me in the position to have to, especially for such a petty reason. That angered me. Rhy needed to clear his head and I needed to clear mine.

I could not recall ever walking away from Rhy, but tonight that was what both of us needed. 

I found solace and my resolve under the pulsing waters of the shower. Allowing me to put into perspective the day and night, It was simply a great day and a rocky night. Nothing more, nothing less and it was over. I probably owed Kalden an apology just as much as Rhy did..... “Huh…fucking annoying,” I complained to the showerhead before I wrapped up my shower, entered the darkened bedroom, and lied next to, what I thought was, the sleeping figure of Lendon.

I was startled by the soft voice that questioned me, “Rain, are you ok?”

Why did he ask me that? Did he hear us? Did he hear me in the shower? I couldn’t be sure, but in short, I was ok. The night was already in the past, not worth mentioning, especially to him. Plus, it had nothing to do with him.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” I said quickly, attempting to close room for a further conversation I added “Nite Lendon.” with a deep yawn.

“Ok, night.” He did not sound convinced, but luckily, he let it go.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was late when we entered the house. Si made his way to his room as I made my way to mine. I had already planned to have a relaxing shower, head straight to bed, and snuggle up to Rhy, of which he had allowed me to do these last two days. 

But I found the bedroom empty. 

I took a quick shower and made a way to find him. 

Per usual he was sitting alone in his favorite spot, one of the gardens.  
“What are you doing out here?” I startled him with my presence, evidenced by his jump he attempted to play off as he turned to face me.

“Just thinking.”

“Don’t think too hard or you’ll get wrinkles.” I laughed as I placed two fingers on his forehead to smooth out the frown lines.

“Ax, stop.” He stated softly, not with the comedic embarrassment or the fiery rage I was expecting. 

“Hey, what’s wrong? Did something happen, I thought you had fun today?” I fired off, concerned.

“I did,” Rhy exclaimed quickly, but then mumbled, “at least I did up until you left to go with Sirius.”

“Oh, yeah you didn’t seem to be pleased when I left.” Rhy looked up at me with a mixture of emotions, anger, and confusion.

“I wasn’t, and I don’t know why which pisses me off even more.” He sulked.

I didn’t mean to, but his expression and predicament made me laugh, it was one that I knew well. “, Ok, let’s piece out this puzzle. Who are you mad at?”

“You.”

“Me!!!, Why? What did I do?”

“Well, you and Sirius.”

I snorted at that, “Well, at least I’m not your only target. Now, why are you mad at us?”

“Him for being an asshole and you for forgiving him so easily.”

He was deadly serious, pout, and all, I laughed again. I could tell that did nothing favorable for his temper from the glare he was shooting at me. 

“Let’s start with me, what would you have preferred I did?”

“Make him suffer and squirm for your forgiveness instead of letting him walk in late, wielding a cake and stating that all was good.”

So, my Rhyland was a grudge holder, good to note. 

“I see your point Rhy, but that’s not me. I know I am quick to anger, but if I forgive, I forgive. I can’t timetable it or walk around the issue. I’m not good at playing emotional games. But you are my mate, so I apologize if that bothers you.”

I couldn’t recall ever apologizing to Rhyland before, but I meant it. And my apology must have carried some weight with him based on his response. “Ok, when you put it like that, I’m not that angry with you anymore.” 

He still had that adorable pout on his face, causing me to chuckle out my response. “Right, you look it." I teased, "But thank you.”

I allowed the silence to linger between us before I decided to dive into the thick of things.

“So, Sirius being an asshole, I can presume that’s because of our argument?” Rhy nodded his head in the affirmative. “I see. Rhy, you didn’t hear the full context of Sirius’s points; Hell, I didn’t hear them that night because I cut him off. Just know that we cleared the air tonight, we’re good.” Rhy looked at me quizzically, unconvinced, and it was too late, and I was too tired to try to convince him. “Look, it’s a long story and I promise to explain it to you later but know we’re good.”

He said nothing as he still looked at me skeptically. But when I held out my hand suggesting bed, I was more than happy that for once he obediently went with it.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't know when Si and Ax got back, and I didn't care. 

What I did know was that there was something off with Rain. 

Yesterday she had been a lighthearted ball of fun. Causing both Ekton and I mention to each other at how it finally seemed as though Rain was warming up to Marie, much to Ekton’s delight as he feared she was the obvious outcast. But this morning, instead of the two working together to make breakfast in the kitchen, as usual, Rain requested to wash the dishes instead. Even Maire looked taken aback by her request. Yeah, something was up.

Most of us were on time for breakfast, minus Kalden and Sirius. Midmeal Kalden strolled into the room stating his good mornings to the mythestics before he sat down and addressed Rhyland and Rain.

“Rain, Rhyland, I’m just checking to be sure, but I’m not going to be jumped or anything this morning, right?”

“WHAT! Kalden, what are you talking about?” Axel asked humorously

“Oh, just that what started as a disagreement with Rhyland last night that was about to turn into World War 15 with Rain.”

I looked at Kalden’s face for a hint of an ill-fitted joke and found none. That accompanied with Rhylands rose-colored cheeks of embarrassment led me to question the girl currently in the process of calmly eating her fruit in the chair across from me, “Rain, would you care to explain, please.”

“No, Not really.” Rain answered off-handedly, attention still on her food.

“Fair enough, let me rephrase that.” I attempted to respond just as nonchalantly tapping my finger on the table in front of her to get her attention. “Rain, tell me what occurred last night.”

“Well you see me and Kalden started arguing again…” Rhyland attempted to interject until I cut him off.

“Rhy, thank you for your commentary, but I believe I asked Rain to relay the story.”

There was dead silence at the table until she finished her bowel, only then did she raise her eyes to mine. “There isn’t much to relay. Rhy and Kalden got into a verbal argument, and before it could become physical, I reminded Kalden that he might not want that.”

“Well, that’s descriptive Rain,” Zeck laughed. I watched Rhyland shoot him a look over his food which Zeck smugly laughed off. 

“Right, Rain can you come with me for a moment, I would like to speak with you privately.”

That caused a slight glare in her eyes, but her response was still stale. “Fine.”

Following me into the hallway, she remained silent waiting for me to start the conversation.

“Now that we don’t have an audience, let us try this again. What happened last night?”

“I already told you what happened. There’s nothing more to add.”

“Well, I believe there’s more to the story.” 

“So, you don’t believe me.” She paused for just a beat before she continued even-toned, “Which is fine, but if you don’t, maybe you should continue this conversation with Kalden or Rhyland, and circle back to me later.” 

She made way to turn around and walk away before I grabbed her arm, whipping her around to face me. “I AM TIRED OF THE DISRESPECT,” I yelled.

“And I am tired of the STUPIDITY.” She yelled back as she yanked her arm out of my grasp.

“WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?” I roared.

“I SAID, I’m tired of the stupidity, the beating around the bush. What is it that you REALLY want to know? And it cannot be about what happened last night because I already told you, so what is it?

I had to stop myself from strangling her, her neck was so small I could do it in about five seconds, but her words reminded me of what I initially wanted to know. So, after taking a few deep breathes I responded, “You seemed upset last night. Was it because you almost fought with Kalden?”

“No, it was because I was pissed off with Rhyland.” She snapped.

That caught me off guard. I had no clue those two could disagree with one another. “But from what Kalden said, I thought you were going to fight with him, not Rhyland?”

“Yeah, that’s right. He and Rhy were arguing. Rhy’s been pushing him, for a while and Kalden momentarily snapped and raised his hand as if to hit him, but nothing happened because Rhy was pushed out of the way.”

“Why didn’t you just say that when I first asked?” It amazed me at how stubborn and evasive this girl could be, to her detriment, I might add.

“Because it wasn’t worth mentioning.” She stated matter-of-factly.

I had no words, but of course, she did.

“So, do you believe me now? Are we now done here?” I remained silent, not yet ready to move or voice my thoughts as I was fearful of what I may do or say. “Great, because I have dishes to wash.” She gave me a slight curtsy before she turned to retreat towards the kitchen.

I stood there, shaking my head for a full two minutes. The realization that this girl was going to be the death of me, or the cause of me killing her. I was not too confident about which scenario it would be. 

She was the walking embodiment of pandora’s box. Logical yet oblivious, honest yet evasive, sweet yet offensive, protective yet tolerant. A bag of moody contradictions surmised her and was irritating to no end. But over the last couple of days, anytime I had made some progress in cracking a part of the shell of figuring her out, it felt worth it. She was worth it, just if I could manage to not kill her first.


	26. CHAPTER 21: PUBLICLY UNKNOWN

My mind was spent, but I waited a full day before I approached anyone.

“Axel a word.” He looked up immediately from his position crouched over the game he and Kalden were playing. There was a small smile on his face as he acknowledged my glaze of Rhyland sleeping comfortably with his head nestled in his lap.  
Despite Ax's addiction to completing and winning all games, he got up at once, gently moving Rhyland to the couch behind him and telling Kalden he would be back shortly.

“And a good morning to you too Chiru, What’s up?” He greeted me cheekily.

“Morning,” I responded quickly, pausing to look at Rhyland and then Kalden retreating into the kitchen. “Can we talk somewhere privately………. now?”

He noticed my tenseness, and quickly lost his smile, “Yeah, lead the way.” 

I guided him into my lab. Located in the basement of my and Zeck's quarters, it was the perfect place for this conversation, because it's soundproof. 

As the door closed, Axel demanded, “Alright, what's going on?”

I didn't know where to start. So I dived in with a question. “How much information have you been able to get from Rhyland about the other omegas, Marie specifically?”

“A lot regarding Rain and Zeck, some light heart things regarding Kalden but nothing regarding Maire. You know, not all of us have to know everything about our mates right now, letting information flow naturally works Chiru.”

“Hey, don’t knock me for doing a background check on my mate.”

“Not knocking, just stating the facts. I knew you were an information fanatic, but we can’t all be. Plus, if you’re interested in Marie, shouldn’t you be having this conversation with Ekton?”

Axel, as quick-tempered as he could be, was no idiot. The question he posed was to get me to the point of this conversation.  
" I haven't talked to Ekton because I don't want to clue him in on my interests, just yet. Plus, regarding getting information from the omegas I think you and I are the only ones close enough to our mates to do that."

“You think I’m close to Rhy?”

“Isn’t that obvious? Wasn’t he just sleeping on you?” That brought a stupid grin back to his face, cute, but not what I needed him focusing on. “Anyway, back on topic, I wanted to know if Rhyland knows anything more regarding Maire.”

“What more is there to know about her, she’s from a prominent family, and not just any prominent family, she’s a Leopold. We know everything about them.”

“We don’t.” I deadpanned.

Axel fixed me with a curious look before he responded, “You ran one of your little background checks on her as well, didn’t you?”

He was correct, so I found no need to respond.

“Of course, you did.” He sneered, “Why? Did you even ask Ekton for his permission, Hell...Did you run one on Rhy too!”

This was going even more left than I imagined, “Calm down and Quiet down.”

“QUIET DOWN? THE ROOMS SOUNDPROOF CHIRU, NOW STOP BEATING AROUND THE BUSH AND TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK YOU KNOW!”

Hell, dealing with a riled-up and emotional Ax was not what I needed. So as he demanded, I got to the point. “There’s a lot.” Axel was now ready to explode with that response, so I quickly continued, “I needed to find out some more information about Marie’s mother after I’d gotten some…questionable information from Zeck. I wanted to check with you first, see whether on not Rhyland had mentioned anything regarding Maire or Suzan. And stop glaring at me like that, I did NOT run and will not run a check on Rhy without you asking me to.”

“You’d better not, and I’ll never ask you to.” Ax snapped.

“Be careful about saying never.” I quipped back.

“NEVER, Now what did you find and what was this “questionable” information Zeck gave you.” 

"Well for one thing Marie’s mother, she’s dead.”

“Suzan’s dead, So did you have her killed or do you have ESP because Ekton just talked to the woman today, remember he mentioned it at breakfast. Do we need to have you mentally check out or something man?”

“Suzan is not Marie’s biological mother.”

“What?”

“I said, Suzan, is not Marie’s biological mother.”

“No, Yes, I heard you, but…. Wait so what are you trying to say? Marie's mother was what? A mistress? Or was Marie adopted? Hell, that would explain why Suzan was such a bitch to her like Ekton said but….”

“No, Maire’s not a child of infidelity nor was she adopted, she is of the Leopold bloodline?”

“CHIIRRUU, I’M TIRED OF PLAYING 21 QUESTIONS WITH YOU JUST SPIT ALL THIS SHIT OUT MAN.”

“Marcel and Maire are not the son and daughter or Suzan, they are her half-nephew and half-niece. Marcel and Maire have different mothers, twins actually, that were the younger half-sisters of Suzan.”

“What the fuck is this shit? Family bed swap charades. And how was this not publicly known?”

“Because they're the Leopold’s. Marriages are not required to be registered until the eldest alpha child reaches the age of ten, to ensure the families can quietly discard a barren wife or unsatisfactory wife who has not birthed an alpha offspring.” 

“Humans do this, is it so important to bare an alpha that they would….”

“It’s important for our four families as well?”

“That’s because of that FUCKING prophecy, but even, we would NEVER discard our mates, barren or otherwise. Our elders didn’t!”

“Ax, calm yourself. Only honorable and legendary families are allowed this practice for their survival.”

“Bull shit. So what Marcel Sr, was married three times, but his first child was an alpha? What the hell...”

“Exactly, Marcel had no reason to remarry from his first wife, besides her death and it would have been the same for her twin since his heir was already born. Maire was just an added gift, a token of sorts.”

“Then what happened?”

“I think Suzan, is more diabolical then what Ekton could have ever imagined. Both of her sisters were married to Marcel Jr and both sisters mysteriously died after giving birth to his children, and all within the ten years of marriage registry.”

“So, the only registered marriage of the Leopold’s…...”

“Would be her, exactly, and I don’t believe in coincidences.”

“Then what about Analise? Maire’s sister is she a half-sister or…..”

“Analise is not apart of the Leopold bloodline. She is merely a cousin of Marie and Marcel through Suzan.”

Laughing eerily, Ax sneered, “Oh so the little whore secured her illegitimate child a legendary last name and her position in higher human society through the death of her sisters….quite the motive.”

“Quite.”

“And you got all this from ZECK, How the hell would he have known this shit?”

“No, the only information I got from Zeck, was that it was Suzan who approached and coerced him into selling himself to the academy."

“What the fuck??!!, And you think Rhy will know more about that crazy bitch!”

“I have no clue what Rhyland knows, but I have noticed he also keeps his distance from Maire.”

“This is nuts!”

“And it doesn’t end there.” Ax was barely keeping it together as it was so I just rushed out the worst news, “Suzan Vincent Leopold, used to be Suzan Kelen.”

“A KELEN!!! As in, sentenced to death KELEN's? As in, she’s related to Sean Kelen? The only descendant of the Kelen’s allowed to live?”

“Yes, Sean Kelen is Suzan’s half-brother. They share the same mother.”

“HOW IN THE FUCK, WOULD THE LEOPOLDS GET MIXED IN WITH THOSE PEOPLE, SHOULDN’T THEY HAVE BEEN EXECUTED!!!”

“That linage made a deal with our elders.” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah I know, I know. The elders should have still killed them…. ... And then, how did she…wait isn’t she a Vincent.”

I chuckled at the irony, “The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree. Martha Kelan Vincent, from her mother, Susan learned well. Suzan is the illegitimate child Harold Vincent, adopted into the Vincent name after Martha married him. This was of course after the untimely death of this first wife, Beatrice Vincent, Annabelle, and Antoinette, the twins’ mother.”

“This is bat-shit crazy, fuck what you thought, we need to warn Ekton and now.” That murderous bitch need never step foot into our territory, hell we should just reveal her true identity and order her death.”

“Ax, stop and think. We need to find out Suzan’s connection with that academy. Why was she interested in Zeck selling himself? If her previous actions are anything to go off of, she doesn’t move without cause. So, we can’t warn Ekton, not yet, we have no clue how involved Maire is with Suzan’s plans.”

“And this is why you approached me. Not because of that I’m closer with my mate bullshit.”

I sidestepped his question. I approached him because of both reasons, but I doubted he would believe me right now. “I need Ekton to continue to treat Marie and her family the same while I gather more intel. Do you think he would be able to if we told him? Do you?”

He only had to think a moment before he provided me his response, “FUCK, he’s going to be pissed when we finally DO tell him. But your right. I get it.”

“Thank you,” I replied in relief.

“But do know, I’m keeping Rhy away from Marie until we get her family drama sorted out.”

“Too obvious and No need. Luckily for you, Rhy does a good enough job keeping away from Maire on his own. You further facilitating him to do so would only cause problems between yourself and Ekton, which we don’t need.”

“DAMN IT ALL, Then, what do you want me to do? You’ve got the intel gathering covered.”

“External intel, yes I have that covered. But from the omega’s I think that’s something you can do. You are the only one amongst us who is warming up with almost all the omegas, you have got Kalden and Rhyland in your pocket. Hell, I’ve even seen you chalking it up with Rain. Get more information about that academy from them, and higher human society from Kalden, and we'll compare notes."

“Easy enough, But let me organize the interrogation into the Kalen’s. I’ve read our militia archives on them and if Sean is at all involved in this mess….., I think its too dangerous for you to look into alone.”

“You may be right, I had attempted to hack those documents, but couldn't.”  
“And for good reason. I told you they should have all been executed. Their files are highly classified.” Ax deadpanned.

When Ax was serious it was never a good thing. “Do you think you could get me a copy of a report, just so I have a clear idea of what we are up against.”

“I’ll do what I can to get some of the reports declassified, but Chiru, if we are going to be looking into Sean Kalen or any Kalen, we are up against the devil himself.” Ax looked as though he was in deep thought before he continued, “Let’s table this until after the bonding ceremony tomorrow, hmm.”

I simply nodded my agreement.

“Good, now if you don’t mind, I have a checker’s game to get back to and win.”

I laughed at that; Axel’s good nature was the only thing that had brought me some humor in the last 24 hours.

“Oh, and Chiru,” Ax announced right before he opened the door to exit my lab.

“Yes?”

“Next time you decide to start a crazy-ass Scooby-Doo investigation,…DON’T involve me.”

But before I could verbally respond, he slammed the door on my laughter stumping up the stairs.


	27. CHAPTER 22: Pop-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day before bonding and there's a little surprise that pops-in.

(Kalden)  
He cannot say I did not warn him. I distinctly remember telling him that something like this would happen. That silence, from my family, was not a good thing. Not hearing from my mother for a full day was one thing, but to be unable to reach my brother……that screamed that something sinister was afoot.

But did he listen? ………. NO. Instead of him taking my concerns seriously, he minimized them, “Calm down Kalden…. Stop overthinking Kalden, Kalden, I just had a great conversation with your mother the other day.” 

And yet here we are with my mother and brother standing on the other side of the front door threshold with several luggage bags and one of our most trusted butlers, Adam, bringing more. This was now officially Sirius’s problem. Had he listened to me we could have possibly headed or placated her off, but now that my mother was here in the flesh…. there would be no stopping her.

“OHH, My Kalden, it’s been so long since I’ve last seen you,” She beamed, “how have you been? Have you been eating well? You can’t be, it looks like you’ve lost weight. “She inquired as she pulled me to her, turning my head by the chin as she inspected my appearance, “Are you stressed?” She asked as concern began to form in her eyes.

I verbally shrugged her off, but allowed her to continue the physical inspection, “Mom I’m fine and things have been fine as I’ve been telling you……every day.”

“Yeah, that is what you’ve said, but I had to see it for myself,” she relented as she let go of my face, “And you have lost a bit of weight, but why does that shirt look so gigantic on you.”

“It’s Sirius’s.”

“Well, that would explain it,” she continued without missing a beat, “ The bonding is tomorrow so we need to figure out what you’re going to wear, once your sorted out I’ll help the others if they’d like, oh and will I be able to meet Axel?.”

“I don’t see why not, he’s here. But, …. WAIT…. mom tomorrows supposed to be a lowkey informal event just his family, all of this isn’t….”

“It is. Sirius’s family and the elder mythestics in attendance will view tomorrow as a particularly important event.” She turned to address Sirius, “You’ve downplayed tomorrows importance haven’t you.”

I watched as a perplexing expression cross his face before he replied, “Possibly a bit, but regardless of their views Kalden will remain my mate.”

What the hell did that mean? And why the hell did my mom have to do a pop-up or pop-in? And why the hell didn’t Cam warn me? I glared at him before voicing my thoughts. “Yes, yes tomorrow’s important, but why couldn’t’ you tell me you planned on coming today.....Cam, you didn’t text me or answer my calls.”

At least Cam had the good grace to look guilty. “Sorry Kal, I would have, but by the time I realized what mom planned she had already bricked my phone.”

What the hell. “MOM!!” 

“Oh, calm down, it's only temporarily inoperable, I’ll restore it once we leave.”

“And when will that be?” 

“You sound as though I’m imposing myself on you,....." If she was pausing for me to deny that, she was going to keep waiting, "we’ll only be here for three days.”

Ok, that wasn't that bad, I could concede. “I’m sorry that’s not what I meant.” And I didn’t. l loved seeing my family, I just wished she would let people in on what she was planning. “Then all these bags are for?”

“I felt this was the perfect time to drop somethings off for your birthday and bring your things I missed earlier.”

“Thanks, mom, but you did a thorough job packing the first time. Where's Dad?”

Cam laughed, “He’s on a five-day business trip, how else do you think she concocted this without being stopped?” His laughter was replaced with a wince as mom shoved her elbow into his abs.

“Well, are you going to invite us in?”

“Of course,” Sirius stated smoothly as he led my mother into our home taking her to the second level to pick the guest rooms of which she and Cam would stay in.

While I was distractedly watching them ascend the stairs, Cam took the time to give me a back-bear hug. “I know you're mad, but even if I’m not happy with the way mom did it, I’m happy to see you, little bro.”

I turned to face him and return the hug. “I’m not mad, and I’m happy to see you too.” 

“Hmh, well that’s good, you look good too. Now, where is this Axel you’ve been telling me about.… Do you think he’d be up for a tennis match?”

“Yeah, he’d love it, but he’s like you…. he hates to lose.”

“Even better and I think you can include yourself in that trait as well, you’re a sore loser too.”

“Am not!” I whined indigently.

“Hmhhh, ok I’ll let you think that.”

“I’m not.”

“I said OK.”

“Yeah, but it was the way you said it….and stop laughing.”

“Ok, ok your right…. I’ve missed you Kal.”

“Hmph, sure you have,” I grumped, “Let’s go find Ax.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Axel)  
I was sitting in the kitchen, eating the sandwich I had coaxed Rhyland into making for me when Kalden walked in with a larger more intimidating human shadowing him that he introduced as his elder brother. 

I didn’t notice the physical resemblance besides the similar skin tone and smile, but in terms of small mannerisms; how they ate, picked up their cup, even pulled back a chair, they were twins.

It didn’t take long for me to figure out that I was going to enjoy getting to know Cameron and we quickly agreed to have a one on one tennis match tonight after he was settled in.

From our conversation in the kitchen, I was given a strong impression that their mother was enthusiastic to meet me. Logically, I assumed she was looking to get more information regarding Sirius, which was fine, as long as she would be able to provide me some more information on Maire.

I was making my way up to the second-floor guest rooms when I bumped into Sirius. He looked stressed. Unaware of their impromptu visitation, which he assumed happened because Valeria must still disapprove of him. Linking her knowledge of the way he handled me and Kalden as the possible cause. I was shocked. I had no clue my brother would have allowed himself to share with an outsider, let alone a human our private family matters.  
I merely reminded him that we were a team and that visit was more than likely just to see Kalden and ensure he was properly prepared for tomorrow.  
That eased Sirius, yet I was still perplexed to see my great elder brother bothered by the possible perception of a mere human. 

Knocking on the door, I was granted her permission to open it. I swung the door open to find myself amazed by her beauty. She had jet black hair, long dark lashes, gorgeously tanned skin, and warm inviting brown eyes. Kalden and Cameron shared her smile. 

“Come in, please have a seat I’m so honored to meet you.” the melody of her voice lead me to obey her command without thought. Her words spinning in my head. She was “honored” to meet me. From conversations with Si, she was doggedly opposed to meeting him.

“So, before we start, will you have me stand and bow and introduce myself or can we bypass that pleasantry?”

I chuckled at her gull, she asked because she already knew my response. “Let’s bypass that, I feel as though I already know you anyways.”

She laughed back, “Perfect. Well first let me say thank you, I believe you're one of the main factors as to why Kalden has settled so well here. That and Si, and the other omegas being here too. To be honest, I’ve been a nervous wreck regarding this.”

“Why? Did you think we would harm them?”

“Not, harm…physically per-se, it's just…….I’ve worked closely with many mythestics, they've all had a lack of regard for humans, especially human mates.....I was just uncertain.”

If that was her concern, she was justified in having it. Before meeting them and getting to know them…. I had envisioned treating them as such, sub-animals until they were completely turned and “worth” viewing as an equal… like Grandmother Rosa. 

“I see, that was an understandable fear.” 

“You know…. you're easy to talk to.”

“I have a feeling you wouldn’t have a problem speaking your mind with anyone, no?”

“Well, I’m not one who usually holds her tongue.” She laughed.

Our conversation ran on for hours, she was able to get some information on my brother, just confirmation of what she had already grown to suspect; Sirius was a workaholic, a worrywart, but he has a good heart. She asked that I not repeat her acknowledgment of him and I agreed under the condition that the information she provided me regarding the Leopold’s would remain a secret between us as well. And what a story she had to tell. Not only was she aware of the Leopolds sketchy background, but she was also, at one time, friends with Maire's mother, close friends, up until her untimely death. A death she had always suspected was due to foul play but was unable to get the consent of Marcel Jr to have Annabelle's body examined for the cause.

I rushed to relay the information I had received to Chiru, he was pleased to have a source but concerned that it seemed Marcel himself had something to do with the deaths as well or at least the coverup, making him leerier of Maire. 

Before I was missed, I made my way back to Kalden and Cameron to have our match. And with much sadness in my heart, I had to admit defeat. Cameron had won the match, but not without some drawbacks. He won based on his expertise and control of the ball, but in terms of stamina, he was completely lost against me. The game lasted three hours and if I was able to drag it out just an hour more, victory would have been mine, or so I would like to think. Either way, I had fun and the outcome took up the majority of our dinner conversation. 

Dinner, per usual, was amazing, the conversation was organically following, spirits were high until Zeck brought up the bonding ceremony for tomorrow. The mood instantly became icy.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Zeck)  
Valeria offered to help us all decide what to wear, we all accepted her help except Maire, a big surprise. She was light-hearted except for when she cautioned us to be particularly well-mannered during tomorrow's bonding. Sentiments that had they come from another parent of high society would have been expected and shrugged off but from Valeria....it frightened me. I had met Valeria long ago and witnessed countless times she went against the rules to pop in on lessons and weekends to check in on Kalden and the headmistress. She was the only individual I had seen the headmistress back down to regarding academy rules and to be honest I lived for the times she visited. 

I respected Valeria, a lot. She was just like Kalden in many respects, never one who cared much about hardline rules or decorum, beautiful, and intelligent. So, when she cautioned us to mindful tomorrow, it stuck with me.

Throughout dinner, her warning wanged on my mind. As conversations lingered it felt as if tomorrow was purposefully being avoided, so I brought it up. 

“Tomorrow, during the bonding. What expectations do you have of us and what should we expect?” I presented a clear question because I wanted clear answers and I did it during dinner with all the mythestics because I knew if I just asked Chiru he would coddle his answer just to keep me momentarily at ease.

“Zeck, where is this coming from,” Chiru asked with that raised eyebrow of his.

“My thoughts …. that I am having right now, about tomorrow.”

“We'll talk about it later tonight in our room.” He said matter of factly.

“I would prefer, if we just talk about it now, with all of us here. You said before that it was just a small gathering. Was that true, or is there more to it?”

“Zeck.” Chiru cautioned.

“What?” I snapped. 

“I said we would talk about this later.” He replied dryly. 

“And I SAID I wanted to talk about it NOW.” I screeched. I watched Chiru’s face darken, and was quickly starting to regret my temper, it was the look I'd seen once before in the forest and I didn’t fancy the repercussions that could come with it. It was by the grace of god an angel, in the form of Valeria, disrupted our spat before Chiru could respond.

“Axel? Sirius? Can one of you just tell us what they can expect? The secrecy is driving us all batty.”

“Yes, I can see that,” Sirius agreed dryly, “Tomorrow you all will be introduced to each of our families in a private room. Kalden you will be introduced to my family first followed by Rhyland. Once the meeting is over you five will be led into the bonding room by one of our elders, you will be given a cup of wine to drink from of which we will drink from as well, and then you all will take our bites.”

“That’s it? ” Rhyland asked skeptically.

“Yes, that’s it, just follow our elder’s instructions and you’ll be fine” Sirius assured. 

I watched Valeria as she said nothing, but her face said it all. She didn’t believe that.

After dinner, I caught up with Rain. She was just about to descend the stairs to partake in a double’s tennis match with Axel against the Thoreau brothers. 

“What do you think about this, do you believe Sirius’s words.”

She paused only a moment, “I don’t.”

“Then why are you so calm? Why were you so quiet?”

“Zeck, it's too late, what would be the point?”

“To have the truth so we can mentally prepare.”

“Right, because a night would be enough to mentally prepare.” She laughed

“Rain, I’m being serious here.”

“Sorry, I know, but out of all of us, I think you have the least to fear, I mean Chiru is one of the most level-headed out of their pack, and before your little forest trip, the most lenient.”

“Yeah yeah, don’t remind me. It’s like he’s always watching my moves now, it's freaking annoying.”

“Poor Zeck” she mockingly cooed, “I know that must be so hard for you.”

“Ass.”

She laughed. “Are you going to come to watch the game?”

“Hmh, no I think I’ll pass tonight, see you in the morning.”

“See you in the morning, and Zeck.”

“Hmh.”

“Don’t overthink this and do something stupid.”

I followed her gaze to the forest and watched as she blinked back to stare at me.

How the hell did she know? I was thinking about going into the forest again, it was only a fleeting thought, but it had crossed my mind. I just wanted a new place to draw, and that was the ONLY place unexplored and for good reason, with a heavy sigh, I conceded that I wouldn’t go, at least not tonight. 

But with that thought out of the question, I had to find another way to occupy myself.

Rhyland and Valeria were busy playing cheerleaders downstairs, Marie was never an option and so that meant Ekton was out as well, Sirius was working, so that left only Chiru. Normally not a bad option to be left with, but with the little tiff we had earlier at the dinner table I wasn’t certain of his mood. Regardless I went in search of him. 

He wasn’t in the living room, not in the garden, nope to the kitchen, definitely wasn't downstairs, not in our bedroom, where the hell was he. I was just about to give up when I heard a slight crash come from an ajar door in our bedroom that led to some stairs. 

I followed the noise, ascending the stairs, only to find Chiru sitting in front of an easel, painting, painting a figure that looked like me.

“I didn’t know you painted.”

“It’s calming.” I didn’t know if I should take that as a warning or as a general statement.

“It’s beautiful.”

“Thank you, but it's not done and I didn’t want you to see it yet, it was supposed to be a gift.”

“Sorry, .......but it still can be….a gift.... it just won’t be a surprise,” I looked away before continuing the conversation, “You know I like to draw.”

“Yes, I’ve seen you, I was quite impressed.” 

“Really!!!” I beamed, “Thanks.....What else do you like to do,.... as you know I love climbing.”

“Yes, I realized that too.” He responded dryly, and for a moment I thought I misspoke until I noted the humor in his eyes.

“So, what else do you like to do?”

He shrugged, “Travel, skydive, bungee-jump, kayak, research."

“I always wanted to go sky diving but, who the hell ENJOYS research?”

“I do.”

“Right.”

Chiru ended up angling the painting out of my view as he continued to work, but kept our conversation going. He provided me some information about his family, that he was an only child to two fathers, an alpha named Light, and a rare omega named Tyga. I would be meeting them tomorrow, along with his grandparents, and his great-grandfather. His great-grandfather would be the elder that would be aiding us during the bonding ceremony. 

We kept the conversation going until I began falling asleep in the plush sofa chair in the corner of his studio, Chiru cleaned up, then carried me downstairs, and tucked me into bed. No longer nervous about tomorrow after our conversation, I quickly fell asleep.


	28. CHAPTER 23: LET IT SINK IN PART 1 OF 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Initial bonding day, well part one of it.

(Axel)

“Rhy, are you ready yet? We need to get going.”

“Ax……I don’t want to go………must I .”

“The answer's obvious, hurry up, you’re making the others wait.”

“I thought we were going separately. Didn't Ekton and Maire leave already?

“They went separately, we're driving down with Lendon.” 

“I’m ready,” Rhyland answered about five minutes later as he stepped out of the bathroom. 

He looked stunning. He wore a green button-down shirt with a light beige cardigan and light washed jeans. The green of the shirt enhanced his eyes. 

“Do you think this is too casual?”

“No, it’s perfect. You look good.”

“Thanks,” he shyly replied.

“Let’s get moving, we don’t want to make Lendon late.”

I hurried us down the stairs and as expected Lendon was already in the car with Rain seated in the back. I couldn’t make out her entire outfit as she was seated. But she was dressed in a cute blush blouse with white high waisted shorts or skirt, I couldn't be sure.

“Rain,” Rhyland exclaimed, “You straightened your hair again.”

“Valeria straightened it. She said it was best to wear my hair down to appear more casual as mythestics tend to only wear their hair up for formal events or war.”

Hmh, it appeared Valeria had some working knowledge of our inner dealings. But that was not necessarily the case. Mythestics preferred unmated mythestics to wear their hair down, signifying they were free at all events, both informal and formal. At formal events mated mythestics were required to wear their hair up, allowing their claiming marks to be visible. 

“Ax, have you told Rhy about your family yet?”

“Kind of, I’ve told him about Great Grandfather Cove and Grandmother Rosa.”

“The ones that raised you. Right?” Rhy asked, breaking away from his conversation with Rain.

“Right." I addressed him before turning back to Lendon, "And I mentioned my father. What about you?”

“You should have warned him about your mother. And yes, I've told Rain about my entire family.”

“There’s nothing to warn him about, she won’t get a chance to do anything while I’m around, plus she’s not worth mentioning.”

“Lendon went over his whole family with you, do you know their names?” I overheard Rhy whisper to Rain.

“Yeah, it's not like he has a large family. He’s an only child, his mother's named Hera, father Lance, grandfather Seth, Grandmother Prim, Great grandfather Eran, and his Great grandmother's name was Mecca, she's deceased.”

“Aww, so it's just five people you’ll have to meet, that’s not too bad.” Rhy mused.

“It’ll only be five people you’ll need to meet as well Rhy," I interjected, trying to belatedly put him at ease, "You already know my brother and Grandmother Rosa.”

“You don’t have any extended family, like aunts or uncles or all that jazz?”

“No, it’s quite rare for mythestics to birth more than one child and can be quite deadly too. The only one who has multiple siblings is Ekton. He has two sisters, one older Lilac and one younger Lily, they are Sirius and my only cousins.”

“I thought you just said…”

“They are related through my great-grandmother Rosa; her twin sister Aster is Ekton’s great-grandmother.”

“Oh, she has a twin, is she as much fun as Rosa?”

“Had a twin. And I don’t know as I never had the chance to meet her. She passed during childbirth…. but from the stories, she was my grandmother's direct opposite. Quite tame, a horrible cook, but creative in her own right as she was a jeweler, a renowned one at that.”

“Not to be callous," Rain spoke from the back," but it seems that many have passed during childbirth. Lendon, isn’t that how your grandmother Mecca passed as well?”

The car was momentarily filled with silence as Lendon hesitated and contemplated how to answer the girl’s question. It was a very insightful one, and with the silent moment growing, I decided to answer in his stead.

“Rain, it’s no coincidence that most of us have lost our great-grandmother's during childbirth. You see, they were among the first humans attempted to be turned into mythestics and it was not done correctly……..Do you recall when we said that it would take three bites to completely shift you into mythestics and that the bites would need a complete year minimally to settle.” The girl nodded in the mirror so I continued, “Well our elders weren't aware of this knowledge at the time. Assuming the second bite such as with mythestics would have sufficed. In the second bite state, some humans can sporadically shift, but the process is not complete, during the second stage a child can also be conceived. This was the case for the majority of our deceased great-grandmothers, they prematurely carried their mythestic children, which caused their untimely deaths. My great-grandmother Rosa, was the only one to survive."

“Hold up,” Rhy exclaimed, unbuckling himself from his seat.” Are you trying to tell me there's a 1 out of 5 chance of survival if we're turned and have a child?”

“Their's was more like a 1 out of 4 chance of survival….”

“Oh well, I guess that’s just even BETTER,” Rhy exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

“Really, Ax, that statement helps nothing,” Lendon interjected, "Rhy, Rain that was centuries ago, when we didn't understand the correct process, also our grandparents attempted to turn betas rather than omegas. Beta's have a lower turning success rate, omega's turn success is 100%. They also if turned have a higher risk regarding surviving childbirth 50 percent to an omega's 85. And an improperly morphed survival rate drops to less than 10%."

“Why, why would it matter if a human was correctly morphed?” Rhy cautiously asked.

“Because the child would undoubtedly be a mythestic, and when under-distress the baby would morph into their animal form. Imagine being stretched out, instantaneously, no longer to accommodate a baby human but a bear cub or lion cub, and even if you survive that; the cub may attack you unable to recognize the human smell as it's birth-mother.”

“What the hell, mythestic babies can turn on their mother?”

“Only when their mothers are not properly turned Rhy, it’s a protection mechanism,” Lendon replied matter-of-factly. “Rain, you’re unusually quiet. What are you thinking?”

“Hmh,........................ just about what you all told us before and what you're telling us now about the bites. The first bite is the bonding bite, which ties us but not fully you. The second bite you at first said tied you to us, but it can also incompletely shift us into mythestics and at this stage, we can bare mythestic children with certain death or a 10% chance of survival, and then if we can get to the third bite we'll be completely transformed into mythestics, unable to conceive until we take the fourth and final bite, correct.”

“Yes, that is correct.”

Anxiously Rhy questioned, “So we’ll be receiving our fourth bite…..”

“The year you are to turn 19,” Axel answered.

“Fuck that, 19, what if I wished to continue my studies?”

“Rhy You mean college?” Axel scoffed, “Most places don’t even let omegas attend school past high school, let alone college.”  
“America does!”

“AMERICA, of course, that place would, you won’t be going to an America…. that backward country.”

“Backward? It’s the only country that openly provides unmated omegas full rights and ensures mated omegas have fully consented to their mates. How are they backward?

“It’s a disrespectful country, we’ve attempted to negotiate with them and all we are met with is hostility.”

“That’s because you mythestics were attempting to take over the country like you did the rest of the world.”

“For their own good.”

“Right, for their own good." Rhyland mockingly protested, "Didn’t they make a treaty with the mythestics?”

“They did. But they still partake in meat and technology against our wishes.”

“Don’t you all partake in the same things, and last I read the majority of the country as in 95% have voluntarily become vegans and pescatarians.”

“Rhy, “I unbuckled my seat belt to turn and look at him, “let’s just table this discussion for another day, I don’t think it's going to end well if we continue.”

“Fine,” he pouted, choosing to look out the window. 

I turned back around with a sigh allowing the soft jazz music Lendon played to fill us the remainder of the ride to our elder’s home.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Ekton)

Marie and I were the first to arrive. 

But before we could comfortably exit the car Lilac bounced out of the house and into my arms for a tight hug.

“Ekton, its been so long since you’ve visited, I’ve been counting down the minutes for this day.”

“It’s good to see you too, Lilac, let me introduce you to Maire.”

Marie automatically bowed to Lilac, whose arms remained tightly wrapped around my neck as I walked around the car to Maire.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, I am Maire......”

“Leopold, yes I know. Name’s Lilac, I’m Ekton’s elder sister.”

“Elder…Sister?” Marie snapped her head up with a puzzled look.

The look intrigued Lilac causing her to release her stronghold she had around my neck to inspect Maire closer. 

“Oh, Is it because of my appearance? My height and size that you assumed I was younger?”

“Well, yes, I apologize I just assumed…”

“Oh, don’t apologize, most humans would have assumed that. That and me not yet being mated.” Lilac jollily continued.

“Speaking about mated, Lilac when are you intending to settle down?” I inquired thoughtfully.

“No time soon.” She quipped, “Well do come inside they are all excited to meet Maire and greet you.”

I was sure they were. I just wasn't entirely sure how ready Marie would be to meet them. I gave a silent prayer that she'd be ok, no panic attacks, no issues, just smooth sailing. 

Lilac guided Maire by the hand inside, excited to tote the subject of attention into our domain. I followed closely behind, attentive to Marie’s breathing should something go amiss. But found myself surprised, Maire’s demeanor, unlike at home, was sociable and engaging. She answered the many questions my family had regarding her family and asked some regarding mines. My family quickly warmed up to her, all of them except Lily. A very reserved lady in all settings, she was slow to warm up to all, and it seemed Maire would be no exception.

My mother, Eden, and Grandparents Theo and Path were beyond pleased with Marie. My father, Zane, had not shared his opinion and that was a good thing. My father was a man of few words that only spoke when he took issue with something. 

Marie’s introduction lasted about an hour before my elder, great grandfather Xavier conveyed that it was time to prepare Maire for the bonding ceremony. 

Elder Xavier held his hand out to Maire, it was the only time she shot me a look of suppressed terror but I maintained my calm demeanor and nodded my head, which must have reached her, as she quietly placed her hand in his, allowing him to led her towards the bonding room downstairs.

“Ekton, you made an excellent choice. I am so proud that you selected one of great stock.” My mother cooed, she then turned towards Lilac, “Now if only we could get you sorted and bonded off, we would be the pride of the Principles”

“Yes, I plan to work on that right away mother.” Lilac mockingly conceded. 

We all knew she had no intention to do so. She had provided our mother that very response since Lily had been bonded two years ago to Egress, a dear friend of mine. Both of my sisters were lucky in the fact that they were both born beta, had either one been born alpha or even a legendary omega, their bondings would have been highly prioritized and premeditated, even more so than mine. 

I at least had the prophecy to dictate that I was to select my mate, they wouldn’t have.

We continued the light conversation, catching up on my and my parent’s different committees and responsibilities. My grandfather Theo was currently working with Chiru’s grandfather North to strengthen our current treaty with America, not an easy feat. Lilac, took over the conversation as she had always been fascinated with humans, even elected to study in America for her master’s program of which she was currently on summer break. 

“Excuse me, I have to take this call…. it's my project partner for my Metrics course.” 

“LILAC, I know I’ve been in America for a while but this rudeness and on this day is not acceptable.”

“Sorry, it’ll be quick,” she promised as she shot up and out of her seat bolting from the room.

“That girl,” my mother hissed, “We should have never allowed her to go to America, it has only made her worst.”

“Eden, her studying in America has been of great benefit to us in our negotiations, it provides the appearance that we respect for the country, enough so that we would allow such a high ranking mythestic to live, study, and successfully follow the law of the land there.” Grandfather Theo quipped.

“Yes, father. It may be beneficial for our relations with those American humans but I still don’t know if it was for the best for her.” 

As my mother finished her sentiments, Lilac returned to the room. “Sirius and Axel have just arrived with their mates and are entering their respective rooms.”

“That is good news. But Ekton why did you not arrive with Sirius as that is customary? Chiru should have arrived with Lendon and Axel, his age group.”

“It will only be for this bonding, I will follow the customs for the remainder, but Sirius had guests arrive…his mates mother and brother and he preferred to allow a longer breakfast with them since they will be staying but only a week and this will take the majority of today.”

“I guess that is understandable……Sirius’s mate is of a legendary background as well, correct?”

“Yes, mother. His mate is Kalden, Kalden Thoreau.”

“I see, yes you too made the best selections. I know Suede will be pleased.” My mother nodded.

She must have been kidding herself. Sirius’s mother was never pleased. It would give her nothing to complain about, but I highly doubted it would bring that woman pleasure. Still, rather than disagree I merely nodded at my mother’s words.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Marie)

Ekton’s family was pleasant.

I knew he was surprised by my demeanor displayed for his family, but I don’t see how he could be that surprised….I was the product of a legendary human family…I could mingle with the best…but it was an act.

I didn’t want to meet his family…. though I did enjoy Lilac’s presence. It felt like she was the only one that truly engaged me in conversation, rather than dissect me and my every word. 

And I didn’t want to follow this elder to this darkened room, it was creepy. 

Located in what was obviously the basement of the large estate, I was led past the main room illuminated in a light blue cast hue, to a smaller room illuminated in a green hue.

In the room, there were two female mythestic I assumed attendees, a bathtub, and a golden stand with a liquid substance and a golden goblet next to it.  
“Have her prepared and soaked for the bonding,” Elder Xavier addressed the two attendees before he turned to address me. “Fear not my dear grandchild’s mate, you are in good hands, ” before he walked out.

I watched him leave, frozen until I heard the voice of one of the attendees.

“Master’s mate, I will ask that you drink this and remove your clothes.” 

The hell, were they going to bath me, did they think I was dirty or was it because I’m human.

As if the woman had ESP, she continued. “The drink is to help solidify the initial bond and the bath provides skin numbing and soothing properties.”

Right, numbing properties, for the bite. With the explanation, I took a sip from the offered goblet. The taste was horrendous. It was a thick substance with a flavor that mimicked copper. I attempted to push it away, but the woman maneuvered herself and me in a way that forced me to swallow all of it. 

With what I thought was the worst of it out of the way, I quickly stripped and allowed myself to be bathed. 

I don’t know when it happened but in one moment I was soaking in the calming scents of the bath and the next, I was no longer concise.


	29. CHAPTER 24: LET IT SINK IN PART 2 OF 3

(Chiru)

Zeck was surprisingly calm about the whole thing. I had ensured he knew the names of my family beforehand, though he had nothing to worry about. Unlike the Dyspro’s, my parents were far from being a traditionalist. My family would honor whoever I had chosen, and I was beyond confident my father would choose to fawn over him on sight. 

We arrived at the estate, Lilac was settled at the entrance engrossed in a conversation on her phone, of which she quickly ended as she spotted us as we exited the car.

“It’s been a while Sirius, Chiru.” She sang.

“It has,” I responded as Sirius engulfed her in a hug, ”how has school in America been treating you?”

“Very well.” Her gaze then shifted to Zeck and Kalden.” Oh, they're adorable, and what are your names.”

“Names Zeck. Are you really studying in America, like human territory America?”

“I am.” Lilac nodded proudly.

“But how? I thought Americans didn’t allow mythestics to freely roam within their territory.”

“Zeck, that's none of your concern.” Sirius reprimanded.

Luckily Lilac responded before I could snap at him. “Sirius, dear cousin, calm down it will be of his concern soon enough.” Turning to Zeck with a smile Lilac  
continued, “we are in the middle of negotiations with America to change our current dealings, and let’s just say I’m part of a pet project regarding those negotiations.” She winked at Zeck before turning to Kalden with her signature grin, “And you are?”

“I’m Kalden, Kalden Thoreau.”

“Awhhhhh a Thoreau, you must be Sirius’s mate.” She chuckled as she spared Sirius a sly glance. “Well don’t let me hold you two up, I’m sure Suede will need all the time she can get to drill you.”

“Suede?” Kalden echoed confused.

“My mother,” Sirius answered dryly. 

“Oh, so you haven’t warned him of her?................. Well…. she should be satisfied with his status and you’ll protect him from her worst I’m sure.”

“Lilac!” Sirius growled menacingly.

“Don’t direct your anger at me…I told you to not let me hold you up?” Lilac laughed. 

“You never change.” Sirius huffed as he pushed past her after taking Kalden’s hand as he opened the door.

“And why should I!” was the bellowed retort, which left me shaking my head at her antics, she enjoyed pushing peoples buttons at the best of times if she could. “I’ll see you later Lilac.”

“I’ll be the one seeing you, but I get what you mean and congratulations.”

I acknowledged her words with a nod, as I took Zeck’s hand to follow behind Sirius through the entrance door and make my way to my family’s chambers within the compound. 

(Sirius)

I wasn’t looking forward to seeing my mother and I was not looking forward to her meeting my mate. Her behavior was as expected, despite my mate being of a legendary family she still found an angle of which justified her rude nature.

“Sirius, why are you late? Ekton arrived almost an hour ago.”

“Mother, it shouldn’t matter, we are here now, and this is a full day’s event.”

“It matters to me, now why were you late?”

“I choose to come later to grant my mate time to have breakfast with his family.”

“His family is at your compound?” She questioned, as she granted Kalden a glance, “You invited them already?”

“I did.”

“For WHAT reason would you do such a stupid thing.”

“I wanted my mate to be comfortable today and felt his family’s presence would be the best way to ensure that.”

“What complete idiocy, who cares about this mere human’s feelings and comfort,” Suede snapped, before turning her attention to Kalden, “ Human, do you dare to say you are uncomfortable with my son, uncomfortable with the life we can provide you….I already know you are a Thoreau, one would think you would have been properly raised….”

Elder Rosa chimed in, “Suede, that's enough. I encouraged Sirius to invite Kalden’s family for moral support.”

“Of course, you would, you’re always the cause of such …”

Her tirade was cut off by the thunderous voice of elder Cove. 

” Suede, I would normally take such words uttered to my wife as a slight, but I think you to be too smart to make such an error.”

“But of course, elder Cove, I would never dream of slighting elder Rosa.”

“Hm, as I thought, but to be sure, I think it would be wise if you remained silent for the remainder of Sirius’s mate debut.”

My father, unlike my mother, was beyond pleased with Kalden’s family status. He didn’t even bother questioning him, preferring to focus on relaying the stories he’d heard from elder Cove and his father Theo who had direct experiences working with his family in the past. Once my father had finished embellishing his stories, my grandmother Diga stole the show. Once a revered Olympian, she found immense interest in Kalden’s brother, Cameron’s athletic abilities, and accomplishments of which Kalden excitedly relayed in detail. 

The meeting pushed to an hour before elder Cove ended things. Instructing me to take my place amongst the family to await Axel’s mate debut before he guided Kalden downstairs towards the bonding room. 

I took my place, seated next to my father on his right side, worried and silently praying that Kalden wouldn’t be intimidated. When I had been branded for my coming of age ceremony, I had been beyond frightened by the bonding room, crowded around all our elders, the chants. And this was my culture. I could only imagine how Kalden would feel. I doubted it would be positive, but at least unlike me, through the majority of today, he wouldn't be aware of what was happening.

(Zeck)

I was anxious. But after speaking with Rain I had to acknowledge that there was nothing that could be done to change my fate, so I just had to accept it. Our car ride was completed mostly in silence. Sirius seemed to be slightly on edge and Kalden just seemed exhausted. Kalden's mother could wear out the best of mates, so I couldn’t blame him.

Meeting Lilac was an unexpectantly pleasant exchange. She was a mythestic that was and wanted to study in America. Inspiring as it had been a long-ago dream of both mine and Rhyland's to be able to visit and study there ourselves. Though we knew it was an impossibility. Still, it was cool to have met someone who had.

“Chiru, who was she, Lilac?”

“Ekton’s sister”

“Ohhhh, so Ekton and Sirius are cousins too?  
!”  
“Yeah,” Chiru laughed, “Are you trying to say you couldn’t see the resemblance.”

“Not at all. though now that you mention it I see the resemblance between Lilac and Rosa.”

“Yes, she favors Aster tremendously, it’s why elder Xavier dots on her so.”

Chiru lost me. I hadn’t a clue whom he was talking about. “Who???”

“Her great grandparents, you’ll meet the others soon enough, by next year.”

That was not as comforting of thought as I believe he intended it to be. “Right.” I agreed, just before we stopped in front of two large oak doors painted blue embedded in silver pebbles. 

Chiru squeezed my hand, before knocking then opening one of the doors. Beyond them was his family, posed like the Adams family. They stood there looking at both of us for seconds that felt like a decade before finally one of his father’s spoke up and approached.

“Chiru my son, you are just like your father, you picked quite a looker.”

“Tily, don’t tease him.”

“Oh Light, calm down, I’m not teasing, just stating a fact.”

It was weird watching their exchange, they seemed quite normal, like my parents. It was far from what I had expected. Tily introduced himself cheerfully as Chiru’s omega father and led the introduction of Light, Chiru’s alpha father, this beta grandparents Diga, and North, and finally his alpha elder Abzu. An overall pleasant exchange, with continued light conversation, until Abzu ended it stating it was time.

I found myself following him, alone, into the basement, through a blue-lit room of which in the center there were five circles. One circle was centered, with the remaining four surrounding it from the north, south, east, and west. And there, laying in a bowed position in the east was Maire and in the center was Kalden.

“Why are they...”

“Let me get you into your room and I will explain.” Abzu calmly interrupted my question.

I was led into a bathroom type room, empty, except for the filled tub with two attendants in the rear of it.

“They are currently sleeping.”

“Sleeping, in that position, no way. What did you do to them? And what are you going to do to me?”

“Zeck, calm down. They are fine. Merely properly prepared for the first bite. The first bite is to be administered to all of you at the same time while you’re unconscious, by the time you all come to, the ceremony will be complete.” 

“No thank you.......I would prefer to be awake; you know witness my next chapter. I don’t….”

“It’s for your protection. The initial bite to a human from a mythestic is excruciatingly painful, it would be utter torture to do so consciously and without proper preparation,” He nodded towards the bathtub. “The bathe contains healing and softening properties, the drink you will receive will have numbing properties.”

I admit I was frozen by panic at this point. Though through it all the elder remained with me, providing calming words while commanding the attendants as the bathed me, provided me food, and encouraged me to finish off the strange tasting drink offered. 

Elder Abzu’s presence, the food, and the bath comforted me until I soon found myself fast asleep.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Axel)

It was finally time. All our mates were prepared and in proper position. Rhyland looked so small as I took my place behind him. 

Our elder-great grandfathers sat before us, observing us as we kneeled waiting for elder Rosa to approach us with each of our drinks. The drinks, filled with potions mixed with our individual mates’ blood would exacerbate the healing and scaring process of our initial bite, or at least that was what we had been told.

As I awaited my turn, my focus shifted back to my mate before me. 

Bared from the waist up, I quickly selected the location of which I would place my bite upon his neck. I was excited to finally claim him as mine and pleased that he was in a state of oblivion I only wished that I could have provided him during his debut.

My mother was beyond the horrid bitch I had imagined her to be.

“This is what you selected Axel?” Suede sneered, “Sirius choose one of the highest of human breeds and you select a mutt that can’t even recall his family tree to answer the simple questions your father requests.”

“Isn’t it obvious Rhyland is the mate I have chosen, why else would he or I be here?”

“Axel, quell your temper with your mother.” My father admonished, “Suede, Rhyland not recalling his family is not a negative thing, in fact, it's favorable. It will be easier to mold him into the mythestic way of being once he is turned.”

“You do try to find the positives in life, I’ll wait to see if the mutt can live up to my expectations.” Suede sneered.

“It is not your expectations he is expected to live up to,” I growled in return. 

“You Disrespectful, ungrateful...”

“Suede, enough,” grandfather Theo thundered, “has my father not already expressed how tired we are of your mouth? Atlas, son, how have you managed to keep control of our company when you can’t even render control of your mate.”

“Well, now father, my mate is alpha. She can control herself.” My father quipped in retaliation.

“Then she should act the part of the stature of which she was born instead of as a child.” Theo calmly responded.

Through their exchange, my murderous stare remained on my mother. I was quite pleased with the emotions that played across her expressive face. Embarrassment to outrage followed by brief justification; only to end in disdain. 

My father has always resented the fact that his father was a beta, and a beta that had the authority to command him. My mother was of the same mindset, one who believed alphas of the mythestic world should be solely responsible to rule. It went without saying that she also was not of such a high opinion of elder Rosa, resenting the fact that a human turned mythestic was so openly praised. Her disdain would undoubtedly carry over to my mate once Rhy was turned as well.

I was grateful when elder Cove graced us with his presence, of which my mother finally remained silent. She was not stupid enough to overtly cross him and knew he already held her in low esteem. 

My attention was brought back to our current situation when grandmother Rosa grabbed my chin to look up at her with a smile. She then offered me my drink in a red and silver gauntlet cup that mimicked Sirius’s though it was slightly smaller. I drank it in one gulp, placed the cup back into her hands, watched as she placed the cup back on the silver tray held by one of the five attendants trailing her before she presided on to Chiru, finishing with Lendon. 

Once done, she joined the other elders seated before us as elder Cove spoke and began the commencement.

The process took seven hours, of which upon the end of the chants we were instructed to administer our bites. 

Even in his slumber, I noticed when the pain was beginning to register into Rhy's nerves. Minutes later he then began shaking violently, looking over my right shoulder confirmed he was not the only one. Marie was shaking just as forcefully and there was panic registering in Ekton’s eyes. He had not expected this reaction either.

But before any of us could move or speak, elder Cove spoke. 

“Remain calm, this is apart of the process, and as their mates, you must watch them go through it. This pain that they are experiencing is for you. Acknowledge it and respect it through self-disciple to commit yourself to them for the next year as deeply as they are now committed to you." 

I hated this. I hated seeing Rhy like this, I thought his slumber was supposed to greatly reduce the bites affects. I could see now that was not the case. 

We sat helplessly behind our mates, watching them convulse before us for two hours before we were allowed by our elders, to move them. 

We each took our mates to our old rooms in our family compounds. 

I carefully laid Rhyland on my old bed, holding his hand as he continued to weather through the glimpses of pain.

As I waited, I could only think back to the day. It started well enough. I was able to run into my favorite cousin, Lilac. She had always been a free spirit and upon her hearing about my temporary exile, she convinced her parents to allow her to say at our great grandparent's estate with me. In retrospect, she was more of a big sister than a mere cousin. She taught me a lot and I was always pleased to see her. She met Rhyland and congratulated me. Promising that she would get in touch with me soon as we had a lot to catch up on. I looked forward to it. 

It was another hour's wait before Rhyland's convulsions completely stopped and he opened his eyes.

“Welcome back my mate.” I cooed softly.

“Ax, I feel like shit.”

He looked like it too, bloodshot eyes, dried tear streaks along his face, but I didn’t dare say it. 

“Are you up to going home or would you rather spend the night here?”

“Home,” Rhy whined.

“Let me call Lendon and see if Rain is awake if so, we’ll leave right away.”

(Lendon)

My parents and grandparents fell in love with Rain on sight. The conversation was easy and I embellished on everything I had learned about Rain thus far, even how we originally met.  
My mother laughed at that. “Oh, she’s quite the adventurous little thing, Lendon you best keep a good eye on her.”

“Yes mother, I know.” I easily smiled.

“So, Azrainah, please do tell us about your family, we look forward to meeting them next year during the formal bonding ceremony.” My father excitedly exclaimed.

I mentally cursed myself for not telling them beforehand. “Father, you see Rain doesn’t remember her family or anything before the academy.”

“Oh, dear child, I am so sorry. But forgive me, I don’t understand. You’ve forgotten your memory from the age of 12. Did your family eliminate contact, surly the academy must know...”?

“Father, it’s more complicated than that, Rain lost her memories since she’s been a ward of the academy since the age of 8.”

“8?” my father questioned me, and I merely nodded. 

“I see.” He all but whispered before he turned his attention back to her, “Azrainah if you ever decide you wish to find your family just let us know, I assure you, we will spare no expense to find them.”

“Thank you, and you can call me Rain if you prefer.”

“Your welcome and I would prefer to call you Rain but I have a feeling my son be a little conflicted on that.”

“Father!”

“Oh, would you not.”

“Well…”

“That’s what I thought.”

The remainder of our conversation, while Rain was in our presence, was lighthearted stories of my youth. After elder Eran led her to be prepared the real conversation began.

“Lendon, I can tell you already care dearly for your mate.”

“Yes, I’m getting there mother.”

“I’d say you’ve already arrived son, but more importantly, eight. No human is allowed to leave their homestead before the age of 12.”

“Yes, Chiru is looking to the academy and doing his research on it.”

“As he should. This is very concerning. If you find you need us to get involved be sure to let us know.”

“Yes, father.”

But instead of that being the end of the conversation, it was only the beginning. My father and mother vowing to open their own investigations into the academy and against my wishes look into Rain’s background. 

The bonding ceremony was exhausting. It was difficult to watch Rain struggle through it. She had only been awake 10 minutes before I received a call from Axel stating that he was ready to return home. I had been trying to get Rain to tell me how she was doing but all she continued to say was fine. It had to have been a lie, but there was no visible tell of discomfort from her since she had awakened from her slumber and the convulsions had stopped. 

I carried Rain to the car despite her insistence that she could walk on her own. And compared to the state Rhy looked to be in as he was carried by Axel and placed into the car, she was in a better state. Rain appeared to just be tired, Rhyland appeared to be in shambles.. 

The car ride home was completed in relative silence, Rhyland laid himself onto Rains lap then the two drifted off to sleep. '

“How did the meeting go with your parents,” I asked Ax cautiously.

“As expected, my mother as always never misses the opportunity to be a raving bitch, but otherwise it seems my father approves, not that it matters at this point anyways. How did yours go?”

“Good, My parents like her.”

“Hmh, are you surprised? Your parents are normal of course they would.”

“Yes, but that may be a problem in its own right……..Ax, they're going to start their investigation into the academy and are looking into finding her parents.”

“And you don’t approve?”

“The academy thing, I don’t care, it’s the investigation to find her parents….I mean…they didn’t even ask her...... or at least they aren't waiting for her response."

“I don’t see the problem with it.”

“Ax, it’s an invasion of privacy.”

“It may be but they discussed what they intended to do with you. You are to look out for her welfare........ Say she later decides she wants to meet them, but your parents find her family is not worth it or dangerous to meet. Instead of breaking her heart to know the truth, you can be ahead of it and just forbid it.”

“Oh, and just have her anger placed on me.”

“She’s your mate now. Wouldn’t you rather her be temporarily upset with you than eternally broken-hearted?”

“When did you get so sentimental.”

“No clue……. but I do have a favor to ask.”

“Ok, go ahead.......ask it.”

“I’m going to be finding myself pretty busy in the coming weeks, my father wants me to step up to fill a bigger role within my committees and the company….Can you be sure to include Rhy in things with you and Rain, you know to make sure he’s not lonely.”

“Of course, Rain would do that automatically you know.”

“I know, I just wanted to be sure you were mindful of the situation too.”

“Yeah, yeah, I got you Ax. No problem. Stop worrying, it’s not a good look on you,”

“Yeah,” Ax chuckled, “You’re right.”

(Rain)

I could tell the moment I was finally bitten. It was painful, but I could handle it. Unlike the pain of the past, it began in one location then slowly spread allowing me to adjust to it, it was better than it hitting my entire body at once. So much better that I almost welcomed it. In it, I was present, I was alive, and I was able to concentrate and think back to the conversation with Lendon’s family, their offer, their concern. 

Locating my family was a question I had always wrestled with. Shouldn't I want to know them? Would finding them aid in me understanding me? But I would ultimately reject those thoughts due to two fears; What if they wanted nothing to do with me, and what if I caused it?  
Though my memories were sporadic, I vividly recalled one I were I held the bloodied sword pointed in the direction of my mother, the handle was clearly in my hands. '

I chose ignorance, I would rather remain oblivious than acknowledge what I feared.

When I awakened, I slightly wished I didn’t. Lendon was beyond attentive and caring but I just wanted to be alone. When Rhy joined us in the car, he looked pained, hurt, and disoriented. 

No words were required as I motioned for him to lay down, pated his hair as I stared out the window, eventually lulled by the soft music playing in the background; I followed Rhy to sleep.


	30. CHAPTER 24: LET IT SINK IN PART 3 OF 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus, thinks have been a bit busy.....but I'll attempt to catch up...enjoy and thanks for reading.

(Rain)

I woke up the next day to an empty bed. 

It was the first time I regretted being alone, in fact, at that moment I was temporarily flooded with regrets feeling like a shell of myself.

Raising my hand to stretch above me the ring Lendon had placed upon it during the ceremony caught my eye. It was mesmerizing, just as mesmerizing as my necklace, and could have passed as a matching set. The ring was made of white gold with a pear-shaped sapphire centered around smaller white diamonds, gorgeous.

I rolled over, intent on getting ready but just as I stepped out of the bed pain hit sending me to the floor like a helpless puppy. The noise brought Lendon running into the room to assist me.

“You should have called for me if you were going to get up.” Lendon admonished.

“I didn’t know you were here.” 

“And if you did, would you have called for me?” 

Though the inquiry was lightly made the question was a loaded one. Previously the answer would have been a hard no. No thought required. But this morning was a first. Not Rhy nor Zeck, I missed him, I wanted Lendon a revelation that was slowly causing me to panic.

Lendon remained silently by my side, patiently waiting for an answer. 

“I don’t know.” I sighed. Not the most informative of one, but an answer none the less. One that caused him to quizzically stare before allowing a Cheshire cat smile to cast his face.

“Well, that’s an improvement.” 

Had he always had such a smile and warm inviting look in his eyes……I hadn’t noticed it prior or maybe I had and I just didn’t care. Trying to focus on something else I redirected the topic, “Can you help me to the bathroom so I can get ready?”

Nodding, Lendon airlifted and carried me there. 

It was noon when I was joined by Rhy and Zeck. Rhy looked light-years better than he had last night. Zeck proudly displayed and compared his ring with mine while Rhy showed off his bracelet. 

“Why the hell would Axel get you a bracelet instead of a ring.” Zeck quipped, “I knew the guy was off, but I didn’t expect him to be the far off his rocker.”

“A bracelet’s more Rhy; he’s always hated things on his hands.” I retorted to Zeck  
“Yeah, I have and that’s what I told Ax when I work up with this instead of a ring that if it was one, I would have lost it on purpose or never wore it.”

Zeck always excited for some action, “And what did he say he would do if you lost it.”

Rhy stopped to think about the question before he answered, “Nothing, he was just excited that I loved the bracelet, that I preferred it.”

Rhy's explanation's didn't quell Zeck's upset, he felt Rhy was the only one not to get a ring out of the five of us and felt Ax should have provided Rhy both. They were mid-argument when I interrupted them with my question. “When you woke up this morning, did you want...or crave to be by your mates.”

Zeck responded first, “Yeah I did, which is unusual. But it's not that I dislike being by Chiru its just that today I was unconsciously following him around our room like a chick would a mother hen. And once I realized what I was doing I came out here immediately to getaway. Why, were you the same Rain.”

“Yeah, I normally like being alone in the morning but not today. Today I felt…. empty.”

“What about you Rhy?” Zeck questioned.

Looking sheepishly Rhy responded, “Well actually I think I’ve been craving being around Ax for a while now, I mean...... when he’s not being a total ass, he’s fun to argue with.” Rhy admitted before he was interrupted by Zeck.

“I think you just like to argue in general.”

“I do not, and your one to talk... ANYWAYS…. Yes, I woke up cuddled up to him and I started crying when he pulled away to get ready which lead him to come back to bed until I fell back asleep.”

“You cried for him?” I asked disbelievingly.

“Look I have no clue what the hell happened and why all I know is I just started acting beyond myself ok.”

“Good morning my idiotic friends,” Kalden sang as he walked up to join us, “It’s the mating chemical released from the bite, it's binding you emotionally to your mate.”

“The fuck!” Zeck exclaimed, “I thought the bites bound us physically not mentally, that’s not free will.”

“That would have been the case if we mated with humans, it would have just marked us as their mates, our emotional state unchanged. But Mythestics bite twice, four in our case create ties mind, body, and soul.” Kalden explained.

“I see, So, mythestics typically only need two bites because they don’t require the body?” I hedged.

“Exactly.” Kalden agreed.

“But we’re being bitten four times, why the fuck isn’t it just three times then,” Zeck exclaimed.

“That I do not know, but I believe your question is linked to the mistakes they made in the past.” Kalden conceded

“So, have you always known this, or did Sirius recently tell you?” Zeck questioned darkly.

“My mother told me about this the day of the bonding ceremony.”

“In other words, you just recently found out.” Zeck cast Kalden a glare, “Because if you knew this whole time and you failed to tell us, you snd I would have a problem.”

Kalden laughed Zeck’s seriousness off, “Yes Zeck, I’m sure we would…and I’m sure you would never let it go.”

“Well, at least your smart enough to know that much about your idiotic friend,” Zeck confirmed with a smirk.

“Is there anything else we should expect?” Rhy hedged.

“Our bond to unavoidably deepen.”

“Oh, isn’t that just great, I’m really going to transition into Chiru’s chicklet.” Zeck pouted.

“It won’t happen right away, it'll occur over time, the year. Your feelings towards your mate before the bite will either aid or regress the bond and if you bear enough ill will my mother said you could form a bonded hate........But from you’re morning “symptoms”, Kalden put in air quotes, “I doubt that will be the case.”

“So, we were the only ones affected by the mating bite,” I whispered to myself

“For this first bite, yeah. But the second bite will affect them. Also, they're not completely unaffected, with this bite they've become more sensitive to our smells, essentially our moods.”

“I don’t need that. Chiru already is a little too keen on what I’m thinking and up to I don’t need him more sensitive to it.” 

Kalden just responded to Zeck with a deal with it shrug.

Rhy thankfully stirred the conversation to something else. 

Left to our own devices for the remainder of the day, it was uneventful, minus the three times Rhyland attempted to sneak away to catch glimpses of Axel. Of course, he provided the excuse that he just needed to go to the bathroom, but Zeck was there to catch him every time, relentlessly teasing him when they returned. 

I had no room to taunt as I was trying my best to reframe from doing the same. Looking at Zeck and Kalden, I questioned if they were refraining too if so, they showed no signs of any internal struggle. I vowed to attempt to do the same, fearing how long that would last.

(Zeck)

I would kill Chiru with my bare hands if I could.  
I had him on my mind all day since I had awakened, and it was driving me slightly insane. 

I was beyond thankful when Rain posed her little question confirming I was not the only one and when Kalden revealed the explanation of the century I was in the crossfire of relief by having an explanation and upset by having my metal freewill compromised. 

As I said, I could kill Chiru. He took all that time to inform me of his family but neglected to mention this. Hell, even thinking back to this morning he didn’t question my actions, just smiled. The bastard must have known. Normally Mr. 21 questions and a trivia bonus for fun he asked absolutely nothing. Opening his mouth only once to inform me of our complete freedom today and tomorrow minus some introduction of the new staff.

The new staff arrived the next day. 

The house staff came in the morning, introductions relatively painless as we met our house manager Harold Dubois, his three assisting maids Lisa, Finn, Oliva, and chef Clint Tembu. 

The house manager and his maids were beta mythestics that could live on the premises while chef Clint, an alpha, would be escorted off the premises at the end of his shifts. He was also responsible for our cooking courses that were deemed a core educational course. I highly thought otherwise and internally wished him luck if he thought I was ever going to grace my mythestic with an edible meal.

In the afternoon we met our academic instructors. Professor Blake Klein instructor of finance regarding economics, trading, and banking, Dr. Brody Crock research and medicine, Mrs. Cecil Lecher environmental science, Mrs. Clarence Mass law, and Mr. Ranke Paige history. They were all beta mythestics that would leave for home at the end of their shifts but were permitted to stay overnight should they need to.

During dinner we were informed that our extracurricular activities would not be scheduled until we showed signs, we could satisfactorily handle our core training. A notion I found ridiculous until the first day of our classes. 

Our weekday schedules changed dramatically for the worst; lazy mornings, gone. Breakfast was moved to 7:00 am, our first class, Finance, started at 8:00 am, the same time our mythestics needed to head out to be on time for work. 9 am we had law, 10 am we had a history, 11 pm we had our cooking course for the day followed by lunch and free time until 1 pm. 1 pm we had research and medicine until 3 pm, finishing off the day with environmental science until 5 pm. 

It was literal hell, not due to the difficulty of the material but the sheer volume of assignments, at least that was the case for Rhy, Rain, Kalden, and I. Marie had dissolved into a crying wreck by day two, and for once I didn’t judge her for it.

Even I had an outburst with Chiru when he made a sly comment for the hundredth time, “You’re acting as though you're swamped with homework.”

“Because I am.”

“You just need to manage your time more wisely.”

“What?” I put down my pencil turning my attention away from my accounting work to look at him,..”What fucking time? We have less than five fucking hours to ourselves after classes of which you require us to use a whole fucking hour for dinner?”

“Watch your language, Zeck”

“Watch your stupid ass comments Chiru”

“Corner, that one.” 

“I don’t have time, I still have this to finish, two essays for law, and a book report for history.”

“Not my problem. Corner.”

“NO!”

“Excuse me,” Chiru questioned icily as he started to advance from his desk. I got up quickly, going to the corner he had pointed to earlier in haste praying he wouldn’t feel the need to advance further. He didn’t, asking instead, “When are the assignments due?”

“Tomorrow.”

“And when were they assigned?”

“The book report and essays, Monday; the accounting homework, today.”

“So, you had three days to complete the bulk of it, what were you doing Monday and Tuesday?” Chiru demanded.

“Oh, I don’t know Chiru. Maybe reading the book of which to report on, and the two constitutional law case studies, as well as the other tasks assigned in the other three classes.” I answered insolently. 

He didn’t appreciate my retort and provided me with a response I didn’t appreciate at all either, a sore backside. 

However, after our little altercation, the assignments from our instructors were lightened considerably to a manageable level. Thought I wasn’t certain if it was because of Chiru or Ekton, or a combination of both, either way, all of us were grateful.


	31. CHAPTER 25: BIRTHDAY FUN YOU GO WE GO PART 1

(Lendon)

The weeks following the initial bonding flew by. The omegas fell into the routine of their classes, so much so that we were in the talks of adding the extracurricular courses.  
Axel true to his fear was beyond busy, but other than Rhy’s notable displeasure of his prolonged absence, he was handling his increased workload very well. And it wasn’t lost on the house, how Ax’s increased workload correlated with Sirius’s ever-improving attitude. He was starting to initiate gaming with the omegas and one on one sports competitions with Kalden, Rain, and Ax when time permitted. He even confirmed how he had recently agreed to Valeria’s birthday plans for Kalden that involved the omegas having a weekend-long celebration in his honor, with our supervision of course. The Sirius of two months ago wouldn’t have even entertained the thought. 

“As you all know Kalden’s birthday is August 18th, just two days away and Valeria has asked me to allow the omega’s out of the compound for three days and two nights to celebrate Kalden of which I have already agreed.”

“So, what are these three days and two nights going to entail dear brother?” Ax asked mock sweetly. 

“She only let me in on some of her plans. It will be taking place in Modesa, so half of Friday we be us traveling there, once we land, we’ll be taking part in a tour that will involve some mountain climbing.  
After the hiking tour, you’ll have some time to get settled in the rooms and get ready for Kalden’s birthday dinner. Saturday we’ll start with a city bike tour, break off to go shopping, and meet back up at 2:00 pm to get on a hot air balloon. Sunday, she stated we’ll be breaking off into two’s but didn’t specify any plans.” 

“Sirius, this sounds fun and all and I’m not going to object…. but is there a reason she picked Modesa to celebrate, they're a little too liberal of a place for my liking...”

“Ekton when did you become the worrywart of the group? Ax questioned, “If you’ve forgotten that’s Sirius’s MO and he’s already agreed.”

“You know Modesa is hell in a basket, they’re not too far off the rails from America!” Ekton complained.

“Yes, I know,” Sirius conceded, “and I am certain that is exactly the reason Valeria picked it. She possibly wants Kalden and the omegas to see that there are places where mythestics and humans have neutral territory, places were honorifics are not strictly followed.”

With a heavy sigh, Ekton agreed to allow Marie to attend.

“Ok, so what else does she have planned?” Ekton dejectedly asked.

“Other than the return time on Sunday being at 10:00 pm, I have no clue.”

“WHAT!!!” Ekton roared, “Si, what the hell is going on with you, how are you allowing this.”

“Ekton, really you’re starting to sound like my mother……Look, it’s Kalden’s first birthday since he’s been mated, I want him to enjoy it, plus he’s mated and we’ll be there to chaperone what could happen.” Sirius retorted.

Chiru and Ax diffused the growing situation stating they and their mates were going to partake in the weekend excursion. Sirius had already informed me of the plans, and I had already confirmed Rain and I were already on board to attend.

The two days leading to Kalden’s birthday passed just as quickly as the past two weeks and Friday was here.  
The ride to Modesa was relatively painless. Valeria filled the party bus she provided with video games, and board games such as charades and heads-up, which we enjoyed. Mountain climbing was a different story. Not dangerous as they had been centuries before, the mountain climbing partook in man-made tunnels embedded in the mountain of which we were graced with an avalanche occurring above us, the tunnels however did not minimize the effects of altitude changes. Which didn’t go well with Ekton and Marie, they ended up quitting the tour halfway through, choosing to head to their room early. I didn’t blame them and if it weren’t for the fact that Rain was enjoying herself so much, I would have followed them. 

Water and rest were the only things I desired once the rest of our group finally made our way to our rooms. Chiru, Ax, and I retired for a quick nap while the omegas remained in the shared lounge area reminiscing about the day, laid out on the floor.

(Rhyland)

“So, are we just going to lie here for another hour or are we going to go explore?” Zeck asked excitedly.

Rain and I took only a second before we simultaneously confirmed “Explore!”

Zeck smiled at our response before he hopped up and aided us both to our feet. “Out, up, or down?”

“Up.” Rain declared.

Both Zeck and I looked at her in surprise, she was usually one who preferred the ground over heights, but Zeck eagerly took her deviation. 

“The roof, it is.” Zeck declared as he hopped towards the door. We followed him out of the main doors of our accommodations and quickly found the emergency staircase that led us to our desired destination. 

“We need something to keep the door propped open, what if it locks us out?” I mentioned with real concern before I took a step out of the corridor. 

Zeck shrugged my concern off, “Rhy, I have my phone with Chiru on speed dial….you know since the forest incident he required me to keep it on me at all times….even performs random checks.”  
“Ohhh, that’s what he was doing?” I exclaimed, “I thought it was weird every time he pulled you to the side, you’d roll your eyes and pull out your phone.”

“Yeah, if I didn’t have it on me, he’d send me to my room for the remainder of the day, anyways we’re good,” Zeck confirmed before he walked to the building's edge. Rain was already there taking in the views, so I followed instinctively. 

The scenery was beyond beautiful and the air was unbelievably pure. 

The building was embedded in the mountain, but unlike with the earlier tour, we were on the mountain, well in a cave within the mountain. We sat on the edge, enjoying each other’s presence in silence for the next hour before we decided to make our way back to the room. We didn’t want our absence felt and our whereabouts discovered before we could bring Kalden to see it. 

(Chiru)

The room was a little too quiet for my liking, so despite how comfortable the bed was, I got up to paddle into the lounge to see what the omegas were up to. Just as I rounded the corner, I heard the front door opening with none other than TripleT walking through. They were little terrors.

“Where are you all coming from?”

“Oh Chiru, you scared us there for a second.” Zeck attempted to stall.

“Zeck.”

“Yes?” he answered as if he had all the patience in the world to indulge me.

“I asked where you were coming from.”

“Right, well you see we were still a little tired from the tour, so we thought we would get some ice like in those older movies you know places like this had ice machines outside the room and then I thought why don’t we look for a game room but we didn’t find it, nor the ice machine so we just made our way back here.” He sped explained.

I looked at him quizzically, believing none of it.

My look only prompted him to continue his ramblings, “Oh, were we supposed to let you know what we were looking for before we left the room? Sorry, I didn’t think earlier to ask, plus I thought you were sleeping.”

“Why do you all smell like outside?” Zeck’s eyes widened at my question but said nothing further.

Rain calmly and quickly made up for his lack of voice, “Well we were outside earlier today,” she shrugged, “you mythestics certainly do have a very keen sense of smell.”

Rhyland laughed, passing me after taking both Rain and Zeck’s by their hands, “Yeah, they do. If you don’t mind Chiru, we need to get ready for dinner.” 

I looked at my watch, we all should have been ready. Sirius, Kalden, and his family would be back shortly, and I wouldn’t want to be the one responsible for holding up their plans. I decided to let TripleT get away with whatever they were hiding for the moment, I’d check in with Zeck later. 

(Kalden)

My mother loved planning things, but this birthday was different. It was the perfect excuse for my mother to combine what she wanted Sirius and I to share, a honeymoon. Honeymoons were a concept mythestics didn’t traditionally partake in, especially high ranking mythestics. My mother took the liberty of adding it to the weekend plans. 

The first day, today I would spend with my family, and dinner with everyone else. Tomorrow my family would leave us, allowing us to spend some time together as a group and then Sunday she had planned for each of us newly bonded mates to spend couple time together being pampered together with massages, yoga classes, private lunches, and private dinners before we were driven home. 

Today, my mother planned for the family to do an indoor skiing simulation, of which Cam and I loved, but when I went looking to make Si join us both he and my mother were gone. 

I was honestly annoyed by their disappearance, but Cameron and my father were such excellent company, I was quickly reminded me to be grateful and enjoy the moment. 

By the time the instructor was frustrated enough to give-up on aiding my father, mom and Sirius were walking back to join us falling into the ease of skiing. The only one who struggled was my father. His struggles left Sirius awestruck in my mom’s ability to persuade him to continue to participate. While Cam and I stood back laughing at her antics and their lighthearted bickering.

“Kal, is there anyone your mother can’t influence.” Cam and I looked at each other for a second before breaking into hysterical laughter, “Si, No. No, I don’t think there is.”

His attention to my mother brought me back to their absence. “Si, where did you and my mother go, and what were you talking about?”

“We just walked around the facility, and we had a conversation that is to stay between myself and your mother.”

“I thought you told me once before we are to have no secrets between us.” I retorted sourly.

“Then this is the exception. But I do recall I stated that I don’t want you keeping any secrets from me.”

“Oh, so that only applies to me?”

“Kalden.”

“It’s a serious question.”

“It’s not. And no matter how much you work yourself up or attempt to work me up that conversation will remain between us. Now let’s get back to enjoying the slopes.”

“Fine,” I agreed as we returned to the fun of the artificial slopes, my mind only slightly concerned about the content of Sirius’s and my mother’s conversation.


	32. CHAPTER 26: BIRTHDAY PARTY FUN YOU GO WE GO PART 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus. Craziness in this thing called life.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

(Sirius)  
Blunt people typically have this major flaw no matter how courteous they are, they hate secrets, and Kalden was no exception.  
The conversation I had with Valeria centered around Kalden, of course, and the “juicy” bits was only a simple request; that I made sure the jewelry she planned to present to Kalden tonight, remained on him at all times. A small simple request. So simple that I didn’t understand why she wanted it to be a secret from him, but I surmised she wouldn’t want me to ruin her birthday plans. Confused, I agreed thinking it wasn’t much of something to withhold. Reconnecting with Kalden on the slopes I found my naiveté would be my undoing as Kalden was not letting my conversation with his mother go.  
He wanted to know exactly what was discussed and why it took so long. Endlessly pestering from the slopes to the van, to our room, thought-out dinner, and back in our hotel room.

“Si, are you really not going to tell me? I would have told you by now if your mother told me something.” He sneered.

I eyed him suspiciously, “Would you really? Plus, I already told you what we discussed. What more do you want to know?”

He broke eye contact first before responding, “I would, and you discussing MY education and upcoming activities would not have required you two to walk away, plus she already knows about that...”  
Past tired of this conversation I conceded. “Kalden, we only discussed the earrings and necklace your mother presented you tonight. She wished that you would wear at least one of them at all times.”

“Oh…. was that it?”

“Yes, that was it. Now, are you done playing detective because I’m ready to crash?”

“Well, then I guess so…. but why did you say you weren’t going to tell me if that was all………. You could have just told me this earlier.”

“If I told you earlier wouldn't I have given away what your present was?”

His eyes scrunched before he conceded, “Ok……I see your point, but you could have given me a hint or just said…”  
“Kalden……” I sighed annoyed. 

“Ok, I’m done……But you could have still told me earlier,” I was just about ready to detonate when thankfully Kalden changed topics quickly, “You look tired Si, let me let you rest, I’ll be in the lobby with the others.” He scuttled past me heading for the door. 

“Thank you, just make sure your back at a decent time to be on time for breakfast. If your late you’re feeling the wrath of your mother on your own because I’ll leave you behind to make sure I’m on-time.”

Laughing as he slid out the door, “Yeah, yeah, sure you will, Nite Si.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Kalden)

“Finally, the birthday boy has decided to grace us with his presence.” Zeck mockingly bowed as I entered the joint lobby.

“Yeah sorry I’ve been MIA.”

“Zeck’s just joking and impatient per usual.” Rhy quipped. 

I shrugged, Zeck joking was normal and so was Zeck being impatient.

“So, what was he waiting for?”

“To take you to the roof.” Rain smiled up at me from her book before looking over to Zeck mischievously. 

I looked at Rain, Rhy and Zeck horrified, “Zeck…. that’s dangerous, an avalanche…” 

Zeck merely rolled his eyes, “Bro it’s in a cave, we’ll be fine even if one does occur, plus we’ve already been up there.”

“Even so, I don’t think this is smart, remember what the tour guide and our partners told us about wandering around.” I cautioned

“We’re not wandering around; we’re merely climbing up.” Zeck reasoned, noting I still wasn’t convinced he added. “Come on Kal, this is my birthday gift to you, a taste of freedom before we are officially tied down.” 

“The freedom of air? Really Zeck?”

“Well yeah, when else would you be able to be on top of a mountain, and who else would be willing to take you there.”

“Exactly only your crazy……Rhy, Rain why would you even follow Zeck into this I know you’re smarter than this…”

Rain laughed, “Well academically speaking, Zeck is smarter, and to be honest going up was initially my idea.”

It was Rain’s idea to go to the roof? Either she was lying, or she hit her head. But judging from Zeck’s smile and Rhy’s silent head nod, she had to be telling the truth. “Fine,” I conceded, “lead the way.”

“Oh so now that you know it was Rain’s idea your willing to go,” Zeck pouted.

“Shut it, I’m going as you want unless…you rather I’d….”

“Nope let's go, I’ll lead.” Zeck quipped pulling me by the arm.  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
I hated to admit, the cleaned artificial air from the tunnels was nothing like the original air provided now. It felt warm even though it was cold, inviting, freeing, just refreshing. 

A great gift, well worth any risks. How mythestics and humans could believe the safety of the tunnels could compare with the allure of the actual mountains was beyond me. Though I had enjoyed the earlier hike, faced with the real thing, I could now only recall how constricting it was. 

All four of us quietly took in the fresh air, centering in on our own feelings. Turning to my left I followed Rain’s gaze, she was sitting on the far edge of the roof away from us, staring at a corner across the edge of the mountain. There was a small spring covered by thickened mist. I moved closer to get a better view. Upon ending up right next to her I saw them, a pack of arctic foxes. I had thought they were extinct. All our history books undoubtedly classified them as extinct. How could they be here?

“Stunning.” I breathlessly whispered.

But then the disheartening question formed in my mind.  
“Do you think they’re mythestics?”

Rain answered, her gaze never moving from the creatures, “No, they’re the originals of earth.

“How are you certain?”

She finally turned to me with a smile, “I just know.” 

Slightly mesmerized by both visuals, Zeck interrupted my thoughts.” Kal, Rain let’s get back before we get caught.”

“We’ve barely been up here for two hours.” I surprisingly protested.

“Oh, look at who's being fearless of danger now.” Zeck grinned, “But two hours missing with Chiru is like two day’s and if we want a chance of coming back before we leave, we’d be best to leave now.”

Damn, he had a valid point, still, I didn’t want to leave, and judging by Rain’s and Rhyland’s demeanor they didn’t want to either.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Rhyland)

Zeck was psychic.

We reentered the hotel room, only to find Chiru standing in wait in front of the entry door. 

“Where have you all been? And don’t you dare tell me you were in the game room. I checked. You weren’t there.” Zeck attempted to explain before he was cut off again by Chiru. “And don’t you dare say you were looking for ice, you tried that earlier today already.”

“I wasn’t going to; I was going to say we were just walking around the hotel talking because we weren’t tired……but we’re back now…… So, I think I am going to head to bed, night guys…Chiru.”

“Oh no, you don’t,” Chiru called out following behind Zeck as he attempted to make his escape. 

Left alone. Rain, Kal, and I collapsed on the couches reminiscing about the day, dinner, and what was expected tomorrow. 

“Man, my mom can be beyond embarrassing sometimes,” Kalden complained.

Making light of his comment I asked, “Well then can I have her?”

“Yes, please take her away,” Kalden laughed.

“Be careful.” Rain cautioned, “Rhy actually might.”

I flinched at her words, as Kal continued to laugh it off. “Oh, thanks for the warning, but I’m good if he does.”

But that was because Rain knew what Kal did not. I used to be highly jealous of Kalden. I could never hate him, his personality was such that one really couldn’t, but I coveted his mother. The way she always seemed to be concerned or have his back even when he didn’t want it. She was the only parent I had ever seen openly defy the headmistress and forgo rules regarding visiting hours. If she felt Kalden needed her, she was there. 

I for the life of me couldn’t recall my mother, but when I attempted to envision her, I always compared her to Valeria.”

“So, what has your mom planned for us tomorrow?” Rain, thankfully interrupted my thoughts.

“Breakfast and a bike tour of the area.”

“A bike tour? In the mountains”

“Not in the mountains, in the next town over…”

We stayed up and talked until the sun was beginning to rise before we dispersed to bed, a luxury we weren’t used to at home but fully planned to take advantage of while we were here.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
“Wake up my night owl.” I was prodded by an overzealous and obvious well-rested Axel.

I mumbled rolling back into the warmth of the duvet, “Leave me alone, still sleeping.”

“Too late for that Rhy, we have to be ready for breakfast in 30 mins.”

“Then ten more minutes,” I whined.

“Up.” He heartlessly retorted as he snaked my arm out of my makeshift cocoon. 

“Fine, five more minutes.” He didn’t respond, which left me hopeful for all of 2 seconds before I found the duvet pulled away and myself lifted and deposited in the bathroom.

“Get ready, you’ve got 15 minutes, I’ll be waiting in the lobby.”

“Get ready.” I mocked under my breathe once he closed the bathroom door, “You heartless canine.”

“I heard that!”

“GOOD!”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Maire)

I really had mixed feelings about this little trip. Part of me was more than happy to get away from our studies but the other part of me was uncomfortable being around Valeria. When she wasn’t stalking Kalden it felt as though she was watching me or taking note of every move I made with that condescending smile on her face. During breakfast, she silently watched as I withstood from eating until all the mythestics had taken their first bite, noted by the small shake of her head. During breakfast, I only spoke when spoken to. Not that I had much to say anyway and it wasn’t like I was going to jump into a friendly conversation with Zeck and Rhyland. Rain and I were in a weird space. It wasn’t like I felt like I couldn’t approach her I just really had nothing to say. Kalden was the only one I felt comfortable speaking to but he was the highlight of the event and with his mother here I was sure any conversation I had with him would soon involve her. And that was an opening I didn’t want to provide. 

Despite my discomfort, the food was good, and I was surprised by the revelation that breakfast would be the last meal Kalden’s family would partake in as they were needed back home.  
I was internally delighted at the news while I externally remained calm. 

But even her pending absence wouldn’t stop her presence. She handed Sirius an itinerary for the remainder of the weekend telling him that she had already made all the reservations for the events and we just needed to show up on time. 

“Great.” 

Ekton tapped my leg, a worried expression on his face. An action that confirmed I had definitely let that slip out. Ops, well, I tired.

I gave Ekton a lazy smile, to signal all was well. Before redirecting my eyes to Kalden and Sirius hugging the Thoreau’s goodbye.

When they returned to the table Sirius opened the itinerary, informing us of the pending doomsday plans Valeria graciously left us.  
\---------------------------------------------------  
After a great breakfast, I found myself on a bike. 

Surprisingly, it wasn’t cold as we followed the tour guide who must have been instructed to provide us the entire history lesson of the town and all the people in it. He knew everyone. From the little old man running a bakery shop on the corner. To the third-generation bank owner who flagged him down just to catch-up on how his newborn baby girl was during, semi-joking that if she happened to be an omega he would love to have her marriage arranged with his confirmed 5-year-old alpha son. 

The tour guide was pleasant, apologizing when he was stopped for personal reasons of which I didn’t mind, I needed the breaks. 

Ekton and the other mythestics however seemed to become a little on edge when we made our way to the highlight of the town. Where my interest and the interest of the other omegas were piqued, their nightlife area. For such a quaint seeming town they had everything in this space. Multiple nightclubs, karaoke bars, bowling alleys, movie theaters, arcade gaming houses, tattoo parlors, and much more. What was even more interesting were the individuals roaming the streets, both humans and mythestics alike walking amongst each other without honorary address, it was……strange…in a good way.  
But the more we observed the more Ekton seemed uncomfortable, a sight that I found slight humor in.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Ekton)

“Si, our omegas won’t be going.” I declared in a tone of finality.

“Look, she’s right, they never have been able to experience going out to a club or pub and just enjoying themselves.” Sirius protested.

“Yeah, because their human omegas, bonded human omegas, what place would they have in a club….” I didn’t even allow Sirius to respond as I continued my rant, “What the hell has gotten into you to even think about allowing them to go.”

“The outing has already been arranged there's no reason to waste a VIP club appearance.” 

“Si, not that I’m agreeing with Ekton, but we only have VIP club appearances, or did you forget who we are?” Axel interjected.

“I’m not talking about us, I’m talking about for them, our omegas.”

“Si, I mean this with all my love…. HELL NO, Marie will not be participating. Chiru, what do you think about this?”

“Well, I’m not too keen on having Zeck paraded in a club, from Lendon’s face I can assume he's not too keen about Rain being there either.” Lendon offered a head nod of agreement. “So that leaves us 3 against 2, the omegas won’t be going…but we can.”

“And what will they do, stay in the hotel?” Sirius interjected

“Yes. Why shouldn’t they, I see no reason why we can’t go and relax?”

“Now, this is the moment when I think I have to agree with Sirius. I doubt Zeck will be able to sit still for an hour let alone all night.” Chiru mused.

Slightly annoyed, I forcefully interjected, “Well then this would be the beginning of good practice for him to learn.”

There was no more conversation. We had decided. The omegas would stay in the hotel while we would complete the night plans laid out by Mrs. Thoreau really her name should be troublemaker as that was all she seemed to bring as of late.


	33. CHAPTER 26: BIRTHDAY FUN YOU GO WE GO PART 3

“You all will be staying in the hotel tonight while we are out.” Ekton declared 

“But my mom planned for us all to go. Why can’t we enjoy ourselves too?” Kalden complained

Ekton swiftly replied, “We voted and decided your mother's planned activities were not a proper place for you all to be.”

Kalden: “But it fine for you all to go. This was for my birthday, remember......... and now you're telling me we can’t partake in it?........ Si did you agreed to this?”

Sirius: “I didn’t, I was outvoted.”

“Well, that’s great.........So diplomatic of you. So now then what are we supposed, or should I say, allowed to do while you all are away?” Zeck snidely questioned.

“Read, talk, sleep, we don’t care as long as you do it within our suite, you are not to leave the hotel tonight, is that understood Zeck?" Chiru addressed, as he gently removed himself from the wall he was holding up.

“This is complete...” Zeck began to rage.

“Zeck, I asked if you understood,” Chiru asked eyes steadied on him.

“Yeah, I understand........ You want us here bored, while you all enjoy yourselves...... Not hard to get.” Zeck replied sullenly.

Chiru was going to speak again but was interrupted by Rain. “We got it. We’re not to leave the hotel tonight. So........ this conversation is it over? I’d really like to take a shower.”

“Rain, you’re just going to take this? I can’t believe...” Kalden 

Rain interrupted Kal’s tirade, “Kal, Zeck there wouldn’t be much of a debate, would there? Plus, we had a long day, I think you all could do with a shower too.”

“Rain's correct, Our decision is final. Now we’ll have our phones on us, so I expect you all to contact us immediately if you need us.”

“Why would we need you? Should we call if we need advisement of placing an order for room service?” Zeck grumbled. 

“Zeck, enough,” Chiru gritted through his teeth.

“Fine, enjoy yourself. I’m headed to bed.” Zeck conceded as he jumped off the couch to head to his and Chiru’s quarters.

Chiru: “Zeck….” 

“Just let him go,” Ekton suggested snagging Chiru by the arm to prevent him from going after him before he turned to address the remaining omegas “We’ll be heading out now, be good.” 

Once the doors shut behind the mythestics, Maire jumped off the couch heading quietly to her room, and Kalden turned on Rain. 

“What the hell. You just agreed to stay here. What the hell were you thinking.” Kalden exploded.

“I was thinking, we could follow what they said and still have some fun.” Rain smiled.

Kalden: “How by staying here all night?”

Rain: “By doing exactly that, staying here until midnight, and then heading out. It’s already ten, all we need to do is get ready, eat, and then head out to where we were earlier.”

Kalden: “You sly demon, but how will we get there?”

Rhyland: “Your mom’s card is the one on file right, we can just call a car.”

Kalden: “Oh, so is that why you were so quiet, you both had this planned?”

Rhyland: “We didn’t have it planned, I was just pretty sure Rain was thinking along the same lines as me.”

Rain: “Now, do you want to do the honors of calming down our dear Zeck and telling him the plan or should I do it?”

Kalden: “I’ll go. I think he may explode on you before you get a chance to explain to him the plan.”

Rain chuckled, in acknowledgment of Kalden’s words.

Rain: Your right, you go get Zeck, I’ll go invite Maire

Rhyland: Wait a minute......you’re inviting her? Why?

Rain chuckled again, before looking up to the sky mockingly to think. 

Rain: Yeah I am and for good reason. First I’m sure she needs a night out just as we do, and second, if something goes wrong, I’m pretty sure the mythestics would be more lenient with all of us involved instead of if one of us, especially her, missed out on the action........Now, do you still think I shouldn't invite her?”

Rhyland hated her logic, but could no longer disagree. 

Two hours later, freshly washed, fed, and looking divine the five omegas found themselves being chauffeured to the next town over, first stop karaoke at High Octave.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Rain) We were treated like royalty when we arrived. One look at our rings and bracelet and the cashier provided us with a VIP suite, no payment required. The room was quickly filled with food and alcohol of which all we all partook, even Marie. More than enjoying the rounds taken singing, mumbling, and bellowing to our heart's content.

“I didn’t know Marie could actually sing,” Rhyland whispered to me. 

“I know right, she has such a pretty voice, it’s a pity she didn’t sing last time.” I whispered back.

“Maybe the key to getting along with her is to keep her tipsy.” Rhyland continued watching her as she swayed singing along to Clean Summer by Sorid, a music group made up of beta and alpha human members.”

She was singing the high-pitched note of the lead singer Alice’s part when an individual ran into their room holding the door he slammed shut, panting. 

Kalden: Who the hell are you? And hey......are you ok?

“Look, I know this is strange, but can you just let me stay in here for 10 minutes? I just need 10 minutes for my pills to take effect.” A young man with violet-colored eyes and light brown hair requested.

Zeck: Heck yeah, we can give you 10 minutes if that’s all you need

Kalden: “Wait a minute, aren’t you Soren, from Sorid?”

“I can’t answer that.” The young man responded.

“Well, congratulations you just did. You should have just said No.” Zeck laughed, “Look we don't care, I don't even know who you are, pull up a chair and grab a drink.”

The boy looked at Zeck questioningly, “Thank you, I just…..I need some time for my pills to take effect.”

“You’re an omega, aren’t you?” Rain asked. 

“I……I’m not, I just uhm.”

“We can smell it, your heat you know,” Rhyland stated candidly.

Soren: “I see, my name is Soren, and yes I’m an omega living as a beta. Thank you for letting me stay here for a while I can’t let my members be around me right now for obvious reasons.”

Kalden: “So, are they here? Your members? I’ve kind of been a fan of Sorid since your debut. Also, what happened to you how’d you end up in this state?” 

Soren: “Oh, you’re a fan. Thank you. But no, they’re in the club over. We just completed a performance; thank the heavens I was able to complete it without a problem and excuse myself. Anyway, I miscalculated my dates and neglected to take my pills timely. When I felt a wave coming I knew I had to get away, I kind of just sensed there were other omegas in here, when I burst into the room, just as you can smell my heat I can smell or sense safety during it........ I’m lucky I always keep an emergency pill on me.

Kalden: "Yeah you are lucky, I'm not looking forward to starting my heats."

We sat and talked with Soren for a while. He opened right up to us, telling us about his childhood, how he got started in the music industry, some background information about his members, his love of smaller towns, and the rarity of running into other omega’s. He even sang some duel karaoke songs with Maire, Kalden, and me. He was undoubtedly the star of the show without even trying. By his second song round, his scent died down. He then pulled out a small bottle of beta scent placing it on his wrist and neck before offering for us to accompany him to the club and meet his bandmates. 

Kalden, more than excited at the news, agreed on all our behalf before the offer was fully extended.

We let our driver know about our changing whereabouts before following Soren into club Alter. The line wrapped around the block. But Instead of acknowledging it, we followed Soren straight to the door.

The bouncer talked with him for one second, then waved all five of us through, stopping us only after he glanced at our hands and wrists. 

Bouncer: “I’ll ask that you wait here for me, it'll be quick, we’ll have security escort you all to the VIP rooms. We need to have a second room made for you all, just in case you choose to leave Sorid’s.”  
The larger guards’ eyes remained glued to the jewelry on Zeck’s and my hand as he called over the walkie talkie. Kalden, an over-excited puppy at the moment, started bouncing with happiness.

Soren kept a small smile on his face, well use to this type of service. Once escorted upstairs, we were quickly introduced to the Sorid’s members, Alice, Milo, Kai, and Jasper. All pleasant, except the leader, Alice. She was not only stand-offish but downright rude of which Soren and Milo apologized on her behalf. Only Kalden was disappointed the rest of us had not a clue who she was, really no knowledge of Sorid beyond the karaoke songs we butchered earlier. But that didn't matter as we were once again provided limitless access to alcohol of which we again readily drank. Rhyland and I going a little further along as we were dared by Zeck, to take a shot of every liquor starting with the colored vodka and ending with darkened aged tequila. 

At some point, Rhyland started whining about being the only one without a ring on, so I slipped mines off and placed it on his right ring finger, effectively telling him to shut up and come with me and Zeck. Leaving Marie, who was passed out on a couch, and Kalden, always the social butterfly, preoccupied in a drunken conversation with the Sorid members upstairs as we headed to the dance floor. Surprisingly, Zeck was the one who ran to tell Kalden where we would be and to keep an eye on Maire.

We were beyond having the time of our lives. On the floor, there were shot girls and boys passing out light savers and drinks on the house from one of the other VIP rooms who was celebrating a family member's mating. They freely provided; we freely drank. Jumping up and down to the techno music and grinding on each other when the music slowed. Blending in perfectly with the lively crowd. Kalden eventually made his way down to us to join in on the action, after having security move Marie into our private VIP room with a guard.

Then the DJ played a particular song that Rhyland and I finally recognized. We ignored the room, the world, and everyone else and just danced. It wasn’t until the song was over that we noticed a large alpha of a mythestic had pushed himself past Zeck and Kalden and now stood gawking at us. 

“If you're already taken, you should let your friend dance with someone else.” He directed at Rhy, as he attempted to grab for my hand.

“Actually, I’m taken as well, and even if I wasn’t, I wouldn’t want to dance with you,” I exclaimed as I maneuvered my wrist out of his reach.

The mythestic merely growled at us.

Zeck’s surprised at being pushed onto the floor jumped in, “Hey, (hiccup) that was rude, what if I pushed you.” 

Kalden spoke up next, picking himself up off the floor, “Yeah totally rude, why don’t you just walk away.”

To be honest, my vision was pretty blurred at the moment, yet as I was straining to glare at the mythestic before I completely missed the figure that aided Zeck to his feet my brain slowly processing his words. “Well if it isn’t well mannered Chiru, thank you for helping me up, I was wondering how I was going to get up for a second.”  
Chiru, Chiru the name was so familiar yet I was momentarily drawing a blank, causing me to start laughing, as I continued to dance on Rhyland. Rhy and I both started laughing harder as the rude mystic that once stood before us was knocked away by a familiar presence, actually two. One of the figures followed after the mythestic while the other remained Infront of us radiating unnecessary agitation.  
“Rhyland, Azrainah what the fuck do you two think you’re doing.” Was the harsh voice of Axel.

Rhyland decided to respond to the figure. “Shuuuu, you're ruining the moment.”

“Oh. just wait.” Axel responded ominously.

I was certain I heard another voice, Sirius’s voice asking where Marie was, of which Kalden answered him leaving us to show him the way. I thought for a moment how proud I was at his ability to still maintain a full conversation right now. 

The song had just changed to a faster pace and I was pulling away from Rhy to jump into the air with my fist when I was pulled sharply into the chest of a familiar scent, Lendon.  
“Just where the hell is your ring?” Lendon snapped, holding onto my right hand 

“Ring?” I responded confused attempting to look up into his face.

“Rain,” he thundered, “I am not in the mood, for games nor do I have any patience. Where is your ring?” He stated as he rubbed the location of where he thought the ring should clearly be.  
“Ohh, that ring, ………….on Rhyland’s finger.” 

Lendon looked over to Rhyland who was wrapped into a similar embrace with Axel as Lendon had me. Axel had lifted Rhy’s hand removed the ring and handed it to Lendon with such intensity it was hard for me to focus on his movements. They made me slightly nauseous.

Lendon slipped the ring back onto my finger. “This doesn’t come off for any reason, understood. “he growled. In response, I just smiled and patted his cheek. Instead of another grow, I found myself being lifted and swung over his shoulder as Lendon made to exit the club, Axel and Chiru following behind him with Rhy and Zeck in a similar position respectively.


	34. CHAPTER 27: BIRTHDAY FUN PICK IT UP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, again apologize for the hiatus, and thanks for reading.  
> After this chapter, I plan to start picking things up for the characters.
> 
> Stay safe.

(Ekton)

“THEY'RE NOT HERE.” I bellowed into the phone, “None of them, not even Maire.”  
“Ekton, calm down they can’t have traveled far, where would they go without transportation,” Chiru responded logically.  
“I’ll call the hotel staff and make sure they weren’t kidnapped,” I stated in a panic.  
“Well, I told you it wouldn’t be a good idea to leave them in the suites.” Chiru responded nonchalantly, “I’m certain they're exploring the hotel grounds or playing in the arcade room.”

That sounded plausible, the only problem is that I couldn’t smell any of them and had already checked the swimming pool, massage center, dining halls, and arcade room. They weren’t there. I hung up with Chiru, to call the front desk, where I was politely told how our mates were comfortably driven to the next town over for some fun of their own. The receptionist rushed to provide me the driver’s number as I roared every expletive I knew. The whereabouts of the disobedient misfits were the club, Alter. I called Chiru back to relay our mate’s current coordinates of which his once chill disposition disappeared. 

Chiru: “I’ll let the others know, we’ll go retrieve now.”

I was brought a little comfort with his crisp click of the phone. An upset Chiru was a quick-moving Chiru. I settled down on the couch in our shared space, contemplating my next course of action when they returned. What I couldn’t fathom was that Maire willingly went along with their plans. She had to have been forced. Though I had already confirmed with the driver that her demeanor was not one that had been forced against her will to partake. Still, I couldn’t rationalize that she had deliberately disobeyed me.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Axel)

Chiru ended the call, demeanor that of a barely contained demon.

Chiru: “We need to leave and head over to Alter to get our mates.”  
Lendon: “Please tell me your kidding, right?”  
Chiru: “Do I look like I’m kidding?”  
Lendon: “No it looks like you need another drink.”  
Chiru: “I wonder, is he just testing my patience or does Zeck just want me to kill him?”

Chiru had that wild look in his eye, and I for one was growing to like Zeck, I would really hate if he ended up on the wrong side of Chiru’s wrath, I knew from experience it was a horrible position to be in. I decided to try to help.

Axel: “Chiru, calm down, it’s not like he went by himself, they all left……. plus, I do recall I was in favor of them enjoying the night with us…. had we gone with what I said……. we wouldn’t have an issue now.”  
Lendon: “True, but regardless they should have listened to us…. let me go get Sirius.”

Lendon dragged my brother from the dance floor, filling him in on the situation. I could tell from his demeanor he was taking it in the same fashion as I was. Unsurprised and slightly unbothered by the news. We were here to celebrate Kalden after all, they had known the activities we voted for them to miss and partook in them without us, just as we planned to partake in some fun without them. 

I left our club spot with every intention to NOT be upset or cause issues with Rhy regarding the night’s adventures. I swore that was my thought until we arrived, and spotted them. They looked amazing, as always, but even more so as they had obviously taken the time to put on makeup and those clothes. The material that was present, clang to their bodies perfectly, too perfectly for public viewing more material would have been preferred. That, coupled with the too close proximity of some random dumb ass alpha to my mate sent my rationalizations out the window. How dare this fool address Rhy when he was so very clearly marked, as they all were. Lendon moved faster than me, escorting the idiot out of our mate’s visual frame with a solid punch to the face. The violence didn’t affect them, as they giggled absent-mindedly continuing to dance. Looking like little vixens, enticing anyone with eyes to approach. And I was not immune to their effects. I found myself mesmerized and angered. “Rhyland, Azrainah, What the fuck do you two think you’re doing?” I snared. It was stated not so much to get a response but to shock them into quitting their movements. It didn’t. 

“Shuuuu,” Rhy smiled, “you’re ruining the moment.” Oh, so he thought, I was ruining the moment, and I hadn’t even laid a paw on anyone. I really wanted to gouge out everyone’s eye’s in that fucking club, but I restrained myself. “Oh, just wait,” I promised. Mentally, vowing to tear every article of clothing I deemed inappropriate in his closet to pieces as soon as we got back home. 

I overheard Lendon’s conversation with Rain, located her missing ring on Rhy’s hand, and handed it over without a word to Lendon. Rhy had said he didn’t like rings, but it suited his hand. I mentally noted that to be a potential gift for him as I picked him up, following Lendon out of the main doors of Alter.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Chiru)

My anger shifted to slight annoyance as I spotted Zeck dancing with Kalden, smiling wildly at Rain and Rhy. My temper cooling at the knowledge that he was enjoying himself, despite disobeying me to do it. And damn did he look good while disobeying me. My regrets started to shift to the fact we wasted an opportunity to be dancing with our mates right now. That tendered realization quickly dissipated as I witnessed the alpha shove Zeck to the floor. I moved immediately, ready to dislocate if not ripe off the arm he used to shove him. Stopped only by Lendon’s hand on my shoulder, as he instead moved towards the figure to deal with him in a more civilized manner. I redirected my focus to Zeck, helping him up. I could smell it before he verbally confirmed it, he was drunk. Glossed over eyes looked up at me with a mischievous grin plastered on his face. “Well, if it isn’t well mannered Chiru, thank you for helping me up. I was wondering how I was going to get up for a second.” He kept smiling, Rhy and Rain were laughing, Maire was missing, and the only one who looked a bit concerned by our presence was Kalden. He stopped dancing and smiling immediately. Quickly answering Sirius when he questioned Marie’s whereabouts, escorting him to retrieve her. 

Zeck on the other hand continued to smile as he swayed to the music again. I looked out into the crowd, not appreciating the many leering eyes that were on him. Instinctively, I picked him up, placing in over my shoulder; causing him to laugh at the position change. Complaining as the cool air hit him when we were outside. 

Sirius caught up with Lendon accompanying him in the vehicle the omegas took earlier as Axel joined me in the car we used. Initially distracted by Rhylands constant giggles, Axel didn’t address me we were halfway into the ride. The omegas lightly dozed off. 

“Chiru, don’t be too upset with Zeck for tonight.” Axel sighed out.

Oh, too upset. I was livid underneath it all. “I plan to say nothing tonight,” I confirmed to alleviate his concerns. 

“I figured that, but even tomorrow don’t be too harsh.”

“What about you, you seemed to be barely holding your rage. No?”

‘’No,” Ax answered quickly, pulling a sleeping Rhyland closer. 

“Really?” I chuckled.

“Ok, I was. But not with Rhy. Don’t give me that look.”

I indulged in Axel's attempt to calm me down. Surprised at his insistence to not punish or reduce Zack's punishment. The stronger he argued the more compelled I was to view his logic. That accompanied by the fact that I was already tired. 

‘’Ok, Ax. I promise to just talk to him. And limit his punishment to a possible grounding once we get back home.” Satisfied with my response he allowed comfortable silence to fill the car. I was more than certain Sirius was applying the same tactic as Axel with Lendon.

When we arrived Ekton immediately greeted us at the door. Pulling a passed-out Marie from Sirius’s arms into his own. Casting a displeased look to the omegas that went unnoticed to all but Kalden. Kalden promptly apologized to Ekton for the night. Ekton, acknowledged his words, before heading to his room.

Axel: “I think he’s taking this pretty well, better than I thought he would.”

Sirius: “For now he is. Kalden, bed please.” Kalden fled from the joint lobby to the privacy of their room. Visibly grateful for the out. Sirius waited until their suite door closed behind him before he continued. “At the end of the day, I don’t care if he’s mad. I don’t care if any of you are. I’m not. I told you all this trip was about and for Kalden. So, if you have an issue deal with it quietly with your mates. But come tomorrow I best not hear anything of it, and you better not dare bring anything up to or around Kalden.”

Axel: “I have no issue with tonight, so Rhy and I will take our leave. Nite.”

“Nite.” We all chimed back to him.

Sirius glared at both Lendon and me, arms filled with our “out of it” mates.

Lendon spoke first. “I’m not ok with tonight but I won’t make it into an issue. You have my word Si.”

I quickly parroted Lendon’s statements and made my way to our suite.

Zeck was still randomly giggling to himself as I changed his clothes to get him ready for bed. His arms circled my neck as I laid him under the comforter.

“Chiru, are you mad?” He questioned with a smile.

“No,” I answered quickly attempting to peel his arms from my neck.

He tilted his head with a small pout, that I found adorable. “Are you sure? Cuz you look kinda pissed.”

I sighed, shaking my head to get the thoughts of wanting to peck his lips out of my head. “I’m not angry with you. Now let go so I can go get you some water.”

“Noooooo. stay with me.”

“Zeck.”

“Please.” There was no way I could say no to that request. 

“When you have a headache in the morning don’t complain to me.” I sighed as I laid beside him.

He curled up to me. We both remained silent for a second before he abruptly turned to face me. A stupidly cute smile still plastered on his face. Then he leaned in to kiss me, I was frozen. Only able to foggily think as he pulled back to examine my face before he leaned in again. This time I moved, instinctively flipping him so he was beneath me, fiercely kissing him back as my hands explored his soft body. Fuck, how I have craved him, I thought as I moved to kissing and softly biting his neck, beginning to remove his clothes as he softly moaned. “HE'S DRUNK.” My conscience screamed at me to stop. But I didn’t want to, I couldn’t, my desire to take him was too strong. 

“Chiru, what….NO...come back.” Zeck pleaded in confusion as I pushed myself away. The pain from my arm from where I had bitten allowed some of my senses to return.

“NO.” I panted out as sternly as I could. Watching as tears and insecurity began to reach Zeck's eyes as he whispered, "Do you not want me?"

My emotions had run wild since we met, from the moment I had first seen him on that stage, I had only ever wanted him. In every single way imaginable, and right now I wanted him so bad I could barely fucking think. But for him, for his sake, I was going to try to refrain.

“Zeck,” I panted, his sweet scent ripe with his own lust, “I want you; I need you…but not like this. Baby, I need you completely present.” At least I wanted that for our first time together. He still looked so unsure of himself, and if I could only let him see the thoughts in my mind his fears would be for opposing reasons. I wanted to comfort him, but I couldn’t risk staying in the room right now. Unfortunately, I knew myself. And right now, the desire to pounce onto him, into him. “I’m going to go get you some water,” I announced stiffly before I left the room. Stopping first to take a cold shower in the extra unoccupied room off the kitchen. 

An hour later, glass in hand I reentered the room to a sleeping, tearstained-faced Zeck. Setting the cup on the nightstand I slipped under the covers to pull him into my arms. “I’m sorry,” I whispered before I followed him to sleep.


	35. CHAPTER 28: SORTED AFFAIRS

(Zeck)

After comparing notes, we found none of us were punished by our mates. That was until we got home. Rhyland and Axel had a major argument within an hour of our return. Axel caused it, rummaging through Rhy’s closet, ripping up several items before turning them to ash in a mini bonfire on the gravel driveway. Rhyland being Rhyland, returned the favor, with Rain’s assistance, of course, ripping up and burning several articles of Axel’s clothing. Axel was fuming mad, but so was Rhyland. Sirius and Kalden were both required to break up their spectacle. 

Ultimately Axel was the one to apologize unable to withstand Rhyland’s silent treatment for more than two days. Despite their heightened arguments, they made up twice as hard. It was a surprise to no one when Rhyland had a total breakdown as Axel left for a three-day work trip without him. Rain was the only one able to temporarily calm him down. Though Lendon did try to help.

Luckily, we had all gotten past the point of making fun of one another for showing slight affections towards our mates, as we all had by this point. But none of us discussed how far along we had “privately” gotten with them, and the curiosity was killing me.

Chiru and I hadn’t had a chance to speak about our encounter, and I felt foolish. Painfully aware that I wanted Chiru, so bad, but that I lacked the courage to initiate anything. Maybe I just needed some liquor? It had helped last time. And besides the light kisses on the cheek and forehead, Chiru hadn’t initiated anything either. I wanted more. 

Thank the stars, that we were all occupied with our lessons and they with their committees. It was easier to stomach that our distance was caused by work commitments rather than him purposefully ignoring me. 

We were notified during lunch by Professor Klein that our sword dance training would begin within two days. Our weekend freedom, now confirmed to be gone. I skipped out of my afternoon courses to get away and draw. Annoyed that my focus that had once been on buildings and the environment had morphed to Chiru.

I was mindlessly sketching when I was interrupted by Rain.

“Zeck, are you good?” She asked in the doorway, approaching only after I turned to acknowledge her.

“I don’t know,” I admitted lightly turning to look back at what I had drawn. Of course, it was another image of Chiru, his intense eyes, full lips, solid chest, and muscular arms. Embarrassed I closed the sketch pad, but not quick enough. Rain had seen it. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” she asked lightly.

I rolled my eyes, “Don’t you have Rhy to attend to? I don’t need your pity.”

“It’s not pity, I'm concerned and Rhy’s fine, he’s talking to Axel right now.”

“Oh, so I was just an afterthought, again.” I raged, looking her in the eyes surprised to see there was no annoyance there.

“I’m not going to argue with you, you know both you and Rhy are a priority.” She got up from where she was crouching down just seconds ago. “I’m here whenever you’re ready to talk.” She turned to walk away. 

“Don’t leave.” I managed to choke out before she made it back indoors, turning to catch her eyes, “I want to……I need to talk now.”

Once she settled back down next to me, I silently handed her my book. I could feel her look at me, my eyes cast down before she opened it. Turning the pages slowly one by one.

“I can’t get him out of my head,” I stated dejectedly. She stopped shifting the pages, staring at the drawing I created of a sleeping Chiru just a day ago.

“Is that what you want? Rain asked as she continued to study the drawing intently, “To get him out of your head.”

“I don’t…I really.” I really hated when she asked questions instead of just providing a solution or her thoughts.

She lifted her eyes slowly from the sketch to look at me. “You’ve fallen for him, haven’t you?”

“I…. fuck…yes,” I admitted. 

“Then just tell him. You’re his mate. What’s the point of holding back?” She stated offhandedly with a shrug.

Slightly annoyed at how she trivialized it. I snapped. “What if he doesn’t feel the same? What if he pushes me away?” Rain started to laugh, with tears in her eyes. “Are you laughing at me?” I snared getting to my feet to challenge her. 

“Not at YOU, more at your obliviousness.” She continued to laugh.

“Wha…. that’s the same thing.”

“Zeck as smart as you are, it’s clear to everyone, literally everyone in the house how infatuated Chiru is with you. I can’t believe this was what had you’re concerned about. I thought...” she stopped talking to continue to laugh, as I stood looking at her in confusion, “I thought you had something else bothering you.”

“Stop laughing. RAIN, you’re really starting to piss me off.”

“Sorry, I’m trying…. I really am.”

“But what did you think was bothering me? And more importantly, what’s going on with you and Lendon you’re the only one in the house I haven’t seen lovesick or interacting with your mate.”  
That got her to stop laughing quickly.

“Well, that’s not entirely true, Ekton and Marie.” She insisted.

“Like I give a fuck about Maire.” I rolled my eyes. “Kal’s been smitten with Sirius since day two, Rhy and Axel are obviously crazy for each other, then there’s me, and with you…. nothing.”

“Hmh, you’re not wrong. I just don’t know what to say about Lendon and me. I really haven’t tried to think about it.”

“Well, that’s rich, you think about everything else.” I quipped; aware she was holding something back from me. 

She sighed, not bothering to continue to further explain.  
“Rain, right now I’m calling bull, spill.” I deadpanned. I had just revealed everything to her, I’d be dammed if she didn’t do the same. Whether she found it necessary or not.

“Fine,” she grumbled slightly. “I have worked hard to not think about it, about us, and I’m comfortable with that.”

“Do you not like him?” I asked cautiously.

“It’s not that, at least not now. I feel comfortable around him, in fact, I'm drawn to him but not as a mate at least not yet. I see him as a friend, someone I trust.”

“A friend?” Even I could see Lendon was fine, he looked like a fucking Adonis, a model with clear dark skin, and sharp features. Rain must have read my mind, as she answered my non verbalized question.

“I’m not blind Zeck, he’s handsome. To be honest, they all are,” she shrugged. I found myself nodding in agreeance, with a hint of concern that she admitted she found Chiru to be handsome too. “That just isn’t enough to move me to see him as more.”

“But you said before you craved to be around him,” I asked confused.

“Yeah, and I still do, but just because I crave to be around him doesn’t mean I want to fuck him.”

“And here I have the opposite problem. Aren’t you concerned?”

“Not really, It's not like I've had my heat yet.”

“True, but wait if I’m like this now……” I turned to look at Rain with dread, “How bad will I be once I have my heat.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Rhyland)

I really hate Axel. Well, that wasn’t true and almost everyone in the house knew it, including him. I was beyond distraught when he informed me of his need to leave for a couple of days. I was in the bedroom, studying when he relayed the news and threw the closest thing to hand at his head, my textbook. Good thing he has fast reflexes, easily catching the item before it could do damage. He wasn’t pleased with my antics, but I wasn’t pleased with the prospect of him leaving, so we were even. He was adamant that I was not going to accompany him, no matter how much I reasoned, complained, threatened, and finally begged. 

“Was that a threat?” Axel laughed, “Believe me, I’ve very aware of your need for revenge, my favorite jacket going up in flames, an image I’ll never forget.”

“Yeah, well get over it what did you need a leather jacket for anyway… you’re a lion.” I sneered. 

“VEGAN LEATHER, VEGAN…You had no reason to destroy...” Axel thundered. 

“YOU destroyed my clothes; it was fair game. BACK TO TOPIC, why can’t I go with you?” I grumbled.

“BECAUSE I SAID SO,” Axel growled ferociously. 

It was intense enough that I nearly backed down. Still, I braved pathetically whining “But why?”

With a drawn-out sigh, Axel took my chin into his hand, “Rhy love, you aren’t helping your case, you will not be coming, end of discussion.”

In the end, Ax left without me. Lendon allowed Rain to sleep with me starting the first night of his absence. The second day, filled with coursework the lack of his presence went by almost unnoticed, still, he could have called. I spent the second night with Rain again, though with some of Axel’s clothes wrapped under my pillow, his scent along with Rain’s body providing the comfort my soul required. But by the third day, I was a total wreck. Unable to concentrate all the professors shooed me from class. Axel finally bothering to call me around noon.

“Rhy, I’ve missed you; I’ll be back tonight.”

“Sure,” I answered coldly. In truth I was happy just to hear his voice, if I had a stronger resolve, I would have never answered his call. 

“Rhy,” Axel chuckled, “don’t be like that.” 

“Then you should have called earlier.” I pouted, enjoying hearing the rumble in his laughter despite the fact I was still mad at him.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Axel)

I didn’t care how much I missed Rhy nor how much he pleaded there was no way in hell he was going to be traveling with me. Not this time. I understood why he was so upset, I told him it was a general work trip for a committee and that was partially true. 

The total truth was this trip was for an investigation into Sean Kelen. I led an overdue visitation through his primary residence and twelve companies with fifteen of our Militias best marksmen (and women), and my right-hand, Bella, my most trusted general. I had already ordered 24/7 monitoring of Sean since the discussion with Chiru though the information I’d received had been most unsatisfying. His residence and corporations were clean of any foul play I had intended to find. The only satisfying information found, a link, in the form of documentation confirming Mr. Sean Kelen to be one of eleven other voting members of Illuminaet Academy.

We had our investigation wrapped up by the early morning of the second day, but upon unearthing the document I decided now was the perfect opportunity to make another stop.

"Well, what a pleasant surprise. Later than I expected but come in," Valeria Thoreau stated as she ushered me through the doors of her research facility.


	36. CHAPTER 29: SINCE YOU ASKED

Harold Vincent, Martha Vincent, Sean Kelem, Scott Adler, Jeremy Carlson, Henery Brady, Catleen Fictum, Donald Fictum, Ousta Grevielidct, Zelk Sida, Veltch Pesk.

“And how did you get these names?” Valeria coolly inquired after placing the document Axel handed her on her desk.

“You know them, don’t you?” Axel asked evenly. 

“But of course, I do,” She answered as she moved to stare absently out the window before whipping around, a sneering grin plastered on her face, “they’re all of honorary society, a small circle as you well know.”

“Yes, they are, minus one,” Valeria’s smile dropped, “What do you know?” 

“Axel, as much as I enjoy a good game of trivia, I'm honestly at a lost at what you’re alluding to.” Valeria countered, irritation apparent in her voice.

“Alright,” Axel smiled, casually closing in on Valeria’s personal space, “Let me be more direct. I’ll start with what I know you are aware of and then we can go from there.” Valeria’s demeanor remained stoic, “You are aware of the voting members of Illuminaet, and three years ago you successfully planted a voting member, Zelk Sida.” At his words, Valeria’s brow furrowed, only slightly before she regained her composure. “Why did you plant him?” Axel continued, “What were you looking for?”

“I don’t have a clue…” Valeria started before she was cut off by Axel’s roar, “Don’t give me that shit, you never move without a reason and as carefully as you created Zelk’s bio, his monetary accounts coincide with one of your overseas companies.”

Axel chuckled ruthlessly, distancing himself, providing her a little space, “You’re very clever, I’ll give you that, an off-shore mini-corporation from America named Sida making Zelk CEO, painting a story that he was looking to expand and create new connections here.”

“Why are you acting as if you care now? What I know has nothing to do with Mythestics nor the animals you hold so dear.” Valeria snapped.

“Well, it does now. Tell me what you know!” Axel roared.

Valeria wasn’t one to easily falter, but she acknowledged the determination in his eyes. “Alright, I’ll tell you what I’ve found regarding Illuminaet, but that is all.”

“You’ll tell me everything, I now request it. I can do so formally and have you charged.” 

“Do that and I’ll provide nothing.” Valeria provided with a sickly grin. 

Axel tried to rein in his temper that was steadily growing, he needed to use his wit. Valeria had just conceded to give him what he wanted regarding Illuminaet, though now his mind was racing regarding what else she knew. She had obviously taken the time to research everything that affected her. She had known information regarding Mythestics that had never been made public. Valeria was either a massive threat or a formidable ally, he needed to be cautious with his next moves.

“Look, I didn’t come here with the intentions to fight with you. I apologize, I let my temper get the best of me…. I’m not certain…. I will just be straight with you. Your behavior is suspicious to me.” Axel watched as Valeria’s features softened, slightly, “I got those names from a document in Sean Kelen’s home during a raid, are you working with him in any way?”

Axel watched as Valeria’s demeanor stiffened with barely held rage. “There is no way in hell, I would ever work with that fucking monster.” 

“Then please, tell me what you know, you know as well as I, that anything Sean is involved in can’t be good.”

Valeria wavered for only a second, then shook her head in acknowledgment. “I’m only going to trust you because of Kalden, he's always had a naturally good sense of character....... but before I tell you more you must know………. amongst the highest of Mythestic ranks, there is a mole.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Axel could not believe the amount of evidence Valeria had been gathering over the span of five years. The cover Illumient and the Settlements played for such evil deeds.

“They’re engaging in human experimentation, using omega children they deem subpar.” Valeria showed the documentation of children imported into the Settlements with no documentation of checkout, their identification’s never again surfacing after being labeled as regifts.

“How long have you known, why have you not reported this to…” Axel began

“To Mythestics…….and what if I did….no laws were broken, there are no laws in this land that protect humans from this, especially omegas, and especially those outside of legendary families of which I assure you these children are NOT.” Valeria snapped.

“But you could have petitioned us, to look into it.”

“I can also assure you, one or more of you Mythestics are aware of what is happening.” Valeria looked at Axel darkly before playing the audio of Sean assuring the unidentified recorder the protection they had, that his actions were performed with the authorization of higher up Mythestics ones that had protected him in the past, though of course, Sean was not idiotic enough to provide names. Axel was dumbfounded. He had never understood how or why the Kelen family had been granted leniency, it was before his time, but this new revelation provided an eerily substantial justification.

“So, because of, .................this is why you didn’t want Kalen with Sirius, you didn’t trust us,” Axel whispered.

Valeria nodded silently, “I know it was long ago, but the only Mythestics powerful enough to grant the Kelen’s leniency would have been from the four families, No?”

Her words caused Axel the second blow of the day. She was right. The Kelen’s were granted their agreement at the dawn of their arrival when the four families ruled before the formation of council and democracy. That means the mole would have had to have been within the four families or the Mythestic families of that time in close enough proximity to influence them, less than nine. All of which had married into the four families.

“What are these experiments for?” Axel asked shakily.

“That is what we are attempting to find out. Sean's quite distrustful, he's only started to warm up to Zelk in the last two months, and I have no clue how your little raid will alter his behavior.”

Axel lifted an eyebrow, “Well if I had known about your little research, I would have included you in on it.” 

“Sure, you would have,” Valeria shrugged, “To be honest I thought you came regarding …”

“The Leopold’s,” Axel finished her sentence, continuing at Valeria’s affirmative head nod, “I have a sneaky suspension they're involved in this too.”

“Suzan Vincent Leopold most certainly is,” Valeria stated darkly. 

“You’re aware…. you know who she is?”

“I told you, I was friends of Annabelle, did you think I hadn’t investigated everyone around her, anyone who could have possibly been linked to her death.”

“What do you know about her?”

“That she is more diabolical than her brother, and her mother is worst than the both of them combined.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Axel was at a loss after all the information Valeria provided him, yet he still had a nagging feeling there was more, much more. Especially regarding the speculation of why they were experimenting with omegas. What was it that could be derived? Tired and more than a little perturbed he wanted nothing more than to have Rhyland safely within his arms. The images of what they had done to some of those children, the knowledge that Rhy had been so close to a similar fate was driving him crazy. He wanted Rhy so bad, just to hear his voice but feared breaking down, the image of his face interchanging with the disassembled and dissected bodies of the nameless souls.

He needed to speak with Chiru, the reality far beyond what they could have ever imagined. Then the added fact that someone within their realm could allow…no facilitate such acts…had him for such a spin. It was late now, but he couldn’t sleep. So he called Chiru immediately upon having his hotel room inspected for potential tapping. Chiru took the news in stride, firing off plans for legislative actions right away, admitting his ill advisement to withhold this information from the others. 

“They must be informed tomorrow night, upon your return.”

“I agree, but Chiru……. I have a feeling there’s more to this…. Valeria knows more…something that hits close to home.”

“Ax,” Chiru stated sternly, “whether she does or not, it will reveal itself. Right now, we have to take this one step at a time.”

“You're right... you're right I just need…. Hold on... Lendon’s calling me…I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Ok, call me in the morning so we can draft a resolution together............and don't say anything to Lendon tonight.”

“Got it, night.” Axel clicked off the phone solemnly, only to greet Lendon with a casually chipper voice. “Hey Lendon, what’s up?”

“It’s good to hear you’re in a good mood, your mate surely isn’t,” Lendon replied coldly.

“He’s taking it that badly,” Axel winced.

“Bruh, he looks ready to cry at a drop of a hat, have you even called him once since you left?”

“I couldn’t, I just…. yesterday I was busy with work and today...it was just…I couldn’t.” 

“That’s weak, be sure to call him tomorrow, Rain just got him to sleep.”

“I will……Lendon………..thank you….for looking out for him…..I…” Axel couldn’t finish his statement he was damn near tears himself when he thought about how much he missed Rhy, how much Rhy meant to him and so quickly.

“Ax, I get it, no need to thank me…. you’d do the same for Rain.” Lendon had no clue how much his words almost crushed Axel again. As much as he loved Rhy, he loved Lendon like a second brother, he already knew the spin Lendon would be in tomorrow night, once he revealed the truth regarding Illuminati and the Settlements. How close Rain was to being……. nonexistent.

“I’ll call Rhy, first thing tomorrow afternoon”

“You better,” Lendon growled lightheartedly, “Nite, Ax.”

“Nite.”


	37. CHAPTER 30: UNVEILED TO PRACTICE REVEIL

For a full five minutes, the room was quiet, Chiru and Axel had just finished presenting to their fellow mythestics.

“So, you mean to tell me, Valeria allowed Kalden to attend that…. that hell hole…. knowing all of this?” Sirius inquired, voice even. 

“She didn’t want him to attend, he did, plus she knew he’d be safe,” Axel answered his brother. 

“I don’t care, she should’ve said no or burned the facility down to ensure he couldn’t attend,” Sirius sneered, “I can’t believe you’re so calm about this, do you…”

“Calm,” Axel choked out, “Si, I know you're upset but out of all of them, the ones that were in the most danger were -”

“Rain and Rhy,” Lendon interrupted gruffly. 

Silence settled over the room again until Chiru spoke. 

“There’s no point in begrudging the past. What could she have done with the laws we’ve allowed? She couldn’t trust us, and with the evidence she has can you blame her?” Chiru calmly interjected, “If we are to be upset, we should be upset with ourselves.” 

Axel hung his head at Chiru's words. He had thought about this all-last night as he laid awake. He dared speak on the evils of Sean Kelen, but in truth, up until he’d met Rhyland he thought of humans as lesser beings than the common earthworm. He was drawn out of his self-loathing by Ekton, “Valeria withheld information from us because she couldn’t trust us, now why did you two?” There was sincere hurt in his eyes as he looked to Chiru and Axel.

“Because I thought it was for the best that you be kept in the dark,” Chiru admitted sheepishly, “I ……. hindsight being 20-20 I realize that was a mistake…. I apologize Ekton.”

“So, what should we do now? Sirius interrupted, more than ready for some solutions, “and more importantly how are we to handle the upcoming bonding next year? Is Suzan not to be invited?”

“We can’t do that,” Chiru shook his head, adamantly, “it would be abrasive of a reaction.”

“No, having her killed before morning light peaks would be too abrasive of a reaction,” Ekton stated evenly. 

Axel tried to head that train of thought off quickly, “What Chiru is trying to say, is that we can get more bee’s with honey, we can’t cut her off or kill her just yet.”

Chiru filled the group in on the plans to get another emergency doctrine through the various committees extending basic rights and protections to humans, especially omegas. 

Before the Mythestics headed to bed and their mates they vowed to keep this information amongst themselves, a precaution against the mole amongst them, amongst their families.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(December 18th)

During the three months, the house had gotten considerably close, having celebrated four consecutive birthdays together, Ekton’s, Chiru’s, Lendon’s, and Sirius’s. Though not as grand as Axel’s, the omegas all made a point to have their mate’s birthdays celebrated despite small protests. 

Since the meeting, the Mythestics used their positions wisely, leveraging all they could to get every legislative protection for humans swiftly passed. Though through information sharing with Valeria, they learned their efforts had only stalled not stopped Sean’s transgressions. And while the Mythestics were busied with their investigations the omegas were busy with their increased training of cooking and sword dancing. The main event of which they were preparing for, their second bonding, almost a whole year away. Yet they would be tested in their abilities at the upcoming Winter Celebration, a celebration of the dead, which was only a few days away.

“Lendon, I’m sore,” Rain complained, as she flopped backwards onto their bed.

“Would you like a massage?” Lendon asked automatically, peering over his laptop to look at her. 

Rain nodded her head vehemently and rolled over onto her stomach. Lendon chuckled as he approached to admonish his “godlike aid,” as Rain had titled his massages to be. That and a nice, warmed bath had kept her appeased despite her rigorous training. 

“Oh, you do feel quite tight,” Lendon mumbled as he settled over her; beginning to first outline her shoulders, neck, and spine with his hands pinpointing the areas that required the most attention. The base of her neck, is where he started, electing a small moan from the girl, it was music to his ears. “Oh, right there,” Rain whined, as Lendon pressed on a particularly sensitive spot. Lendon loved providing this extra attention to his mate. He really craved the physical closeness it allowed him to have with Rain. For as how close they had gotten in the past couple of months, there had been no…. romantic progression…and he was finding himself to be slightly on edge because of it. 

Another soft moan was elicited, as he pressed into her lower back, the sound had him on cloud nine alone. Lendon continued God's work for another thirty minutes before he pulled a content Rain from the bed and ushered her into a warmed bath.

“How are the preparations coming along.” Lendon as they laid in the bed, the girl drawn into his arms.

“Well,” Rain answered calmly, used to Lendon’s affections. 

“Really that’s it?” Lendon asked, peering to look at Rain’s face. “Well, is all you have to say?”

Rain chuckled, “Yeah, I mean there’s not that much we’re required to do. The meal choice is already planned and has been practiced, and the dance is only in front of your family………. I’m more excited for the festival.” 

“Forget the festival, I’m more excited to see you all perform,” Lendon admitted. 

Rain hummed lightly at that. Lendon loved hearing her hum, loved her slight smile that he could only see the profile of from where he laid. Instead of saying anything else he just snuggled closer into her back and drifted off to sleep.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius was spooning a sleeping Kalden in their bed. He was certain they were the couple that had gotten the furthest in their relationship. Kalden had gone into his heat two months after his sixteenth birthday.

Sirius thought back to the morning he awakened to the most intoxication smell he had ever come across in his life; his mate beside him panting as he ripped his clothes from himself burning up with need.   
“Si…Alpha,” Kalden repeated eyes pinned to Sirius, looking him up and down from head to toe, until they settled on the bulge growing in-between Sirius’s legs as his body instinctively responded. “Kalden,” Sirius cooed, as he lightly fanned the brown hair from Kalden’s sweaty forehead, and out of his brown eyes. Kalden, leaned into the touch, silently pleading for more. Sirius quickly obliged, removing Kalden’s hands as he replaced them with his own to finish disrobing him. 

This face was drawn to his neck, where the scent was the strongest. Slowly he began to kiss at the base of his collar bone, making his way up to his neck to his lips. All the while Kalden moaned, digging his nails into his bareback. “Alpha please,” Kalden panted. He knew what Kalden wanted but he wanted to take this slow, at least to start. Sirius roamed his hands over every inch of Kal’s body, memorizing the spots that elected a slight flinch or a whiny moan. As Kalden’s lust increase so did his scent, making it more difficult for Sirius to maintain his composure. He dived down to capture Kalden’s mouth, surprised only momentarily at the intensity of which he kissed back, he moved a finger to Kalden’s entrance drenched with slick, swallowing his moan as he slowly pushed in. Only when his hole had easily accepted three fingers did he remove them, quickly replacing them with his hardened dick. Slowly pushing into Kal, stopping only once he’d bottomed out, his face looking content at finally being filled.

Something about his moans, his smell caused Sirius to lose control as speed up the intensity of his thrusts, as his mind blacked out and nature took its course. When he came to the next morning, he was still inside a sleeping Kal. They continued their explorations for the next four days until Kalden’s heat came to an end. 

After Kalden’s heat, they had both become infatuated with one another. Sirius admitted he was whipped, but so was Kalden. Within less than a month they had already fucked in every common room on the first floor. And Sirius was more than ready to take on the second. “Morning SI,” Kalden greeted him with a sleepy smile. “Morning Babe,” Sirius responded as he nuzzled into his neck, pressing his growing member closer to Kalden’s boxer clad ass. 

“Si,” Kalden whined lightheartedly, “We need to get ready, it’s late.”

Sirius groaned, “I should just call in.”

Kalden turned around so he could look Sirius in the eyes giving him a deep kiss before he spoke, “I wish you could, but I need all the practice for the dance I can get.”   
Sirius chuckled, “You should be sore from last night, but I can still go for one more round, I’ll be gentle.” He really did want to call in and spend the day with Kal, but with the festival being only 3 days he had some work at the capital to wrap up and he knew he shouldn't pull Kal from his practices. He knew he was worried about performing in front of his family, but he didn't need to be. He didn't care if Kalden set their entire stage and instructor on fire, if someone from his family dared to chastise him he'd banish them from his sight. 

Kalden shook his head at Si's words, “Be gentle, impossible, let me up.” Sirius made a little of a show of boxing Kal in his arms until he finally let him go with a dramatic sigh, “I could lay in bed, all day, I have no motivation to get up.”

Kalden walked towards the bathroom, stopping at the door before shooting a look over his shoulder to Si seductively, “Aren’t you going to join me in the shower alpha, I’d love to suck you off.”

“I’m up,” Sirius sang, jumping out of bed, chasing a laughing Kalden into the bathroom.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The omegas had been going over the dance all afternoon, the morning had been spent practicing the meal preparation for the last time before the event. 

“Kalden, you keep rolling too slowly, you and Rain are to enter at the same time to face one another,” dance instructor Olivia scolded, “Again, from the top.”

All the omega’s groaned. Kalden the most frustrated out of all of them, “Why can’t I get out of this like Maire, it’s obvious I keep messing up.”

“Because you don’t have a strong enough singing voice nor can you play the flute,” Olivia answered sternly. Kalden didn’t have a comeback. 

Rhyland was originally to be the one to sit out, an extra representation of fire was not required. The dance told the story of the death, really the slumber, of the two elements fire and earth as air and water teamed up against them to restore a needed balance. Air and Water transforming themselves to ice, freezing the earth, and drowning out the fire. 

But Marie was hopeless in wielding a sword, no matter how light it was and after cutting herself twice Ekton demanded she be pulled from the routine. Maire was devastated, unlike other times she had wanted to participate, something she confided in Rain. Once the original singer was rushed into ICU, due to complications with her pregnancy, Rain advocated for Maire to replace her. Maire, initially reluctant at first to sing in front of others, soberly, couldn’t back down from the dare Rain had thrown her way. Confidence growing as she continued to receive praise from the other omegas and Olivia, even Zeck had acknowledged that she had a beautiful voice. While practicing in the garden with her flute, Maire was unaware that she was overheard by Oliva. Beaming after she’d finished practicing by an excited Oliva who demanded that it be added to the performance. 

After Kalden’s outburst, the practice continued without interruption until Oliva, the perfectionist, was satisfied with their results for the day.

The following day the omega’s schedule was filled with practice and fittings for their costumes. Kalden and Zeck in a sour mood, as they had little time to spend with their mates. 

“Can’t you hurry up, I’m tired of standing here,” Zeck sneered at the seamstress that had been sticking pins in the robe he wore for the last hour.

“Zeck, you’re being rude,” Rhyland scolded. 

“Oh, shut up,” Zeck spat out folding his arms over his chest.

“Honestly Zeck, I think the whole room has been silently praying for you to shut up for the last thirty minutes,” Rhyland shot back.

The seamstress sighed, “young sir, I need you to keep your arms outstretched.”

“Well, it hurts, I can’t keep them like this forever,” Zeck complained.

“Zeck,” Rain asked calmly, “what’s wrong, why are you so moody.”

“Because we’ve been standing here for hours.” 

“You were in a mood before that, during practice.” Rhyland deadpanned. He was honestly tired of Zeck’s mood for the day and wanted him to either diverge his issue or remain silent.   
“You two wouldn’t understand, your mates actually have time for you.” Zeck whined “Aw” Rain and Rhy thought simultaneously, “Zeck was jealous.”

They had all noticed about three months ago Lendon, Axel, and Ekton had increased the time they spent at home. Ensuring that any part of their work that could be completed from their home was. But in the meantime, Sirius and Chiru’s work seemingly doubled. In the weeks before the winter festival the omegas were worked past dinner, the only time they really had with their mates beside the bed. Kalden and Zeck, denied the opportunity to share a lunch with their mates, were growing bitter about it by the day. 

Once the fitting was completed the omegas were allowed lunch then ushered back to practice. Once again kept long past dinner. 

Zeck was internally livid, but after talking with Rain and Rhy, them choosing to neglect one on one with their mates to keep him and Kal company, he kept his mouth shut. Grateful that the next day they only had morning practice, The afternoon would be spent partaking in professional massages and facials. As the maids worked on cleaning and decorating the home for meal preparations and readied the outside stage. Still, Zeck would have preferred to have had the afternoon alone with Chiru.


	38. CHAPTER 31: BURNED

(Sirius POV)

The day started off perfectly. Kalden was anxious but in good spirits. After a small debate over the need for him to remove even his mating ring, of which I lost, I ended up helping him remove the remainder of his jewelry to put on the traditional jewelry and costume for their performance. His outfit was magnificent, he represented us, fire, the perfect accent for Kaldens perfect body. Had I had my way we wouldn't have made it to breakfast, let alone his performance. My mind racing with different routines I could perform with him in our room instead, but Kalden was adamant. He wanted to perform on stage, he wanted me to see his hard work. 

Begrudgingly on my end, we joined everyone downstairs. After breakfast, the omegas prepped the meal that would be served to our families after their performance and were retrieved by their dance instructor, Olivia soon after. 

I was restless, for some unknown reason, until our families arrived. I sent a silent prayer to the gods that my mother would behave herself before I opened the door. Upon seeing her face, I knew that was not going to happen. "Sirius, It's good to see you, as I don't see you much since you've gotten your little legendary mate," Suede sneered, "I do hope he'll be able to entertain us as well as he's been entertaining you."

Axel growled aloud, the growl I withheld before I spoke. "My mate, Kalden, has put in a great deal of effort along with the others to ensure we enjoy ourselves. And for everyone's sake," I looked my mother in the eyes, "you best enjoy it, or pretend to enjoy it."

My father's boastful laugh cut through the tension, "Well, it seems Kalden must be doing things right if you can get this riled up." He patted my back in warning not to threaten his mate, before he redirected his attention to my mother, "Let's just enjoy ourselves."

I was relieved when my father redirected his attention to Axel, complimenting him on his work within the committee's and company, throwing ideas of legislation that would appease older members. I felt my mother's glare as she strolled past me, I pointedly ignored her as I greeted the others that came through the doors.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Lendon's POV)

We had gotten settled in our seats. I was excited to see Rain perform, I was beyond ready to have this day over. In the conversation that I had with my parents, they were making good on their promise to look into Rain's past and they had found a lead. My parents wanted to inform her of the news right away of which I declined. The knowledge of what her parents had potentially sold her into still heavy on my mind. I was being selfish, I had little doubt that if they were even remotely aware of the situation in I would fail to let them live. 

Marie's voice was mesmerizing. When I had heard Ekton pulled her from the dance and they placed her in the position I thought it was out of tokenism, but she truly had a gift. I looked over to Ekton who was momentarily entranced, a proud smile displayed on his face as his parents and sisters praised her voice. When she stopped singing and began to play the flute, the dance began. All four seasons initially moving in unity together, until anger brews amongst them because of the humans, fire (Kalden), and earth (Rhyland) team up to destroy......causing havoc to crops, volcanic eruptions, endless death....until water(Rain) and air(Zeck) work together to put the other two elements to sleep. The land is quickly frozen, but fire is difficult to combat its source the untouchable sun. Air, once fires greatest ally is unable to face off again, leaving water to deal with fire alone. The performance up to this point was brilliant. Kalden and Rain rolled in perfectly uniform before they began to fence. Then in the blink of an eye, Rain was encircled by fire, Kalden falling to his knees entranced by the flames. We initially thought it was part of the act until Olivia and Rhyland rushed onto the stage. Rhyland ran to Rain immediately putting his arm through the flames to instinctively pull Rain out, Olivia quickly snatched Rhyland back. As Axel and I ran towards the stage, I barely caught Suedes glee filled words "Oh now this is quite entertaining."  
The fire was no mythestics, if it was Axel or Sirius could have quickly tamed it without the risk of it accelerating first. I could see Rain through the flames as we ran she seemed to be just as much entranced as Kalden, both staring at each other through the flames. I needed water. 

"Rain," Rhyland screamed terrified. It caused her to snap out of the trance, weakened Kaldens and the flames lowered slightly. We almost reached the stage me, I had already planned to jump in to get her and jump out when Rain walked unbothered through the flames to Kalden. She slapped him, and the flames died.  
"What did I do?" Kalden studdered, blinking absent-mindedly at the scorched area of the stage. 

I ran to her along with Rhyland, asking her if she was hurt, the only evidence she had come in contact with fire was her fridged outfit. 

"Kalden, babe can you stand?" Sirius asked frantically.

"Did I, did I do this?" Kalden asked, confusion evident in his voice.

"We don't know," Sirius answered swiftly. 

Axel shook his head, "I think you may have."

"Rain, I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." Kalden began to cry, struggling to get out of Sirius's arms to apologize to Rain.

"I know, I saw." Rain replied tonelessly.

"You saw what?" Sirius asked. He began to scream when no one answered, "YOU SAW WHAT!" Sirius looked from Rain to Kalden and back at Rain again.

Almost emotionlessly Rain replied, "I think you need to call Valeria."


	39. CHAPTER 32: ACCOUNT

(Kalden POV)

“I knew Valeria was with-holding something from us.” Axel raged in the background.

Sirius had my…mother on speaker before we’d even left the stage.

“Sirius to what do I..”

“Valeria, I don’t have time. What do you know regarding Kal’s ability to wield fire and see things?”

“He removed his jewelry?!”

“What does…Is that why you had him wear it?”

“What did he see? What does he know? How much does he know?” Valeria screamed.

“I…he hasn’t spoken except to apologize to Rain, but beyond that what does….”

“Is Rain ok, was she hurt?”

“She’s fine, physically at least, somehow only her clothes were singed.”

“She’s unharmed? That’s good…. I’m on my way, I need to speak with Kalden, I…I’m on my way…Please have him put the jewelry on for now.” 

With that, she clicked off the phone. 

“What the fuck!” Sirius yelled, “She didn’t answer shit. If she wasn’t your mother Kalden.”

“You’d do what?” I was curious to know. 

Instead of answering me, Sirius picked me up to take me into the house with Axel, Lendon, Rain, and Rhy following behind. Chiru and Ekton volunteered to deal with their mythestic families, attempting to kick them out as soon as possible despite their relentless questioning.

Sirius was distracted with his hands on me, obviously shaken from the incident. He disappeared only once, returning quickly to me to put a necklace around my neck. It was a good thing that he hadn’t asked me too many questions. 

“Hey, his necklace looks like ours Rain,” Rhyland observed coming closer to me. 

I didn’t have the sense to know how or if I should respond. I zoned out of their conversation to concentrate instead on my own thoughts. My mind was racing with the images from earlier that I just couldn’t or didn’t want to make sense of. 

It was a festival, of purpose, where the four elements were equally promoted. And I was there. All in attendance were happy, content. I could see the smiles, smell the food, hear the laughter and when I called for my mother the one to respond was not my mother, but the woman sitting next to her. A woman with greenish-brown eyes that mimicked mine and long sandy brown hair. I called her mom and she responded to me, right before the screams. Someone attempted to pull me away. Scared I pushed them before encircling them in flames. “No, Jimera,” my mother Valeria screamed, before she turned to scoop me up, shielding my eyes from the scene as she ran.

My mother arrived in record time; she must have been on business close by.  
Ringing and banging on the door frantically, it was a miracle the mythestics had left before she had.  
“Where is he?” I heard her question before I heard her feet scurrying quickly through the lounge, “KALDEN!” she screamed.

“I’m in here.” I crocked out…..It was the first time in all my life I was nervous, no scared to see her…I didn’t know if I wanted an explanation or just a beautiful lie. I just…..then I saw her face, she looked as anxious as I felt, “Mom?” I questioned softly.

“Always.” She ran to me pushing Sirius out of the way as she eloped me into a tight, tight hug. Slowly she pulled away. “Kalden, baby…what did you see?”

I could feel anticipation and anger radiating from Si, I wasn’t sure at what exactly it was directed at, but right now I wasn’t sure of anything. So instead of answering her, I asked her a question instead.  
“Mom. Who is Jimera?” She gasped, tears starting to pool immediately in her eyes. She allowed silence to fill the room until Sirius had had enough.

“Well, ANSWER HIM!” Si bellowed. 

“She was your biological mother.” She answered with a sad smile on her face. 

“Valeria, what do you mean was?” Lendon asked softly.

Her eyes stayed on mine. I understood, as tears started to form, I spoke, “She’s dead, she died that night, right?”

“So, it was a memory.” Rain demanded once silence had overtaken the room.

“You were able to see it too?” Valeria wiped around to Rain, taking in the sight of her clothes. The fire had burned noticeable holes into her garment in multiple locations and still, her skin was unmarked.

“From what frame, his or your own?”

Rain seemed startled by the question, “It was my own.”

“You were there,” Valeria whispered.

“Enough asking questions, we need you to answer them.” Axel sneered. 

“Axel, wait…what do you mean Rain was there?”

“I’m not certain,” Valeria shook her head as if to almost forget the thought, “forget that. Let me tell you what you want to know.”

“Oh no, you’ve done that before…. spill, what you know, what you think you know, and what you suspect. We want it all.” Axel interjected.

“If need be, we can hook you up to a lie detector test.” Chiru cautioned.

“Thanks for the offer, but that will not be necessary.”

“First, tell us how you think Rain could be involved,” Lendon pleaded.

“Lendon,” Sirius bellowed 

“Look Si, I need to know. Go on Valeria.”

“This is going to be a long tale, it would be best if I start from the beginning, then how I think Rain is involved would make more sense.” Valeria paused to catch her breath before she lodged into her story.

“Ten years ago, there was to be a meeting of the three nations, the Sayko, the Kemla, and the Izeck. Really four when you account the Ona of the Kemla tribe. They each represent the elements, Earth, Air, Fire, Water, respectively.

That night was to be a celebration of reunification. A great majority of clan’s people having fallen into the ways of the modern humans after a hostile situation years ago. We were to reunite due to the birth of four omegas from each sec, a sign of favor. But that night…everything went wrong. The Kemla’s air child and the Sayko’s earth child were kidnapped, and Ona’s water child was pronounced dead by the Ona Elder’s days later. Only the Izeck fire child survived and was put into hiding. The nation's mistrust grew; as we never uncovered those responsible for the betrayal. Kalden, the fire child that survived, was you. 

“But then how did I …?” Kalden asked confused, “Are you part of the Izeck tribe?”

“By wed, yes, your biological father, Alar, is my brother. He married into the Izeck tribe when he wed the Izeck chief’s daughter, Jimera your mother.” 

“Does Cam know? Is my father still alive?”

Valeria sighed, she could tell this was hurting Kal, but he deserved the truth. “Cameron has known since the beginning; he was in the room with me during your birth. Regarding Alar, you have no clue how much you are loved, how many times you have met, how often he or your siblings have kept tabs on you."

“I have siblings. So, why did they get to stay?”

“Because their life was not in danger. Whoever the kidnappers are they were only targeting the omegas within the clans. Your sister and brother are alpha’s.” 

“I’m sorry to interrupt,” Lendon, tilted his head, “But how do you think Rain relates.”

“Right," Valeria sighed, looking over to Rain, "I believe, Rain may have been one of the three other children. She saw the scenes of that night, the only children present were the omegas of the clans.”

“That’s crazy, it just doesn’t make sense, all this because of something she saw in a trance?” Lendon sputtered.

Valeria nodded, “That, and the fact that she was uninjured by Kalden’s flames only her clothes were singed.”

“That means nothing, Rhyland was unharmed by Kalden’s flames as well, right Axel?”

Axel was quiet for a minute before he offered a response, “Lendon, both Rain and Rhyland can’t recall their pasts, we have no reason to rule out the possibility that they may….”

“How can we test them?” Lendon demanded, “If they possess the elements why have they not wielded them?”

“They are not yet 16. Until that time, they would find comfort in the elements they represent in small ways." Valeria turned back to look at Kalden with a small smile, "Kalden used to love candles and fire. And in times of need, the elements will protect them, but they are unable to harness those powers until their 16th birthday, which is why I gifted Kalden that jewelry at that time.“

“So, what happened to the other tribes?” Rain asked softly.

Valeria shook her head sadly, “No clue, after the incident they all went into hiding, though the fire nation and air nation leaders keep in touch to this day, no unification was achieved. Had the night been successful, the air nation's omega would have married Kal’s eldest brother.”

The room was quiet again. Axel and Lendon deeply in thought, Chiru, quizzically staring at Valeria, and Sirius looking at Kal, torn between pulling Valeria from him to comfort him himself. “If I’ve satisfied your questions? Can I have some alone time with Kalden?”

“Absolutely NOT,” Sirius thundered,” Just because you have now decided to be truthful does not mean we’re good.”

“Si, please, I need to speak with my mom right now,” Kalden begged. His words and his sad face cut right through Sirius’s anger. As much as he wanted to throw Valeria around and out of the house, he could not say no to Kalden even at the best of times and most definitely not right now. “Why don’t you take her to our room so you two can talk privately.” He leaned over to kiss Kalden on the head, glaring at Valeria as he retreated from the affection. 

“Rhy, Rain are you two alright?” Lendon questioned lightly. 

Rain silently nodded, though she was shaking. Rhyland who had been holding her hand tightly since they left the stage gave her a slight squeeze. “We’re fine. Where’s Zeck?”

“With Ekton and Maire, I didn't want him included in this, as I found it unnecessary,” Chiru stated firmly. 

“You should have given a heads up because we really didn’t need to include Rain and Rhy either.” Axel admonished icily.

Chiru merely shrugged his words off. From what he witnessed he felt the two most definitely needed to be present for the conversation to progress as far as it had. 

“Can we be excused?” Rhy asked softly.

“Of course, did you all need to eat or maybe you two should lay down.” Axel jumped to respond.

“Not hungry, we just want a bath and a bed.”

“Understandable, use Rain and my room. Axel will pick you up later if you’re both asleep.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Once the omega’s and Valeria were out of earshot. Chiru turned to the group and smiled.

“Now, I know you all are pissed, but do you not see the correlation?”

“What the fuck are you talking about Chiru, I’m not in the mood for riddles right now.” Axel begrudgingly replied.

“The experiments being conducted on omegas, the kidnappers only focusing on omega clans’ members. I don’t believe in coincidences, do you?”

“Shit,” Axel exclaimed, “you might be on to something, also why Valeria is so intent to find out why they are conducting the experiments.”

“Exactly, I’m certain we are of a similar mind, she must feel that somehow there’s a link, another reason why she was trying to hide Kalden’s existence from us.”

“Hey,” Axel paused, “now that you bring that up, our family’s reactions, didn’t all of them but one seem surprised?” 

Sirius jumped up, “Yes, mother, she showed not an ounce of curiosity not a hint of concern, not that I expected that, but beyond that, she seemed elated at what transpired.”

Chiru interjected wickedly, “Yes, and the why she would be so elated is what we need to find out.”


	40. CHAPTER 33: TAPPED

“Axel, Sirius I wanted you to know first. It’s been confirmed, Suede cannot be trusted…I’ve picked up a conversation she had just moments ago.” Chiru cautioned.

“You wired tapped her already?” Axel asked in surprise.

“I’ve had all our family’s technologies tapped since we first spoke to Valeria, months ago. There was nothing, until today.” Chiru turned from his friends to hit play on his computer allowing the conversation to fill the room. 

Suede: “The fire boy’s alive and I think two others are within our grasp.”  
Kelen: “But he’s already bonded, and 16, it’s useless now.”  
Unidentified Female (UF): “Not necessarily, the blood of the other two, maybe enough.”  
Kelen: “But how can we confirm them?”  
UF: “Oh you just leave that to me. I have their location now, everything is possible., The children of air and earth…. oh, how long it’s been.”  
Suede: “Yes, I’m certain that girl must be one of them.”  
UF: “Girl, what do you mean girl?”  
Suede: “The omega I suspect most, is a girl, she was sent into a trance along with the boy of fire.”  
UF: “What does she look like?”  
Suede: “White hair, blue-greyish eyes, brown skin, what does it matter?”  
An eerily deep gutted laugh overtook the conversation before she continued, venom seeded deep in her voice.  
UF: “So the little bitch survived. This is great news. Rest easy and leave this to me.”  
Suede:” When we did that before, you fell through. What guarantee do we have this time?”  
Kelen: “Yes what are you planning to do?”  
UF: “You will just have to wait and see. Your assurance is the same, no one benefits from this working more than me.”  
“Click.”

“What has she been up to?” Sirius gasped.

“Who the fuck was that other woman?” Axel exclaimed.

Chiru shook his head, “I have been trying every method possible to track her but she’s unconnected, there’s no signal nor server to follow.” 

“What are you trying to say she thought her way into the call?” Axel huffed.

“Actually, yes…. how she entered that call was beyond the use of technology. I just don’t know how…”

“Ok, okay Chiru wait,” Sirius began as he studied Chiru’s desk littered with books regarding the ancient Kemla’s and Izek’s, “What have you been researching?”

“The Ona’s and Izek history, the incident Valeria alluded to, why the nations divided.”

“And what have you found?” Sirius prodded cautiously.

“Everything, nothing….to be honest I don’t know how it relates. But hundreds of years ago, before our arrival, the nations lived opposed to the rest of society under a truce. That truce was broken when society’s actions caused the subspecies of the tribal members as well. The nations were desperate for a resolution and began working with the United Nations for solutions to heal the earth, led by an alpha fire-wielding Izeck at the time. In one of his meetings, despite earlier negotiations looking favorable, he was killed. A year later, his enraged lover, an omega water wielder of the Ona tribe snuck into a UN meeting, killing everyone in attendance on live broadcast television. And I mean everyone; the members, random staff, the security guards, even the camera crew, everyone.

Her actions caused the ancient nations to be viewed as an international threat forcing many of the members to go into hiding leaving the ways of the clans behind. And around this time, a dangerous rumor grew. That she went berserk because she was an omega. The majority of the clan’s members were non-wielders; her actions only intensified the divide to the point that they actively hunt down wielding omegas of each clan and killed them. They succeeded in their extermination months after the incident. Though consequently for centuries later, no other omegas were born amongst them. Until 16 years ago.

“That’s fucked up, but then who would be attempting to harm the omega’s now? As you said it was centuries ago, how could it possibly relate?” Axel exclaimed.

“I have no clue, but it just has to, in some way I just have to be missing something, I just don’t have a clue as to what it could be. Chiru surmised, “Sirius, where are you going?”

“I’m confronting my mother, I don’t have time for games, not when Kalden is involved.”

“We can’t, Si,” Axel sighed, “Believe me I want to as well, but if we alert her, we have no clue what she will do.”

“Right, so then what?” Sirius huffed, “are we just going to sit here and wait for them to attack or whatever they have planned?” 

“We’ll continue to monitor. At least we know who we need to keep our mates away from.”

“No, we don’t,” Axel sneered, “We just know our mother is a part of this shit.” 

“True,” Chiru shrugged, “now who wants to go get Lendon and Ekton?”

“Aw fuck.” Axel exhaled before he left to retrieve the others.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Lendon POV)

I couldn’t believe my eyes. I just couldn’t fathom Suede could be apart of something like this. I wanted to use every fiber of my being to locate the heckling woman, to bring her to a grisly end immediately. The only thing I knew to do was to turn to the only other source I knew I could trust, my parents. Despite our agreement of secrecy, I told them everything that night. My father was the first to come up with the idea. “Why don’t we have our elders attempt to review Rain’s memories. Maybe she has merely suppressed them, or maybe……they’ve been purposefully repressed by another.”

“Father, isn’t that risky?”

“Of course, it is, but what is there to lose?”

“I don’t...” Lendon stammered.

“Look son, I know you don’t want to do anything to upset her, but maybe she’s met this person before. I think it’s going to have to be done. Rain and Rhyland as well.”

“Axel will never agree, and” Lendon voice broke, “I don’t think I can ask this of her.”

“LENDON, enough, it’s for Rain’s protection. It must be done.”

Sorrowfully, Lendon conceded, “I’ll bring it up to the others tonight.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner, after we sent our mates up to bed I spoke with the others.

“Hell NO,” Axel exclaimed, “I don’t want anyone, toying with Rhyland’s mind, not even our elders.”

Chiru attempted to be the voice of reason, “Axel, it’s not the worst idea, we may be able to get some valuable information from this.”

“Fuck you and your information, if you want me to allow Rhyland to do this crap, you put Zeck through it first,” at Chiru’s silence Axel continued, “that’s what I thought.”

“I think Kalden would be willing to go through it, I’m not comfortable with the idea but I’ll ask,” Sirius interjected.

Ekton finally spoke, “I think it would be best to ask all of them, it’s only fair.”

In the end, we all agreed, all our mate’s memories would be tapped by the elders that following Monday. After Ekton returned from taking Maire to celebrate her birthday with her brother and Chiru returned after taking Zeck for a long-awaited visit to his family. My father had already notified the elders and they had already had everything set up, were ready to go, waiting only for my father's call.

But in their absence, plans changed.


	41. CHAPTER 34: INTO YOUR MIND

The following morning was calm. 

An excited Maire and Zeck bid their goodbyes to their housemates as their mates lead them on their respective journeys. 

Ekton, though excited to spend some alone time with Maire, spent the entire morning tending to the gardens with Rhyland. Ekton was not certain when it happened, but their morning gardening routine had become something he looked forward to. He genuinely enjoyed the boy’s presence, especially when they were alone. The relaxed, nurturing, and amenable Rhyland of the garden was totally different from the combative, cheeky, and stubborn Rhyland of the house. And he was honored that he was able to see both sides. Conflicted, Ekton drove onto the main road despite an unnerving feeling telling him to stay home. Marie was his mate. It was her birthday. And she deserved a day of celebration with her brother. Ekton pushed down his unease, turned up the music, and made on with their plans. 

Simultaneously, Chiru was having his own reservations. He'd promised Zeck this trip, weeks ago, to make up for his busy schedule. Yet today, he found himself uncharacteristically nervous to meet Zeck’s family in-person. He'd been in open communication with Mariah, Zeck's mother since the day after his arrival, gathering all the information he could about Zeck’s likes and dislikes. He'd offered to update their living accommodations, but the offer was politely declined by Logan, Zeck's father. The man had turned down everything he'd attempt to provide. Jaxson's tuition to a top-tier private school was the only exemption, due to Mariah's urging. Mariah had apologized on his behalf, stating that since he had begun working again he'd taken considerable pride in providing everything she wanted or the family needed himself. He'd even gone so far as to no longer allowing Mariah to work, that is unless she genuinely wanted to. Knowing their background, Chiru understood. But what he didn’t understand was the nervousness he felt. He had already come to terms that he felt deeply for Zeck since the night in the forest, he understood that Zeck loved his family. But he'd only bitten Zeck once, his attachment shouldn't have held such a stronghold. At least there was no biological explanation for it. And as was his nature, anything he was unable to explain was an issue. 

Zeck practically had to pull him out of the house. His concern growing to a curious thought, as humans became more animalistic was it possible a similar effect was taking place with mythestics, were their mannerisms becoming altered in some way. It was a notion he would add to his list to research, as he submitted to his fate of meeting his in-laws.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They had only been gone two days, and yet, a Zeckless home was an uncomfortably quiet home.

Kalden had been holed up in a private room on the second floor of the house with his mother, conducting multiple video chats with his families, both of them. Sirius could tell that speaking with his siblings had uplifted Kalden’s spirits. The conversations, on top of the fact he recognized his father’s and siblings' faces. They had been previously introduced numerous times as extended family members at annual get-togethers throughout his childhood. 

“I have no clue how I didn’t realize it sooner, Kamila and Alan look just like me, Si.” Kalden excitedly exclaimed while they laid in bed. Kalden kept him informed of everything discussed; how they were both active, just like him, both hated swimming, just like him, loved all foods except leeks, again just like him. Sirius listened intently, thankful for Kalden’s rapidly improved mood. The night of the festival, the boy had been plagued with inconsolable emotion and tears. The two barely got any sleep, and he worried that should he continue on he would make himself sick. Luckily Kalden was rebounding quickly. Still, Sirius couldn't help the slither of jealousy rearing its head, purposefully throwing himself into his work, trying his best not to interrupt their bonding time. He knew Kalden needed them right now, no matter how much Sirius craved Kalden. He'd just make sure Kalden would thoroughly make it up to him later. \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the third day after Kalden's fire incident when it happened.

Rhyland had woken up with a raging headache and fever. Rain concerned; stayed close to him all morning and by the afternoon found herself suffering from the same symptoms a raging headache and debilitating fever. 

Axel called for a doctor, who upon thorough inspection found no cause for their symptoms and ruled that the two omegas were of good physical health. Lendon quickly ushered the doctor out before Axel lounged at him, alleging him to be a quack. The two mythestics were left rotating the omega's care unsuccessfully. By nightfall, the two omegas were unconscious and burning up. Lendon at his breaking point called his father, presenting the state of the omegas via video upon his father's request. 

“Lendon, get them to the elder's home immediately,” Lance exclaimed. 

“Dad It’s too cold out now, their already ill. Shouldn’t we wait till morning?” Lendon questioned.

“They're NOT ILL, they’re being cursed,” Lance shouted. “Get them to the elder’s home NOW.”

Lance ended the call, to inform the elders of the situation.

Axel, finally being given some instruction, didn’t have to be told twice. He swooped Rhyland up into the plush comforter quickly, to run towards his car, Lendon running behind him with Rain.

“I’m driving,” Axel informed Lendon meaningfully. He typically admired Lendon's desire of driving safety but not today. Today, his only intentions were to get to their elders’ home in record time, of which he did. A drive that should have taken a little over 2 hours was completed in less than an hour and a half. The elders already outside to greet them when he pulled up. Elder Cove wordlessly plucked Rain from Lendon’s arms as Elder Abzu retrieved Rhyland from the back seat. Rushing them to the basement. Elder Rosa waited for a distraught Axel to get out of the car to pull him into a bone-crushing hug.

“Grandma Rosa, I don’t...” Axel cried, letting the emotions of helplessness he’d been feeling all day out.

“Shush, child,” Rosa cooed, “They’re in good hands, they will be ok now.”

As Axel composed himself a little more, Rosa moved to pull Lendon into the hug before leading them both downstairs. Downstairs, the elders were already deep at work on the omegas. Elders Abzu and Eran were chanting over Rain, while Elders Cove and Xavier were chanting over Rhy.

Rhyland cried out, causing Axel to move instinctively to hold him, stopped only by Rosa’s hand on his arm. 

“What's happening?” Axel demanded.

“They’re trying to counter the attack; you need to stay out of the way.” Rosa cautioned. 

“But he’s in pain,” Axel whined.

“That's what typically happens when you’re the target of a spell caster's curse.” 

Silence filled the room, minus the rhythmic chants and muffled groans, while the elders worked. After two hours the elders had successfully dislodged the attacks.

Elder Cove: “Rhyland's curse was meant to permanently remove a specific memory. Was it the same for Azrainah?”  
Elder Eran: “No, the girl's was meant to inflict psychological pain.”

“And did you…” Lendon began shakily.

Elder Eran cut Lendon off, “The attack is over, but she's endured it for hours,” Eran turned his attention to Cove, “I think it would be best to tap the omegas memories now, we should have done it sooner.”

Cove nodded, “You’re right, Azrainah first, Rhyland's mind needs rest.”

(Rain’s POV)

Zeck was more than excited to go home and we were happy for him. Rhyland and I knew how much he longed to see Jaxson. He’d gotten his mother’s number from Chiru after finding them in midconversation when he snuck into his lab after Kalden’s birthday. He’d been in communication, exchanging pictures, with her ever since. He was beyond excited to show off the pictures of his growing baby brother, and Rhy and I were always eager to tease. 

“I think he’s taller than me now,” Zeck exclaimed, “but he’s still so cute, look at his pouty face.”

“Uhm, Zeck,” Rhyland side-eyed me before he continued, “he looks older than you.”

“Does not, he’ll always be the baby,” Zeck replied hotly.

Rhy and I just laughed. Even in the academy, Zeck always found a way to say in touch with his brother. He adored him. Still, we loved picking with Zeck with anything we could, especially their physical differences. And couldn’t wait to see images of the pair side by side. Zeck, a small frame, with pitch-black hair, steel grey eyes, and unbelievably pale white skin next to his red-haired, green-eyed, tall masculine framed little brother. We couldn’t wait to see the image and reminded him to take plenty of pictures before he left.

In the few days of their absence, we made do. Though the mood around the house was sour, to say the least. Axel and Lendon were hoovering, per usual, but lacked the lighthearted conversation that typically came with it. Rhy, certain the unease was regarding Kalden, became a little on edge with a hint of jealousy. He loved Kalden and was concerned, but it hit his heart at how concerned Axel was for Kalden as well, it made him slightly uneasy. He'd confessed that it hadn't helped that Ekton was gone too, as he was certain his thrown routine was a contributing factor for how he felt.

Friday morning, out of nowhere, Rhyland came down with a fever and headache. Axel called for the doctor right away just to be sure it was nothing serious, but by noon when he arrived whatever bug Rhy had caught, I had too.

Axel was in midscream at the doctor when everything went black, as the uncomfortable heat coursing through my veins continued to enflame. It was familiar, but what wasn't were the voices. Raring in range, pitch, and intensity, both male and female, young and old. The collision of voices changed yet the message remained the same. “DIE.” They did not explain. Only repeating the word varying to provide suggestive methods of how the task could be completed. In normal circumstances, a person suggesting such notions could be ignored but they couldn't. They were everywhere, hitting on some of my worst fears. The fear of losing Rhyland, the fear of killing my mother, the fear that I was never wanted, should have never been born. I was almost at the point of obliging if only they would shut up. When they finally did. It was silent, I could actually think, breath, but not for long. All too soon the visions came.  


This scene was a familiar one. One in which I could feel myself smiling as I looked at the most beautiful woman, while in the arms of a strong dark-skinned quite tall man. A gentle giant, who placed me into a dark oak chair next to a girl, who looked like me. She was laughing hysterically as she ruffled my hair, I instinctively swiped at her hand to stop her. “Aluna calm down and eat, Azrainah you eat up too, “the woman spoke softly with a smile. “Yes mother,” Aluna beamed before digging into her food, I followed suit just as eagerly. Stopping only to peer at the scene before me, content. The man had the kindest grey eyes, the woman’s pure blue, and Aluna, the same as mine, blue-grey. It clicked, this was my family, we were I think happy, I felt like I could have been loved.  
\--------  
The vision flipped to the next scene, I was alone with Aluna. 

“Rain, tomorrows the big day are you excited?”

“No, I wanted you to come with me.”

“Oh, cheer up, you know I can’t. Only two can escort you.” Aluna flicked my nose playfully, “And Elder Persephia's already staked claim as one, and I’m certain you'd prefer mother over me.”

“I'd prefer you over Persephia.”

“Rain, it’s a great honor for her to personally escort you.”  
I didn’t comment further, but my sister could tell I was not happy with her response. 

“You’re too young,” Aluna sighed, “you don’t understand the opportunities it will bring if she selects you.”

“Selects me.”

“As a pupil to train under her, your five now, and fully presented as a wielder and omega no less.”

“You say that as if it’s a good thing, aren’t I cursed.”

Aluna rolled her eyes, placing her hand on her hips, “Old superstition, you’re bringing peace amongst the nations. How cursed can you be?”

I smiled up at her, comforted by her words, but still, I felt unsettled.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------

Next scene, my mother and sister were finishing up the final touches in getting me ready.

“Azrainah, you look amazing,” My mother cooed as she smoothed down the back of the blue and grey dress. Aluna just silently nodded her approval, a wide smile plastered on her face.

We were interrupted by a knock on the door, my father's head peered around to relay the message, “Elder Persephia has arrived, it's time to go.” Though he stopped me before I passed by, leaning down to kiss my forehead and pull me into a strong hug. " You look beautiful princess," he whispered into my ear before letting me go. 

Mother greeted Elder Persephia warmly, of which I did not. Intent on ignoring her presence. I never felt comfortable around her and was still upset she had taken Aluna's spot. Still, I knew better than to be disrespectful to her as we continued to the festival grounds together. 

I was amazed once we arrived. The festival had taken place in a territory of neutral ground of all the other nations. They had food venues and small shops I had never seen before, we had nothing like this in the farming village of Ona. Mother saw my excitement and asked that I not stray too far away. It was then that my eye’s landed on a small boy, dressed in red and orange, on the other side of the festival grounds. He was talking with two beautiful women, Valeria, and a woman who bore Kalden's exact face. A notion confirmed tenfold as Kalden turned around and our eyes locked. For a full two minutes, we remained in that stance. Until our staring contest was interrupted by soul-crushing screams, I turned to my right towards the commotion before turning back to the boy, who was no longer visible. A circle of fire now in the middle of our path, blocked my view. Yet again, I stood entranced, staring at the fire before I felt a punishing blow to my head, and everything went black.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke to the voice of my mother.

“How could you do this? We trusted you,” She screamed.

“Don’t blame me for your lack of judgment.” Perspehia sneered, “I never claimed to want peace.”

“What are you doing? Let go of Azrainah,” mother was silenced by a brutal slap to her face, as I was dragged onto a line in a center of the circle in a makeshift shack. Mirrors adorned the walls, along with drawings, and Ona scripts. I wanted to move but was prevented from the ropes tightly tied around my arms and legs. Perspehia stepped to me, ordering me to drink from the cup she held out in her hands. I refused. She smiled sickly, before ordering the man standing in the shadows of the hut to hold me down. As he did, she forced the liquid substance down my throat. Chuckling, at my fear as the man pulled out a knife from his pocket, to cut the ropes away. As soon as he finished I attempted to run away but found I couldn't move. The confusion on my face caused Pespehia to laugh soundly before composing herself the smirk back on her face she began to chant. Backing out of the circle as she did. Immediately my entire body was inflamed from within, I began screaming in pain, praying to get to the ground to roll the fire out of my body. The only thing I could move were my eyes, vision blurred from the pain I could only make out Perspehia's silhouette. A loud boom and man's groan, caused the elder to turn her head in the direction of my mother. 

“You're too late.” She sneered.

With blurred vision, I witnessed my mother slash Perspehia’s neck with a sword, I then heard it drop to the ground before the voice of my mother's chants filled the silence of the room. The more she spoke, the less my body burned, slowly her face began to come into focus. Still, she continued to chant holding me at an arms-length. Moments later my eyes met the tip of a crystalized sword as it had been plunged through my mother’s chest.

I screamed looking up into my mother’s face.

My mother shook her head calmly, cupping my chin. “I am so sorry my love, but this is the only way.”

She touched her chest, soiling her fingertips in blood, to mark a triangle on my forehead before finishing her chant, and yet again, everything went black.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------'

The next time I awoke, I was in the woods alone. I could only recall my name, quickly working out I was an omega by my birthdate marked foot. Confused I wandered into a small town where I quickly found and befriended a gang of orphan children. Satisfied, I had found a place to belong, they became my family and we provided for one another. The mission to find food was left to me and Harish, the oldest member of our family, and we were good at it. Stealing food from markets, winning money from gambling houses or street contest. It was at one of the gambling houses where we ran into trouble. A rat of a manager reported us, not wanting to pay us out our winnings. The police had us cornered. Harish was only nine, but our family needed him. He was responsible and protective beyond measure, plus he was an alpha, if he could just make it to twelve be could become the true guardian of the others. With seconds to spare, I forced him to hide in the small hole under the steps that met the wall, out of the sight of officers, before I ran past them in the opposite direction. I knew it was hopeless, but luckily both officers followed me. I was caught, discovered as an omega, and sold to the Settlements.  
As the visions moved to moments within the Settlement I could handle no more. I wanted to wake up, I wanted them to end……. tears formed at the irony of the regret I felt in remembering what I was able to forget.


	42. Chapter 35: Picture That

“Chiru, hurry. Why do you have to drive so slow?” Zeck questioned, as he excitedly bounced in his seat. 

“Zeck, calm down,” Chiru admonished for only the seventh time, “we’re almost there.”

“Could've already been there if you were driving the speed limit.” Zeck snapped, falling quiet as he met Chiru’s gaze. 

“Watch it. I’m not going to tell you again and you are not going to drive me crazy before we even arrive.” Zeck remained silent, aware he had pushed Chiru to his limits.  
Chiru’s right eyebrow was doing his signature twitch, a tell Zeck had learned over the months was his final warning sign to stop whatever it was doing immediately or face the consequence. He slid back into his seat, a smile still on his face, anticipating the moment he could jump out of the car and into the arms of his family. 

Chiru appreciated the silence, he still had his reservations, and Zeck’s amped disposition wasn’t helping matters. 

“Is this it? Zeck squealed excitedly once Chiru came to a stop. He didn’t wait for Chiu’s response as he hopped out of the car heading for the home's front door at a run. Chiru, taking the time to admire the home followed slowly behind him. The pictures hadn’t done it justice. Made of wood and glass, the entire home covered in ivy minus the small greenhouse off to the side. In the rear, there was a small barn and outhouse made of wood next to plenty of tilled farmland. 

The door opened just as Chiru stepped beside Zeck. “Zeck you’re here!” A tall muscular redhead exclaimed as he picked Zeck up into a strongly held hug. 

“I’m here, I’m here, now put me down.” Zeck laughed as the boy obeyed his command.

“Hey, did you shrink?”

“No.” Zeck snapped, “You obviously just grew.”

“Yeah, no kidding, I guess, I’m the big brother now.” Jaxson laughed ruthlessly as he patted his brother’s head.

Zeck swiped at his hand, “No, way in your dreams. I’ve changed your diapers before.”

“Really!” Jaxson asked surprised, smile temporarily replaced with horror. 

“Ok, No,” Zeck smiled ruthlessly, “but I watched mom do it.” 

Chiru watched the two brothers fondly, as they wrestled each other in a familiar game. The two were broken out of their play fight by a deeply warm voice, tickled with barely contained laughter.  
“Now those are the sounds I long to hear, my two boys bickering like an old married couple.” 

“Mom!!!” Zeck exclaimed as he detangled himself from his brother with a slight shove and ran into the open arms of his mother. “I’ve missed you.”

“You have no clue how much we’ve missed you, love,” Mariah whispered into Zeck’s ear, then looked up to Chiru with a smile. “Thank you for bringing him.”

“Of course, it was a promise…To both of you.” Chiru choked out, embarrassed that Mariah had caught him smiling goofily at the scene.

“Welcome home son.” Logan’s voice boomed as he approached.

“Thanks, Dad, I really like the place. It’s what we always wanted,” Zeck beamed.

“Yeah, it is,” Jaxson grabbed Zeck’s hand, “Let me show you around the place and your room.”

“Wait stop,” Zeck pulled back on Jaxson’s hold,” my room? I have a room?”

Jaxson rolled his eyes, “Mom spent the first two months we moved here dedicating herself to your shine…I mean room. Of course, you have your own room, I do too.”  
Zeck was in awe when he walked into “his” room. The room was painted in a light blueish grey that mimicked the clouds before a storm. The wall on one side of the room was completely adorned with his pictures.

Jaxon remained in the doorway as Zeck inspected the room. “I told you it was a shrine.”

“Did mom paint and do everything – “Zeck stammered.

“Herself?” Jaxson finished. “You know she did. Everything from the furniture, the mirror, the pillows, and the comforter and sheets. She made it all. Painted the room by herself too. She only just recently allowed me and dad to come in.”

Zeck turned to look at his brother questioningly.

Jaxson just shook his head, “Yeah, she didn’t let us in here until you started talking with her on the phone a couple of months ago.” 

Jaxson gave Zeck only a moment before dragging him around the property for a thorough tour while Chiru stayed behind with Zeck's parents filling them in on what a typical day for Zeck currently looked like and gathering some more information from Mariah of what Zeck was like as a child. The woman had the most alluring voice behind her other rather average appearance. Her red hair was chopped into a bob with bangs that almost hid her light green eyes quite the opposite of her husband's almost intimidating appearance. He was quite muscular with black hair and strong brown eyes. From the two Chiru questioned whom Zeck had taken after. Logan led Chiru on a tour around the property. Taking the time to have a long overdue one on one with Zeck’s mate. The conversation started off easily enough, ending in Chiru's surprise at Logan's attempt to threaten him. Logan an undeniably smart man, a man that was aware the laws would be on Chiru's side, but who made it quite clear should anything happen to Zeck he would personally get revenge, revenge that he would be more than willing to die for if necessary. If Logan had threatened him regarding anything else, Chiru would have made him eat his words and take his life. But the fact that it was about Zeck made him smile. “Don’t worry Logan, you have my word he will be safe and happy with me. I’m willing to die and kill for him as well.” At Logan’s surprised expression he outright laughed, up until that moment he had been a rock. An expressionless stone.

They enjoyed a great dinner cooked by Mariah in which she and Jaxon embellished upon the many stories of the mischievous demon known as Zeck. After dinner, they stayed up till past midnight playing different games and informing Chiru of the little quirks of Zeck’s. 

When Chiru retired to Zeck’s bedroom with him he was beyond exhausted. 

“Aren’t you glad you let me come, my family's great right?”

“They’re nice,” Chiru conceded, he had assumed Mariah was a loving mother from their conversations over the phone, but still held some reservations until he’d seen her today. She undoubtedly loved her sons and husband. Still, “Zeck, your mother told me you have a fear of water? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I don’t fear water.” Zeck pouted, slightly put out that his mother told Chiru something so private without asking him if it was ok first. 

“She said you get panic attacks.”

“Only if I’m underwater and lose my footing or you know…. have to swim,” Zeck looked at Chiru out of the corner of his eye, Chiru didn’t look convinced, “I’m not scared of water, just of potentially drowning.”

“Hmhm” Chiru answered but said nothing more, which made Zeck nervous, he hated when he didn’t know what Chiru was thinking.

“Hmhm, what?” 

“Just, I wonder what could have triggered that anxiety.”

“No clue,” Zeck shrugged, “it’s always been that way for as far back as I can remember.”

“And how long has that been?”

“I don’t know, since I was six or seven, a long time now. But regardless, you like my family, right?”

“Yes,” Chiru answered slowly, still concentrating on Zeck’s words.

“So, then that means I’ll be allowed to visit them more often?” Zeck hazard, breathlessly rushing to get the question out. 

Chiru looked into Zeck's gorgeous grey eyes before pulling him closer into his arms. “After meeting them, I see no reason to refuse them visiting our home or you being allowed to spend time here.”

“Really!!!” Zeck exclaimed.

Chiru tilted Zeck’s chin up, closing the distance to engage in a deep, passionate kiss.  
When they finally broke away, Chiru panted. “Yes, really.”

Zeck responded by cuddling up closer to his mate. Placing his head on his chest and falling asleep.

By their third day, Chiru had fallen in love with the property. He especially loved Zeck’s room and took in every single photo on Zeck’s wall. There was only one photo of Zeck when he was a baby, and unlike the others, he was not drawn to it. The picture bothered him, the baby was gorgeous with thick black hair and joyous green eyes. Chiru wanted more. He questioned Mariah about Zeck's baby photos. She had no others. Chiru found that interesting. Not the fact that she didn’t have more baby pictures of Zeck, but the way her demeanor changed when he asked. Despite himself, his curiosity was peaked, but he knew better than to continue to ask Mariah any further questions directly. 

Instead, in the afternoon he asked Jaxson to show him some more of the family photo albums while Logan was off at work, and Zeck was spending some one-on-one time with his mother working the farmland. The photos displayed every single picture imaginable of Jaxson from birth to now, not a moment of his life missed. It was the same for Zeck, but only at about the age of five or six to about the age of twelve. Obviously, the years after he was twelve were at the academy, but what about the years prior? Again, It was interesting. They had a relaxing dinner and chatter once Logan came home from work and settled into the living room to play some games of chess and spades before retiring to bed.

Chiru and Zeck were in bed, comfortable, relaxed when his phone rang in the early hours of the morning.

“Hello,” Chiru answered with a strained voice, peering down at this chest to ensure Zeck was still asleep.

“Chiru…” The exhausted voice of Axel began, “Chiru, we had to pull Rhy’s and Rain’s memories and – “

“Why didn’t you all wait as planned? Are they ok? What did you find, anything of – “Chiru cut Axel off excitedly.

“JUST LISTEN,” Axel screamed. Stunned as he had never heard Axel address him in such a manner he immediately apologized before telling Ax to go ahead.

“We pulled Rain's memories first, and yes she’s connected to Kalden as Valeria had thought along with some other fucked up shit, we’re still trying to piece together…. And we pulled Rhy’s as well…. And well….their all connected.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean they are all connected!” Axel began hoarsely.

“What Kal, Rain, and Rhy?”

“Yes….and Zeck.”

“What the, no…. how would Zeck……., you mean from the academy.”

“Chiru, no………. I mean from before the academy………………… Zeck was in Rhy’s memories.”


	43. Chapter 36: Bonds Remain

Ekton glanced at Marie again from where he sat. Marie and her brother Marcel III were focused on completing the resort's scavenger hunt in the snow cased vineyard. He loved this resort, through all seasons as it provided the best messages and locally made wine. He also enjoyed the fact that the resort could be shut down for his exclusive patronage within an hour of his call. He had informed them to set up this little scavenger hunt game so Marie could find the 16 presents he had the staff hide, all things she could use for her cooking and classes, all personalized. 

Marcel was already in the lounge area when they arrived, Maire excitedly ran to him once they entered the front door, ignoring the greeting of the approaching staff. After thanking the said staff, Ekton joined them. 

“It’s good to see you again Marcel.”

“You as well, thank you for putting this on and inviting me.”

Ekton nodded as the staff approached to escort them to lunch, crab bisque with cauliflower and brie. He was pleased. The staff had been informed to incorporate seafood in every meal served, as it was Marie’s favorite food. Conversation over the meal was kept light, Ekton learning about some of the family’s business dealings and expansion attempts into mythestic territory and America. Keening in on Suzan’s push into the mythestic area expansion while Marcel was more interested in America. “No offense, but the laws are laxer which allows research cost to be more affordable there. I have no clue why mother chooses to ignore that,” Marcel complained. 

“Does Suzan have any stake in the company?”

“Not personally, but father does, and she has his complete ear, most importantly his vote.”

“I’ve looked into your company, it would seem your grandfather passed his shares to you, wouldn’t your opinion out way your fathers?” 

Marcel took his time to answer, “It would, but he is still the sitting president and my father. I wouldn’t want him to look weak to the other voting members.”

Ekton nodded his understanding, though he knew Marcel’s father already looked weak in the eyes of anyone paying attention. The final blow was the actions of his grandfather, passing his son to give his shares to his grandson. Ekton was sure the members were just waiting for Marcel Jr to step down and Marcel III to assume his role. 

After lunch, Ekton made his way to the terrace overlooking the vineyard and catching up on some reading as the siblings made their way to engage in the game. 

The days passed by quickly with the three engaging in multiple activities and partaking in the luxurious meals the staff provided. 

On the third day, Ekton created the opportunity to be alone with Marcel. He had arranged for Marie to partake in an expert cooking course and songwriting lessons that up occupy the entire day.

They were in the sauna together when Ekton stroke up the conversation. 

“I can tell you and Marie are very close, and I want that bond to remain.”  
“Thank you, I can tell that you do, this trip means a lot to both of us and I--”

“I don’t mean to cut you off, but I must let you know I have grown to have some reservations regarding your family. I’m aware you two are half-siblings.” 

Silence filled the room for an eternity before Marcel spoke with a slight stutter, “It was never our family’s intention to hide that from you, or anyone, in particular, to be honest, Marie doesn’t even know.”

Ekton said nothing, allowing Marcel to continue. “So, should I assume you are also aware Suzan is our biological aunt, half aunt if you want to be technical.”

“Yes, I knew that too,” Ekton replied dryly. He hated thinking about Suzan, Marcel mentioning half automatically had his mind flooded with thoughts of Sean Kelen.

“Then if you’re aware, may I ask what reservations you still have?” Marcel questioned lightly.

“Suzan-,” Ekton shook his head, changing his mind on going with that train of thought “Really how did you’re mothers die?”

Marcel let out a deep sigh, “I was never told how, but ultimately my mother, Antoinette, ended up in a coma. There was no trauma to her body, no elongated sickness, no explainable reason, trust me…I’ve read all the reports. Anyway, it was a bad look for both the Vincent and Leopold household to have her missing countlessly from all the required events. The families agreed to have Annabelle, her twin, act at these functions and live in the home in her stead. It was to ensure no rumors ensued but eventually through both their grief over my mother, my father fell in love with Annabelle. I fell in love with her too. It felt like I had gotten my mother back after years of watching her non-responsive in a medical room, she was back. My father unofficially remarried and shortly after Maire was born. For six years we were the perfect happy family until my mother died. Shortly after, out of nowhere, Annabelle committed suicide.”

“But how did they die?”

“I was never told how they died. My mother’s reports claimed she died due to a lack of oxygen in the brain and lungs. Annabelle’s report didn’t provide the cause of her death, just that all her internal organs had been seemingly crushed by stones.”

“Crushed by stone?” Ekton echoed in confusion.

“That was the most I could find. Anytime I attempted to question her death, my father would break down. After her death, he was a mess. He refused to eat for days, requiring grandfather to reassume his role in the company for almost a year.”

“Then how did Suzan become his wife?”

“For the benefit of the two households. Martha Vincent blamed my father for Annabelle’s death and the potential decline of the Vincent family name. She felt the only way he could make things right was in marrying Suzan.”

Oh, so Martha guilted him into it, smart move on her part Ekton thought. But still, he found it strange how Annabelle died. What version of suicide would result in internal organs being crushed? And why did she kill herself? It just didn’t make any sense. But it didn’t have to right now, he still had time, he didn’t have to rush things. He just needed to get this newfound information back to Chiru so he could investigate it.

“Thank you for your honesty.” Ekton finally spoke, “But may I ask you to send me over those autopsy reports?”

Marcel readily agreed and went on with a light conversation that landed on Valeria. Marcel confessed that he had secretly kept in touch with her since his childhood as she used to be a well-known visitor at their home. Her visits had completely stopped a little before their mother’s deaths. Her presence was all but forbidden, by his father and Susan, after she learned of her friend’s demise and demanded answers. Ekton listened on, aware of some of the information but taken aback at some of the lengths Valeria had attempted to go to get more clarity of the situation. 

After their conversation, Ekton ensured the rest of the day was spent in lighthearted fun and relaxing activities. Dinner conversation was dominated by an enthusiastic Marie, eager to enlighten them on the records she created and dishes she learned to cook. 

In the wee hours of the next morning, Ekton was awoken by a phone call from Lendon.

“Lendon, what’s going on?”

Lendon chuckled sickly, “Thanks for getting to the point, we need you to come back home.”

“Will do. We were set to leave this afternoon anyways. Now, what is going on.” Ekton demanded. 

Lendon quickly filled him in on the detail that had transpired up until the point of the end of Rain’s memories before he paused.

“Is there more?” Ekton cautioned.

“So much more, Ekton when we pulled Rhyland’s memories…..not only Zeck but Martha Kelen Vincent…..was there, her face was blurred out but the marking of a snake on her left arm was undeniably the markings of a Kelen.”

“Wait are you saying Rhyland knew Zeck and Martha…”

“No Ekton. The correct statement would be Martha knew of and kidnapped Zeck and Rhyland.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello All, 
> 
> This will be my first story, I will be attempting to make this into a series that may later become the base for other series or short stories......or whatever feels right. 
> 
> Please provide any feedback or questions, I would love to know where I can improve.
> 
> Happy reading. -writeshears


End file.
